


At The Stadium

by jojolu



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Oral Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 106,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojolu/pseuds/jojolu
Summary: James Parker Taylor, used to be a Political consultant in DC and was helping to book a certain actor to come an speak to Congress-members. Before she could meet him she was offered her dream job at Boston University as a Professor of Political Science.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 52
Kudos: 42





	1. He attacked me.

"Tell me again why I have to be here ? I absolutely hate the 'Team I refuse to say out loud'"

You ask your reporter sister Charley.

Charley works in the Sports section of the Boston Globe, She just broke open a insider injury list ring and her boss gave her the company’s private box, at Gillette Stadium

"You are welcome Jimi, that we are in the fancy box seats and not out with the commoners. Plus I think I saw Giselle a minute ago. If you are so bored go get me a drink."

Just then your two older brothers come in very drunk and very annoying.

"We are the having the best time! Gronk in in the next box, with a bunch a ladies and I am pretty sure Captain America too. We are heading back over."

You ears perk up with the mention of Chris Evans.

"Um Captain America? You mean Chris Evans?"

You sister looks over at you, this last summer you worked in DC as a consultant for the Speaker of the House. You had set up the meeting that Chris had with her, you talked to him on the phone 3 times. Each time you were surprised he was the one who called and not an assistant. But unfortunately you were offered a position to be a Political Science professor, so you weren't there when he came.

"Oh look a smile."

"I will go find you a drink!"

"You are welcome you assholes." Charley yells to you three walking out of the door.

You were the youngest of the 4 siblings, Charley Rae Taylor, Davis Aaron Taylor, Chadwick Marvin Taylor and you James Parker Taylor. Apparently your parents wanted all boys. You and sister went by Carley and Jimi until high school then decided you two had cool ass names and loved them.The down side is when you are introduced by name only people look past you for some dude or when dating someone people are always confused. You four were military brats your Dad served in the Marine Corps for 23 years and for some reason your parents settled down in Boston, Massachusetts neither one of them were from the East Coast. Being a military family gave you all a great back story. None of you were born in the same state even though there is only 5 years between the oldest and the youngest. All of you had black belts in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, not sure why you have never been attacked a day in your life, but once in college you choked out a drunk guy who was being aggressive with your roommate.

You follow your brothers into the private box next door, and they were right, Gronk is in the middle of the room surrounded by 6 girls literally every type of girl. You say hi to a few of them but they obviously have no interest in you. You continue to look around you see other famous Bostonians but not the one you are looking for, your stupid brothers.You head out to the balcony to go grab a drink for your sister and maybe nachos will soothe the pain of not meeting the love of your life!

You walk up to the short line and notice someone behind you but you don't look back, because you are distracted by the commotion going on in front of you.

"Hey man we have told you, you are cut off. We are sorry. I suggest you grab some coffee and sleep this off." 

This drunk guy definitely doesn't give a flying fuck what this guys said and starts to climb up the counter. You don't even think you just react, you grab him his waist and pull him down. He turns to swing at the person who just pulled him down, you easily counter his punch and put him in a standing armbar.

"Hey, man calm down. I don't want to break your arm, but I will dislocate your elbow if you swing at me again." One of guys behind you goes and get security.

"Holy shit, that is amazing." The one that is still behind you says.

"Uh Thanks. I am going to let go of your arm. Don't hit me."

You should have known better, as soon as he was released he lunged at you head first, which you countered again putting him in a headlock. Since he was taller than you, you had him in your armpit.

"Holy shit James, what the fuck?" Charley yells.

"This isn't my fault." A crowd is around you and security has finally arrived. They cuff him while you still had him in the headlock.

"I want that fucking bitch arrested she assaulted me."

"Sure thing buddy, she is like 5'3" and you are at least 6 feet tall and we know you."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to."

The security guard cuts you off, "No thank you. That was badass. You might need to come down to our office to file some paperwork."

_He has the sexiest Boston accent._

"Uh OK, now?" You say clearly flirting back with him.

"In a bit. I can come and get you personally."

His partner calls him over and they head toward the elevator.

"Wow, how did you know what to do." The male voice says from behind you.

You finally turn around and immediately recognize Scott Evans, Chris's younger brother.

"She has a black belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu." Charley answers for you.

You see someone over Scott shoulder running towards you.

_You would recognize that run anywhere._

"Shit, so security already came? Literally every place I went to no one was available."

"Yeah she kicked his ass and then he tried to say she assaulted him. She is like 5’3”.”

"Technically I am 5'3 ½."

This causes the tension to break. The crowd erupts and Chris turn his head to see what happened.

"Please don't let us keep you."

"I don't truly care that much, I am Scott by the way and this is Chris. Hey Chris, say hi to the nice lady who saved you."

Chris and Charley had walked away.

"Hi, Scott I am actually a big fan. I am James.”

“I can honestly say, I have never met a woman named James.”

“Same!”

"So what a tiny person like you doing beating up dudes that big."

"Our dad is a former Marine and he treated us all the exact same way, that's probably why he named me and Charley boys names."

The guy who was behind the counter comes up to you and says whatever you want will be delivered into the box.

You invite Scott in with you.

"Oh course, Chris and I were invited by Gronk but apparently he forget to mention it was a party and Chris isn't big into parties."

You both walk in and see Charley and Chris screaming at the refs who can't hear them. They both turn to you and Scott waking in.

Chris walks up to you.

"Hey, I am sorry I didn't get say thank you personally. The last thing I saw was you putting him in an armbar and telling him not to hit you or you would dislocate his elbow."

You were a bit embarrassed here you are looking up at Christopher Robert Evans and your first impression is your attacking some drunk dude.

"Chris and I think your sister said your name was James."

He has his hand out to shake and you do as well.

"Yes, James Parker Taylor, or Jimi I used to go by that in middle school but James is my name. A man's name but I am definitely a woman named James."

_You sound absolutely insane right now._

You can see your sister looking at you with her eyes huge.

"James Taylor? Did your work for Nancy Pelosi this summer?"

_Oh my God!_

_Does he remember you?_

_Your were super flirty on the phone._

_You still haven't said anything yet._

"Yes! I was and did. I was one of her many consultants, until I got a job teaching at Boston University. I am a Professor of Political Science. I am crazy nervous! I have no idea why I got the job. But here I am 35 and teaching at a super prestigious University and..." There was a knock and it was the food that you and Scott had ordered.

"Excuse us." Charley grabs your hand a little bit to tight and pulls you into the restroom.

As soon as the door closes you stand and face the wall.

"Why are your telling two complete strangers your entire life? I mean we know who they are but we don't actually know them.”

"I DON'T KNOW!" You whisper yell, "You got to stop me! I might just tell him my social security number next and then my pin number, not that he needs it. He doesn't make me nervous he makes me want to tell him EVERYTHING.”

“Get your shit together, He was talking about you before you and Scott came in.”

“What did he say?”

Charley is about to respond. You both hear someone yell, "Captain fucking America."

"Oh no." You both run out of the bathroom to your brothers shaking hand with the Evans brothers.

"Which one of you broke that guy's arm? My money's on J she can't keep her hands to herself." Davis says to the room.

"He attacked me! His arm is not broken but it will definitely hurt for the next few days. He was climbing over the counter to the guy behind it." You say defending your actions.

"Well since you put your hands on him first and you have a history of assault he has a strong case against you."

"History!? That one other time in college? That asshole was trying to assault my roommate. And you are off duty Detective Taylor. Leave me alone Chadwick."

You all grab some food and sit down and watch the rest of the game.

You and Scott get super friendly and he offers to take you to lunch tomorrow since you saved his life. You and Chris exchange a couple of glances but don't get to talk the rest of the game.

You all go separate ways when the game ends and you and Scott exchange numbers and he and Chris disappear into the crowd.

You and your four siblings all head to the car that Charley's work sent over. Davis is on the phone with his high school sweetheart who is currently stationed in Germany. She is getting out next year and they are finally getting married. You were engaged when you were 20 but you both realized that you had very different ideas for you future. Charley is typing away on her MacBook and Chad is asleep. Charley looks up at you.

"What are you thinking over there?"

"Um, nothing really, this night was insane. I might be friends with Scott. So that's cool."

"That is cool. I hope so he seems super nice. And his older brother is crazy hot."

"Oh my God! He is beautiful! Like I always thought he was super attractive but up close! I can't even."

Just then your phone vibrates it's a text from Scott.

Scott: "I am free all day tomorrow."

James:" I just have to finish unpacking my office, but that shouldn't take long. 11 Bay State Rd. #6."

Scott:"Perfect. I know a great restaurant right around there. Tomorrow then."

James: "Great. I look forward to it."

You put your phone back in your purse but it vibrates again.

It's an unknown number.

Unknown: "I am sorry that I didn't get to actually thank you for kicking that guy's ass. I definitely remember you. That's why I called so much. You made me feel so relaxed on the phone. I was a bit bummed out when I heard you got another job. I will never forget you Ms James Taylor."

You just blink at your phone.

Charley looks up at you.

"Are you having a stroke?"

You just show her your phone.

"Holy shit Jimi, is that him?"

"Huh......"

"Text him back!"

James: "Well thank you. It was nothing. Any time, you need a body guard, I might be small but I can definitely kick ass. And talking to you was the highlight of my day.You really are super easy to talk to. You are free to drop by my office any time. Or just call me."

You show Charley before you send it. She shakes her head yes! You push send. And get a immediate response.

Unknown:"I will definitely call you. Are you free tonight?"

You are about to respond when another text comes in.

Scott:"Hey I should have asked you first but I gave Chris your number. I saw they way you two were vibing. He is texting right now. Is it you? #sorrynotsorry

James:"Maybe.....listen I don't want you to think I am trying to be friends with you to get to him. I really like you, I dig you man."

Scott: "Dig me? Where in the earth are you from?"

You were about to respond when you get another text from Chris.

Chris: "Sorry that was crazy forward of me. I don't even know if you are seeing anyone."

James: "No! Scott was texting and yes, I am definitely available tonight. No, I am not seeing anyone."

Chris: "Good to know I am not hitting on someone's girl."

You show you sister his text.

She just rollers her eyes at you."You suck."

You just stick your tongue out at her.

James:"Nope, I am nobody's girl. I don't want some actress shading me on Twitter."

Chris: " Shade is all Twitter is has, so I can't help you there."

James: "Well Mr. Evans you are hilarious...."

Chris:"Well Ms. Taylor I read that super sarcastically."

Scott: "Oh girl, he is sprung." Scott sends you a picture of Chris sitting across from him smiling while looking at his phone.

James: "How do got know his talking to me?"

Scott: "I just asked him.”

James: “Oh, well the feeling is mutual.”

James: “OMG don’t tell him I said that!”

Chris: “You talking to Scott? or just ignoring me?”

James: “ Definitely not ignoring you. And Scott is taking pictures of you.”

Chris: “I noticed, that is definitely something I am very aware of.”

Chris: “We are back at my place, I have a few things to do before I can find time to call. Is that ok?”

James: “Of course no problem, I have to finish writing my syllabus, So I will be up late.”

Chris:“Then I will talk to you later, Professor Taylor.”

You had been ignoring your sister for a while now. She throws and napkin at you.

“Hi, Jimi, welcome back. Your brothers have already been dropped off and we will be at your house at the University in 2 minutes.”

You just show her his last text.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

“Oh thank God, I thought I was reading way into that.”

“Just do me a favor, just ask him if Tom Hiddleston is single.”


	2. So what's really up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't call, but someone is at your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bite long! Sorry! But not really though!

_It's 11:24pm._

_Chris said he would call, ughhhh get it together James._

_Christopher Robert Evans is not going to call you._

_You are being ridiculous._

_The flirting was great but that's all you were going to get. You are were able to get the whole apartment redone, with your salary bonus. You had just finished writing your syllabus and you have read it 4 times now._

_11:40pm, OK I am going to bed._

There is a gentle knock on your door.

You walk over and peek out of your peephole.

The person knocks again.

"Hey James it's me, Chris."

You immediately open the door and he walks in.

You lock the door back and he is standing in the middle of your living room.

"Um are you OK? I thought you were going to call."

"Hey sorry, I can go. Sorry, I wanted to see you and now saying that out loud its insane"

He starts to walk to your front door but you grab his hand and pull him towards the living room.

"I don't want you to leave."

You pull him down on the couch next to you.

"Do you want a beer?" You say turning your body towards Chris.

"No, thank you. I am good." He put his hand on your knee, you look up at him and smile.

"Okkkkkk, so how the fuck do you know where I live, man? If my Dad knew I let some strange man in my apartment at," you lean over him to grab your phone your ass is very close to his face, "11:45pm he would kill me."

You lean back on your couch.

Chris looks over at you.

"You could have just asked me to grab your phone?"

"Answer me, please? And maybe that was what I wanted to do." You cross your arms across your chest. You are just wearing a tank top with a built-in bra and black USMC yoga pants. The USMC is across the ass.

"Scott, but he didn't know, he showed me your texts and I saw your address......"

"Ohhhh wow, that's creepy dude. But damn you being cute really does help. So Christopher, you drove over here, found a parking spot and somehow got in this building that is only for BU faculty. So what is really up?"

He rubs his hands over his beard and sighs.

"I really want to get to know you, like really know you. The times we talked when you worked in DC, were at a crazy time in my life and talking to you brought me a peace that I haven't felt in a long time. You are practically a stranger to me but I feel super close to you and I am not sure why."

While he was talking he pulled both of your legs across his lap.

"Aw that's so sweet to hear. I mean that's kind of my thing, people really like talking to me, but that is very different with you. I am pretty sure I told you the time I threw up in middle school in the middle of our Christmas recital."

He starts to laugh.

"Sorry that's not funny, J. I am sorry."

"You suck man. Did you just call me J?"

"I have so many inappropriate jokes going through my head right now, and do you not like it?"

"Chris! You better keep them to yourself. I don't need to know how dirty your mind is and its been a good while since....I am done talking about nothing."

He just raises his eyebrows at you.

"Don't even!"

"I haven't done anything!" He puts his hands up. They were gently running up your calves.

"But you were thinking it."

"You were too."

You get up and head to the kitchen, Chris heads in behind you. He is leaning against the kitchen island looking at you.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"You are absolutely beautiful. Your ass says USMC, Marine Corps?"

"Yep, my dad, and stop looking at my ass." You say while leaning over.

"I was just reading. I have a confession."

"If you are stalking me, stop." You grab a bag of pretzels and grab two beers you open his and hand it to him then grab yours and walk back into the living room

"No, but I Googled you."

"Christopher! Seriously what did you find?" You sit down way closer to him then you were earlier.

"Uh, the hospital you were born at in Okinawa is closed and you were interviewed about it. You were on your high school debate club in Germany and you were engaged to your High School boyfriend. You went to Yale for one year then transferred to UT in Austin to be with your brother."

You aren't sure why but you are crying.

Chris notices and wipes your cheeks.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I am not upset, I just didn't think anything about me was interesting and you just made me look super important."

He just smiles at you.

"You are making it super hard for me to not want to sleep with you."

Chris just laughs at you.

"Well, I won't judge you."

"You are terrible, but like making out isn't bad right?" You say leaning towards him.

"Do you want to make out with me?" He asks you.

You straddle his lap and get on your knees so you are looking down at him.

"Do you want to make out with me?" You bring your hands to the back of his head and run your fingers through his hair.

"I want to do lots of things to you and with you." He puts his hands on your hips and has you sit in his lap, he then slides his hands to your ass pulling your close to him.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks you super close to your mouth.

"Yes, please." You bring your mouth to his and finally kiss him.

_Damn._

_This kiss is so hot._

_You are definitely going to sleep with him._

He slowly opens his mouth and slides his tongue in your mouth and caresses yours so gently.

Which causes you to moan out his name. He kisses down your neck and starts to suck gently. You are just moaning out loud and start to rock in his lap. He kisses up to your mouth and nibbles on your bottom lip. He pulls back and looks up at you.

"You still good?"

You just just nod and go to kiss him again, he pulls back slightly

"Can you say it for me?"

_Oh my God._

_Who ever said consent isn't sexy, has never made out with Chris Evans._

"Yes, Chris and my bedroom is straight down the hallway."He scoots to the edge of your couch and starts to stand. You try to get off of him but he just pulls you closer.

"Just hold on. I got you." You wrap your legs around his waist as he heads to your bedroom. He turns off the hallway light as he goes. He finally makes it to your bedroom and sets you down on your feet.

You walk over and turn your lamp on.

_Damn._

_He is gorgeous._

His is wearing the same thing he was wearing at the game, a Patriots shirt, dark wash jeans and brown boots, he took those off in the living room.

You walk back over to him and grab him by the hem of his shirt.

"I can't keep doing this as long as you are wearing that garbage shirt in my house."

"Ohhhh so that's how you are going to do this, well James it's been great so far but I am going to have to leave." He says backing up to the hallway.

"OK, Mr. Evans, it has been great, your mouth is amazing by the way. I will walk you out."

He comes walking back in the room and has you in his arms and is leaning you back towards your bed. He comes towards you so fast it has you giggling.

"I can take this shirt off, and you haven't seen my mouth in full action yet." He says as you lay underneath him.

_Dear Lord!_

"Oh yeah? Well same here. I have never had complaints."

"Trust me, unless there is teeth involved, no guy is going to complain."

"Oh wow, nope, I give teeth free BJ's......I can't believe I am telling you about giving blow jobs."

You bring your hands to cover your face.

Chris rolls to the side of you and pulls your hands from your face.

"Why are you hiding? I think your confidence in your ability is sexy."

"Oh my God Chris! I am still embarrassed."

"Don't be. You are the one who got on my lap and begged me to kiss you." You sit up and poke him in the chest.

"Excuse Me?! Begged you? Are you delusional? You, a practical stranger, came over my house at midnight!"

"There she is. Come here." He pulls you down which causes you to fall on top of him, you straddle him.

"You are no longer my favorite Avenger." He slides his hands to your ass and drags your core against him, causing you to moan.

"Its official I hate you." You tell him. He pushes you gently off of him and gets on top of you again.

"Well, I am not sorry, your moans definitely make me want to hear them again and again." He starts kissing you again starting at your collar bone and heading up to your neck and finally to your mouth. His hand is on your cheek caressing your face as he kisses you.

_You have never felt this relaxed underneath a man in your life._

_This is something you could definitely get used to._

_He is looking at you._

"Sorry. I missed that." He smiles down at you.

"I just said I don't want you to think that I came over for this." He says again.

"I did just want to talk. I swear, but now having you under me...." He continues.

"Yeah, I totally get it, but you said you would take that awful shirt off."

He leans back and gets on his knees and pulls his shirt off.

"Damn Chris. That tattoo is beautiful." You reach up a run your fingers across his tattoo and you accidentally brush against his nipple.

He moans.

"Ohhhh are your nipples sensitive?" He covers his nipples and shakes his head no.

"You liar, I have one tattoo. But you have to find it." You motion for him to come back to you.

"Well for your sake, I hope it's hard to find." He scoots down to your stomach and starts to pull up your shirt. You sit up and pull it off and toss it to the floor and lie back down.

He kisses his way up to your breasts and takes your left nipple into his mouth and his right hand is on your ass. You are just a moaning mess underneath him. He looks up and smirks at you then switches to the other one. He is laying between your legs and is gently grinding into you. You can feel everything and he feels so good.

He takes his mouth off your nipple with a smack. He slides his hands to your pants and then looks up at you.

"Yesssss, a thousand times yes." You lift your hips as he pulls down your yoga pants. He looks up at you.

"You aren't wearing any underwear?" He smirks up at you.

"I was going to bed, before this man showed up at my doooo-oh fuck." He had ran his tongue up your entire pussy. He slides his tongue inside you and then takes your clit in his mouth so softly.

"Ohhhh my goodness, fuck, don't stop." You gasp out. You can feel him smile against your pussy. He pulls you closer to his mouth and starts to flick your clit up and down slowly and then a bit faster until you are practically screaming his name and then he slows down again. He has now done this twice and you don't think you can survive it the third time and keep your dignity. You push his head back from your pussy. He looks up at you and his beard and mouth are drenched in your wetness.

"Holy motherfucking shit, you can't keep doing this....you are killing me. I get it, your mouth is fucking amazing." He just smiles that smile you are starting to hate and goes back to eating your pussy. He changed what he was doing, he is now just sucking your clit in and out of his mouth at a steady rhythm. All the tension that has been storing up explodes from your body and you cum in his mouth.

"Fuck, oh god. I am cuming. I'm cuming." You start to push him away but he pulls you tightly against his mouth and just puts his tongue flat against your clit and slowly moving his tongue up and down.

_You had never had this happen before, but you are pretty sure you are going to cum again._

"Ohhhh fuck, don't stop, that's it. I'm cuming." You push him away with all of your strength.

You are overtaken with orgasm aftershocks, he puts his palm against your pussy and presses against your clit. Which helps you relax after the intense orgasms he just gave you. He takes his hand away from you, but then slides his middle and ring finger inside of you and starts to pump his fingers slowly and starts to curl his fingers up against your g-spot. You can hardly contain yourself, he is really about to make you cum three times and you haven't even touched him yet.

"Chris don't stop, holy crap." Your g-spot orgasm takes the breath from you. The tension snaps and the bright white heat that started at your toes is now radiating through your whole body. You aren't even sure what inappropriate things are coming out of your mouth. But the way he is looking at you just makes you want to keep him in this bed forever.

"I'm cuming, I cuming........" With his final pump of his fingers you cum around them. He slides them out of you and straight into his mouth making the most inappropriate noises.

"Fuck! You taste amazing. I think I might be hooked already."He says sitting up, wiping you off of his mouth and beard.

"Holy shit, man. You were right. Your mouth is great." You say with your eyes still closed, you can feel him leaning over you. He leans down and kisses you, you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him back onto of you.You let go of him and push him off of you very quickly using a bit of your BJJ moves to do it.

"Uh how did you do that?" He says now on his back, you are on top of him.

"You have a weaker left side, you tend to favor your right. Even when you fight in movies you leave your left side slightly exposed.......oh my gosh sorry! I sound like such a weirdo."

You try to get off of him.

"Where are you going? I thought you had to prove your no teeth BJ. And you are very right that is exactly what my stunt trainer's said." He licks his thumb as brings it to your clit and rubs it slowly. You start to close your eyes and let him make you cum again.

"Hey, no you stooop that....fuck...." You push his hand away.

"You sure?" He starts to bring his thumb back.

"Maybe later." You take his hand and lace it in yours and kiss his knuckles then his lips. He opens his mouth but you pull back and kiss his neck and gently bite down. He moans at the bite.

"You give me a hickey and I am giving you two. One were people can see and the other were only I can."

You ignore him and continue your way down his chest.

You bite him again on his chest.

"Fuck." He moans out.

You run your tongue around his nipple.

He starts to laugh.

"Oooh you are ticklish. That's so cute."

He just rolls his eyes.

"If you are done."

"I am no where near done with you." You reach down and unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. What a bulge. You palm his his whole package. He lifts his hips and pulls his pants off leaving his boxer briefs on. You slide your hand inside and stroke him slowly getting him harder and using his own wetness to help you stroke him. You finally pull him out and scoot down to get a much better angle. You have seen your fair share of penises but Chris by far has the prettiest one you have ever seen. You take him in your hand and start to pump him slowly while licking the tip like an ice cream cone. You remove your hand and lick him from base to tip a few times just to him moan your name. You finally end this torture and take him in your mouth as far as you can take him, you hollow your cheeks and start to bob up and down on his dick. Faster than slow to just licks, then you start all over. You cups his balls gently while focus on his head.

"Okkkkkk OK stop." You look up at him while slowly sucking the tip. You take him out of your mouth, "Are you sure?" You take him back in your mouth and swirl your tongue around him.

You speed up and bring him right to his edge and then slow down and pop his out of your mouth and stroke him again.

"Alright, I get it, you have a great technique, but I want to be inside you, if you still want that."

"Yesssss, very much. Top drawer." He sits up and reaches in your nightstand and grabs your box of condoms and open the box and pulls one out, opens it and rolls it on and comes back between your legs he rubs himself against your folds and pushes right in.

You inadvertently clench around him.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He says in your ear. You pull him closer to you, as he thrust into slowly and deeply.

_You have never had sex like this before especially with someone you really don't know that well._

_You know him but you don't know him like an actual person._

_Ohhhh God he feels so good._

_This is absolutely crazy_.

He starts to thrust harder into you, that familiar sensation you know very well is starting again. You are clenching around him as he drives you to your fourth orgasm of the night.

"Ohhhh my goodness, I'm cuming." He starts to speed up chasing his own orgasm. He pushes your leg up and goes deeper, his thrust start to falter as he empties himself deep within you.

"Holy shit." He is laying completely on top of you breathing in your neck.

"Hey dude, you are heavier than you look."

"Sorry, I had a big breakfast." He replies as he rolls off of you.

He gets up to dispose of the condom in the bathroom trashcan. You watch him walk around the room. You expect him to put his clothes on and bounce. But he just grabs his phone and puts his boxer briefs and comes back to your bed.

"I am so exhausted. Would it be weird if I crashed here?"

_You just blink at him._

_Say words please._

"No, not at all, of course. I just need to get dressed and go to the bathroom."

You get up and head to the bathroom. You are still a bit shocked. Not only did you sleep with him but you are actually going to sleep with him. You just realized that you are still completely naked and your clothes are in your bedroom. You open the door and strut right out. Walk to the drawer and pull out a sleep dress with a cat on the front pull it over your head and turn to face him.

He looks up from his phone and smiles at you.

"Damn. I left my cat pajamas at home."

"Shush. I need to grab my phone. You want anything? Water?"

"Sure, I would love some water."

You walk out of the room and head into the kitchen and try not to have a panic attack.

_You just had super fucking amazing sex with a dude named Chris, you dated 3 Chrises in your life this is no big deal!_

You check your phone and your sister texted.

Charley: "Did he call?"

Charley: "I am sorry sis. He is probably crazy busy."

Charley: "You know what fuck you Jimi. I am trying to be there for you."

Jimi:"Hey crazy, he didn't call.........he showed up.........and he's still here."

Charley: "BITCH WHAT?!! You fucked him? Was it amazing? He looks like sex with him is amazing."

Jimi: "Why are you still awake? I will tell you everything TOMORROW! But yes, ohhh bitch YES."

Charley: "I have a deadline. You better."

A pair of arms wrap around your waist and you grab the wrist and twist for him to let go.

"Ouch fuck me!" You quickly turn around and apologize immediately to Chris.

"Sorry! Oh my God! You startled me."

"No, you are good. I am fine. I definitely know to not sneak up on you."

"Sorry again."

"Stop apologizing. I am fine. I was just checking on you. You are OK with what happened right?

"OK. Sorry. Aw that so sweet of you. Yes, look at me. I am great with what happened. I was texting my older sister she was having a one sided argument, about you calling."

You show him your phone.

He smirks at you.

_He really is going to be a handful._

"Well thank you, for the compliment." You push him gently as you head back to your room you hear him grab a glass fill it up and head out behind you.

"Like you've never heard that before." You tell him as he walks back in the room.

"I have, but not everyone gets......oral from me. Multiple orgasms yes, but not oral." He is starting to blush.

"Are you blushing? That is so sweet. I totally get that. I rarely give oral to anyone.

"Really? Rarely? Because that was amazing. I was so tempted to let you finish, but then it's weird are you going to swallow or whatever."

You just giggle at what he said.

"Are you laughing at me?"

You can't stop now. You are full on laughing.

"You are so laughing at me." He finally joins in you are both laughing hysterically. You finally start to settle.

"Sorry, you said or whatever? Like isn't there only 2 options spit or swallow? I have a TERRIBLE gag reflex......just so you know."

"Really, I couldn't tell. It was amazing. I love when it starts slow and sensual."

"Oh yeah? I definitely liked that you let me set the pace. But you and your mouth, holy cow man. You were killing me. I have never had a multiple oral orgasms."

_All this talk about oral sex is definitely making you horny all over again_

"All this talking about oral sex is making me want to not talk about it, but do it........again." He says as he leans over to you in bed.

"Same. Come here." He pulls your waist so you are under him again. He kisses you and slides his tongue inside your mouth making you moan his name.

"Yeah?" Hey asks you.

"Oh yeah." You moan out.


	3. Overnight guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. With a few interruption and my favorite Evans Brother.

The annoying sound of someone knocking at your door waaaaaaaaay to early wakes you up.

You are naked and there is a very handsome and sexy bearded man laying next to you. The knocking is getting louder and the person is yelling your name. You grab your cat sleep shirt from off the floor. You two had sex again after complimenting each others oral sex abilities. Hemade you cum 3 more times, you actually had to beg him let you cum. You got a little bit of revenge on him you gave him your best blow job ever he practically pushed you off of him. Your legs are a little wobbly, he definitely put in work last night. You walk out of the room and answer the door.

It's some tiny white lady.

"Hello? Are you the guest of Mr. James Taylor? If so you didn't sign in."

"I am Ms. James Taylor and guests have to sign in?"

"Oh goodness. I apologize Ms. Taylor. Yes, all overnight guests must sign in. Your guest was the last person to come in last night."

"OK? Well thanks for whatever this was. I got it for next time. Goodbye."

You shut the door in her face and head straight back to bed.

You get back in bed and an arm comes over your hip.

"Its me Chris, don't hit me." You try to contain your smile as you roll over to face him.

"I have never hit you."You pull his arm closer so you can see his watch it is 6:30am.

"So I didn't sign in last night, are you going to be in trouble with that lady?"

"I have no clue who she is, she didn't even introduce herself. How did you get in the building last night?"

He brings you into his arms and you lay your head on his chest.

"The janitor, I think, he was taking out the trash. I just knocked, he pointed to a sign that says 'residents only' then he looked closer, comes to the door and says, 'Yo you Captain America?' Then he asked for a selfie and asked what apartment I was going to and sent me on my way."

"Wow,that must be nice. This face gets you everywhere." You say while rubbing his cheek.

"Girl, I have seen you, I know your face and that ass have gotten you plenty of things."

"Did I tell you how I got the job with the Nancy Pelosi?"

"A little bit. You said that you were the right place at the right time."

You pull back and look at him. He leans down and gives you a quick kiss.

"You remember that?"

"I remember wanting to know the whole story."

"Ughhhh. I will tell you, but don't judge me!"

"I won't, wait you didn't kill anyone for that job right?"

"Not technically, about six years ago, me and a couple of other low level staffers, I was someone's assistant's assistant, because I was born out of the country, I had to have higher security clearance. Makes zero sense. We are at this bar in DC the Boardroom, it's a board game bar. So they're these rowdy and kinda hot senior staffers and aides. I had my eyes set on Obama's speech writer, but he had a 'girlfriend',his loss. Anyway these guys are eyeing our group. I was wearing this red sweater dress that ass was looking phenomenal. We all basically pair off and disappeared into the night. My roommate was working in the White House and had crazy hours so he wasn't home. I bring him back to my place get what I wanted and then say my husband is coming home soon and he is a cop. He practically runs out of there. The next morning there is a phone ringing and its not mine or my roommates. I answered it and some guy on the other line is yelling about something and I interrupt him saying this phone was left by whatever name you just said. He asks if I had a level 3 security clearance and I did, he told me to be Capitol in 20 minutes and that I would have this guy's job. I lived 5 mins from the Capitol so that is how I started working there. And I can tell by yourface you have so many questions."

You pull out of his arms and lay on your side facing him.

"1st question, do you still have that red sweater dress? I just want to verify the look of your ass."

"I do not, and that was the 20's body I had."

"2nd and final question what happened to that poor man whose jobs you practically stole."

"Excuse you, judgey face. I did not steal that man's job. I just stole his promotion. And since you care so much, he went back to Arlington to his WIFE AND 3 KIDS."

"Oh wow! Fuck that dude."

"Yes, fuck him. I felt so dirty after I found that out.”

"I am sorry, that guy sucks. You have no reason to feel like anything, that's on him not you.

"He really does suck!And thank you. You are very sweet. But if that cheating bastard didn't leave his phone, 5 years later when I am told Chris Evans is on the line, I would have never been there, so thank you, you asshole."

You yawn.

"Well, I am still very sleepy. I didn't get to sleep until 2:30am someone kept up way past my bed time."

"You didn't say one thing about being tired last night." He says as he gets comfortable.

"That's because you kept me distracted with all of this." You say pointing at his whole body.

He just laughs. Then pulls you close by grabbing your ass and bringing you towards him.

"You're one to talk. You had this all over me." He says as he smacks your ass.

"Owww, don't make me pin you down!"

"Oh no you on top of me, that's terrible." You roll your eyes at him.

"You wouldn't think that if I was squeezing your diaphragm?"

"Is it weird that this is turning me on?"

"Yes, you weirdo. Now shush I am exhausted."

"Ohhhh you called me a mean name, Professor Taylor."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You can hear Chris talking on the phone.

"Sorry Shan, I will get him later today. I got a little busy last night."

You can't hear the response to what he said but you heard him say your name.

"Why does it have to be a girl..................James and yes it's a girl.............. OK OK, I will come grab him later, I swear. Bye, Shan. No, she is asleep. No............Hell no, that would be very weird. Bye."

He puts his phone down and gets back in the bed and turns over to you.

"Hi."

He jumps at your words.

"Fuck, you scared me. And hi, how long have you been awake?"

"Sorry, and long enough to know you didn't do something you said you were supposed to.”

“Uh yeah, I was supposed to grab Dodger last night.”

“Oh really? You didn’t come over here until 11:40pm.”

“When are you going to let that go?” He say while laughing.

“It JUST happened, was the sex supposed to erase my memory?”

"So this is going to be a thing?"

You honestly can't tell if he is kidding, so you just lean up and kiss him.

"Good morning. Do you want breakfast?"

He is surprised by the kiss, but quickly recovers.

"Good morning to you too. Breakfast sounds great. Can I take a shower?"

"Of course, the towels are in the closet in the bathroom and I just bought a brand new toothbrush."

You get up and head to the bathroom first, you leave the door open as your brush your teeth and watch him in the mirror. He gets up and stretches, grabs his phone and texts someone, then starts to make your bed, grabs the condom wrappers and looks up at you watching him in the mirror. He smiles as he walks in and throws the trash away.

"You watching me?" He says as you offer him your new toothbrush.

"Maybe, you are kinda cute."

"Cute! Not sexy?" He mumbles while brushing his teeth.

"I can't understand you." You hip bump him then walk out.

As soon as you hear the water turn on you run and call your sister, then grab eggs and bacon from the fridge. You get them the on the stove.

She picks up on the 1st ring.

"Oh my fucking goodness! Are you sure it is actually him?"

"What?? Of course it's him. Are you high? I am still in shock. He is NAKED IN MY SHOWER!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU WITH HIM!"

"That's just weird. I don't know him like that."

"Umm bitch he was inside you. You two are as close as two humans can get. You used protection right?"

"Of course. I am very responsible."

"Says the lady who just fucked Chris Evans after saying like 15 words to him."

"Fuck you man! We totally talked before we had sex and we definitely talked more before the second time."

"Ohhhh really? That good huh? And bite me James."

"Really, really, really good. Like at one part he was just holding me and whispering the sexiest shit in my ear. The shower stopped. Let me get breakfast finished. Love you."

"OK lady. Breakfast for him? He really put it down."

"Please tell me not to fall in love with him."

"You do want you want. Bye. Don't forget Hiddleston."

"I hate you. And I will not!"

She hangs up and you finish the breakfast tacos as he walks in the kitchen shirtless.

He walks up and kisses you, you lean up and into the kiss moaning a bit, when he slides his hands on your ass and squeezes. You still aren't wearing any underwear, you should probably put some on.

"Good morning, and this smells amazing. I am going to have to eat then run, sorry."

"Good morning to you too, how was your shower, the water pressure in this building is terrible. And thank you, no problem I get it. I am a little surprised you are still here."

The look on his face changed into and frown, but he quickly looked to the food.

"Hey, I didn't mean for that to sound so asshole-y. I love having you here. Like I made you breakfast. I never do that for anyone, I just meant that you are this famous person staying at a literal nobody's terrible faculty apartment and you make me nervous and you have seen me naked. You are super cute and you snore a bit and you are super handsy when you sleep. You had your hands all over me. I just mean you are here with me and you could be anywhere else with anyone else and I am sorry. Are you going to say anything? I am starting to spiral!"

He was just looking at you the whole time with this super sweet look on his face.He pulls you into his arms and hugs you.

_Of course his hugs are amazing._

"You aren't an asshole. I love being here too. I can't wait to eat your breakfast. I really like this place its where you are. Are you kidding me? You make me nervous. You are the most interesting person I know. I enjoyed you naked, I really enjoyed you naked."

"Stop, you are making me sweat!"

"I do not snore."

You look at him.

"Oh sweetie. You do. I poked you 3 times."

"Anyway, I wanted you in my arms all night. I am saying this only once, so I want you to hear this. I am here with you because I want to be, you are amazing. I have never met someone so honest and so interesting and I have known you for 3 months and you have made me feel so relaxed and calm, even though you have criticized the way I blink when I shoot a gun and that I have a weak side which you have taken advantage of."

"You don't blink that much anymore, if that makes you feel any better. And it's super common to have a weak side."

He laughs at you.

"This is why I like you."

_I am sorry did I just lose my hearing_

_Did you just say he likes me?_

_Omg I might throw up!_

"Did you just say you like me?"

"I did." He sits down and starts to eat. You grab him a glass of orange juice and sit across from him and start eating too. You finish your taco before him. He looks up at as he chews looking down at your plate.

"I am the youngest of 4 both of and my brothers played sports. In our house you ate fast or your didn't eat. And if it isn't crazy obvious I like you too."

He swallows and finishes his orange juice gets up walks to you and pulls you and kisses away any confusion you had. He kisses your forehead and smacks your ass as the walks out of the kitchen. He grabs his shirt and phone and heads back in the living room.

"Sorry I got to run, but I will CALL you."

"OK. You better, this stalking thing isn't that cute Chris."

"Oh shut up, I am not stalking you. Well maybe a teeny bit."

"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say. Listen I am super stalk-able."

He put his boots on and that terrible shirt, you make a face.

"You better fix your face, I will wear all of the Patriots gear and bother you."

"That's fine that just means you will be naked." We walks up you and grabs your ass hard and pulls you into a kiss. You open your mouth immediately and he slides his tongue in your mouth and caresses yours and then he runs his hand across your ass and smacks it causing you to moan loudly.

"Fuck you sound so good."

"You are terrible, go."

One more quick kiss and he leaves. He texts you as soon as he gets to his car

Chris: "I didn't find that tattoo, I got distracted last night, but I will find it."

James: "OK. You will definitely have to look HARD. Don't text and drive."

Chris: "Oh I plan to."

You get another text but it's from Scott.

Scott:"Hey are you free now? I want to go shopping before we eat."

James: "Yes, let me get ready. You can meet me here that address I realized was my house."

Scott: "Perfect! I am about 10 minutes away."

You grab another taco and eat it while you shower. There is a knock on the door as you zip up your jeans.

"Coming"

You check the peep hole and Scott waves. He is holding flowers.

"Hey bodyguard. A token of gratitude from the Evans brothers, but really me. I texted him and he said 'Sure'."

"Thank you. You didn't have to." He hands you the flowers and follows you into the kitchen, where you forgot to clean up you and Chris' breakfast.

Scott looks over at you as you pick up the dishes.

"Now the bossy white lady makes sense. She was telling me that Ms. Taylor and her overnight guest didn't follow the rules. Since she didn't know him or her, I don't want to assume, it's a new thing."

"Sorry, she really has a stick up her ass, she was over here at 6:30am yelling for Mr.Taylor and he is new and I thought it was a hit it and bounce but he stayed and I fell asleep in his arms."

"And made him breakfast. That definitely meant he put in work." He says laughing.

You laughed to but more out of nervousness. You don't know how he will react, you know they are super close but how do you tell your new friend you slept with his brother.

"He definitely did. Twice." You tell him.

"Oh well excuse you! I want to hear all the details. Well by the look on your face you must really like him. Girl, you are literally smiling ear to ear. Well, I know Chris is trying to get to know you too. He talked about you all night."

"Oh? Umm you ready to go, hopefully Miss Sign in is not wandering the halls."

Scott looks at you little weird but follows you out of the kitchen and to the door. You grab your keys and purse and walk out.

_Son of a Bitch._

_There she is._

_Was she just waiting for you?_

"Ms. Taylor, I want to apologize for our abrupt meeting this morning. I am very sorry I came across very rude. I just think that we should all want to adhere to the rules."

"You are right. I will definitely make sure for the next time. Bye."

You try to get out of her way so she will just let this go. You gently push Scott down the hall towards the elevator. The door opens and she unfortunately joins you two.

"I am Amy Mars by the way."

"James Taylor."

She looks at Scott.

"Um Scott Evans."

"Nice to meet you both, well technically we met earlier."

She laughs at that you aren't exactly sure why.

She and Scott are talking to fill the silence.

Finally, the doors open and you walk out as fast as possible.

"One last thing, can you make sure your guests fill in their actual name, Captain America isn't going to work next time."

_Fuck!_

_She is the worst human._

_What is her actual job?_

You don't know Scott well enough to know what his face is saying.

"Can you imagine? Craig our custodian says he swears it was him, like what in the world would he be doing here at 11:40pm? Secretly dating a college professor! No offense Ms. Taylor you're beautiful but come on. Now that's crazy!"

You try to laugh it off but you sound crazy.

"Yep. Thats super crazy." You reply.

_This is it, you might as turn around and walk back to your place._

_Scott definitely hates you._

_This probably has ruined whatever COULD be with Chris._

You and Scott walk outside you follow him to his car he opens the door for you.

As soon as you get in Scott turns towards you.

"Sorry I..." He interrupts you.

"Now, I understand that face you made when I mentioned Chris, and 11:40pm? That explains where he disappeared to, he said he was going to grab Dodger from our sister Shanna. That fucker. Well, I definitely don't want to hear about the sex, he stayed the night? That's new and twice?"

"Umm yes, I didn't mean to? I mean he did just show up uninvited."

"WAIT? He just showed up? How did he know where you lived? Oh my God! My phone! That dick head, he has a lot of explaining to do."

"Yep, he was super nervous when he got here. He was so cute. Then I made the 1st move."

"Um no the 1st move was him showing like a stalker!"

You both start to laugh.

"I even told him that was a bit creepy."

"I can't WAIT to call him out on this! Well, I am going to enjoy teasing him."

"Can I be there to watch? That sounds fun."

Your phone rings and its Chris.

You show Scott he smiles a devilish smile.

You answer and put him on speaker.

"Hey Professor Taylor, I have been thinking about you all morning."

"Hey yourself, I am been kind of busy but you have definitely been on my mind."

"Hey stalker, next you should just tell me that you are going to show up at someone's door."

"Oh shit."


	4. Unit 4B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Scott and an unwanted guest and a tiny kidnapping.

Scott had to return a jacket he bought and you bought a sweater and a pair of boots you both headed out to lunch. Chris was super embarrassed that Scott realized he lied to him. When Scott took his jacket back you called Chris. He was at his sisters and you could hear Dodger losing his mind in the background.

"Hi. Are you mad at me? I didn't say anything it was that nosy lady Amy."

"Hey, no not mad, I just feel bad that I lied. I could have just said hey I am going to show up unannounced at that girl James' house. They would have called me crazy."

"You are crazy. You are a kid from Boston who is now and forever in my heart Captain America. That's crazy, you directing a movie you also star in, that's crazy. You somehow pull off this sweet innocent persona but equally sexy as fuck. I don't understand it but I have definitely witnessed it personally, that's crazy."

He is laughing.

"Thank you. You are amazing. I really appreciate you and your somewhat bias opinion."

"It's only bias because I have seen you naked."

It was that second that Scott walked up to you.

"Naked?" He mouths to you.

Chris is saying something equally sexy, but you are trying to not listen as Scott teases you.

But you definitely heard the words, sexy, wet and delicious.

"Umm hey, I will call you later. Bye"

"Sounds great. Bye Professor."

You put your phone in your back pocket and turn to walk away from Scott.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yes. Feed me Seymour!"

"Do I have to feed you all night long? I have plans later. And by that conversation you might have plans all night long."

"Ugh I hate your brother. I was just fine having a crush on him but he is really sweet and super sexy, and super easy to talk to and funny and.....OK. No more talking about him. Hi Scott I am James, I was a DC political consultant for 6 years before I started applying to be a Poli Sci professor."

"Hi James. It's great to meet you, but I knew all that already the person who we aren't talking about told me. He also told me that you are still in the Marine Corps?"

You two walked and talk and walked to the restaurant.

You explain to Scott that all four of you kids all joined the Marine Corps, Davis joined out of high school and you, Chad and your sister out of College. Davis was in the longest he just got out this summer. Chad and Charley did their 4 years and you did 3 and got a early option to get out and do your last year on AR (Active Reserves)the 4 of you really only joined because you wanted to have the experience your parents constantly talked about. Everyone but Davis are currently on IR (Inactive Reserves) so a Zombie virus or an Alien attack are really the only reasons for you to be called back into service. With your history in BJJ your were a Martial Arts Instructor and became pretty badass if you don't say so yourself.

"That amazing. Thank you for your service. I can see why the person we aren't talking about is really into you."

"Scott. Stop......really he is? Did he say that? Ugh what is wrong with me! I have my Mastersand I am obsessed with a boy."

Scott just laughs at you.

"In your defense it's brand-new. And brand-new is always super hot. Like the 1st time you kiss it's super intense then the 1st time you have sex. I can't even.....sorry I have been away from my boyfriend for a while now."

"Wow, you are terrible. How is that going? I know his name I follow you on Instagram. Oh that's weird!"

"No, stay a fan! I love it! And it's going great. I have never been this happy ever."

"Awww Scott! Can I be your East Coast new best friend? I won't sleep with your brother again."

Scott gives you a crazy side eye.

"You liar. Unfortunately I have overheard from ex's that he is pretty good in bed."

All the heat has gone to your face, as you remember your second time with him.

He had just laced his fingers with yours and has your left hand above your head as he is thrusting into you at a slow and steady rhythm. He had just asked you to put your leg around his waist. He just already made you cum twice and was driving you slowly to a third.

"James, can you look at me?" He moans above you. You open your eyes but the sight of him biting his bottom lip has you close them immediately. You pull him down for a kiss then take his bottom lip in your mouth and bite it.

"Ow. I will bite you back." You finally open your eyes and the way he is looking at you is almost enough to make you cum.

"What? I am looking at yooou." He thrusts a little bit harder.

"Are you going to cum?" He whispers in your ear. You clench around him causing him to falter in his thrusts.

"Fuck, you feel so good. I want you to cum. I want you to cum so bad. You look so good when you cum."

"Ohhhh God stop saying cum. Fuck, don't stop." You whisper back to him. You are almost there just a few more thrusts and you will be cuming around him again.

"Oh my God, Chris don't stop." He keeps the same steady rhythm as you ride out this orgasm.

"Hey, are you good? Do you want more?He asks you as you grasp at his back trying to settle from that intense orgasm. You are on the verge of tears.

"Oh goodness no. I can't take any more."

"You sure? Because I can make you cum again and again."

You just pull him down for a kiss and clench around him. Making him moan out your name.

Scott clearing his throat brought you back to the present.

"Do you need a minute? So that is an obvious answer to the lie you just said."

"I mean he is OK." You say lying to yourself. The 1st time was really good but the 2nd was definitely in the top 3 of the hottest sex you have had you had a great time with an Australian Royal Marine but you aren't if it was the alcohol or the accent but that was still up there.

"Listen, I can stop myself from coming on to him but can he stop himself? He is did show up at my doorstep."

"Well excuse me!" You both start to laugh until you notice someone walking towards you.

You recognize your brother Chad. You can tell he is on duty because you can see his badge. He is a Homicide Detective with the Boston Police Department he transferred from LAPD 2 years ago.

"Excuse me, can I talk you you James?"

"What the fuck? How did you know where I was? And no."

"Your location is on. Fine, the guy from last night died and they want to talk to you to see if your choke hold killed him."

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!I didn't! OH MY GOD!" You yell.

"No! I am fucking with you. He is fine, he was released this morning. I just got an alert that you were close."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You fucking scared me you lunatic. You are Boston's finest? This city is doomed."

"It was ajoke chill out. Oh that officer from yesterday wanted your number so I gave it to him."

"What? Why? God Chadwick you are the worst human on the planet. You weren't going to ask me first?"

"You don't have a boyfriend and that kid looked nice. And it Detective Taylor to you, hey Scott, right?"

You totally forgot Scott was sitting across from you.

"Scott this awful human is my brother, you met him when he is likable. Drunk."

"Okkkkkk so you came in here to what exactly." He try to pull out a chair and you hold it with your foot.

"Unit 4B." Chad says to you. You let the chair go and he sits down.

"Umm unit 4B?" You both look at Scott like he is speaking another language.

"So Jim, mom texted and she wants us all over for dinner Sunday." His radio goes off.

"Hey got to go. It was nice meeting you again Scott. Be good Jim. Don't KILL ANYONE." He says loudly as he exits the restaurant.

"So unit 4B?" Scott asks again.

"Listen, I can't talk about it. You can ask me anything else but that. Weird, I know but the 4 of us have made an oath. So when we say Unit 4B whatever we are doing or arguing about is dropped. We each get 3 Unit 4B's a year that was his first one."

"OK."

"Thanks man." The waiter comes over and Scott grabs the check first.

"Do you want to see my office? It's super nice!" You say standing in front of Scott.

"Lead the way short stuff." You walked back to his car and told him where to go. You show your faculty ID and enter a parking structure. You walk with Scott giving a mini tour of what you remember. You show him your lecture hall and then your office. Your office is huge but for no reason, you think the only reason you got it is because their is no bathroom but you have a full sink.

"This is so amazing. You are literally molding young minds. I am glad that these kids are learning from someone as cool as you. You have such and interesting take on life and you have lived a pretty cool one." He says as he was walking around your office.

The sincerity of his words make you tear up. He notices and smiles offering you a hug.

"Goodness, Chris made me cry last night and now you're making me cry now. But thank you I really appreciate it. I have 2 classes, both at 9:40am Monday-Thursday. They are both an hour and twenty minutes long. I am fucking terrified."

"You are going to be amazing. Alright lady. I have plans to go see my mom. Do you want to come?"

"Thanks new best friend. Uh no, how would that work out? Hi Mrs. Evans, I slept with your oldest son just last night, then spent the day with your youngest son and I am terrified to be a Professor."

"She prefers Lisa and you don't need to mention that you slept with Chris, you can if you want. I am not taking no for an answer."

"Scott, I really appreciate it but I am going to go home and drink wine and reread my syllabus."

"Okkkkkk, let me drive you home it's getting dark."

You lock up your office and follow him out. You get in and buckle and are looking for your phone. You want to see if no one in particular texted you. He did twice.

Chris: "Hey professor, I can't get you off my mind. I have been with my nieces and nephews all day."

Chris: "You must be having fun with Scott. I will CALL you later."

James: "Hi, you are too sweet, oh nieces and nephews! My uterus! I did! I am heading home so call whenever. Btw when you say CALL I really feel like you mean drop by."

Chris: "Good. I like to keep you on your toes and on your back."

You look up you should have been home already, instead you realize that Scott has just got on I-90.

"So am I being kidnapped?" You say pointing out of the window.

"Oh no, oops" You smiles over at you.

"You do know that kidnapping a military officer is a Federal crime, right?"

"Is it?" He asks.

"Probably. But not cool man."

"Also you have a black belt in BJ'S. So you can defend yourself." You burst out laughing.

"What?" Scott asks wondering why you are laughing.

"I don't have a black belt in blow jobs, its in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, BJJ."

You both laugh at that until the car stops. They are 5 cars parked at Lisa's house.

"It looks like it's a family thing." He says looking at you he gets out and you grab your purse and just sit in his car. Hewalks around and opens the door for you.

"I hate you. 'Oh it's a family thing' I can hurt you and make it look like an accident."

"Alright, you feisty lady. I will take you home." He says walking back to his side of the car.

"Fine. I will go in. But you owe me big." He pushes you towards the door and walks in ahead of you. The sounds of laughter and kids running around brings a smile to your face.

"Mom! I'm here with the lady who saved your precious sons lives." You hear a commotion coming from the kitchen as Lisa yells back that she is washing her hands.

Three women come out of the kitchen, you recognize Lisa and their two sisters Shanna and Carly.

Lisa sweeps you into a tight hug.

"Hi, I heard your name is James, Chris has told me all about you."

_Oh no!_

_You know that weirdo overshares._

"Good things, I hope!" You say as Carly and Shanna give you quick hugs.

"Its so great that you kicked that guy's ass." Carly says. You are about to respond when you are turned around and hugged by a very strong human.

"This is the best surprise. I am so glad Scott convinced you to come." Chris says as he hugs you. He pulls back and kisses you softly.

"Uh, kidnapped is more accurate. And hi." You say a bit shocked by the hug and kiss.

"Well, Isee how Chris expressed his gratitude......"

"Shut up and go away Carly."

Scott yells Chris' name from the living room. He reluctantly lets you go but smiles at you before yelling "What!"

You are standing there with his mom and sisters awkwardly.

"Do you need help with anything? I did a stint in the Mess Hall in Officer Candidate School."

"Sure." You can tell you are about to get grilled by these women who are very protective of the boys.

The attack is immediate.

"Do you have and kids?"-Lisa

"Are you currently seeing anyone?"-Shanna

"Are you currently hooking up with anyone?"-Carly

"No kids, my sister Charley has three, 2 girls and a boy. My brother Chad has 3 as well they exact same sexes as my sister. Nope, very single and as of last night Chris. Not sure if I was supposed to say that last part. I just want to say I totally get this and I love how protective you are of him, its really sweet. My sister and I took out soon to be sister in law axe throwing. Just to show her how good our aim is but I will try my hardest to be whatever he needs while not losing myself."

"I already liked you when you beat that guy's ass." Carly says.

"Same, is axe throwing hard?" Shanna asks you.

Scott walks in and immediately reads the room.

"Damn did I miss it? Why did you talk to our brother? Did you give him your number?"

"Yes, you did and YOU gave HIM my number and HE showed up at my house at 11:40pm unannounced."

"He what?" Lisa yells

"Christopher Robert Evans, kitchen now."

"And I am going to leave before I get yelled at." Carly says and she and Shanna and Scott all walk out, you try to follow but are told to stay. Chris walks in as his siblings all retreat while laughing and saying "oooh you're in trouble."

"Uh hi you yelled?"

"James just mentioned that you, a very nice gentleman, just showed up at her home last night at midnight."

He looks at you, you just look at the super cool tiles on Lisa's floor.

"Umm yes."

Lisa just looks at him.

He continues,

"Yes, I did. I was going to call her but, then I got nervous and thought she didn't want to talk to me. I mean we had talked before and it was so easy. What if our window had closed?"

Lisa isn't buying it but you are.....almost.

"So you just thought you would show up and that face would get you in her place?"

"He used it to get in the secure building." You add.

Chris cuts his eyes to you.

"Sorry, I am the youngest of 4. I am the easiest to break. Can I go? Remember, he is the one in trouble." You tell Lisa.

She smiles at you.

"Yes James, you are free to go." You smile and her and Chris, who just flicks you off.

"Sorry, again man." You say backing out of the kitchen.

You find Scott texting.

You sit next to him on the couch. He looks up and smiles.

"You got the thumbs-up from the girls and I already like you and our mom likes you and we all know he likes you."

"Maybe not, I just ratted him out. Listen I am the baby! I am never in trouble. I totally caved."

"Listen, I get it! They always ganged up on me all the time."

"Same. That's why I wanted to be the best at BJJ. My siblings don't even know but I am a third-degree black belt."

"I don't know what that means but it sounds intense."

"You are my favorite Evans, bathroom?"

"Upstairs, someone is in the guest one."

You get up and peek in the kitchen Chris and Lisa are laughing. Oh good he doesn't look like he is in trouble. I mean he is a grown man who doesn't live in this state.

You head upstairs and find the bathroom, you are washing your hands when someone knocks on the door.

"One second."

You open the door and our immediately grabbed by the waist, you counter the grab by pushing your ass back and turning around quickly.

"Don't hit me!" Chris whispers.

"Dude, you got to stop attack...."

He kisses you and pulls you close and picks you up and leans you against the wall. His hands are on your ass as he kisses his way to your neck. He bites you hard and then sucks.

"You motherfucker." You moan out.

"You are definitely going to need to learn to keep your fucking mouth shut." He uses his hand to push off the wall and walks you down the hall and opens a door walks in and kicks the door shut and walks you to what you turn to see is a bed.

He drops you.

"You are going to regret this Mr. Evans." He comes towards you and you lie back. He grabs your legs and pulls your towards him and takes off your ankle boots.

"I don't think I will Professor Taylor."You sit up and pull him down by his sweater and kiss him passionately. He starts to unbutton your pants and slides his hand in your underwear and starts to rub your clit.

"You make any noise and I will stop." He slides his middle and ring fingers inside you slowly.

"Oh yeah?" You respond and he slowly slides his fingers out of your pants and puts them in his mouth.

He stands back up.

You thrust your hips up and wrap your legs around his waist and pull him down to his knees on the bed.

"Fuck, that was hot. I was just going to go down on you, but now I have to be inside you."

"Yesssss, please." You say as he unbuckles his belt and slides his pants down then slides your pants and underwear down and off and pushes right into your folds and starts to thrust hard and fast.

"You still have keep quiet." He whispers into your ear.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, Professor."


	5. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from previous chapter, The rest is 3 weeks later. James is sick, Chelsey germs, the flu shot or something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW the getting grounded for sneaking out and seeing The Perfect Score 100% true, it was the first time I saw Chris on screen and fell in love.

"Ohhhh my God." You moan out. Chris slides out of you and lays on his back and sighs.

"Shit, I didn't mean for that to happen." He puts his hand on your breast.

"That was definitely a surprise."

“So, I have a clean bill of health, if you get what I mean." He says as he tucks himself back in his jeans.

"Same, BU tested me for everything, I do have a magnesium deficiency."

"Are you on birth control? We should have really talked about this before." He asks helping you up.

You grab your underwear and pants and put them on. You really want to tell him yes but you haven't been on birth control in years.

"Yes, we should have and no I haven't been on birth control in years, since I was in an actual relationship." You finally have you clothes back on you just have to pee again.

"Ohhhh gotcha. So Plan B then?"

"Hey, can we do this later. I have to pee and we have been up here for a while now and I don't want everyone to think we are having sex. Even though we just did."

“Yes, of course. Are you good?" You can see the apprehension in his eyes. You walk up to him and put your hands on his cheeks.

"Bend down, so I can kiss you." He bends down and you kiss his nose, cheeks, forehead and his mouth.

"Now go."

"Yes ma'am." He turns to leave but grabs your ass on the way out.

_OH MY GOD._

_Oh my God._

_Relax, you are fine._

_You just had unprotected sex in his mom's guest room._

_You are not going to get pregnant._

_You are going to have to tell him even though you are a proponent for a woman's right to do whatever they want to do with it._

_You even marched in DC and wore those pink pussy-hats._

_You just personally wouldn't get an abortion._

_Oh my God._

_This is going to suck._

You head to the bathroom and wash your hands there is a knock at the door.

_Ugh Chris!_

"Washing my hands."

The door opens and Scott walks in.

"Hey lady, you good?" He says walking up the sink to wash his hands.

"Yep, yes, yesssssss sir."

_SHUT UP!_

_Just say yes, you weirdo._

"OK? I don't know you super well but you definitely ramble when you are nervous."

"Nah, nope, not nervous, super duper fine."

"Wow, you don't know any government secrets do you, you are like a dixie cup vault."

You walk over and close the door.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my goodness, Chris and I just has sex."

"Yes, I figured, we all did. Two adults don't just disappear for 15 minutes. Plus Chris just came downstairs and said he is exhausted."

"Oh my God! Oh my God, does your mom hate me? Oh my God, do your sisters? Oh my goodness. We didn't use protection. I am not on birth control and he totally didn't pull out!I don't want anyone to think I did this on purpose! I mean I haven't been on it in years and I don't personally want an abortion! I am all for everyone else but I am a fully equipped and functional adult. I literally have no reason to not have a baby. Oh my God, I can't breathe."

"James, just breathe. You had sex like 4 minutes ago.So you literally can't be pregnant. So let's just walk down stairs and eat like two normal humans. Can you do that?"

"Nope, but I can fake it." You smile at Scott and he hugs you.

"Look, you don't look crazy at all." He says as you two face the mirror.

"Um maybe don't tell what's his name." He just nods as you two walk back to the family.

“Hey, are you good?" Chris asks as you sit next to him.

"Yes, sorry. I am. Thanks." You lean over and kiss him.

"My goodness, you two are so cute." Carly says as she passes the food.

"So what exactly are you two calling this?" Shanna asks you both.

Your eyes are so wide you are surprised your contacts don't pop out.

Chris chokes on the water he was drinking.

"Umm huh. I think?" You says questioning yourself

"They obviously haven't talked about it Shan, give them a break." Scott jumps in.

"They literally just had," her kids are looking up at her, "Snacks upstairs and they don't know what they are?"

"Uncle Chris and the lady with the boy name James had snacks UPSTAIRS! Does Grandma know?!” Shanna’s daughter ask.

_Thank God for kids_.

The whole table burst out laughing and you and Chris aren't mentioned again.

You were asked about your whole life and somehow admitted that you got grounded for sneaking out to the theater on base Stuttgart in Germany and watching The Perfect Score.

You are never going to live that one down. The rest of the night went great, although Shanna caught you two making out the kitchen. You said your goodbyes and you waited outside while Chris said goodbye to his family. He walks out a two minutes later with Scott, they stop just short of you and are talking. You are trying not to be super nosey but when Chris turns his head towards you, you look away. They hug and Scott yells bye, then heads inside. Leaving you and Chris standing by a car, he walks past you stands by his car.

"That's Carly's car."

"Oh, yep I see the 'My kid is honor roll' sticker. I get it,great word play. ‘On a roll’,Honor Roll.....that's clever. I always think about who writes those, is that money good? Probably not. Like do they have a degree in English or is it just a hobby. You know the term hobby comes from hobby horse which..."

"James, relax and get in my car please." He says as he walks over to you and opens the door.

You get in and try to calm down.

_Listen to me!_

_You are a boss bitch!_

_You graduated The University of Texas with a 3.6 GPA._

_You entered Officer Candidate School and broke 3 of the Mixed Martial Arts Program records._

_You can have this conversation with this super cute and sweet and adorable man, who you have a strong desire to bake a pie for._

"James, are you listening?" He asks as he puts his hand on your knee.

"Shit, sorry my mind was wandering." You put your hand on his and lace your fingers in his.

“So, Scott told me about what happened in the bathroom." You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You would be mad but you and your siblings would do the exact same.

"He did, did he tell you why?"

"He did, and I don't think that you did anything on purpose. So you knew a couple of years ago when you stopped taking birth control, that I would call and we would talk for hours and then randomly meet again 3 months later. Then make a drunk guy attack someone? Then two days later trick my brother into bringing you to my mom's house where you made me have unprotected sex with you?"

You had tears rolling down your cheeks. He wipes them with his thumbs.

“Yes, that sounds crazy. Thank you for saying that and what about the other thing?"

"We will cross that bridge when it comes, now let's get you home. I am dying to find that tattoo."

"Christopher, didn't you get enough?"

"Of you? Not even close."

Once you got home you let him park in your spot and make him sign in, he signed it Steve Rogers.

This is going to drive Amy crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris had to go back to California for a week and a half and then to New York for another week.

It's very weird watching the guy you are kind of dating being interviewed on Jimmy Fallon.

He calls you right after the episode ended.

"Hey professor, how was your 1st full week of teaching? Anybody crushing on their crazy hot professor?"

"Hey babe, uh Chris, that was weird. But no one thinks I am hot in that class."

"Trust me, babe, someone does. So we have never been on an actual date yet. How is this Thursday night? You don't have class the next day. We can either stay in the city or I can show you my hometown."

“You are right, yes, I would love that."

"Perfect. Can you open your door. I am exhausted."

_What?_

You get up still on the phone and open your door he is standing there holding a bag and half asleep.

"Chris, you look exhausted, come in sweetie." You say while dragging him in the door. You pull him in and sit him down on the little bench and bend down to take off his shoes. You put them in your hallway closet and bring him into your room. He takes off his sweater and shirt and his jeans and crawls right in and go right to sleep. You had a few more papers to grade, so you weren't heading to bed any time soon. You assigned them an essay “Being for or against a two party system”. Some of this students blew your mind with their deep thought out responses and the others you just wonder who there parents are because they are obviously legacy kids.

You finished grading them and submit them online and not even 5 seconds later your email box is being bombarded with the legacy kids complaining.

_Nope, not tonight Brady._

_I have a sexy man in my bed._

You turn off the lights, pack your bag for class tomorrow and head to bed.

_Oh my God._

_He is the absolute cutest._

_And he is definitely snoring._

You brush your teeth and zone out and pair of arms wrap around your waist.

"Its Chris, don't hit me." He smiles at you in the mirror.

"I know. I saw you walk in. Did I wake you up?" You say as you rinse off your toothbrush. He opens up your drawer and grabs the toothbrush you gave him.

"No, I woke up on my own." He starts to brush his teeth. You kiss him on the cheek then get in bed. He turns off the lights and joins you.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He says as he pulls you into his arms.

"Really? Little Ole me? I have missed you too but have been practically stalking you. I watched everything you did."

"Oh did you now? I hoped you would. That's why I texted you my entire schedule."

"I figured that." You lean up and kiss him. He slides his hands to your ass and turns you on your back. He uses his knees to open your legs and settles between them.

"Hey babe." He smiles down at you. He leans down to kiss you and you kiss him back, but then pull back.

"Hey, like I really want to do this because I missed you, but I am exhausted and I am going to have a long day tomorrow with these annoying ass legacy kids complaining about their grade. Sorry."

He rolls off of you and brings you into his arms again.

"Please don't ever apologize. Are you getting sick? You fell asleep on the phone last night." He says as he puts his hand on your forehead.

"I don't think so. One of the many Chelsey's in my class did have a cold last week."

"Ew, not Chelsey germs." He says covering your mouth with his hand.

You lick his hand.

"Gross, you definitely are the baby of your family. Scott used to bite." He wipes his hand on your shirt.

"As the youngest that's all I had. I also used to headbutt, I knocked Davis out once. Let's just say he still doesn't mess with me. I have choked out Chad in front of his entire unit. They came for MCMAP."

"MC what?" He gives you a confused look.

"Sorry, Marines give everything acronyms. Marine Corps Martial Arts Program."

"Oh gotcha. Continue please."

"He was talking shit and saying that he could take on the instructor. I wasn't instructing his class but heard him talking shit. So I came over, took my blouse off, the top of the uniform, my last name and rank are on it. So they wouldn't realize we were related and called him out. Well you have seen Chad he is 6'1" So he goes for the immediate take down. He gets me on my back and tries to pin me, but I have been fighting this moron for decades. He should know by now you don't want me on my back. So I do the hip thrust, I did to you, and wrap my legs around his waist, but I am squeezing his diaphragm so he can't take a deep breath. I tell him to tap out. He refuses and tries to get out of it. He tries to stand but can't, so this motherfucker, throws an elbow and gets me right above my eye. Now I am pissed. I let go of the leg lock. He gets up and stumbles a bit, goes for a grab, I counter and take him down and put him in a reverse headlock and he doesn't tap out, so I put him to sleep."

"Holy shit, I am slightly terrified of you but equally turned on. That hip thrust is hot."

"Sorry! Its hot to you because you know sex happens after, other people know that it means I will squeeze until you pass out." You say as you yawn.

"Go to sleep lady. You are making me sleepier!"

"If you say so, can I have a kiss?"

"Of course." He pulls you even closer and leans down to kiss you but pulls back as you yawn in his face.

"I am so sorry. I can't even keep my eyes open!" You just give him a quick kiss and turn over and scoot your butt up against him.

"Hey, you keep that ass over there…..James are you already sleep?"

He waits for you to respond, but you don't.

"James?"

"Hmm. I am up....."

"I just want to ask you if want us to be a couple, because I do."

"Ok."

"Yes?"

"Uh huh."

"I will ask you again later." He says getting comfortable in bed.

"K."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up to the smell of bacon. You get out of bed and you are more exhausted then when you went to bed.You should really stop by the health clinic today. You put on your yoga pants and walk out to who you assume is Chris.

"Good morning! Boyfriend!" You say as you walk in your kitchen.

"So you did hear me." He says as you walk up to him.

"Of course I did, boyfriend." You grab a cup to make some coffee.

"So do you want breakfast?" You grab a piece of bacon and start to eat. You give him a slow full body scan. He is wearing a pair of black straight leg sweats they are low on his hip showing his boxer briefs and a grey t-shirt. His back muscles are driving you wild and his butt is just the cutest. He turns the stove off and turns to you.

"I can feel your eyes on me." He says as he walks over to you.

"Oh good. I remember we totally didn't get reacquainted last night, its been almost 3 whole weeks since you have been inside me. I miss you and I definitely miss this." You say as you slide your hand right over his very impressive bulge.

"Oh, so no breakfast? He pulls you closer to him.

"Nope, I am hungry for something else." You put your coffee down and grab a piece of bacon and take off into your bedroom.

"Ohhhh really? I will definitely give you something else." He says walking after you.

You are sitting your bed topless.

"Hi boobs."

"You weirdo. I have class in one hour." He comes over to you and lays you down.

"I got you covered. I want you loud." He says as he scoots down and takes your nipple in his mouth.

"Always."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course he had you in bed for 45 minutes screaming his name.You are currently running across the campus and made it into your lecture hall at 9:35am. The class is full and Brady Douglas is standing in front of your podium.

_Oh Lord._

_This kid is not going to ruin your amazing post orgasmic mood._

_God that sex was crazy hot._

_"_Good morning Professor Taylor, I would like talk to you about my grade."

"Good morning, Mr. Douglas and no. You know my office hours, I will discuss that with you during that time only."

"Come on! I am busy later."

"Well then it's not important you. Go sit down."

"Alright guys I know some of you aren't happy with your grade on your essays. This is the only our first essay and your grades DO NOT COUNT!I wanted you all to know how I will grade. I have your papers and if you would like my notes you can stop by after class and I will give them to you. I don't want any one to fail this class. I want you all to learn. So take a deep breath it will get better in this class."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your final student just left, sweet lord you exhausted. You gather your paperwork and lock up your office and head over to the health clinic. You got a lollipop and a flu shot, that you did not want, your period should start tomorrow other than that you are healthy. The doctor tells you to rest more. Thanks man, no shit. You head to your car and drive home, you park and walk up to your building and immediately recognize your mom and dad, questioning Amy.

_Oh no._

_Please tell me Chris went home._

"Hey mom and dad, what are you doing here?" You ask trying to keep your voice normal.

"Jimi! We have missed you baby!" Your mom say as she hugs you.

"Hi momma, uh Amy they are good. Thanks." You head to the elevator and your dad grabs your school bag.

You quickly text Chris.

James: "Are you at my house? If so my parents are with me in the elevator."

Chris: "I am and parents love me."

_Fuck._

_Fuckity fuck._

You get off the elevator first and push past your dad, who looks at you crazy.

"Sorry, I have the keys." You dig in your purse and get your keys out, just as Chris opens the door.

"Hi, sweetie." You walk in and are immediately greeted be a dog. You recognize Dodger and he is super cute.

Your parents walk in slightly confused. Chris shuts the door grabs your bag from you dad and place it on your desk in the corner. Kisses you and then takes Dodger into your bedroom.

"James, you have a boyfriend and a dog? And why does that white boy look familiar?" Your dad asks the room.

"Ummm." You just sit and take off your shoes. Your parents sit on the couch across from you.

"Baby, is that Captain America?" Your mom asks.

"Uh, Chris his name is Chris."

Chris comes walking out smiling from your room and sits next to you.

"How was class? Did you go to the health clinic?"

"Great and yes I got flu shot, that I didn’t want.”

"Excuse me, who are are? James has told me your name is Chris and my wife says you are Captain America.” Your dad asks Chris.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Chris Evans and he played Captain America in the movies. We just started dating this morning."

"Does he sleep here? He's rich right?" You dad asks the room.

_Oh my God!_

_This is not going well at all._

_Chris please lie!_

"No. I flew in from New York this morning and wanted to see your amazing daughter."

_Thank goodness!_

"So what exactly are two doing?" You dad asks you both.

"Clarke, let's head to lunch please, we saw James and her new super cute boyfriend, Chris and their dog, what's its name?” Your mom asks clearly trying to change the topic.

"Dodger, his name is Dodger." Chris responds.

"And it's his dog." You add.

“Yes, my dog and no, I don't live here."

"I would hope not, this building is terrible. Listen, I don't care if you two live together. I didn't know she was seeing anyone. I am just surprised. Alright my wife is insisting we leave. My name is Clarke a a and this is my wife Molly."

They shake hands and your parents leave.

"See that wasn't bad."

"Yep not at all...um....wooo....my stomach." You run past him and run into the guest bathroom and throw up.

Chris comes running in.

"J are you OK? Oh baby." He puts his hand on your back as you empty your stomach."

"Oh my goodness. That's so gross. Sorry. I can't believe that I threw up in front of you."

"You are fine. Let's get you to bed." He says helping you up off the floor. He undresses you and get you in your cat sleep shirt. He Instacart's some groceries and gets you crackers and ginger ale. He moved your TV into your bedroom, he said for you, but you definitely don't want to watch the Patriots.

"How are you feeling babe? Do you think it was the flu shot? Or those Chelsey germs?"

You laugh at him and immediately jump up to run into the bathroom and throw up what little food you ate.

"James, I am worried. Are you sure you are Ok?" Chris yells from the bed. Dodger came in and lays his head in your lap.

"Aw D, thanks Bubba. Don't come in, I am fine."

"Oh no…" You throw up again. You get up and brush your teeth and crawl back into to bed. Chris pulls you into his arms.

"Remind me to not kiss you." He says kissing your forehead.

"Too late, this morning."

"Oh yeah, you still don't have a fever."

"I have no idea. I have had food poisoning before but this doesn't feel like that."

"I am sorry sweetie, I wish I knew, but I can hold you until you fall asleep. Do you want that?"

"Yes, please." Dodger jumps up and lays on your legs and you pet his head.

"How did you get him past Amy? This building doesn’t allow dogs over 25 pounds."

He just smiles down at you. You know how, that face, that’s how he got Dodger in.

"You and that face are so annoying." You say snuggling closer to him.

"Oh yeah? You didn't say that this morning when this face was between your thighs."

"Christopher, you can't talk like that, I am sick."


	6. All in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So its not Chelsey germs. The 1st official date.

This is now the 3rd day you have felt just awful, this morning you threw up in the shower. You started your Thursday morning class pretty good but then someone started eating a breakfast burrito and you ran to the trashcan and threw up in front of 35 freshman. Chelsey Hermann read your mind and just told everyone to review chapter 3-5 over the weekend. You make a mental note that she is getting an "A+"

You are currently in bed watching The Price is Right, Chris insisted on buying you a TV for your room, you came home one morning after class to a guy waiting in entryway of the building with a 65" TV sitting on a dolly. You ignored him and when he knocked on your door you thought it was a prank from one of your brothers. He explained that is was from Chris, so he moved and mounted your old TV in the bedroom and mounted that monstrosity in your living room. You hear your front door open.

"Hello?"

"Auntie Jimi, you left your keys in the door." Your niece Morgan runs in. This is your Sister's oldest child she is 12.

Your sister comes in carrying a bag from CVS. Morgan, Alexandria and Kyle all come in and say hi, then disappear into the living room.

"Nice TV, definitely screams a man bought me. It's like a movie theater in there. You know you left your keys in the door.”

“I did! I don’t even remember. Who are you telling? I had to talk him out of surround sound speakers. I told him you can hear it in every room.”

"So how are you feeling?You don't have the flu?"

"Nope, the doctor just thinks it's from the flu shot. I just get sick in the mornings and the afternoon, I finally feel good around night time."

Your sister looks at you funny.

"What?"

"So glad your many degrees aren't in actual science. You are LITERALLY describing morning sickness."

"No, I am not. You are crazy. It happens in the afternoon too."

"OK, fine. Any food that you used to like make you sick?"

You think back to the morning after your flu shot Chris made you eggs and toast and the smell of eggs made you throw up. Just thinking about egg makes you want to throw up.

"Umm."

"Ok, when was your last period?"

"Haha! There you're wrong!" You grab your phone open your period app and oh fuck.

"It was supposed to start two days ago, that's totally normal right? Being sick can make your period late." You ask your super amazing sister.

"Yes, of course. Most commonly morning sickness. James, you are most likely pregnant. You told me that you two had unprotected sex."

“Yeah, but it was just one time!"

"OK? Tell that to the kids on 16 and Pregnant."

"This can't be happening, I just started this job. Chris and I have been officially dating for 3 days."

"Well, there is only one way to find out."

She hands you the CVS bag she brought.

You open it up and it four different pregnancy tests.

"Why four?"

"You never believe the first one."

You get up and head to the bathroom, Charley calls Morgan to bring you a cup.

"That TV is awesome! Tell your boyfriend thanks." She runs back out.

"Why the cup?"

"Can you pee four times?"

"Makes sense. Here I go to prove you..........wrong."

You walk in and immediately start freaking out!

_How is the world did you not think of this?_

_Seriously!_

_James you are very smart and not even thought about being pregnant._

Charley shouts your name.

"Peeing now!"

You realize it's a lot harder to pee in a cup than it looks. You wash your hands and start to open the test. Charley just walks in,

"I am coming to help."

All four test are sitting on the counter and the timers are set. Charley runs out and the volume on the TV is crazy loud.

"OK! YELL! YELL WHATEVER FUCKING THING YOU ARE THINKING. YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES." Charley screams at you.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! CHARLEY, I AM FUCKING TERRIFIED. WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT IT. YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK HIM IF HE DOESN'T."

“YES, MA’AM! FUCK HIM IF HE IS ANYTHING BUT HAPPY. YES, THIS IS CRAZY AND NOT THE RIGHT TIME, BUT IT'S A FUCKING BABY.”

“I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FEEL! BUT THE SEX WAS SO FUCKING HOT! IT WAS HOT AND DIRTY!"

“TRUST ME JAMES! YOU WON’T EVER KNOW HOW TO FEEL! HE LOOKS LIKE SEX IS HOT ALL THE FUCKING TIME."

"OH MY GOD. DAD IS GOING TO LOSE HIS MIND."

"YES, HE IS."

"FUCK YOU CHARLEY."

"60 FUCKING SECONDS."

"OK OKKKKKK. IF HE DOESN'T WANT IT........ARE YOU WITH ME? BECAUSE I DON'T THINK HE WILL. I CAN HANDLE THAT BUT....."

The timer goes off.

"Do you want to or me?" Charley asks you.

"I will." You tell her. She sits on the bench in the bathroom and waits for you to move close enough to see.

You take the half step you need to and pick up the first one, you put your thumb over the screen to not see. You take a deep breath and move your thumb.

PREGNANT.

You hand it to Charley.

You pick up the next one.

PREGNANT.

You hand this one to Charley too.

Your pick up the next one.

+

You turn to Charley.

"I really should have read what the plus means, but I am going to assume it means pregnant."

"Probably."

The fourth can final one had two pink lines, it says on the handle two pink lines means pregnant.

"Well, sweet sister, congratulations. No matter what anyone thinks. I love you.”

“I love you too, I am having a baby. Holy shit.”

“What a cute ass baby this will be.”

“Thank you. We have our 1st official date tonight. I am not going to tell him any time soon.”

“Ok, why not, he should know so he can process it. You should tell him now. He is apart of this and let him sit in it and don’t rush him. I am sure he is going to panic, and he might not take it well. Give him time, James. You are still practically strangers. It will be hard.”

“Ok, I will tell him tonight. You are such an amazing sister and I…” You can’t finish because the emotion in your voice. She just hugs you and you burst into tears. She just holds you as you cry. You cried for 10 minutes, you felt so exhausted and Charley tucks you in. The next thing you hear is someone taking a shower you are very dazed. But everything comes rushing at you.

You are pregnant. You have been dating your baby's daddy for officially for three days.

You get out of bed and walk in the bathroom. Chris is taking a shower.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. How are you?

"Great, now. Your front door was unlocked. Do you want to join me?" He smirks that gets you every time. You take your shirt off and put your hair up in a bun and join him.

He wraps his arms around you and gives you a kiss. Grabs your loofah and body wash and starts to wash your body.

"Turn, please."

He starts to wash your back then stops.

"I have finally found your tattoo, 1775?"

You have 1775 on the back of right ear.

"The year the Marine Corps was founded, and its dumb."

" So for dinner I was thinking." You interrupt him.

"I need to talk to you." He can tell by your tone this is super serious.

"So I finally figured out why I feel terrible, I don't know how to say this but I am pregnant."

"I know. I saw the tests in the trash."

"I want this baby, even if you don't. I don't want anything from you, I just need you to love this child and if you can't that's fine. Just let me know now."

"OK." He just looks at you and gives you a small smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For still standing here. I wasn't going to tell you, yet. Charley told me to tell you as soon as possible. So that you can sit in it. She also told me to not rush you and let you process it. We are still practically strangers. I care about you and I could fall in love with you but I don't want this to be the reason."

"Well, I was and am still shocked, I am glad you told me. Charley is very smart. I appreciate you for letting me take this slowly. Although we may seem like strangers, I care about you a lot, you should hear the way my mom talks about you. You are amazing. Let's get out of the shower and go to dinner."

You both get out and dry off on silence. You lotion up and get a bra and underwear and just sit down on your bed. He is just wearing his jeans, he walks over to you and sits next to you.

"You OK?" He says as he turns his head towards you.

"Nope, not even a little bit." You say as you fall back on the bed.

"Do you want to stay in?" He says leaning over you.

"No. I know you have planned something wonderful and I don't want anything to change that."

"I appreciate that. So let's get you dressed." He pulls you up.

"Ughhhh if I have to. Oh man I just realized I am going to need to buy new clothes and in 6 months I have to go to New York for my yearly IR duty."

"Can you get out of it?"

"Yep, if I die."

"So you have to go. Hey, let's grab you a snack." He drags you to the kitchen and gives you a yogurt. He makes you sit down at your small dining table. He kneels down and opens it for you, then grabs you a spoon.

"Eat."

"I am not hungry."

"When did you eat last?"

_Let me think?_

_I ate breakfast but then threw that up in front on my class._

_Then you had cheese and crackers._

"If it's taking you this long to respond, it way to long. Now eat."

"Ok, thanks." You lean over and kiss him.

"No problem." He gets up and heads back to the bedroom.

You just sit back and try to collect your thoughts. This is not what you wanted at all. I mean you wanted a kid but you assumed you would be married or in an actual long term relationship. Not the third time you slept together, not with a person who the only reason you know his middle name is because of through internet not because he told you.

"Eat." Chris yells from the bedroom.

You finally open your yogurt and start to eat. You finish it and toss it in the trash head back to get dressed.

You walk in the room and see him on his phone.

You head to your closest and grab a white t and a blue flowy skirt, that stops at your knees.

"Listen, I am sorry for my mood. I am trying to change it. I like you a lot and this is a shock to me."

He puts his phone down and walks over to you and stands right in front of you.

"Can I hug you?"

You just nod. He gently pulls you into his arms, you sigh heavily as he tightens his arms.

"Your hugs are like taking a Valium."

He laughs which causes you to laugh as well.

"Oh well thank you. Let's get out of here lady."

"Yes, please. Can I have a kiss?" He pulls back and smiles at you.

"Of course, come here." He brings his hand to your chin and pulls you to him.

You open your mouth immediately and take control of the kiss and slide your tongue in his mouth. He pulls back for a second and looks down at you.

"What? You want to stop?"

"Uh no, you just haven't kissed me like this before." He pulls you back to him to kiss you again.

He slides his hands to your ass and grabs it and slides his hand towards your pussy. You moan in his mouth, you pull back and look at him, "What? You want to stop?"

"I do, but just because we won't leave if we don't." He just smiles that smile you.

That panty-dropping smile.

"Stop with that face Christopher! I am putting my shoes on." You pull out of his hands and head to the front closet.

"So you are just going to leave me here wanting more." He yells from the bedroom.

"Yep. I will be in the hallway." You grab your purse and stand by the front door.

Chris walks out to the front door and sees you leaning on the door.

"Hey sexy. You ready?" He says grabbing his shoes.

"Yes! Please!"

On the drive to Sudbury, you called your doctor and got an appointment for Monday at noon.

Then you text your mom.

Jimi:"Hey mom, I need to tell you something."

Mom: "What's up baby girl? You didn't get fired right?"

Jimi: "Nope, and why would you think I would get fired?"

Mom: "I raised you and I know your mouth.OK, not fired. Are you pregnant?"

You freeze and show Chris your mom's text.

"Mom's know."

Mom: "From your silence I am guessing that's right. Is it not Chris's?"

Jimi:"I am and YES it's his. Seriously, mom!"

Mom:"Are you keeping it?"

Jimi:"Yes. With or without him. I have told him that as well."

Mom: "Well daughter, I love you and although the situation isn't ideal. I am happy and I hope you will be too."

Jimi:"Thanks mom. So you will just tell dad and we will be cool."

Mom: "Very funny, you know your father. I expect you both here to tell him."

Jimi: "Fine."

You turn to Chris.

"You said 'Mom's know' does that mean what I think it means?"

He just scrunches his face up, he is a terrible liar.

"I literally didn't say anything to her she just could tell. She asked me if I believed you, I told her unequivocally yes, you have never lied to me and you literally have no reason to start now."

You pull up to a restaurant, its a mom and pop Italian place. You were super excited to eat.

_Dear lord don't let me get sick._

After an amazing meal you got lasagna and Chris got Chicken Parmesan you ate some of his, you had dessert and watched him drink a glass of wine, you had one sip at the end. You two were sitting in a small booth and Chris had his hands all over you. You both laughed and talk and flirted the entire all night. Chris was asked to take picture he did but said he wanted to be with his girlfriend. You almost audibly squealed, but you contained it, barely.

You both talked until you realized someone was mopping up the floor. You look around and noticed that is no one else here.

"Hey, are they closed?" He checks his watch.

"Yes ma'am, 20 minutes ago." He makes no move to leave.

"Chris! We should leave....they are trying to close."

"Yo, Sylvie are you trying to close?" He yells to the very nice lady who is mopping.

"Well, I would love to but my fancy actor cousin is trying to impress his girlfriend."

"I am sorry, I can make him leave, wait.....cousin?"

"Nah, you two are fine. Yes we are, I was the favorite until.....he doesn't bring anyone here, I am super excited to see you two." Sylvie says walking up to your table.

"Oh really? That's so cute Chris! I am James by the way." You say introducing yourself.

"I know, He has been going on about you."You look over at Chris he winks at you.

She grabs the dishes and heads to the kitchen. She comes right back with a cannoli, your eyes brighten up.

"Here you two go. Take all the time you want." She disappears into the back and it's just you and Chris sitting in this empty restaurant.

"I saw your eyes when she brought it over." He says pushing towards you.

"I will take one maybe three bites." You lean over and kiss him. He slides closer to you and puts his hand on your ass.

"Hey, you keep your hands were I can see them." He just pulls you closer making you lean in his lap.

"You can totally see my hand on your ass." You just giggle.

"Eat, our baby will love this." You just look up at him and get really emotional.

"You just said 'our baby', I haven't even said that out loud yet. Holy shit, a baby. We totally accidentally made a human." He just starts to laugh hysterically which makes you to laugh.

You both just laugh.

Nothing is funny, but the stress and anxiety really needed to be released.

"You better eat that cannoli before I do." Sylvie yells from the kitchen.

You reach for right as Chris does, you get it first.

"Sorry, Cap, you got to be faster than that."

"Ohhhh really!" He pulls you fully into his lap wraps his hand around yours and he brings it to his mouth.

"Chris! No, you fucker!" You yell and laugh at him.

He takes a huge bite.

"You asshole." He starts to do it again, but then brings it to your mouth but you keep your mouth closed.

"Open, or I will eat it." You open your mouth and he puts the last bite of cannoli and his fingers in your mouth and you run your tongue around his fingers before he slides them out of your mouth.

"Damn, that was hot. Let's go to my place"

You just nod and try to get off his lap but he grab your ass one more time.

"I can't wait to be inside you." You bring your hand to his crotch and massage him slowly. He pulls you closer and kisses you, he slides his tongue inside your mouth and caresses your tongue. You moan into his mouth, he slides his hand up your skirt and heads straight to your pussy.

"Yo, I can see you two, stop it."Sylvie yells.

You pull away from Chris and fix your skirt and get up from the booth.

"Sorry, that was all him!" Chris hasn't gotten up yet, you know why. You grab the check and plate then head back to the kitchen and pay Sylvie.

"Hey Sylvie, sorry, he is annoyingly cute." She takes the plate.

"Ewwww, James gross, don't worry about the check you two are good."

"OK, well this a a bribe for not talking about the making out." She takes the cash.

You hear Chris walking up behind you two. He hugs his cousin and you two walk out hand and hand.

The drive back was relatively silent you both kept looking at each other.

_God._

_I cannot wait to get him in bed._

He pulls into a parking garage, gets out and walks around and opens your door. He asks for your hand and he helps you out of the car. He bends down and reaches under your skirt and pulls your underwear down and you step out of them.

You are so turned on, you would let him fuck you right here in this parking garage.

He pulls you into a quick hot kiss then puts them in his back pocket.

"Let's go."You nod and follow him, the door is opened by a doorman.

"Good evening Mr Evans and Welcome, Ms. Taylor."

"Thanks Terrance, same to you man."

"Hi. How are you sir?" He pushes the penthouse button.

"Very well ma'am. Thank you for asking."

The elevator opens and you and Chris walk in, you wave at the doorman.

"Thank you, Terrance!"

"You are so sweet. 'Thank you,Terrance.'" He says mocking you.

"You are so mean!" You pout.

"Oh baby, I will make sure to be nice to you all night long." He says as he pulls you close.

The elevator opens and Chris takes your hand walks you to the door. He unlocks it and Dodger comes running to the door.

"Dodger! Hey buddy! I have missed you."You take off your heels then you and Dodger have a moment while Chris puts your shoes and his in the front closet then heads to the kitchen. He is drinking a glass of water and giving you the look....that look.

There is a knock on the door and Chris goes to answer it, it's Terrance.

"Hey Dodger, you ready for your walk?" You get off the floor slowly. Someone has your underwear. Chris hands him the leash and a tip and tells him just to let him in when he gets back. As soon as the door closed he comes towards you and picks you up and puts you over his shoulder.

"Oh my God Chris! Put me down." He just smacks your ass.

"Christopher, put me down now!" He just smacks your ass again.

He opens his bedroom door and closes it and gently sits you down on the bed. He stands back and pulls off his shirt then starts to unbuckle his belt then his pants and slides them off.

You are just sitting on the edge of the bed watching him strip.

_Ohhhh my goodness._

_He is so fucking sexy._

He walks to the edge of the bed and grabs your ankles and pulls you towards him. He lifts your shirt off and unhooks your bra, then takes both of your breasts in his hand and rubs your nipples with his thumbs. You are moaning out his name, your nipples are super sensitive.

"You got to stooop." You moan out.

He pulls your hips to the edge of the bed and lifts your skirt up and pulls you to his mouth. He just looks up at you and smiles, he runs his tongue up your pussy, then slowly slides his tongue inside you. You can't even keep your eyes open you lay flat on the bed. He sucks your clit in his mouth slowly and gently.

He moans, "Fuck, you taste good."

You just moan his name is response.

He continues his assault to your pussy, he hasn't increased his speed and it killing you.

"Please go faster." You moan out.

"Why?" He says while flicking your clit slowly.

"Fuck, because I want you to make me cum." He pulls you closer to his mouth and starts to suck a little bit faster then stops and looks up at you.

"James, look at me," you sit up as best as you can and finally look down at him.

"Why are you so mean?" You say as he starts to eat you out again.

He smiles up at you.

"I am sorry, but you have no idea how fucking hot you are looking down at me while I eat your pussy. But because you asked me to, I will make you cum." And before you can even respond he is back at sucking your clit in and out of his mouth. In no time he has you seeing stars and has you trembling in his mouth. He has both hands on your ass pulling you into his face.

"Yes, that's it. Don't stop." You are grasping the sheets above your head. He takes one hand off of your ass and puts it on your stomach.

The action is so sweet and caring and has you cuming in his mouth.

You are just laying there trembling from that orgasm. You feel him come up and lay next to you.

"I am all in, James." He whispers to you.

You just lie there and start to cry. He looks over and sees the tears rolling out of your closed eyes.

"You sure?" You ask him with a trembling voice.

"Yes."


	7. Denver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter and a surprise visit by the first man James ever loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One on my friends in elementary school was a kid named Denver from Texas.

He wipes the tears that have rolled down your temples. You are absolutely terrified to open your eyes. You know when you do you are going to see his beautiful blue eyes and sweet smile looking down at you and you are going to fall head over heels in love with him.

"James, look at me please." He says. You can tell by his voice he is leaning over you.

"I can't." You say.

"Why not? I just want you to know how serious I am."

_Why is he like this?_

_You are going to have to yell at Lisa._

_Why would you raise this amazing human?_

"Because, I might fall for you."

"Oh, and you don't want to?" You can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Chris, no..its the exact opposite of that. I will fall so deeply in love with you and you won't feel the same and that will absolutely break me. I have to be strong for this baby. I have to be strong knowing that we are in this together forever whether we are in love or not."

"Open your eyes James." He says with a bit more stern.

You reluctantly open your eyes and he is still leaning over you.

He can't read what his face is saying.

You scoot up closer to the headboard and sit up and lean against it. You pull your skirt down and cross your arms over your breast.

He just sits in front of you and pulls your arms down and holds your hands.

"I have no idea what the future has for us, but I am elated that you will be in it forever. I want it to be us together for that time. Trust me, there is no way that I won't fall madly in love with you. You are absolutely amazing and so fucking smart and witty and sexy as fuck. You are literally forming the minds of the future. I am just some guy who pretends for a living."

You just nod. If you speak you might scream out 'I love you' and also burst into tears.

"I want you, all the time. I miss you when you leave the room." You say as you bring his hands to your lips you kiss his knuckles. He pulls you into his lap and brings his forehead to yours. Then kisses you. This kiss has so much passion behind it, you start to cry. He pulls back and wipes your tears.

"I want you and need you." His hands are on your back and he slowly leans back towards the bed.

He pulls your skirt off and comes back to kiss you. He kisses you then pulls back and looks at you, then kisses you again and pulls back again.

"What are you doing crazy?" You say between his kisses.

"I just love seeing your face after I kiss you." He says smiling at you.

You pull him down on top of you and wrap your arms around his back.

"Stay. I want to to stay." You say in his ear.

"Yes, ma'am."

He brings his mouth back to your and finally kisses you the way you want him to.

He slides his tongue in your mouth and you both try to control the kiss, he kisses his way down to your neck and sucks, he is definitely giving you a hickey.

"Chris, you are horrible. God that feels good." You feel him smile against your neck. He slides his hand down to your pussy and rubs tight small circles. When you moan out his name he puts his tongue in your mouth.

"Ohhhh don't stop." You moan out. You bring your hand to his head and run your fingers through his hair. Your orgasm is rushing towards you and you can't contain the trembling you are doing under him.

"That's it, J fucking cum for me." The tension snaps and the intensity of your orgasm is almost to much. You pull his hand away.

"Please, fuck me." You are practically begging him. He pulls his boxer briefs off and looks down at you. He starts to reach towards his nightstand you stop him.

"I can't get more pregnant and I want to feel all of you. Please."

He comes back to you and nods and leans down to kiss you and then pushes into your folds. He slowly starts you rock into you, rolling his hip to hit your spot over and over and over. You are a panting mess underneath him. He can feel your walls start to clench around him.

"Fuck, J you feel so good around me, are you going cum for me?"

"Yea, yesssssss." You whisper.

"I am going to need you to cum for me, I know you are so fucking close I can feel it."

"God, Chris please," your orgasm rips through you and the waves of it are coursing through you as he keep pounding in to you.

"That's it James, that's what I wanted."

_Oh no!_

_This is it you are falling madly in love with him._

_Right now as he is making me cum._

The waves of your orgasm are still happening as he starts to chase his own orgasm.

"Fuck, Chris don't stop. I am going to cum again," you clench around him for a second time not sure if you will survive this orgasm. Tears form in your eyes and the moans you are producing are just sighs and screams.

Chris leans down to your ear and grunts and moans your name.

"James."

"Whaaat." Youbarely manage to say.

"I like you so much."

He clenches his jaw as he tries to hold off his orgasm.

"And I can't wait to have this baby with you."

_Oh my God._

_You can't do this do this to me._

_Don't you know that I am falling for you?_

You are trying to say words but you can't seem to find the actual ability to speak.

"I really like you, too." You mumble out hoping he heard it.

He start pumping into even harder and faster and a surprise orgasm hits you harder than you have ever experienced and triggers his as he empties himself deep within you. You're a full on crying, trembling mess.

He just collapses on top you pull him even closer.

"Do you want me to move?"

"Please don't." You say as you just hold him.

"Damn, that was amazing. I think you have just ruined sex for me."

You start to push him off and he slides out of you. You get up and try to walk to the bathroom. Your legs are useless right now.

"My legs are like jello."

Silence.

"Chris?"

You turn over and he is asleep his mouth is slightly open and he is breathing heavily.

"Really dude?" You get up and and walk slowly to the bathroom.

You finish and wash your hands, you decide to be nosy. His bathroom has double sinks so you check the side you are on and the drawer has your exact same toothbrush and face wash and face moisturizer. You check the cabinet underneath and it's the same body wash and deodorant you use.

_Wow.....it's official you are in love._

_Like why is he like this?_

_Again, Lisa why?_

You walk into the bedroom and he is now fully asleep. You are just going to grab water but you need clothes. You check his dresser for a shirt or something you open the left side top drawer and there are two bras, you check the sizes and they are your size and the brand you wear. You keep looking and find pj's. They are a cute tank and shorts set, you put them on and head to the kitchen. Dodger is asleep on the couch, he wakes up when you walk in, he gets up does that adorable dog stretch and follows you to the kitchen.

"Hey D man, I am just grabbing water and possibly crackers to have when I wake up."

You try to grab a glass but his cabinets are too high. So you just grab the glass he left in the sink, check the pantry grab crackers and lock the front door, turn off the lights and head to bed.

Your sleeping handsome is gone, the toilet flushes and the sink turn on, then off and he walks out.

_I will never get used to him just sauntering into a room._

_Damn he is so cute._

"Hey beautiful, I see you found your pj's." He gives you a quick kiss.

"I did! These are cute and comfy."

He grabs the crackers and eats one.

"Hey! Not for you!" You say trying to hid the rest.

He just takes another and gets in bed.

"Thanks J. Come to bed" You stick your tongue out at him and put the water down and crackers and get in bed. He immediately pulls you close to him.

"Sooooooo how are you feeling? All the stuff we said during......you know." Chris asks you.

"Umm well, you are very annoying when you make me beg." He just laughs.

"You have no idea how fucking hot it is. But that's not exactly what I meant."

"Iknow, I am messing with you. Listen to me, you are crazy easy to fall for, I just have to remember this isn't just about the two of us anymore. That's going to be very hard for me, so stop being so sexy and thoughtful. Also the sex, whew lawd, if you can just be boring and basic that would be great."

You say that last part while poking him in the nose.

He laughs hysterically at that.

_Another reason to fall in love with him, he thinks I am so funny._

"Well, with you I can't have boring and basic anything. Especially not sex......have you seen how much you turn me on and being thoughtful is just what I do."

"Ughhhh you are the absolute worst. I didn't agree to date the world's sweetest man."

"I am not that sweet, but you are definitely worth all the effort. You are such an amazing person and you are super easy to be around, that's all I want, is to be around you."

You are just looking up at him just staring.

"What? Is there something on my face?" You just nod and smile at him.

"Are you not going to say anything James?"

You just shake your head no.

You lean up and kiss him.

"Goodnight Christopher." With that you roll over and scoot back to him he puts his arm around you and puts his hand on your flat stomach and kisses your cheek. You drift off to sleep to him humming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh no!_

_Please no!_

You jump out of bed and run into the bathroom and barely make it to the toilet.

This waking up to throw up is getting really old. You drag yourself off the floor and brush your teeth which made you throw up again.

_MOUTHWASH!_

You finally head back to bed. You check the clock on his nightstand and its 8:45am.

"Hey baby in my uterus, I know you don't have ears or anything but I would really like to stop throwing up. Me, your mom is not made to throw up right and if you could be as amazing as your father." You whisper to your stomach.

Unknown to you Chris is awake and listening to you he turns over slowly just as you get comfortable.

"You OK? I heard you right as you came back to bed. Sorry, I couldn't help. I also heard you talking to the baby."

"Yes, this is definitely sucky. You heard that?" You immediately get shy and hid under the blanket.

"Hey, where are you going?" He gets under the blanket as well.

"Oh no, you found me." You pull him in for a kiss. This kiss, leads to roaming hands and your shorts disappearing. He has his hands on your ass and is kissing his way down your body.

Your phone starts to ring and it's 'The Thong Song' which stops Chris immediately.

"What? I would never..." You push him off of you and dive for your phone it's a FaceTime call from Denver Taylors, your roommate in OCS. It was typical no one checked the sex of your your name and gave you a male roommate. He was a late comer so there weren't any other rooms. When I say Denver was your typical Texas farm boy, who of course was his high school quarterback and then turned down 3 scholarships to Division 1 colleges to go to the Naval Academy and he was the hottest dude you had every seen. So you weren't crazy upset when he was your roommate. When he told you he was gay, you tried not to cry for the whole group of women who would never get to experience him. He was a Reconnaissance Marine, the equivalent of a Navy Seal, so he was always disappearing to far off lands. The last time you saw him was 6 years ago when you were doing your final health screening at the Naval Clinic, he grab you from the back and pick you up in the bridal carry.

You answer your phone and scream.

"Denny! I fucking missed you!Where are you?!"

"There's my girl! I missed you too. Wait are you naked?"

"Aww babe! Uh keep your eyes centered Marine and from the waist down, yes!"

You can see Chris trying not to listen intently to this conversation.

"I am in this cold ass city called Boston." You scream again which causes Chris to jump.

"WHAT??! Wait are you at my building?" You just noticed the back ground.

"Yes! So fucking let me in! I gave my CO your address.....so don't make me a liar."

"Fuck Den! I'm not home!" You say slowly looking over at Chris.

"Your parents?"

"Uh no...."

"Well as much fun as this dumbass guessing game is, I am fucking tired and want to go to bed where are you?"

"I am at my boyfriend's place, his name is Chris." You say smiling at Chris he winks at you.

"Please not your fucking ex, you know he tried to stab me, right?"

You start laughing a bit until you see Denny isn't laughing.

"Fuck you, James. I swear the most fights I have been in its because your crazy boyfriend'sthought we were fucking."

"You are one to talk, that guy you were dating busted in on me in the shower and threatened to kick my ass." Chris's eyes dart over to you when you said 'guy'.

"He is welcome over here." Chris says off camera.

"Thanks, man. He sounds hot. Is he?"

You roll your eyes.

"Oh so he is super hot. Text me the address. Bye J and bye J's super hot sounding boyfriend."

He hangs up and you text him Chris's address.

"I haven't seen him in years. Thank you." You say straddling Chris.

"Well, hi. Is he gay? Not to be all in his business." He says as he lays back and puts his hands on your hips.

"Yes, very. Not gonna lie, I was very sad for women." You say rocking your hips against his suddenly hardening member. You still are naked from the waist down. He lifts his hips creating more friction. You moan out his name and put your hands on his chest. He slides his pants down just enough for you to slide right down his length.

You don't move yet, he feels so good and so deep, you just clench your walls around him. He moans your name.

"Fuck James, aren't you going to move."

You don't respond you just clench your walls again and after him moaning again you move your hands to his chest to get some leverage and you start thrusting your hips hard and fast.

"Holy shit, you gotta slow down or I am going cum," you just ignore him and chase after your orgasm first. It doesn't take long, Chris sits up and starts to pull you even closer, creating the perfect amount of friction.

"Are you close or do you need some help." He moans out.

Before he even starts to help you cum so hard against him and he cums right along with you.

He sighs heavily and lays back down and you lay on his chest.

You get a text.

Denny: "Who the fuck is your boyfriend? I just told the Uber driver he said he has never been to that building. Are you fucking a Patriot, if yes I am not coming in that condo!"

You slide off of Chris and show him the text

"Listen, your hate for the best team in the NFL is unnecessary and pointless."

"Fuck you man!" He gets up and heads to the bathroom you hear the shower start. You get up and join him and one orgasm later you leave him in there to get some clothes on and make coffee.

There is a knock on the front door and you run to it and open itsTerrance with very annoyed Denver standing behind him.

"Hey Terrance, he is good. Thanks for walking him up."

"No problem ma'am. Just had to make sure, Mr. Taylors."

Terrance leaves and Denny walks in and you jump immediately in his arms and start to cry. He drops his duffel bag and just holds you.

"James, why are you crying? You are going to make me start."

"Um I just heard that your unit lost contact with command and I just thought....."

"Aww baby girl, no someone LITERALLY forgot to recharge the comms." You hear Dodger start to bark and walk slowly up to you two.

"Hey Dodger, let them hug. Let's go for a walk." Chris says while walking up to you in the arms of another man.Denver looks up and pulls back to look at you, you just smile at him.

"Um James, why is Chris Evans talking to us? Um why are we in his apartment? Bitch, are you fucking Chris Evans?"

"Hey, man I'm Chris, nice to meet you and Welcome Home, thank you for your service."

They shake hands, but you are still wrapped around him like possum, that's how strong Denny is.

Chris is getting Dodger ready for the walk and you finally get out of his arms. You walk over and kiss him passionately.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." You say through tears.

"Of course baby, and I can see why your ex's were jealous. I will back in a bit, you want me to grab breakfast?"

"No, I will make Denny cook."

You kiss him again, and he smacks your ass then walks out.

"Umm so please, tell me how the fuck this happened?"

"So crazy! He called when I worked for Nancy Pelosi, he called a few times we were hella flirty, then I got the job at Boston University and ran into him and his brother at Gillette Stadium."

"That's was you?! I just heard it was a former Marine who is now a college professor."

"Ugh, I didn't mean to."

"So you are dating Chris Evans? That's crazy. And for all that's holy, does he put it down? I mean, is he having you scream his fucking name?"

"Denver Taylors! You nosy bitch."

"What? I have heard you have sex and unfortunately walked in on you having sex."

"Oh yeah that Australian, and he has surpassed that by a million, multiple times and I mean MULTIPLE TIMES.........I mean, every....... single........ time."

"Gotcha, multiple times......bitch but whatever. Oh wait his brother is gay, right?"

"He is, but is in a wonderful relationship."

Denny just shrugs.

"You asshole. Hey, I got to pee. Make me food please." You head to the bathroom and change into some real clothes. You hear Dodger barking as your walk in and Denny is making breakfastyou smell bacon and toast.

"So thanks man for letting me come over." You walk into the living room and see them talking, your heart is so full. You walk in the kitchen and kiss Chris then kiss Denny on the cheek. The oven beeps and he made an egg quiche.

_Oh god no!_

_Not eggs._

_Why Denny?_

_Why!_

The smell of eggs hits your nose and you sprint to the guest bathroom and throw up. You wash your face and rinse your mouth out and turn to see Denny leaning against the door frame.

"So your boyfriend just threw my delicious egg quiche away and is talking it out to the trash chute. So the smell of eggs? How far along are you?"

"What are you talking about?" You lie.

"You still are a terrible liar."


	8. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor's appointment and Denver's and James history and a pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh y'all I hate angst and I know its barely in there but I didn't like writing.

After 5 minutes of trying to lie to Denver to his face and him just looking at you blinking and not believing you for one second, you finally confessed. He was super shocked you were the girl who was always prepared.He eventually was happy for you but it did take him awhile, and you are pretty sure he threatened Chris too.

The three of you were sitting on the couch eating the bagels Chris had delivered, you were sitting with a leg on Chris and Dodger under your arm.

Denny is just watching you three. He finally speaks up.

"So, who all knows?"

"My mom and Charley."

"Just my mom."

"I can't believe you're pregnant, didn't you lecture, Carson telling her she is ruining her career and her life?"

"I did, but that was because her boyfriend was humping everyone. I told her dropping out of this school for him was stupid."

"So I got to ask, Denver from Texas?" Chris asks then takes a bite of your bagel.

You push him and then kiss him.

"Yep, my parents were 16 when they had me. They thought it would make me interesting. It didn't. Alright you two love birds, I am exhausted can I sleep somewhere please?"

"Yes, of course." Chris says as he gets up and walks him to his guest room. You follow to help.

You walk into his guest room and Denny drops his bag and heads straight to the bathroom to shower. Chris walks out and you start towards the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to give him a minute and not watch him shower?"

"No, something is up, and I need to see him fully nude!"

"Umm OK?" Chris is very, very, very confused as to why you want to see that man naked.

You walk up to him and kiss him.

"Denny, is missing ¾ of his spleen, ½ of his liver and has someone else’skidney....this motherfucker didn't even tell me he was shot. He was also held captive for 14 days. So I am going to see if he has any new scars. I know it's crazy."

You walk into the bathroom and are shocked to see the wounds on his chest and shoulder.

"You motherfucker, what happened?" He just looks at his chest and shoulder.

"Ambush and a flipped humvee, was trapped for three hours, the shoulder and humerus are all titanium. It's fine. I am fine, James, don't be upset."

You just shake your head and walkout. You walk past Chris and a very confused Dodger, into the kitchen, open the pantry and grab Chris's whiskey, you grab a glass pour a thumb and walk over to Chris, and hand it to him.

"Drink it, then kiss me!" Startled by your forceful command he takes a drink and you immediately attack his mouth.

"OK, well I am not enjoying this. What's wrong?"

"HE IS MISSING HIS ARM BONES!" You yell through angry tears.

"Arm bones? He had two arms when I saw him."

Denver comes walking out of the room in just a pair of black pajama pants and Chris sees the many scars on his body and the massive incision scar on his shoulder.

"Turn around so he can see the other ones."

Denny reluctantly turns around and shows Chris his back. Denny, was stabbed in the back on his very first mission. Then he was shot in the shoulder during an ambush during a peaceful meeting. Then Denny was held captive for 2 weeks where he was tortured. Then he was shot is his lower back and lost half of his internal organs.

"So thanks for not letting me know. Am I just going to get a phone call to put my uniform back on and help them find your body? Or show up at your funeral? I know that you are a wild one and you aren't meant for this world Denver, but stop charging the fucking gate!"

Denny just walks up you gets down on one knee, in the corner of your eye you see the panic in Chris's eyes.

"James Parker Taylor, I promise, to die of old age spooning a man half my age. Will you please forgive me?"

"Yes, I will Denver Maverick Taylors, I do forgive you. Now get up, before my boyfriend has a panic attack."

"I am good, now....but I did think you were about to propose to my pregnant girlfriend."

"How did that start? At that bar in Jacksonville, NC?" You ask Denny.

"Yes!! That drunk Gunny, he wouldn't leave you alone. So I proposed in that bar, we did have to make out a ton that night." Denny says, then dry heaves.

"Ewwww we did! Why didn't we just leave?"

"The free alcohol. We had just gotten engaged!"

"Denver Maverick?" Chris says.

"Yep, this is why 16 year old's shouldn't have babies."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three of you hangout all day and then grab dinner then right after dinner Denny heads out to a gay bar, you don't see Denny again until Monday morning. He is asleep on your couch and Chris just lefta minute ago and will meet you at the doctor office at noon.

You walk past him and he pokes your butt.

"Denver! You ass, you scared me."

"Sorry, I was woken up by your throwing up this morning and then the sex immediately after."

"Oops, the sex always makes me feel better." He just laughs.

"I am sure he doesn't mind either. He has you sounding like a porn star, 'don't stop, Chris don't stop, oh my gosh! I am cuming!’ You were super quiet before."

"1st you are the worst and 2nd I was not quiet, I was just being respectful of my roommate."

"You fucking liar, you didn't care 10 minutes ago. In fact I heard him say 'shush Denver might hear'."

"Okkkkkk? Dude what's your issue? Do you not like him? We both incurred the wrath from our battalion when we keep requesting Captain America play during our movie night in Kuwait."

"I like him fine."

"But? I feel a huge ass but coming."

"OK, why? Are you this secret? Because last I heard he is very single. Not strapped down by a pregnant girlfriend."

"No, I am not a secret. It's just crazy new."

"Aren't you 2 months pregnant, I have seen him on TV since then and not a fucking word."

"Denver, stop, just stop. I have a class to teach and I think you better find another place to stay. Maybe whoever you were fucking these last two days."

"Really?! Wow, James. All this over a guy you have known for 2 fucking months. I am your best friend and I love you, I know that's fucking crazy. I don't think I like women but I love you. How does that even work?"

"You don't love me, I am just the only constant in your life, but you disappear without a word. Den, I haven't seen you in six years, that's your choice. If you would just allow yourself to be open and not treat dudes like speed bumps you would actually fall in love."

"I can't be around you without hating the guy you are with."

"You just sound like a petty bitch. I am not doing this with you."

You head back to your room and take a shower.

He is gone by the time you get out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You get a text from Scott.

Scott: "Who's Denver? He is making Chris crazy. He is convinced he isn't really gay."

James:"Hi Scott, best friend/roommate and he is very gay. I have unfortunately seen him inside of another man. He did just tell me he is in love with me. So I am confused."

Scott:"Well, fuck."

Your phone rings and its Scott.

"Did he say he loves you or is in love with you"

"Uh he just said he loves me."

"I get what he means. Almost every gay person has that friend who they thought they could have a normal life with. But like nothing has happened between you two right?l"

"Um, Scott,I got to go. But yes. Once.....before he went on his first mission."

You hang up before he can respond.

_OK….so you should have mentioned that._

_But in your case it literally happen once and you were confused the whole time._

You are halfway to your class when he responds.

"Oooh so is he Bi?"

Your lecture is a blur, but you powered through. You just have one meeting with a student then got have to meet your boyfriend at the doctor. Your meeting was good and pointless, that kid has an A already.

You are driving to the OB /GYN when your dad calls.

"Hey dad, I am rushing around. What's up?"

"Why is Captain Denver Taylors on my front porch? Is he homeless?"

"Ughhhh! Tell him to go home!! Dad give him the phone."

There is a small commotion then your dad uses his Marine voice and Denny gets on the phone.

"What? You told me to get out, I only know three addresses in this stupid state."

"I didn't tell you to get out, I just told you to find another place to stay. Denny, I have to go. MY FATHER DOESN'T KNOW."

"You being a secret is fine with me."

"Choke."

You hang up, you had parked a few minutes ago.

_What the fuck!_

_2 months ago I was fine and single._

_I was lonely but very single._

_Now your gay or bi or pan, best friend says he loves you and hates your boyfriend._

_Help!_

You get out of your car and head to the elevator, someone walks up behind you. You are zoned out and don't realize its Chris until he stands in front of you.

You scream like you're auditioning for a horror film.

"Holy shit Chris! You fucking scared me!"

"Sorry, I said your name 3 times. Are you OK?"

"Not really, Denny is being weird, I asked him to leave and then he went to my parents house."

"Well that's good, he was being weird. Are you sure that he is gay? The way he looks at you is the way I look at you."

You just give him crazy side eye.

"Just stop. Whatever this is, it's annoying." The elevator opens and you check in and sit in the waiting room.

"How am I being annoying?" Chris whispers to you.

"Chris, we are literally at the doctor office can we just table this."

"Taylor James? Is there a Taylor James?"

"It's James Taylor, yep it's a man's name but I am definitely a woman! A pregnant one!"

You shout to the waiting room full of pregnant ladies and their significant others. Chris just waves and walks quickly behind you. You are weighed, give blood and a urine sample and now are currently naked laying in a paper gown. You are fuming and Chris can sense it, so he is keeping quiet he isn't even on his phone, he is just reading a pregnancy pamphlet, he grabbed 7 that were in the hallway.

"So you are probably 5 or 6 weeks. We should be able to hear the heartbeat. That's super exciting." He says to you.

"Probably." You are being very short with him.

"James, I am...."

There is a knock and an Asian man walks in, his name is Dr. Sung. He confirms your pregnancy with the blood test and according to that you are 6 weeks pregnant. So you should be able to hear the heartbeat. The ultrasound is vaginal because you are not that far along.

After a few uncomfortable moments you are blessed with a strong heartbeat. He records it for you and sends you both the recording. He plays the heartbeat on a loop for you two.

Whatever you two had going on is gone.

It's just you three.

The doctor leaves, you get dressed and you and Chris just hug. You make your next appointment for 12 weeks. You both head to the elevator and turn to each other.

"Chris, I am sorry."

"James, I am sorry too. Let's get out of here." You follow him to the car and he walks you to yours.

"You wanna grab lunch?" He asks you.

"Sure, anywhere in particular?"

"Whatever, you want to order in?"

"No. Why do you?"

"Um I guess..." You interrupt him.

"Its whatever, I have something at home. Bye." You get in your car and leave him standing there in the parking garage.

You get home and are walking in your apartment when he calls.

"Um what the fuck?"

"What? You didn't want to go out, so I just came home."

"Are you being serious? I was asking you where you wanted to go."

"No, you wanted to order in. Like do you not want to be seen with me?"

There is a knock on your front door.

It's Chris.

You open the door and let him in but then leave the room. He just follows you.

"Talk to me, what's going on? You just bailed."

"Do you not want to be seen with me in public? Is that why we always eat in or the one other time we went all the way to Sudbury?"

Chris looks very confused.

Which is understandable. Denny got in your head.

"You never mention me, or anything not that I want you to or anything. I just feel like this secret you are ashamed of."

"Of course not? Why would you even think that?"

"Denny got in my head."

"Oh really? Fucking Denny? I know he is your friend but I get a weird vibe from him. I am not questioning his sexual orientation, but the way he looks at you. Like the other day I kissed you and you kissed me back, they way he was staring at you. Whenever we are affectionate he always stares or makes a comment."

"OK? Like what does that even mean? Are you jealous? Because that is not a good look for you?"

You are standing in the kitchen and Chris is in the living room pacing.

"I am not jealous, I just think he is in love with you or whatever but he isn't innocent in this. He actually threatened me about you. He basically said he will always be there, so when she is done with you, she will be mine. I just thought he was drunk."

"Who cares what he said, because I am with you and I don't even know if you really want to be.Were you seeing or talking to anyone else before we hooked up?"

He had finally stopped pacing and was sitting on the couch.

"It wasn't anything serious."

"You asshole. Seriously? I asked you and you lied? So I am just something on the East Coast, did you see her when you went to California?"

He just looks up at you.

He did.

You know he did.

He just doesn't want to lie to your face.

You just sigh heavily and continue talking.

"So we weren't official, so whatever, did you sleep with her? You know what I don't care. I have been very honest with you about everything and it hurts that you weren't. I thought you were, but I guess assuming that just makes me stupid and now here we are pregnant. Do you trust that you are the father?"

"I didn't sleep with her, I just wanted to tell her to her face that I started seeing someone else. I didn't lie to you and I do believe you, I have never doubted. Well before Denver."

"Well congratulations for not having sex. Stop with Denny please, you don't know what he has been through. We have a unbreakable bond. I asked him to leave because he talked bad about you. He hasn't lied to me, he did tell me he loved me, but that's insane."

Chris gets up off the couch and walks into the kitchen and stands in front of you.

"He said he loves you, what? I am telling you he isn't gay. He is just doing that to stay friends with you."

"He is confused by his feelings and I have unfortunately seen him inside of another man. So he is just faking it? Well, then he is taking that role to serious. He came out in the most homophobic branch in the military just for fun?"

"I don't know what he is, but him being in love with you is the actual issue, and not caring that I am your boyfriend and still telling you that, even when you are pregnant with another man's child. He isn't being a friend. Have you two ever……nevermind.”

"OK you are right, Denny is not being himself, that's why I made him tell me about his injuries. He is running full speed to nowhere. I feel so responsible for him, he is grasping for straws. I am just one of those many straws. Have we ever what, Chris? Just ask me."

"Have you two ever slept together? I just get that vibe that he wants me to know and basically keeps hinting at it."

"Not that it's your actual business but yes, we did. It was 9 years ago. Right before his first mission, the one where he got stabbed, I took him to Base Legal and watched this 24 year old kid sign his Will, I was his sole beneficiary, he just knew he wasn't coming home. So we went home and I listened to him cry for an hour before this giant man child knocked on my door and asked me to hold him. He broke my heart and when he kissed me I thought nothing of it and when he asked me to sleep with him I just thought he was trying it out before he left and I was the only person there. When I woke up the next morning he was already halfway across the world. So there congratulations, we had sex do you feel better now?"

Chris is just standing there with his arms crossed, you can tell that's not how he thought that story was going to go.

"Ok, I am sorry for asking. It's just that...."

"Just stop. You won. You literally have me, but whatever this is, it makes me not want to be with you and the lying or the lie of omission."

"James, I am sorry.......I want this. I want to be with you, with or without the baby. I am just scared, I guess."

"You don't think I am scared? I am fucking terrified. I am a professor of Political Science this is my first year teaching EVER! I meet this amazing man who just happens to be a literal superhero and I get knocked up the 3rd time we have sex. I think we did this to fast and I don't think we should be together anymore."

That last sentence was through tears and you barely got it out.

You can't even look at him because you know he is crying. You just walk past him and go into your room. You take off your shoes and pants and get in the bed. There is a knock on your bedroom door. You don't respond, Chris just walks in slowly and comes and sits on the side on the bed and puts his hand on your hip.

"Can I sit with you?" His voice is very quiet. You don't trust your voice so you just put your hand on his.

You sit up and face him.

"I want this to work…” You start.

“I do too, I really do.”

“But, I don’t think it can. Chris, I am falling in love with you and hearing that heartbeat today just solidified my feelings for you. I can’t do this, especially if you don’t trust me or trust my decisions.”

“Please, don’t do this James. Please.” He takes both of your hands and brings them to his mouth and kisses them.

“I am sorry, but..….can you please go." You have tears running down your face.

"James." His voice cracks.

“Please, don't make me say it again, I can't." You pull your hands out of his and scoot away from him.

The look on his face is breaking your heart, you turn away and try not to openly cry until he is gone. He gets up and walks closer to and touches your cheek, you look up at him and he wipes the tears on your face. He bends down to look into your eyes, you look away.

"James, I will go, I just want you to know that I am in love with you and hearing that heartbeat made it so clear. I will not stop trying to get you to see that, I trust you very much. I will give you space, but I am not going anywhere."

He quickly gets up and walks out.

He walks out of the front door and you get up to lock the door and turn to see that giant dumb TV and break down in tears, you cried all night, you even cried yourself to sleep.


	9. Bagels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their "breakup" and James's 3 weeks away from him. A sister visit and and an unwanted visit.

** Monday: Week 1 **

The next morning you wake up, with a miserable headache.

_Why did I break up with Chris?_

_Oh yeah he lied or didn’t lie or lied by omission._

_God this sucks._

_I am madly in love with him._

Your stomach growls, you get up and head to the kitchen, check your fridge and nothing sounds good. There is a knock at the door, you check the peephole and it a delivery man.

“Umm, Hi.”

“James?”

“Yes? I didn’t order this.”

He check the receipt and reads it to you.

“Its from Mr. Evans.” He hands it to you and walks away.

You walk back into the kitchen and open the bag, its your favorite bagels.

_Oh course, he is just going to be this perfect man you broke up with for something._

_He lied! I think? Ughhhh._

"Its been a day and I miss him already!" You say to absolutely no one.

You get ready, eat your amazing bagels and head to class, your students are taking a test so you don't have much to do today or tomorrow.

At 11:00am on the dot you get a text. You let them leave as they finished their tests. You are currently grading their short essay questions.

Chris: "Good morning Professor Taylor, did you enjoy your bagels? I know you really love them. I hope you didn't have any morning sickness this morning, I know that multiple orgasms always make you feel better. I hope you had a wonderful class. I hope you enjoy your lunch. I miss you."

_Holy shit....you were definitely missing his mouth and..........._

_Why did you break up with him?_

_He did something that you can't remember because of his annoyingly dirty text._

_Lunch?_

There is a knock at your office door.

"Come in." Its Sylvie, Chris's cousin and she is carry a bag of what you can clearly smell is lasagna.

"Oh my God, Sylvie! What are you doing here? Please tell he didn't rope you in to this too?" You get up and hug her and help her with the bags. One is definitely lasagna and the other please let it be cannoli.

"No, not really. I had a couple of things to do down here. I actually got to go. And yes it's two cannoli's. Bye James!"

You dig in immediately, you were starving, its even better than it was the other time. You aren't quite sure how you were going to hold out on being mad at him?

You grab your phone and call him. He answers immediately.

"You enjoying it?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you and thank you for the bagels and no I didn't have any morning sickness....although I did miss the remedy." You say trying to not sound like a horny teenager.

"Oh good, that's good to hear. I did too, so much, nothing like waking up to just to get to be inside you."

_Holy cow man!_

_You are mad about the..........lying!_

_Remember that._

"OK wow....um my brain is useless right now...." You mumble out.

"Well, I am not sorry for that, I missed having your pussy in my mouth this morning."

"Oh my God Chris! You are horrible. Give me until the next doctors appointment, that's sex umm SIX WEEKS!"

_OH GOD!_

_You aren't going to survive these six weeks._

You hear him laugh that sexy ass bastard.

"Can you go six weeks? Because I can't, I will be out of town for 2 weeks. I leave Saturday. Can I see you before I go? Just to talk."

_You know damn well you two aren't going to talk_

"Sure, how's Friday?"

"I will see you Friday. So what are you wearing?"

"Goodbye, Christopher."

You hang up before he says something even dirtier. You grab the cannoli's and eat them both. You are going to have to go home and find your vibrator, he is doing this on purpose.

After an uneventful week, you managed to avoid talking to Denny to much, he is talking to a therapist, finally. After grading all of your papers and even planning out your next week's lecture notes. You are killing it! The only that would make this week better is sex, more importantly sex with Chris.

_Um no! You are mad remember._

_The not telling you he was seeing someone._

_But you two weren't exclusive....._

You get a text.

Charley: "Let me in please."

You get up and open the door and Charley is standing there holding a huge bouquet of tulips.

“Move! I can't see. Your temporary ex boyfriend is driving me crazy."

"Temporary ex boyfriend? Did he call himself that?" You follow her into the kitchen and she puts the vase down.

"No, I am calling him that, because it's temporary. That vase is from Tiffany's! The man bought you something from Tiffany's!"

"How did he know I like tulips?"

"Um well he called the paper and asked to talk to me. Sorry. Listen I'm not mad at him."

"Charley, hoes before bros!"

"Okkkkkk whatever, so um get dressed in something nice, maybe that burgundy dress, you will be picked up at 5pm. I got to go. Have to interview a local high school coach."

"Charley! What? Don't you leave!" She was speed walking out of the door right as your phone rang it's a FaceTime call from Chris.

"Hey beautiful, Damn, I have missed that face."

“Hey, right back at you. So what exactly are we doing tonight?"

"Well there is definitely something I want to do with you tonight, or do you want go out?"

"Damn. It has been 4 days since we had sex, are you having that hard of a time?"

"Yes, duh! We had sex almost every day. But I want to be very clear, I miss being intimate with you. Not just the sex. I miss holding you and laughing after, I miss you getting upset that I fall asleep immediately after,I miss you falling asleep in my arms. I miss waking up with your hair always in my face."

"Oh." You look down from the camera.

"So, I will see you later?"

"Yes, I will be ready. Bye Chris."

"Bye, James."

Its 4:50pm and you are pacing in the lobby of your building. You were pacing in your apartment but that was driving you crazy. That crazy lady Amy is walking up the walkway. She buzzes in and is heading straight for you. The hallway isn't the big and you are walking in a circle.

"James!! How are you?"

"Hi Amy. Good. How are you?"

"Wonderful. You know I still haven't seen your mystery boyfriend. Really Chris Evans?" She laughs.

"OK?"

"I did see that beefy guy! Is that your boyfriend?"

"Ugh Denver, no never."

There is a buzz from the buzzer and Amy screams.

"That's Chris Evans!"

He looks delectable, he is wear navy blue dress pants and button up shirt with a tie and a navy blue sweater.

You walk over and open the door he walks in and sweeps you into a kiss.

You both walk out as Amy just stands there.

He takes you to dinner at the nicest restaurant, The Meritage Restaurant on the Wharf.

You ate until you were miserable. Then had dessert. He was crazy flirty all night but he only touched you once and it was driving you crazy. On the drive back to your place you tried to get his attention but he was on his phone, once the driver stopped at your place, Chris got out and walked you to the front door of your apartment. You unlocked it and pulled him in but he only came to the front closet.

"Goodnight James." He turns to walk away. You grab his hand and he comes back.

"Um Goodnight?" He steps closer and kisses you. He runs his hands up your back and pulls you so close to him. He pulls back, kisses you once more before leaving you standing in your doorway.

** Monday: Week 2 **

You just got your bagels delivered and were eating them going over your lecture notes. Chris has been working in LA and not super easy to get to talk to, it has also been 2 days. You need help!!

Class went well until Wednesday morning. The two Chelsey's got in a debate and then douchey Brady tried to mansplain them THEIR point. You actually would have loved to see them fight him. You head to the grocery store to make lasagna for your sister and her family they live in Brookline he is the Principal at Brookline High School. You are waiting in their driveway. You see them and walk up the the door carry your groceries.

"James, what's up?"Charley asks you, her husband Conner just grabbed the bags and unlocks the door.

"Thanks Conner, your wife is not being nice." They kids yell hi and run to their rooms

"Um hi guys?! Your kids are terrible. I need attention. Chris is ice-ing me."

"What's ice-ing mean?" Conner asks sitting next to you on their couch.

"Hi Con, and it's the same as freezing me out, like no physical contact but so much flirting and so many dirty texts. That's not nice. He is looking so good too, he started bulking up when we met and it's just been glorious. Yesterday, he answered my FaceTime in the shower! THE SHOWER! The soap was running down his body........He is going to a premiere tonight and doing the red carpet I can't wait to see him."

"Oh gross and please don't continue. I still can't believe you are pregnant with Captain America's baby. It's just crazy."

"Charley! You told him! And Chris is way sexier than boring Steve Rogers."

"Of course I did, he is my husband, he is ice-ing you because you broke up with him for a dumb reason then told him that you would try again in 6 weeks."

"I never told you that? How often do you talk to my boyfriend? I mean ex and I broke up with him because he lied by not telling me he was seeing someone."

"Enough to know that you won't last 6 weeks. They weren't serious they only hung out once."

"You bitch. He also fucked her, did he mention that?" You raise your voice at her.

"You two weren't together, you two didn't even know you would meet. Listen, I am on your side James, he just wants to be with you. Even after you broke up with him."

She stand up from the armchair she was sitting in and stands in front of you.

"Come here." You stand up and hug her.

"I love you, I won't talk to him anymore." She says she she hugs you.

"I love you too, it's fine, doesn't he sound crazy sexy on the phone?"

"He sounds normal, I think the sexy is just for you."

She heads into the kitchen.

"Is Denver still at your parents house?" Conner asks.

"No clue, every since he told me he is in love with me, I haven't spoken to him."

"He what?" Charley yelled from the kitchen.

"Yep! I think he is Bi or something, so that's been my life."

You help Charley get dinner on and after you all eat you turn on E! to see if Chris is interviewed, he is.

_Goodness._

_He is cute._

"Welcome, Chris Evans!"

"Hi, I just saw Pine so I thought you wanted to talk to him."

You laugh way to loud at that.

"Nope, you are the right Chris we wanted."

She puts her hand on his, he moves his hand quickly.

She asks him about the movie it's an ensemble cast he just talks about how amazing everyone else was.

"Is she flirting with him? Because she is about to get her ass kicked." You say to Conner.

She then asks him about his personal life which he never answers, so you just chill.

But he smiles and say he has an amazing girlfriend back in Boston. You look at your sister and brother in law and smile.

The interviewer says so many hearts are breaking tonight hearing that he is off the market.

He shrugs and thanks her for the interview before his agent shuffles him along.

You tell your sister and Conner goodnight and head home.

You are getting in bed when Chris calls you.

"Hey babe, how are you?" He says way to loud and said 'babe' way to long.

"I am good. Chris are you drunk? It's like 7pm."

"A bit, my agent sent me home. I am in this limo all alone. Fuck, James I miss you. Be with me. I just told the world that you are my girlfriend. I am sorry about that lady person I was barely seeing, I should have said I was talking to someone and then we would be together. James, I am crazy about you, I just want to tell everyone about you and the baby. Forgive me, please. Please, baby."

_Don't cry._

_Don't cry._

"I do. I forgive you. I was just scared. I am still scared, but not being with you is way worse. I want to be with you no matter what. I am sorry. I broke us up over such a small thing without talking to you about it. When can you come home?"

"Monday night."

"Really? Like three days from now?"

"Yes, you will be 9 weeks. I can't wait to see you and your teeny baby bump."

"I will be, and all my dress pants are starting to not fit. But I saw this thing online and you take a hair tie and loop it on your button it holds your pants closed."

"I can't wait to see that."

You yawn and he makes you get off the phone to get plenty of rest, he read that in 'What to Expect When Your Expecting.'

You are drifting off to sleep when you get a text.

Then another one.

The 1st is from your sister.

Charley: "I knew you couldn't hold out for 6 weeks"

James: "Stop Texting my boyfriend."

The 2nd is from Denver.

Den: "Hey can we talk? I really need to talk to you."

James: "Nope. You are being an asshole. Stop being an asshole, then maybe."

Your Thursday is amazing! You got your first semester review and almost every student agrees that your class, is enjoyable and they are learning stuff!

So exciting!

You aren't a terrible professor!

You are walking back to your office and there is a giant man waiting on a bench by your door.

"This office is for students only Denver." He stands and just smiles.

"Good afternoon Professor." He tries to hug you but you walk past him.

"Ugh, come in Denny." You walk in your office and he follows you in.

"I just want to talk." He comes in and sits down on your faculty couch.

"What? Are you hear to ask me to marry you?"

"No, but I want to apologize. I am a giant asshole. My therapist said that my intentions are very sincere but I don't always make that known. I didn't mean to make any problems with you and Chris. He is really good to you and I am super happy for you. I also have come out again as Bi, so I always knew I was interested in men and women, I just didn't want to tell you. You are not the only women I have been with, I do love you, it's just not an intimate love, but since that's all I know. I don't know how to express that, especially without sex. I have an a huge attachment issue and I am attached to you."

You tried to sit there and not show and emotions, but you failed. No matter what this giant baby man does but he is truly a sweetheart even when he is acting like an asshole.

"I get that. I love you too Denny. So I am not the only woman you slept with, that does explain why it was actually pretty good. That takes so much pressure off my shoulders, you do have to apologize to someone else too. He will not be happy to see you, but he will listen, he is crazy understanding and very amazing. He figured your weren't just gay, he kept saying 'he always watches us make out.'"

"Well, you two are a Bisexuals wet dream. So that's not my fault, hearing you two have sex twice........so hot!"

He just fans himself.

"You are the worst and when did you hear us have sex, other than my place?"

"Before we went out to dinner, I took a nap and you two were in the shower.......his shower is on the same exact wall as the bed in his guest room."

"Ohhhh.....you heard that? Sorry!"

"I'm not, the nap I had after I rubbed one out, AMAZING!"

"DENVER, you are so gross."

You think back to that time. It was super hot probably because of the shower.

"Thanks again for letting him stay, his is a giant baby without a true family." Chris start taking off his clothes and heads into the bathroom. He turns the shower on and gets in, you are about to turn the TV on when you hear him yell your name.

"James!"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you coming in?" You get up and walk in the bathroom. He is washing his body, there is soap bubbles running down his chest and abdomen. You just start undressing without another word. You walk in and he hands you the body wash you have at home.

"I forgot to tell you how amazing this is, I love this body wash and the fact that you bought it for me, is so fucking sexy."

He just smiles that smile and he knows what's about to happen.

Chris pulls you into a hug, and then he kisses you, he backs you up against the shower wall. The coldness of the tile helps cool you down. He kisses down to your neck and nibbles on your neck.

"You are the worst and don't stop." He just laughs.

You reach down and stroke his hardening member making him moan out your name, he quickly turns you around spreads your legs and slides right in. He is thrusting up into you, you stick your ass out to get him deeper. His thrust although powerful aren't having you lose your balance. He has reached around and now is rubbing your clit in small tight circles, causing you to moan loudly and clench around him.

"Chris, don't stop. Almost there." He continues his thrusting and has you cuming around him.

"That's it, I'm cuming, don't stop."He starts to thrust a little bit harder chasing his own orgasm. He hasn't stop rubbing your clit and has you cuming again, he stops his hands and pulls you closer, emptying himself deep within you.

"Fuck me," he slides out of you and rinses himself off and reaches behind you to grab the shampoo and starts to wash his hair.

"Holy shit, that was intense." You say leaning against the wall.

He finishes washing his hair and brings you in for another kiss and grabs your ass.

"You good or..." He sits you down on the stone bench and gets between your thighs and starts to eat your pussy and makes you cum two more times before you returned the favor and had him moaning your name.

"See, I told you it was hot, not going lie I have used that memory more that once. So by that desperate look in your eyes, is he ice-ing you out?"

"Denver shut up, and we broke up three weeks ago.." He interrupts you.

“But, not because of me right? You didn't tell him that we had sex right?"

"No, not really because of you and he asked and I told him. He was surprised but not shocked. And you being Bi is definitely not a surprise, weird but whatever, but.." He interrupts you again.

"So as a friend who can clearly see you are very horny and newly single,I am more than happy and very willing to help you out, as a friend of course! You didn't get my best last time. I won't even enjoy it....that much."

"Denver, get out."

He just laughs, but doesn't move.

"Since you keep interrupting me, I have been trying to say that Chris and I got back together last night and he will be back Monday night. So I am in no need of your communal penis.I expect you to apologize to him, I will make sure he is informed beforehand. Oh and I am mad you lied to me about being Bi, why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Communal penis!? That's fucking hilarious. Well I am happy for you, I guess. Fine. I will apologize! I didn't know that was an option, I was told to pick one. So I did, but then I had a girlfriend in college and then a boyfriend my senior year in college, he just called me confused, so I went back to just men and then I met you. Meeting you is why I went to therapy, I was so confused. I am glad you let me be me. So that's a hard NO on the sex?"

"Get out. And I understand and I am glad you have come out again, for the last time no to the sex and Get Out!"

You get up and he gets up and walks to the door he hugs you tightly.

"I love you James. Oh your tummy."

"And I unfortunately love you too, Denver. I know it's so tiny."

He pulls back and just looks at you he smiles a sad smile and turn to leave.

“Denny, don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t.”

“Denver, I am not kidding. Do not disappear on me.” Your voice is shaky.

“Fuck, James I said I won’t.” He yells down the hall.


	10. Yes, VERY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An annoying meeting, a simple favor, a great talk with Lisa and the 1st time James and Chris talk!

**Monday: Week 3**

It's 11:15am on Monday morning and you are having and meeting with Brady Douglas and his father Dean of Students, Dean Samuel Douglas. You have never disliked two people more.

"So as my son was saying he feels that is opinion is not being properly expressed. So if he could switch to your Tuesday-Thursday class that would be very much appreciated, Professor Taylor.”

You look over at Brady then back to his father adjust in your chair and respond,

"No."

"Excuse me?" Dean Douglas questions.

"No, Brady you missed the withdrawal and add deadline and newsflash your opinion will never be fully expressed. Ever.”

"Surely you can make an exception after all I am a Dean."

"I could but I won't, and sir this is tantamount to coercion, my final answer is no. Also Brady if you keep skipping this class I will fail you, and he can't change that."

You get up from your desk signaling this meeting is over and walk them both to the door. His father walks out huffing and puffing.

Brady pauses for a second.

"I am sorry, I just broke up with Chelsey and it sucks."

"Trust me. I get it. I will see if I can convince her to sit closer to me, so you can keep the back row fully entertained."

"Thanks, Professor sorry my dad an asshole."

You just shrug your shoulders.

You call your Faculty advisor and him know you just pissed off Dean Douglas. He assures you that Dean Douglas is indeed an asshole and you have nothing to worry about and congratulates you for telling that horrible man no.

You talked to your super sexy, super sweet and super everything, this morning as he was packing.

"Good morning Professor, I know you have this annoying meeting this morning, try to be nice. I have a HUGE favor. Can you grab Dodger from my mom today? Please! She is going on a girls trip and Shan's kids are sick."

"Um, sure. You are lucky, I like you. And I am always nice Christopher! I have heard he is an asshole, so let's hope I don't throat chop him.”

“Thank you, and can you get him before 12:30pm? Sorry!”

“Yes, sweetie, you owe me!”

“Oh most definitely, bye babe.”

_I miss him._

_I also miss the sex._

_Dear God, I miss the sex!_

_I really miss him the most._

You lock up your office and head to your car and head up to Sudbury. You get a text from Chris saying he was getting on the plane and gave you his mom’s cell number. You voice text her while you drive.

James: “Hi Lisa, Its James, James Taylor, we met and I am Chris’s girlfriend, again, we broke up but got back together a couple of days ago. I am heading your way, I remember your address, that’s weird I am not stalking you or anything. Its a military thing, know your surroundings, that and my dad. Sorry, I am still talking. I will be there in 20 minutes.”

_STOP TEXTING!_

_Just send it._

Lisa: “Hello, James. I know who you are, you had sex with my son in my guest room. I am so happy you two worked out your issues. Chris says you get nervous and ramble, its so cute. I am here.”

You made it to her house in about 25 minutes, you are crazy nervous. You walk up to the door and just stand there.

_Ok, you got this!_

_You are amazing._

_This is just a lady who gave birth to your boyfriend._

_Who’s child is currently making you nauseous._

_Knock on the door._

_Please!….._

You knock and Lisa yells come in, You walk in and immediately have to throw up, you run past her and make it to the guest bathroom. You wash your face and hands and rinse out your mouth and head out. Lisa is sitting at the dining room table with a glass of water and some crackers for you.

“Ugh, thanks, I have now managed to embarrass myself even more!” You sit across from her and Dodger walks down the stairs and comes up to you.

“Stop, James you are fine, when I was pregnant with Chris I was miserable, he had me throwing up everywhere. Bushes, random trashcans and I-90. Congratulations, by the way, I am so happy for you both, you have now idea how excited he is.”

“Oh he is just the sweetest, thanks for that, he really so considerate all the time.”

“Thanks, he was a terror but he was always the sweetest kid, even considerate during sex? I have always wondered, I assume yes because, I have heard him talking about it.”

“Um, well, yes. I mean if you want details, I will tell you. My mom has always been pro-sex talk."

“I guess? Is he very giving and polite? I mean if that’s your thing.” She winked a that last part.

“Yes, VERY giving and polite and then once not polite and that was surprisingly ummm hot….” You wink back at her.

"How are your feeling? You are nine weeks now. Chris had me download an app."

"That's sweet. OK-ish I have my days when this kid hates all things, except for bagels but of course only the bagels from Levend Bagelry. After I temporarily broke up with Chris he had them delivered everyday, just to make sure I ate, they are so good and he is so amazing and I lov… adore him so much.” You eat the cracker in front of you.

_She didn’t hear that._

_Nope!_

_You played it off SUPER smooth._

_……………….._

Lisa just smiles at you.

"You two meet when he called The Speaker of The House?"

"Yes, we did. When my office mate transferred the call I just assumed it was Chris's assistant or someone else who works for him."

**7 Months Ago:**

"James, I am heading out to lunch, are you good?"

"Yes, Carter I have been working here longer than you. Grab me a coffee on the way back please, oh and answer that please, I got to wash my hands."

You head to wash your hands on the bathroom and run back to Carter on the phone, he smiles at you then transfers it to your phone.

"Bye."

"Carter who is on the phone?"

"Ohhhh Chris Evans."

"Bullshit." You put your political voice on and pick up the phone.

"Good afternoon, this James Taylor with the Speaker of The House, how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon to you as well, this is Chris Evans. I am sorry did you say your name is James or Jamie?"

"Its James. Are you really Chris Evans? You do sound like like him."

He laughs a bit.

"I am, I promise. I have never heard of a woman named James."

"My parents are weird, my sisters name is Charley. So Mr. Evans you called to speak to Speaker Pelosi? Unfortunately she is out of the office today and tomorrow, I can forward any information you would like her to receive."

"Oh ok, thank you. I was just looking to possibly schedule a sit down meeting with her in person for the organization I am working with."

"OK, well I can run it past her and then we can go from there. I was in a meeting the last time you were here, you had this office all sorts of crazy that day. My co-worker Carter got to see you for a second, he was very excited."

“Well, thank you. I hope she can find the time. It's such an honor to get to walk the halls of theCapitol Building. You are very lucky to get to work there. I hope to see you next time I am there, if you would like to."

"I am sure she will, she definitely thinks your cute, this whole office does, in fact."

"The whole office? And thanks I appreciate that."

"Um. Yes sure, I will admit to that." You laugh at your confession.

"So in this office photo, which one are you?”

"Are you on the Speakers website? First row, third one in front the left.....Carter, Melissa and me."

_"_In the red jacket with your hair in a high bun?"

"That's me and that jacket is burgundy, man." He is about to respond but you hear him say something to who you assume is a dog because you hear a short bark and Chris telling him to go sit down and please let him deliver the mail.

"Sorry, my dog, Dodger, hates the new mailman. By the way you are very beautiful.”

“Thank you, I try. Its fine, my dad does too. He always interrogates them. 'Why are you digging in my mailbox?' We were so embarrassed. Me and my sister and two brothers used to take turns distracting him when the mail came."

"That's funny, four kids? I am the second oldest and the first boy in my family. I get the vibe that you are the baby."

"Yes, my Dad's a weirdo. Oh no! The first boy? You were terrible weren't you? But then so sweet to your mom right? My brothers did that. And yes I am the baby, you got a problem with that dude?”

"Yes, guilty on all counts. Listen I knew who I had to be sweet to, don't hate. No, you babies always got your way and it's not cool." He laughs a bit.

"I can only imagine, every Christopher I grew up with was always the sweetest, until their parents were gone. Being the baby is hard man! People forget about you, you're drug around to everybody else's stuff, HAND ME DOWNS! Chris, that alone is terrible, so we are sorry you mean older siblings didn't want us to play with your toys, our only option was to revolt or scream."

He is laughing hysterically on the phone.

_His laugh is so infectious._

"Well, I guess I have never heard it from the perspective of the youngest. You are crazy easy to talk to and hilarious too. I don't speak for all Chris's but I can apologize for them. Where are you from? I have heard you say dude and man."

"Well aren't you the sweetest, dammit are you using that Chris charm on me? It's totally working. Well, I was born in Okinawa, Japan and went to elementary school in California, middle school in Virginia and high school in Germany. Military kid."

"You definitely know a Chris! The charm is natural. Wow, you are already the most interesting person I have every talked to and thank you for you and your family's service."

"Well, thanks. I appreciate that. I have never told anyone else this much about me, EVER. Well I hope you really are Chris Evans because I have just told a stranger my life story.”

"No problem. Well thank you I appreciate that. I am. I promise. What would make you believe me?"

"OK, tweet whatever you normally tweet, but add the party hat emoji or my personal favorite the dancing lady."

"OK, I can do that. Just for you though. That dancing lady is all business."

"OK, sounds good." You look up and Carter is walking up to you, holy shit has it been an hour?

"Well, James, this phone call was supposed to be 15 minutes and we have been talking for an hour, an amazing hour. I promised Dodger to take a walk an hour ago."

"Oh wow, we have! Same you aren't the worst person to talk to, your voice is very soothing and a little sexy, yes, I said it!"

"You are one to talk, I could talk to you forever, and your voice is so enchanting, your inflection is perfect. Dodger is literally pacing in front of me, it was great talking to you."

"Wow, thanks man. That's crazy to hear. Yes, take out that sweet boy, bye Chris."

"No problem, bye James."

You hang up and immediately stand up and start to pace.

"You Ok? Who was on the phone?"

"Um yes, just had to release that nervous energy and Chris Evans!"

"Seriously? I was gone an hour, you talked that long to him? Did you get his information for the Speaker?"

"Yes, I mean I hope it was. Yes, the whole time. Oh my goodness, no, I didn't get any call back information. I am a moron."

"Wow, you are terrible. It looks like he is going to have to call back!Oh look he just tweeted about being brave and added 3 dancing ladies and 3 party hats, is he having a stroke?" Carter shows you his Twitter.

"Oh my God! I just talked to Chris Evans for an hour! "

"Yes, you just said that."

"I know, but I kept thinking this is just some normal hot guy on the phone. I told him his voice is sexy! I am going to lose this job!"

"Well, I am sure he has heard that before, and you didn't make him call and talk to you for an hour. You are not going to lose your job. This office would fall apart."

The phone rings and you dive to it.

"Good afternoon this James Taylor with the Speaker of The House, how may I help you? Ok, I understand that, yes. Ok, well I appreciate your candor and thank you so very much for calling and voicing your concerns."

"Hate?"

"Oh yea, I will never understand calling a complete stranger and telling them they are the 'children of Satan and Hell will rejoice upon your return' then we have to be nice to them."

"Ugh those assholes."

"Oh my goodness, sorry Lisa I know you have to go. Sorry, go!"

"You are fine, I have some time. I love hearing that. He told me a bit about it. You really have him smitten. He is so excited to be a father, I know it may not be the way either one of you wanted it but its amazing no matter what."

You have are crying. You really lucked out this family is nothing but amazing.

"Thank you, my only worry is that I will fall head over heels in love with him and he won't feel the same. I don't know how to handle that." You say through tears.

Lisa stands up and pulls you up and hugs you.

"You have nothing to worry about, trust me. James, trust me. I do have to go but please, stay."

"Ok, thank you. I am exhausted, I appreciate it."

You put your glass in the kitchen and walk Lisa to her car.

"The guest room please! That is basically your room now, wait is that where my grandchild was conceived? You two were super obvious, Chris, practically ran up stairs to help you 'find the bathroom' and then a door was quickly shut and the bed was creaking and….”

"Ok, Lisa drive away or I will tell stuff you don't want to hear."

You can see her laughing as she drives away. You just shake your head and head back inside, you get Dodger's stuff, check the traffic and then grab a snack and head up to the guest room for a nap. Growing a human is exhausting you call Dodger to follow you.

Your phone ringing wakes you up.

It's Chris.

"Hello? Hey baby. Oh gosh what time is, I just woke up,I am at your mom's. D and I head your way now. I am so sorry!"

"James calm down and just come down stairs, please."

"Downstairs? Huh?"He hangs up and you get out of bed and you realize Dodger isn't in here. You are super confused. You head downstairs and see Dodger laying on the couch and Chris walks out of the kitchen. You immediately burst into tears when he says "Hey baby."

You just stand on the landing just full on crying, you aren't sure when he came and got you but you are on the couch crying into his shoulder.

"James, why are you crying? You have nothing apologize for.”

You just sniffle and trying to stop crying but he is so sweet and caring that you start crying again.

"Sorry." He bring you closer and the sudden shift in your bodies, the tears are quickly replaced with desire. You look up and kiss him and it takes him by surprise. He pulls back and looks at you.

"Ohhhh ok upstairs?" You rub his hardening member and squeeze. He moans and gets up and pulls you off the couch and smack your ass hard.

"Yes, I need you so bad." You walk in front of him and head upstairs. He is right behind with his hands on your ass, whispering the dirtiest stuff ever.

You both walk in the room and he has you on your back and his hand in your dress pants fingering you, you are unbuttoning his pants and start to stroke him.

"Don't fucking stop." He is pumping his middle and ring finger in and out of your pussy and the palm of his hand is hitting your clit. Your orgasm is speeding towards you, he speeds up his fingers and curves his fingers hitting your g-spot.

"That's it, fuck, I am cuming. Don't stop, don't stop." Your orgasm hits you like waves coming in quicker and quicker. He slides his hands out of your pants and takes them off and slides down to eat your pussy he looks up at you as he puts your legs over his shoulders.

"Chris, I regret every second of every day of not being your girl." You are staring down and him as he take his tongue and swipes up your entire pussy.

"Fuck, Chris...."

He does it again, but this time slower and when he get to your clit he takes it in his mouth. Your head falls back and you can barely stay up on your elbows.

"Hey James, look at me, I want you to watch me eat my pussy." You swear you are going to burst into tears, horny tears.

"I don't think I can." You moan out.

"Please, can you try, please?”You bring your head back up and try to scoot up so you can lean against the headboard, when you reach it he starts the same way again, he swipes up your pussy 3 times and the 4th time he swipes up he sucks on your clit. You have lost all abilities to talk or moan you are just crying and whimpering as he keeps doing it over and over. He opens his mouth sticks his tongue out and starts at the back of your pussy and swipes up the whole thing until he flicks your clit, he finally starts doing it faster and faster sucking on your clit a little bit longer than the last time.

"Please, Chris please, please make me cum. I can't do it any longer." You cry out, tears in your eyes. He finally stops and the whole bottom half of his face is drenched in you. The sight alone could make you cum.

"Are you begging me to make you cum?" You nod and practically yell,

"YESSSSSSS I am fucking begging you to let me cum, please."

"But aren't you enjoying this," he leans over and sucks your clit in his mouth slowly waiting until its out of his mouth before slurping it back in, you moan out his name.

"Chris, please make me cum." He says no words he just dives back into your pussy and is finally taking you to the finish. He has let go of your legs and now has his hands on your ass bringing you closer to his mouth. He is sucking your clit at a constant speed.

"Oh fuck, thank you, thank..mmmmm.”

The pre-orgasm tension from all that build up snaps like a rubber band and you are cuming so hard are are practically fighting against his mouth that hasn't stopped attacking your clit. He grips your thighs so tight.

"Holy shit. I am cuming. I am cuming..Ohhhh my God........"

You are finally able to push him off you. You are convulsing so hard that Chris actually moves away from you. He reaches down to hold your pussy to help you stop shaking.

"Fuck. I literally can't stop shaking." You finally start to relax after that orgasmic assault.

Chris leans over you,

"You have nothing to regret or even apologize for, but I am nowhere near done with you…on all four now."

"Oh my goodness, this side of you is such a fucking turn on.” You say turning over getting on your hands and knees.

He slides his hands softly over your hips and then thrust into you hard, causing you to moan and immediately clench around him.

"Fuck Chris, harder!"

"You want it harder?" He starts thrusting into to so hard, now you remember why you dislike this position, he is hitting your cervix every single timeand it feels fucking amazing. This position will having you a crying mess soon, you try to clench around him to help him cum. But his steady pace has you cuming already.

"Oh god right there, right there, shit I am cuming. Oh shit."

"Again J, can you do it again?" He keeps his same pace and hitting that same spot. He can feel you start to tremble around again. You barely have any time to recover before you are clenching around him again.

"Oh my……… Chris oh, oh cuming shit.”

"Fuck, J, I don't know if I have it in me to give you another."

"Please, please, please.” His grip on your hip tightens as he leans back bring you with him, now he is thrusting up into you and has one hand on your hip and the other on your left breast. He feels you start to tremble around him again and this one brings him over the edge with you, he continues to thrust into you emptying himself deep within you. You both fall to the bed, he rolls to the side of you so he isn't laying on your back.

"Wow, I can't move." He chuckles out.

"You? I can't even feel my pussy. It's literally numb." He slides this hand on your pussy and just rests it on there.

"I missed you. Do I need to ask you to be my girlfriend again?"

"I missed you too, and no you don't. Christopher will you be my boyfriend, your former ex-girlfriend was a fucking idiot."

"Of course, she wasn't that bad and yes of course." He leans over and kisses you. You get up and put your long sweater on and head to the bathroom.

You head down stairs lock up and grab water and call Dodger to follow you back to bed.

Chris is sitting up on his phone when you walk in he looks up and smiles. Dodger walks in jumps up next to Chris.

"You look like a naughty librarian." Your sweater has 4 buttons and you were wearing it because your baby bump is starting to show, it stops at your mid thighs.

"Your books are overdue, Mr Evans." You say walking up to him.

"I lost them." You crawl in bed next to him and get under the blanket.

He turns and pulls the blanket down an unbuttons the top two buttons and just kisses your belly. He looks up at you with misty eyes and mouths "I love you." You put your hands on his cheeks and mouth "I love you."

You both don't say anything to each other. He buttons your sweater back up and lays down next to you and just holds you.


	11. Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new annoying nickname, James wondering what their silent 'I love you' means. Denver apologizes and Chadwick gets suspicious.

“Crap, Crap!” You yell running out of Lisa’s guest room. You make it to the toilet and throw up the late night dinner you and Chris had after that super intense sex. You two may or may not have sex in the kitchen…….well it definitely started in the kitchen.

Chris come walking in the bathroom as you are rinsing your mouth out with mouthwash. He kisses you as he passes and starts to pee.

“Well, thanks kid for waking us up we slept in a bit.”

“I would prefer if it wasn't by making me throw up every morning, I need to head out soon, I have to go home and change. Well technically, this is a different class…..”

“Sorry, sweetness.” He just walks out.

“Sweetness?!” You yell out. You head back to the bedroom and get dressed, Dodger is still laying down. Chris comes up behind you and smacks your ass, making you jump.

“Christoper! You are annoying, you are lucky you’re cute. Why did you call me sweetness?”

“Sorry, sweetness. Do you really want to know?” He says as he gets his pants on.

“I guess?” You are buttoning up your blouse, your pants are still unbuttoned.

Chris comes up to you and hugs you, well kind of, both of his hands are on your ass.

“You my dear, are the sweetest thing I have ever put in my mouth.” You sigh heavily.

“Goodness Chris, gross!” You pull out of his hands and try to button your pants, but its not working.

“Damn you, Chris and your semen. I can’t button my pants, I love these pants.”

“James, I am sorry. I think?” He hands you your sweater and you walk out of the room with way to much attitude.

When he comes down you are sitting are the couch staring at the blank TV.

“I am sorry that your pants are too small for your sexy growing body.”

“You are annoying and I love you, let’s go and don’t say anything.”

He just stands there as you walk away, you grab your bag and Dodger’s leash and his lion and head to your car, he comes out a few minutes later eating a fried egg sandwich, he got really into them while in California. You watch him stuff it in his mouth and lock the door, realize that you don't have Dodger, run back in to force Dodger out of the house then lock it back up and finally come to the car. He opens the back and let's Dodger in then finally gets in the car.

"Not a single word." You just smile at him.

You unfortunately hit traffic on the way, so you only have time to run home and change Chris drops you off at the University and says he will just go your place. You give him your key cards and head to class. You make it through and have dismissed class when you hear a commotion in the hallway. You aren't too concerned until you hear Chris's voice, you walk out and witness your boyfriend taking multiple group photos and 15 selfies.

"Ok, exit the hallway." No one listens.

"If you are enrolled in The Introduction to Political Science with Professor James Taylor, you will lose a full grade if you don't exit this hallway. Also don't tag him in these photos."

Your students listen somewhat when you turn back Chris is gone. You walk in your class and he is taking a selfie in front of your digital white board.

"Hey, you want to be the Teachers Pet?" He turns then takes a picture of you behind the podium packing your stuff.

"Yes, Professor, I am dying to get an A."

You grab your bag and Chris grabs the stack of papers on your podium and follows you out. You head to your office to file those papers Chris has, give him a quick tour, make out and talk him out of going down on you in your office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the week goes very smoothly, your sister invites you and Chris to dinner at their house on Thursday night. It was great Morgan was interested for a few minutes but then no longer cared and once Alexandra realized he really wasn't Captain America she didn't care anymore either and Kyle wasn't sure who he was.

Conner on the other hand asked Chris every question he could have thought. Chris tried his best to answer them. After dinner the adults were all drinking wine, you had never hated three people more than you do right now. Chris notices the evil stare you are giving him and offers you a teeny sip then gives you a kiss. Both Conner and Charley are staring at you both smiling.

"I can feel you two staring." You say looking over to them.

"Sorry, I am just happy that you are happy James. When you broke off your engagement to......Chris Miller....wait didn't you date another guy named Chris after Miller?"

Chris looks at you and pokes you.

"So you have a Chris thing? Remind me not to introduce you to Chris Pine."

"Its not a thing it's just happened a couple of times and the Chris after Miller was technically a Christian and I would LOVE to meet Chris Pine."

"Oooh me too. He is gorgeous with the salt and pepper beard!" Charley starts to fan herself.

"Well, you’re happily married with three kids and you’re pregnant with his baby, so baggage basically." Conner announces to the room.

"We are happily married and the sex is still hot!"

"Well good for you two, but same."

"Well duh. You two are brand new and that sex is RIDICULOUS if you aren't constantly fucking something is off."

Chris just laughs.

"It is and we are. That's why we are pregnant now. By the way your mom knew exactly what we were doing.” You say as you turn to Chris.

"I figured, it was a terrible excuse. We both heard the toilet flush when I said I was going to 'help you find the bathroom'."

"Oh yeah we have 'found the bathroom' all over this town."

"Eww, gross Conner." You and Charley say at the same time.

The running joke is no matter how dirty the sex talk is no matter what Conner says all of our siblings call out Conner. The other day you were FaceTime'ing telling Charley about the oral sex Chris gave you on Monday.

"Oh my God, it was so hot like he ate me out for 30 minutes it was so fucking hot and also so annoying. Like make me cum already."

"Damn, welcome to the good head club, its so wonderful. Just hours of it."

"You are very welcome." Conner says off screen.

"Oh my God, Conner! Gross! Stop it!" You and Charley say.

"James just said 'make me cum' and I am gross? I hate you both so much."

"Fuck you both." He gets up and heads in the kitchen.

"Conner, don't be mad and can you grab me a Dr Pepper?"

"I got it, sweetness." Chris gets up and you roll your eyes at the nickname. He follows Conner into the kitchen. You can hear Chris and Conner in the the kitchen. You move over to Charley.

"What?"

"OK, Monday night after the sex, he kissed my stomach and mouthed 'I love you' and I mouthed it back. But then the next morning I said he was annoying and that I loved him, I told him not to say a back."

"Was that a question?"

"No! I am just panicking. I didn't mean to say it it just came out! But he totally said it first or mouthed it first."

"I get you, does it matter right now? You two are happy don't worry about, it will happen…..definitely having a kid will change the way you see each other."

They guys come laughing out of the kitchen and you move back to the other side and snuggle up to Chris who hands you the Dr Pepper and then asks for a kiss. You barely finish the drink before falling asleep on his shoulder. He wakes you up and has you say goodbye to your sister and Conner. He walks to his car and drives you to his place. You were so tired you barely remember getting there and changing the last thing you remember is falling asleep in his arms while Chris went through baby names.

**Monday Week 4:**

"For the last time whoever keeps answering we should just be Monarchy, is going to fail! Alright have a great rest of you day and get out!"

No one moves. You look around and they are all buzzing about something.

"What? What's up? Don't you have another class after this?"

"Professor Taylor are you dating Chris Evans? Or are you two friends or something?" Chelsey asks.

"Is this why you are all waiting?"

"Yesssss." They yell.

"Yes, Chris and I are dating. Are there any more questions?" 15 hands go up.

"Ok wow, no hashtags or tweets or tags. I will know it you guys. Andrea, go."

"How did you two meet?"

You proceed to tell them how you two met, how you got this job and how you ran into to each other again. You guys all talk until Professor Meeks knocks on the door signaling that its 11:40am and the next class is meeting soon.

"Alright guys get out! For real this time." They all head out quickly. You head to your office and finish up your lecture for tomorrow class.

Chris came over dinner and eventually sex, although he swore thats not why he came over.

The rest of the week flies by and you are exhausted on Friday night. One of your faculty members asked you to cover their class, its a sophomore level class and you definitely were out of your element.

You check your texts after your class. Chris, Scott and Denver.

You read Denver's first because he will be the most annoying.

Denver: "Hey lady T when can I apologize to your baby daddy? Tonight would work best for me."

James:" Hey Denny, Umm let me talk to him FIRST he has no idea you are bi, and I am not sure how he will take that. You know he is my boyfriend."

You read Scott's next.

Scott: "Hello love! I am in town for the week, let's get together, with or without your boyfriend. I am glad you two got back together, he was a wreck."

James:"Scott!! Yay! You know my schedule so I am good whenever. Aww my poor baby, I was too."

The last one was the one you could wait for, you are walking into the elevator of your building.

Chris: "How did that last class go? I was nervous for you, but I knew you would kick ass."

Chris: "You home? I am 5 mins away."

The elevator doors open and Chris is waiting at the door, and unfortunately so is Denver.

"For fucks sake, Den! You always seem to know when you aren't wanted!"

You walk past Denver, kiss Chris and let them both in you head into the kitchen for a snack.

"Sorry, but we talked and we are cool now." Denny says as Chris gives him serious side eye.

"Uh not quite cool. You still hit on my pregnant girlfriend. Congratulations for coming out again this time as Bisexual but that doesn't excuse your previous actions. You told her you were in love with her, which I understand she is very easy to fall in love with and that's going to take me sometime to get over. I appreciate you wanting to apologize to my face. I respect that."

"Ok, thanks man. I am very sorry, that was a huge part of my fear, that if I let her go, what else do I have? No one knows me like she does, but then I don't allow people in. So James, I am sorry and Chris I am sorry that I disrespected you by trying to date your pregnant girlfriend."

You were seating there watching it all happened as you ate a bowl of cereal.

Chris comes and seats next to you and you lean over and kiss him on the cheek. Denver tries to sit next to you but you just point to the other couch.

"To soon?"

"Thanks for heads up and my guest room furniture was moved."

"Well, that's not what I wanted."

"Okkkkkk but most people don't want to hear us have sex."

"Trust me, they do they just won't tell you."

"Alright, I am done with this topic."

You get up head towards the kitchen, when your front door unlocks and open up slowly.

"Thank you Amy, Boston PD appreciates for cooperation." You brother Chadwick walks in as Amy just walks away.

"Dude! WHAT THE FUCK!" You scream out dropping your bowl. Chris runs over to you asking if your OK.

Denny and Chadwick see each and start yelling some crazy chant.

"DT! What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were in Kabul?"

"CT! Are you a fucking cop? How the fuck did that happen? And shut the fuck up OPSEC!"

"NO! YOU WILL TELL ME WHY YOU JUST WALKED IN MY HOUSE AFTER FORCING POOR AMY TO HELP YOU!" You say walking in between them as Chris picked up your bowl and puts it in the kitchen.

He walks back out and stands next to you.

"Well hello sister, you have ignored my texts and Megan's texts. I just found out you are dating him, from my 12 year old son because he cousin texted him saying Captain America is at her house with you. I just assumed you must be dead or missing since you haven't said a single word to me."

_OK he is making really good points...._

_You have been ignoring him because you didn't want to tell him that I am pregnant._

_Be Strong!_

You don't have anything to say because you are 100% in the wrong. You have been blowing him off, he is really the hardest sibling to lie to, he looks so much like your dad that’s the real reason.

"Chad, sorry, I busy had a long crazy couple of weeks and I am so sorry and then we broke up......"

The tears in your eyes made hard to continue.

Chadwick cuts his eyes to Chris.

"You broke up with my baby sister? Then why the fuck are you here?” Chadwick say turning towards Chris.

You were too busy crying to realize you didn't finish what you were saying.

"They got back together, and she broke up with him!" Denny yells to a very angry Chadwick.

"Yes, we areback together everything is great and I am falling in love with her."

"Okkkkkk then why are you avoiding me? You have even hung out with Davis. Jimi, this hurts my feelings.” Chadwick says to you.

"Unit 4B." You say through sniffles.

"Ugh, fine. You can't Unit 4B the same thing if I ask you later. Are you sure you are fine? I can totally arrest him and make him do a perp walk?"

"I say yes!"

"Shut up Denver" You and Chris both say.

"I promise you, I will tell you and no but you can totally leave the handcuffs though."

"Gross, don't ruin police work for me."

"Can't believe your a fucking cop." Denver says.

“I am a detective, put that respect on that shit.”

He and Chadwick head to the kitchen and Chris turns on the TV.

"This has definitely been the weirdest day of my life. Can he really arrest me?"

"Yep, and hold you for 48 hours without charging you with anything." Chadwick says as he walks back in the living room drinking one of Chris’s beer.

"Good to know........so do you want to go to a Patriots game? I know a guy."

"Is that guy Tom Brady? Or Gronk? Or Julian Edelman?” Denver asking drinking Chris’s last beer.

"Are you trying to get on my good side? I prefer basketball but won't turn down any free tickets. She started dating Edelman when she moved here."

"Chad! I was not, I wasn't Chris. Not really for like a minute but then he has a type and that's not me and I was way into politics and he was a little bit dumb and very handsy. I only met him because of Charley, and we went out twice, but never a third because you know what happens on that date, but totally didn’t sleep, but technically third base, well umm possible sex.”

“Stop talking James!” Chadwick yells out.

“Thank you! God when you hear me ramble stop me!”

Chadwick gets a text.

“Well, I am being summoned. I will see you Sunday at Mom and Dad’s?”

“Yes, I will be there. We maybe?”

“Nice, your mom is making enchiladas! I can’t wait.” Denver says to the room.

“Are you still staying with our parents?”

“Yes, Clarke and Molly are very hospitable to me. She kicked me out.”

“I did not kick you out.”

“I don’t care, DT you want dinner at my house?” Denver jump off the couch and tosses the remote to Chris.

“Fuck yes!” He grabs his bag and he and Chadwick walk out.

“Were those my last two beers?”

“Yep, sorry. I can open up a bottle of wine and watch you drink it.”

“That will work.” You get off the couch and walk into the kitchen and pour him a glass and take a sip or three and then walk out to him watching the NFL network.

“I don’t have this channel.” You say as you and him his glass of wine.

“You do as of last week. Sorry. By the way, I have so many questions?”

“Oh no.”

“Edelman and Unit 4B?”

“Edelman was because of Charley. She had and event that Conner couldn’t go to and I borrowed a dress from her, because I was staying with them, and the ass was phenomenal and Julian was broken up with his girlfriend and we just started talking.”

“I am sure that ass is what caught his eye, so I totally get that. Well good on you for that.”

“Didn’t last long and it was off-season too.”

“And Unit 4B?”

“Do you want dinner? We can order Chinese or try that new Korean place. Pizza is always the easiest.”

“Dinner sounds great, but I asked about Unit 4B.”

“I can’t talk about it. So was that a yes on pizza? Cuz now I really want pizza.”

“Why can’t you?” He is becoming annoyed by you not answering his question.

“I can’t. I am sorry. Its a sibling thing. Listen, I can't talk about it. You can ask me anything else but that. Weird, I know but the four of us have made an oath. So when we say Unit 4B whatever we are doing or arguing about is dropped. We each get 3 Unit 4B's a year that was my first one. Everyone has used one so far. He will group-text us that I used my first one.”

“Ok, Do I have to marry you to find out what it is?”

“Are you proposing?” You ask turning to him.

“Maybe? I do want to know, but I can get over it.”

“Pizza?”

After, eating dinner, you and Chris start to head to bed. He takes a shower, and tries to lure you in, but you took one when he ordered the food he also went to the store to get more beer and bought you a six pack of [Weihenstephaner Hefeweissbier Alkoholfrei](https://www.weihenstephaner.com/beers/weihenstephaner-non-alcoholic/). Those words are non-sense to you he just tell you it an alcohol free beer. He told you can still drink good beer even if its alcohol free.

You are getting ready to get in bed when Scott FaceTime calls you.

“Hi James! I have missed your face.”

“Hi Scott! Me too.”

“How are you? These last few weeks have sounded CRAZY, Denver, The break-up, getting back together and Denver being Bi.”

“I almost forgot how ridiculous this month has been. I also had a meeting with the Dean of Students and yelled at him and I just covered for another professor in a Sophomore level class.” Just then Chris walks in front of you in just a towel and your eyes follow and then you look him up and down and then smile at him.

“Umm well, excuse me! I know that look wasn’t for me.”

“Sorry your annoyingly attractive older brother walk by in a towel.” Chris looks over at you as he puts his pajama pants on.

“I have seen him, he’s ok.”

“Hey, fuck you man.” Chris mumbles off camera. He turns the TV on and turns on HBO, another channel you didn’t have. You turn to Chris,

“What other channels did you get and I am not paying for them Christopher.”

“Did he put NFL network on your TV too?” Scott says bring your attention back to the screen.

“And HBO!”  
“Chris! Did you even ask?” You turn your phone to Chris. He doesn’t even look over.

“I pay yours and hers, so chill.”

“You pay mine because you ordered without asking so when I got my bill, I called and cussed out the DirectTV lady so when I randomly told you about you remembered you did it.”

“He also bought me a huge TV for my living room without asking.”

“Not true. I asked you if I wanted a TV in your bedroom, you said sure.”

“Umm lies, you didn’t ask me, you said and I quote, ‘Hey babe, a TV in here would keep me in bed longer’ then you winked at me.”

“Classic, so you wanna do lunch or brunch tomorrow?”

“Yes! Lunch, eggs still make me nauseous.” Chris looks over at you with his eyes big.

_FUCK!_

_Please Scott, don’t realize what I just said._

“Nauseous? Are you allergic?”

“No, I just had a bad egg a few months ago and I still can’t stomach them.”

“Oh God! Sorry, that’s horrible! So lunch! I will text you tomorrow.”

“Perfect, Bye!” He hangs up.

“Holy shit, Chris! That was so fucking close.”

“Right, I started to freakout!”

“I can’t wait until we can tell everyone.” You say as you snuggle up next to him.

“Me too, you smell good, like really good.” He starts smelling you and is leaning towards the bed and is sniffing your neck and starts to kiss you and bites you softly.

“Are you trying to seduce me into to the NFL Channel?” You moan out.

“No, this is for a bigger TV in here.”


	12. Handsome Gay Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend! Lunch with Scott and Sunday dinner with the Taylor family. And finally the official I love you!

The weekend went amazing. Saturday was great, Chris got up early and grabbed Dodger and brought him over and snuck him past Amy again. He is going to get you kicked out this building, you mentioned it and he just said you could just buy a place.

“How much money do you think first year Professor’s make? I can’t afford anything around here.” You tell him over breakfast.

“I can buy us a place, with a yard for D and our kid and has a great kitchen.”

“Oh, I do have to move out of this building next summer. I will think about it.”

Scott meets at your place and you Scott, Chris and Dodger all head out. Chris is taking Dodger to the groomer then has a Skype meeting later. You and Scott head to a Oishii, a Japanese restaurant you have been wanting to go to. Unfortunately you forget that you can't eat sushi while pregnant and can't drink Sake either.

"No Sake either?" Scott looks at you weird.

"Yes, I got so drunk the other day and it was a school night like what?" You try to change thesubject immediately.

"How have you been? I saw that your back filming Grace and Frankie. I love that show!"

Scott definitely noticed the change in topic.

Scott ended up very drunk off Sake, he forgot to keep drinking water. You drive him back to your place and let him take a nap on the couch. Chris and Dodger get home around 4:30pm and Scott is passed out on the couch.

You are at your desk grading papers.

"This what I want to come home to forever, I love seeing your face when I walk in the door. What happened to him?" He says pointing at his brother passed out on the couch.

You just smile at his nice words and he said 'love' again.

You are so close to saying first, you can barely keep it in.

Dodger comes running over to you, sniffs Scott on the way over but then ends at you.

"Hey buddy, do you love coming home to me too? Sake, I told him to slow down."

"He does, he loves the dog park across the street. I love that you got my brother shit faced in the middle of the day."

"That's adog park? I had no idea. Hey, I am almost done with this paper. I will give you both all of my attention. Scott is a grown man that I told to slow down, that's all on him."

He walks up and kisses you then heads to the kitchen.

Scott groans on the couch, "Hey don't puke on my couch."

You put a trashcan in front of him and told him many times.

Chris walks back in with a sandwich and sits on the other couch and turns the TV on. He is watching it with the volume on 3 and he can barely hear it.

_This is why he is amazing._

_Who else is this damn considerate._

_I am going to tell him that I love him._

_Soon........ I just need my thoughts together._

He is eating this huge sandwich on the couch with Dodger sitting in front of him hoping stuff falls out of it. You get up and pack your bag for class and head into the kitchen and grab him a beer, yougrab a pickle and join him on the couch. You hand him the beer and he just smiles at you,

"What? Did you not want one?" He is chewing and he finally swallows

"No, I did want one, I just forgot to grab one, so thank you sweetness."

"You are very welcome, I hate that nickname, I don't even understand it."

He just smirks at you.

"No, I understand why you say it you perv, but don't I taste, yuck, the same?"

"No, not really. You always tasted sweet but once you got," he pauses and looks at Scott, "Scott!"........he doesn't budge. "Since you got pregnant you just taste sweeter and you can cum so much easier, I am definitely enjoying it and I know you are too."

You just clear your throat and cross your legs and try not to think of him eating your pussy.

You aren't sure when you fell asleep, but you wake up on the couch with Scott gone and Chris is on the phone in the kitchen.

You can only hear his side of the conversation.

"This week I am pretty flexible, just not next week probably until Wednesday I will be busy, not sure what James has planned but I will let you know."

He starts to laugh.

"Wow, whipped? Fuck you. No, that's just talking with your significant other to make sure your plans aligned. Yes, she really is..............shut up............ yes, unfortunately married with three kids."

"I do, we talked about buying a bigger place...............I am all in. It's crazy fast but I am already in love with her........................... I think she does too, she has said but then told me not to say anything back to her."

"I understand that........................... its a lot to get use to and she is here in Boston and hasn't even been in the the thick of it............................... I will ask her but I am sure she will be OK with it............................. I can't imagine..............Yes..................Chris and James does sound like a handsome gay couple."

"Alright..........................understood. Bye."

He hangs up and heads back into the bedroom. You get up and head to the kitchen and grab a glass of water and hear your named called.

"J?"

"Kitchen." He walks in and smiles and brings you into a hug.

"You ok?" You ask him.

He just hugs you tighter.

"You are officially starting to worry me." He pulls back and just looks at you.

"I don't want you to be upset, but TMZ has found out who you are and has published some photos of you and of us together online. I was in the phone with my publicist and he wants to know if you want to confirm our relationship?"

You just kiss him.

"Do you want to confirm it? Because I don't have an image to protect."

"I have already and I am ready to shout it from the roof."

"OK, sounds great to me. We really do sound like a handsome gay couple."

"You heard me on the phone?"

"I did and I wasn't trying to listen in and I want you to know that I..." Chris bends down and picks you up and puts you over his shoulder and carries you to the bedroom.

You don't get to finish what you were trying to say although you did yell out his name a few times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's Sunday afternoon and you are sitting in his car trying to wait for the nausea to go away.

"Everyone is going to be there, my parents, Chadwick and Megan, Charley and Conner, Davis and for some reason Denver as well."

"Babe, I got this. I have a huge Italian family, so I get it."

"I get that too, but are aren't sleeping with someone's daughter and baby sister."

"I mean I have slept with someone's daughter before." He says laughing.

You don't find him funny at all.

"So you are choosing now to be funny?"

"I am sorry, listen I will be on my best behavior. I promise."

"OK, sorry. I know, I sound crazy. But when we tell everyone we are pregnant I want them to be like 'they both seem ready'."

"You will be 11 weeks tomorrow, I can't wait to see our baby again next week."

You lean over and kiss him, then get over taken with desire and pull him towards you, his hand goes right to your ass as he kisses his way to your chest, you are wearing a v neck shirt and he is taking advantage of that. There is a tap on the driver side window causing you both to jump. It's Chadwick, with his badge out. Chris rolls down the window.

"Detective Taylor."

"This can be considered a misdemeanor."

"Aren't you off the clock? Go away Chad."

"I am telling dad that you two were having sex out here."

"I will tell Megan who you cheated on her with in college."

Chadwick narrows his eyes at you.

"You are the absolute worst, your girlfriend sucks Chris." He walks away.

You and Chris get out of the car.

"Well, this is going to be fun, who did he cheat on Megan with in college?"

"Her best friend Tara. Ohhhh I love having a boyfriend! I have so many secrets about my siblings. Charley lost her virginity to Conner in our parents bed and when they came home early, I took one for the team and starting yelling at our dad about something and got grounded but Charley and Conner were able to get out of our parents room."

You make it to the door and walk right in to a room full of people yelling.

"There she is! Jimi tell this moron, that I saw you choke him out. Chad maybe you going unconscious is why you forgot." Denny yells at Chadwick.

"Fuck you Denver, Mr OPSEC! You are a walking talking mission failure, that's why you got shot during that meeting. That was all your fault.

"Hey, can we all take it down like 20 degrees, I would like to introduce my boyfriend, Chris."

"Everyone knows who he is. There is no reason introduce him. Isn't this the third guy named Chris you dated? Do you have that name monogrammed on something?" Davis says as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Or that's the only name she can scream out during sex." Megan, Chadwick's wife says.

"Oh my damn, he is even more attractive up close. Hi Chris, I am Megan I'm married to Chadwick sorry for whatever he will say that is offensive." She hugs him and little bit to long.

"Ok, Megan let go."

"Chris, its great to see you again. You all leave this nice, handsome man alone, here come in here and let me get you a drink." Your mom Molly says as she brings Chris in the kitchen.

"I just need one question answered?" Megan says as she pulls you towards the hallway.

"What?"

_You are a little bit nervous._

_What does she know._

Thankfully Conner walks out of the half bathroom.

"Hey Jimi you guys made it. Where's Chris?" Conner asks as he walks out of the bathroom.

"Kitchen with my mom. I am sure getting harassed." You follow Conner back to the living room leaving Megan and whatever nosey ass question she was about to ask you. You can hear Chris laughing hysterically and your mom laughing too, that's not a good sign...you walk in and she is showing him your middle school pictures.

"NOPE! This is not happening! Mom not cool, Chris don't look."

They both turn to you,

"I was showing him your baby pictures then we got to middle school."

"You were a very cute baby and very naked toddler. That picture of you at the playground so cute, why were you always naked though?" He walks up and puts his hand on your stomach, there is definitely a bump there but if you don't really pay attention you just look a little bit bloated. Your mom gets teary-eyed and hugs you two. Denver walks in and hugs the three of you.

"I am so happy we are having a baby." He whispers.

"Thanks man, but this doesn't have any thing to do with you." Chris says trying to get out of the hug.

"A little bit." Denver adds.

"Um no. Zero. Negative, zero impact on this at all and let go if us."

"Why are you all hugging?" Davis asks as he walks into the kitchen.

Denny lets everyone go and you grab your photo album from your mom and run out.

"Hey come back here, I want to see more. Hey man." He pats Davis as he walks out.

You are in the den with Charley and are sitting on the photo album. Chris walks in and walks straight to you and sits next to you.

Its very obvious you are sitting on it.

"Can I help you sir?" You say looking over at him.

"Yes, you can. Move." You shake your shoulders at him.

Making him laugh.

"No, move your butt."

"Christopher Robert, not in front of my sister."

"Yes, please don't make out in front on me. I totally won't watch."

"Charley gross...that's my boyfriend."

"Don't make me tell him about your MEU."

"Charley Rae, I will murder you and put your body in lye."

"Well fuck me, that's intense." Chris says as you threatened your sister.

You lean over and pull the photo album and hand it to him.

The rest of the night consisted of your brothers trying to roast Chris but failing miserable.

Denver being Denver which involves over sharing.

Megan low key hitting on Chris all night.

You dad trying to find out how much money Chris makes.

And you trying to make out with him every chance you got.

You two finally head out, Chris heads out first to bring his car to the driveway.

Your dad walks you to the car.

"Bye Daddy, love you." He hugs you.

"Love you to daughter. I really like him."

You pull back and look at your dad and he is a little bit misty eyed.

"You ok?" He just smiles.

"Yes, go he is waiting for you." You turn and see Chris leaning on his car watching you both. You walk over to Chris and he opens the door for you and helps you get in, then waves to your dad in the front porch and gets in.

You are silent on the drive to your place. He parks and you both walk in and he takes Dodger for a quick walk while you take a shower. You can hear them get back and Chris turns the TV on in the living room. You get out of the shower and look for the pajamas you just ordered on Amazon, it's a black v neck sleep dress. You walk out and he turns and smiles, then takes in your whole body. You return the smile and just stand there. He can tell something is different but he isn't sure what exactly. He turns the TV off and finishes his beer then takes your hand and follows you back to the bedroom. You sit on the edge of the bedand he sits next to you. You finally speak.

"From the moment I spoke to you I knew you were the man of my dreams. You are funny and caring and so genuine. Even though you totally just showed up here like a stalker. Then we have this huge shock, we are going to have a baby. You handled it so much better than I did. I am in awe of you. You balance this all-American charm with the true desire to help people and speak your mind. Christopher, I am so in love with you and my feelings grow more and more each day. Don't feel like you have to say anything back. I just don't want to regret never telling you that I love you."

You start to get up but he grabs your hand.

"Do I get tell you how I feel?"

You nod slowly.

"James, I literally can't say enough about you. I remember the exact moment I knew I liked you, you make me nervous, in the best way possible. You make me laugh every time we talk and I just really wanted to see you, I wanted to know if what I felt for you was something you felt too. Yes, the shock about you being pregnant was the first thing I experienced but I knew as long as it was with you it would be amazing. James Parker, I have been falling in love with you from the moment you had that guy in an arm bar. I am glad you said something, I was afraid I was just going to yell it at you one day. I am so in love with you and I am so glad you feel the same way."

You had started to cry during his declaration of his love. He wipes them away with his thumb, then he kisses you softly. You start to scoot back towards the headboard and he follows, you lie down and he pulls back and takes off his shirt.

You just watch him.

"Make love to me, please."

"Always." He leans back down over you and opens your legs with his knee and settles between your thighs, he kisses you and slowly slides his tongue in your mouth. You moan at contact, he kisses his way down to your sleep dress.

"This is super sexy, but right now its just going to get my way." He pulls the straps down off your shoulders and kisses your collar bone and back up to your neck. You're moaning his name out already and he has barely even touched you. He slides it down more exposing your breasts and takes both hands and starts to caress each one, then starts to rub your nipples with his thumb, once there are hard enough his slowly dips his head and takes your right one into his mouth.

"You feel so good, don't stop."

He switches to your other nipple, flicking slowly then sucking on it. He slides his hand up the bottom of your dress and starts to rub your clit. You are already a wet mess, he pops your nipple out of his mouth and pulls back to watch you as he rubs your clit.

"You are so wet for me," he pulls back his hand and puts it in his mouth. He starts to pull the rest of your sleep dress off. He continues to kiss his way down to your pussy. He slowly runs his tongue from the back all the way up to your clit. He does that 3 times and each time his flicks your clit slowly. He finally ends your misery by sucking your clit into his mouth and moaning into you. He pulls you down flat on your back and puts your legs over his shoulder. He pulls back and looks up at you and smiles. He quickly takes your clit back into his mouth and starts to suck it and blinding speed. The quick approach of your impending orgasm is racing towards you, and you are trying to get away from the constant attack on your clit.

"Fuck, fuck, I am cuming, don't stop!" Chris brings your even closer to his mouth and slows down and resumes the wide tongue licks of your whole pussy.He looks up at you as you come down from your orgasm. He slowly slides his tongue inside of you and coats his tongue and beard in your wetness.

He goes back to your clit and slowly runs his tongue up and down, he can feel you tremble in his hands, "J, can you cum for me again? I want more."

You just nod your head, and moan loudly. He slowly sucks your clit back in his mouth. Although your second orgasm doesn't start off as intense it always last longer, the familiar feeling starts again and you are trying to get away from his mouth, but he doesn't let you. The tension snaps and you are cuming again in his mouth as he just let's you ride it out on his tongue.

"Chris, I am cuming, fuck," he is holding you in his mouth his tongue is teasing your entrance, he slides his tongue in just a bit. He pulls back and sits up his whole face is drenched, he grabs his shirt and wipes off most of you. You are laying there trying to recover from those intense orgasms.

"You ok?" You can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Technically, yes."

You have enough strength to sit up and push him down and start to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. He lifts his hips and slides them off. He comes back to you and kisses you then rubs himself against your folds and pushes in slowly, you can feel every inch of him as he fills you up. You grab his forearms as he starts to slowly thrust into you he leans down and kisses you again.

"Come here please." You say as you open your hips wider and pull him closer. Your bodies are flush against each other as he thrust into you.

"You feel so good, is it good for you?"

"Yes, so much." He starts to speed up as he moves one on your legs onto his back, changing the angle of his thrust.

"That's it, don't stop, right there."He start thrusting deep and slow just like he knows, you like it he is hitting every single spot and before you even realize you closer to cuming. He can feel your walls start to tense.

“Are you going to cum for me?” He ask in a deeper than normal voice.

“Yea I am, don’t stop, please don’t stop," you moan out. Your hands are gripping his back so tightly. He doesn’t change a thing and just keeps hitting that perfect spot.

“Fuck! I am gonna cum.”

“That it, James look at me when you cum." You try you hardest to keep your eyes open but damn its almost impossible. You look up at him and see him biting his bottom lip, his beautiful eyes staring straight into your he glances down to see where you two are connected and your eyes follow. The sight of him pumping in and out of you is what makes you instantly cum around him.

_NOPE I should not have looked._

“You feel so good. I love feeling you cum.” You are trying your hardest to ride out this orgasm but his thrusts are literally going to make you cum again. He starts to thrust a little shallower now trying to hold off his impending orgasm. He leans down to kiss you so very deeply his tongue slowing slides into your wanting mouth and the passion consumes you. He is kissing your neck and asks,

“Do you have another one for me?”

_Dear God is he trying to kill me?_

_He feels so good, better than before._

You just nod.

“I think you do and I need you to cum again” He is thrusting so erratically trying his hardest to not cum until you do for a second time. He is thrusting into you so deep and hard he is hitting your cervix and with that final stroke you cum so hard around you basically scream out his name as the he empties himself deep within you.

He slides out of you and rolls over, he grabs your hand and puts it in his chest.

"I love you, so much James."

"I love you too. I am so glad I finally said it."

He laughs a bit.

"What's so funny?" He turns over to you.

"We have said it to each other more than once." He says.

"I know you mouthed it to me."

"And you said after your pants didn't fit"

"You said it to your publicist."

"You told your Dad."

"He told you? That explains why he was so emotional. What did you say to him?"

"I can't tell you." Chris just gets up and heads to the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" You get up a bit slower, your legs are like jello, and head into the bathroom too. He is washing his hands, you use the bathroom and are just staring at him.

"I didn't tell him we are pregnant." You get up and start to wash your hands and brush your teeth.

He kisses you and heads to bed.

"Christopher."

"Jimi, I can't tell you, but I will later. I promise."

You get in bed next to him and snuggle into his chest.

"Ok, I understand. You just called me Jimi."

"Chris and James sounds like a handsome gay couple."


	13. 11-25?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally about to tell everyone, but two men in James' life already know.

**Monday Week 6: 12 weeks pregnant.**

"I am starving but also equally horny." You say look over at Chris in the car ride back to his place.

"Well one of those can be solved when we hit McDonald's and the other can be solved very shortly after." He says winking at you.

You make him order a chicken tender meal and a big mac and a happy meal and an apple pie.

You are pulling out of the drive through and he is just starting at you.

"Where exactly are you going to pull all of that and why the happy meal?" He asked stealing a chicken tender.

"Hey! Eat your own food, this is for your growing child. Our beautiful little alien shrimp baby and that baby wanted chocolate milk."

He is just starting at you smiling.

"What? Do you want my toy from the happy meal?"

"Maybe, but I am just wondering when we are going to tell everyone?"

"I have been thinking about this for a while now, how about the university? We have a faculty dining hall that I can reserve. So it can be private but still cozy and big enough for our gigantic families." You say in between eating.

"That's sounds amazing, let's do that. The kids will love it. Book it."

"I already did, a few days ago.......sorry."

"Oh did you? Let me guess Friday?"

"You know me so well, I don't know what Ms. Bell puts in her fried chicken but I would slap my momma to get a piece and I have Brady and Chelsey H coming as our guides so it will seem like an actual thing and then once my father is fed, we can tell him."

He had parked at his place a few minutes ago and was listening to your plan.

"OK, that sounds great. Are you nervous? Because I am crazy nervous."

"Oh baby, really? Don't be, everything will be fine. Come give me a kiss." He smiles and leans over to kiss you and kisses you sweetly.

"You taste like chocolate milk."

"And I take it that's not doing for you?" You gather your trash and pick up your purse that has the ultrasound pictures in it. You guys asked for as many as possible. You have Thanksgiving Break coming next week and your need to make sure the cat is out of the bag before that.

You both get out of the car and he grabs the bag you packed he wanted you to stay at his place, since he got you written up for violations of the dog allowance. Plus he said he got you a surprise, you just hope it's not another TV.

You both are greeted by Marcus the other doormen.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

Your eyes double in size as you just look at him.

"Thanks, man. Have a good rest of your day, after you wife.” Chris responds not missing a beat.

The elevator doors close.

You still are just blinking.

"I know, I have been exhausted but we didn't get married, right?"

Chris just laughs at you.

"Nope, we did not. He is brand-new.The other day he thought Scott and I were married." He says letting you in the condo. You throw away your trash and head straight towards the fridge.

"Dude! I am so hungry. Do you want to make me lasagna?" You ask while eating a banana.

"Make you? No. I can have some delivered." He says as he walks up to you and hugs you.

"Well if you refuse to make your pregnant girlfriend/wife, I guess you can order some."

"My mom makes a great lasagna, I can just ask her to make you some."

"Yay! I can't wait."

"Can you follow me please?"

"Of course, wait where's Dodger?"

You look around and notice he isn't there.

"Shanna's. Come here please."

He is standing in his hallway.

"Okkkkkk I am coming, hold your horses."

You walk right up to him so that he is looking down at you. He grabs your hand and walks you into his office. You look around and notice he changed it. He used to have a desk in middle of the room with and a chair and a TV and a loveseat. [It](https://cdn.decoist.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Gorgeous-modern-home-office-design-with-twin-workstations.jpg) now has two huge book cases on the walls and has two white mid century modern desks facing each other with two iMac's on them and two deep blue chairs and the same matching loveseat. The desk on the right has a coffee mug that says "[World's Okayest Professor."](http://www.worlds-okayest.com/product/world-s-okayest-professor-mug)

"Are you serious? This is beautiful Chris."

He is just beaming.

"So you can come home and have your own desk." You walk in and start looking around you pick up the mug and stick your tongue out at him.

"Home?" You say sitting down at the desk.

"Uh yeah, I mean if you want to? Aren't you in your final warning anyway?"

"Yes, because of you man! You keep bringing that sweet boy to my house and I will think about it. Can I stay here during the holidays? I have Thanksgiving Break starting next Wednesday."

He walks up to you and and leans down to kiss you. Then goes to sit at the other desk so that you two are looking at each other.

"Of course, you can. I am looking forward to it. About Thanksgiving how do you want to do it? Your family in the morning and mine in the afternoon or the other way around?"

"I don't care. Wherever you plan to be is were I want to be."

He just smiles a huge smile at you.

"Oh wow I am so cheesy." You get up from the chair and go and sit in the loveseat you motion for him to join you. He walks over so quickly it startles you. He sits next to you and pulls you over so your head is on his chest. You can hear his heartbeat, you can feel the bass in his voice when he starts to talk.

“Well then, I am just as cheesy, because that's what I want to." He slides his hand down to your teeny baby bump and just caresses it.

"Oh that's so good to hear. So did you order that lasagna?" He moves his hand and reaches into his pocket and pulls his phone out.

"I ammmmmmmmmmmm ordering ittttttttttttt now annnnnnnnnnnnnd ordered. It will be 45 minutes. Sorry love."

You just turn in his arms and look up at him.

"45 minutes............I wonder what we should do?" You say as you unbutton the 3 buttons of his Henley.

"Well, since you are currently undressing me I think you know exactly what we should do. Come here, please." You lean up and kiss him with everything you have. You want this kiss to let him know that you appreciate everything he does for you. He starts to move you to your back and heads straight for the buttons on your [utility green shirtdress.](https://www.loft.com/drapey-utility-shirtdress/517274?skuId=28164715&defaultColor=2798&prodId=517274&currency=usd&&CID=LT_GGL_BRD_PLA%7CDresses&ogmap=PLA%7CRTN%7C700000001025280%7CSTND%7CMULTI%7CSITEWIDE%7CCORE%7CLT_GGL_BRD_PLA%7CDresses%7CPRODUCT_GROUP%7CCjwKCAiA5o3vBRBUEiwA9PVzaqoxKZlJyQTHKQEVPdg3QwS0_ZizEY4KKLa6BMhaB00GT-6rb-pD6RoCbsIQAvD_BwE%7C%7Cp49776656828%7C71700000059966067%7C58700005458793462&gclid=CjwKCAiA5o3vBRBUEiwA9PVzaqoxKZlJyQTHKQEVPdg3QwS0_ZizEY4KKLa6BMhaB00GT-6rb-pD6RoCbsIQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds&selectedColor=2798) He pulls it off your shoulders and heads straight to take your bra off, he takes it off with expert speed, licks his lips and brings his mouth to your nipple.

"Fuck, that feels amazing." He uses his tongue flat and is running it softly across your nipple before switching to the next one.

You say his name to get his attention.

"Yes, Jimi? You want me to stop?"

You shake your head no.

"Are they bigger than the used to be? My bras are crazy tight." He sits back and just stares at your breast. They definitely were bigger. He then puts both hands on both of your breast and runs his thumbs over your nipples, causing you to moan his name.

"Yes."

That's all he says before kissing you slowly and deeply. You pullhis shirt up and he leans back quickly takes it off and kisses you again. He then reaches under your dress and pulls down your panties and tosses behind him. Chris scoots down, so now he is sitting on the floor in between your legs. He then gets on his knees and pulls your knees apart, he kisses your thighs and then kisses your pussy, so softly, he starts to suck on your whole pussy getting your whole mound in his mouth. The new sensation is driving you wild. He let's go and then takes your clit in his mouth and sucks in and out of his mouth, the moans are falling out of your mouth. He is keeping steady rhythm.

He is amazing at oral, but sometimes you just want to cum as quickly as possible and he lovesto take his time.

_Thank God he is making this quick and intense._

The intense constant pressure is sending you straight to an orgasm, he pulls you closer to his mouth and you are so close, just a few more seconds and you will be cuming, the final flick of your clit sends you over the edge.

"Fuck, I'm cuming, oh God. Shit, Chris." He wipes his mouth and beard with the back of his hand.

"You good?"

"Always, please come here."You sit up enough to unbuckle his belt but he does it quicker, he kisses you and then finishes unbuckling his belt and pants and pulls them down just low enough and then immediately slams into you.

The breath is taken out of you.

He is thrusting hard and fast.

"Yes, don't stop, so good," he slows down and pulls your hip a little bit more off the edge of the couch, changing the angle of his thrusts. Then he starts the same hard thrusting, with the angle change, you sit straight up grabbing him, trying to bring him closer. He is hitting your cervix, which is sensitive when you are pregnant. The constant rhythm and pressure has you erupting all around him, causing you to pull on his his back even harder. You are pretty sure you are scratching his back.

"Oh yes I'm cuming, don't stop, don't stop." The pressure that this angle change has and the hard thrusting is sending you straight to a second orgasm. You are clenching around him again and again, his thrust start to become erratic as he is close to finishing, a few more thrusts and he is emptying himself deep within you. He slowly slides out of you and tucks himself back in his pants.

"Wow, that was crazy hot."

"Well that's not why I got the matching loveseat." He leans down and kisses you quickly, then heads to the bathroom to grab you a towel. You clean up as best you can and head to the shower.

"I am taking a shower!" You yell to him.

You are shaving your legs when he walks in and tells you the food here. He just stands there for a second watching you.

"Yes? You turn and rinse off the shaving cream.

"Uh nothing."

"You sure? You look like you want to say something."

"I love you." He smiles then walks out.

You finish up and grab your robe and join him in the dining room and eat an early dinner. He watched football while you graded Wendy Craig's essay she was failing your class for a minute but it seemed like everything finally clicked. You fell asleep on the couch and was woken up by Chris trying to take the essay out of your hand, he took it to the office while you headed to bed.

Tuesday you had class and Chris had a video meeting with a studio in California. You both stayed at his place. He bought new dishes that you saw in the Pottery Barn catalog.

Wednesday another good day. Apparently Brady and Chelsey are back together. Chris was up in Sudbury for the day and ended up spending the night.

Thursday was such blur, but you totally lied to your dad and Chadwick about the dinner tomorrow night multiple times. Half of your class were very confused by your many tangents, the other half were taking notes. Thursday night you are crawling into bed next to Dodger, Chris is on a phone call in the office.

"How was your week dude?" You ask Dodger.

He just licks your knee.

"That's sounds amazing man. So I have been lying to my dad and brothers and I am about to tell my dad that his most responsible child is pregnant by a man she knows but not nearly enough to raise a human together. He better not be anti-vaccine, I will take you and the baby from him. He's amazing right? He definitely seems it.”

He rolls over for you to scratch him.

"Hmm, I see your point. I should just ask him. So just between you and me how many women are we talking about? You bark when I get to a number OK?"

"1-5?" You look at Dodger.

He scratches his ear.

"6-10?"

He yawns.

"11-25? Come on. D, you aren't helping. I am so in love with him I just don't want to be the one he was with before he found 'The One' do you get me D?"

"You are my ‘One’ I knew it the moment we spoke on the phone. You changed my entire life and I love you and love every minute I am with you."

Chris said standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He walks up to the bed and gets in next to you.

"I love you too. But I was technically talking to Dodger." You say with a smile you look over and Dodger is asleep.

Chris looks over at him too and laughs.

"He is very into this conversation. I know your are worried about telling Chadwick and your dad but I really do think they will be super happy about......well maybe not super happy but they will come around. Are you happy with this pregnancy?" You turn your whole body towards and straddle his lap, he puts his hands on your hips and smiles at you.

"I am going to be crazy honest with you, I am very happy, I wasn't at first and that is only because I didn't know how you would feel and then I felt so dumb for letting my joy be in another person and not in the most important person."

You are getting a little bit better at reading his facial expressions and you know that he is about to make you cry from his sweetness and also make you cum all night long. He sits up and turns his hips to get you underneath him.

"This is why you are 'The One' for me, you are always honest and you have no idea how much I love and admire that. You are so sure of yourself," you shake your head no. "Yes, you are you stand in front of a bunch of 19 year old's and teach them and I have seen your lectures notes, you go off of bullet points. I can't even imagine doing that! I don't know what the future has in store but I know we will be together."

You put your arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss you and he kisses his way down your neck and is saying something you can't understand.

You both ended waking up a very annoyed Dodger who left after you yelled at him for licking your face while Chris was going down on you.

It's Friday and in 17 minutes you are telling both on your families that you are pregnant and are possibly moving into together.

_I think I might be having a panic attack._

_It's cool._

_So dad I am totally knocked up and it happened in his mom's guestroom!_

_This is going to suck balls._

"Hey Professor Taylor!" You didn't realize Brady and Chelsey walking up to you, you bribed them into helping since your noticed "alarming similarities" in their essays.

"Hello you two, as much as I appreciate both of your help, if I see that you two copy your essays again I will be forced to report you. I really don't want to do that."

"Thanks Professor, my dad would lose his mind."

"And my mother would come here and personally make me regret entire life."

They smile and head over to the parking garage to help walk everyone over.

You head to your office and pace for a few minutes until to panic. Your phone rings and its Scott.

“HEY Scott. Scotty, How are you my man?”

_Just talk like a normal person._

“Hey to you too man.......you definitely confirmed my suspicions. How far along are you?"

_Say something!_

_James! Say words......_

_Oh my goodness._

"Uh, huh I'm so not preg.......uh. How did you know? I can't lie I am terrible at it."

"Well, Congratulations! Taking me out to sushi and eating Teriyaki chicken and Chris wanting you to move in with him. He is notorious for moving slowly and setting up the joint office instead of giving you the second guest room and being crazy nervous today. I am in the car with my mom and we will be there in 5 minutes. Bye James."

"Yep, it's pretty wild. I am happy and equally terrified. OK bye Scott."

There is a knock on your office and Chris walks in,

"Hey you, you OK?"

"A bit. Come here hug me, please." He walks up to you and sweeps you into his arms and kisses you slowly and deeply.He gently slides his tongue in your mouth and nibbles on your bottom lip causing you to moan, pulls back and smiles.

"Wow, that's not a hug." You pull him in for another kiss and he slides his hands to your ass pulls you closer to him then picks you up and walks back to your desk and sits you down and kisses down your neck causing you to moan his name, his beard is tickling you a bit.

"You feel so good. Come here." He kisses you again and brings his hand between your legs and slides his hands right into your pants. He starts to rub your clit in small tight circles, someone clearing their throat stops you both. You open your eyes and see Denver smiling. Chris turns around slowly and sighs deeply.

"Hey you two. Everyone's in your lecture hall, man I am glad I beat Chad out here. You fingering his sister is definitely something he would never forget."

"Get out Den!" Chris takes his hand out of your pants and tries to adjust himself before turning around.

"Thank you Denver, we will be right out."

"How long before you cleared your throat?" You ask Denver getting down from your desk.

You adjust your pants and fix your blouse. Chris gives you a quick peck before washing his hands in the weird sink in your office.

"Long enough to add that to the shower memory. " He says as you all walk out.

"Ew. You are so gross." You look over at Chris while you lock up your office he gives you a small smile.

"You too?"

"What? Your moans are hot and you do this one that does it for me, every time."

"Is it the short panting one? Or the low groan one?" Denny asks him.

"Don't you dare." Your walk towards the lecture hall, leaving the two pervs behind you.

They are whispering but you can clearly hear them.

"The panting one..........and she will say my name while she does it. Maybe let's not tell James."

"If it's anything to you, I have only heard that one with you."

You stop and turn to them both and they both stop talking.

You open the door and see everyone there. Your siblings and their spouses and Davis' fiancée Kelly is there. Chris' parents are both here and his siblings and their spouses and kids.

The kids are running up and down the aisle calling each other Professor. You, Scott, Lisa, Shanna, Carly and Charley are all talking around your podium.

"I was the 1st one to see her lecture hall and office." Scott tell the room.

"This is so awesome, why don't you make people call you professor all the time I totally would." Shanna says to you.

"I tried, but no one does. Right Charley?"

"Not happening, I had to potty train you, so no, not ever."

Chris walks up behind you and pulls you into his arms.

"She used to attack when I did this, but you only tensed up a bit this time."

"Oh yeah the wrist lock, I thought Charley was going to break my wrist." Conner says.

"Once on patrol, I scared her and hit me in the ribs and bruised my trachea." Denver adds of course being Denver.

"I had a loaded weapon you are lucky I didn't shoot you!"

Brady and Chelsey announced that we are heading to dinning hall.

You and Chris hang back so everyone can go first.

"So that wasn't bad! I saw you and my dad talking again. Is he trying to boss you around? You can tell him no Chris."

He grabs your hand and you both walk out.

"I like talking to your dad, he is really nice."As you turn to walk down the hallway your father is standing at the exit, clearly waiting for you both.

"Hey Daddy.........did you get lost"

His expression is unreadable, you know this face all to well. He knows and he knows you know he knows.

"Hey Clarke is everything OK?"

"You two plan on waiting until my grandchild comes into this world before you tell me?" You can tell by his voice that his feelings are hurt.

You just burst into tears. Leaving Chris to face your dad's wrath, through the tears you see your dad hug Chris. Your dad brings you into his arms and you can hear him crying and you can hear Chris crying behind you pull back and look up at your dad.

"I wanted to tell you. I just wanted you to know that we are ready and happy, I am so in love with him and he is going to be the best dad. He is the most considerate person I have ever met. I can't wait until he holds his baby and I already want more with him. That's so crazy but I do."

You turn to go see Chris standing there a complete wreck, you let go of your Dad and walk over to Chris and he immediately wraps his arms around you.

You hear your dad walk out of the door.

"Hey love, you OK?" He sniffles.

"Not really, is that true?" You look up at his face you wipe his tears away.

"Very true. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, my love." You pull back to look into his face.

"Do you still want to move in together?" His smile is so bright.

"Yes, still do. That's what your dad and I have been talking about, he has already picked out five. The first two were the house in front of them the other one was behind them. I assumed you would not want those."

"You are a very smart man, but let's head over to the dining hall."

"Yeah, yeah Ms. Bell's chicken."

"You know me so well."


	14. Ambush Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week of Thanksgiving, an unwanted surprise party, Scott and the last time you talked to Chris when James worked in DC.

Finally telling your families that you were pregnant was very easy and much to your surprise most is them had figured it out. They were all super excited, you both are so nervous and it turns you didn't need to be.

You taught your last week and a half of class and Chris went to New York and was going to be gone until Thanksgiving. You dropped him off at the Airport and headed to class. You were dismissing your class when Lisa called you answer.

"Hey lady, I am dismissing my class right now."

"Alright you guys, I love some of you and like the rest. So thank you for this opportunity to let me teach you all. Get out and don't start any debates, but you better finish them. Happy Thanksgiving."

You grab you phone and Lisa is still there.

"Hey sorry! What's up!"

"Are you free today? I am short handed today for Thanksgiving prep, can you head up?"

"Sure. I just need to head home and grab Dodger and I will head up. Bye momma Lisa."

"Bye daughter."

You started calling Lisa momma a couple of days ago on accident Chris answered your phone because it was his mom calling you, so when he said his mom is on the phone you assumed he meant your mom.

You went to Chris's place which he had you all moved in by Wednesday of last week, and pack a small bag just incase you stay the night, you hit a bit of traffic but it was 11:50am the Tuesday before Thanksgiving.

You pull up and there are already cars parked.

_Lisa! If this is another ambush family gathering!_

You let Dodger out and he immediately pees in the front yard.

"Sorry, dude. If your human grandma has 46 people for me to meet and have my belly touched, I am going to..."

The door opens and Sylvie walks out.

"Hey James, Congratulations. Oh look your little belly. I apologize for what's about to happen in there." She says as she rubs Dodger's head and walks to her car.

"She doesn't need help does she." You sigh heavily.

"This is why you meet the WHOLE family before you get knocked up."

"It was an ACCIDENT!" You yell as she gets in her car. You quickly debate following Sylvie but Dodger is waiting at the front door.

"Dammit, Dodger you are such a good boy. Let's do this!"

You knock as you let yourself in.

"James! Welcome." Says a woman you don't recognize.

_Is this a party?_

_Ugh this woman she is lucky her son is cute._

"Hi and what exactly is this?" She turn and yells for Lisa.

When Lisa comes out of the kitchen and 25 other people come from everywhere all talking at you and hugging you. You met every aunt, aunt in law and women they call aunts who aren't related to at all. At one point you were holding two babies who were just as confused as you were on why you are holding them. You were asked every question you as a military kid you are used to and a woman with a boys name. Someone thought you were actually German, you explained you just went to high school there. After what felt l like a friendly interrogation, you were hugging and having your belly touched you helped walk people out and once they had left you headed inside to berate Lisa.

"Lisa! Where are you? I would LOVE to talk to you!"You see her in the hallway she had just come out of the bathroom.

"Oh hey, James I was going to take a nap. I am so exhausted."

You just walk in between her and the stairs.

"Couch."

You both walk over to the living room and sit on the couch, you take her hands in yours and smile at her.

"Listen, I understand why you want everyone to meet me, but you don't have to trick me to come over. I absolutely love how close you all are, its amazing, being a military family made it super hard to be around our actual families, so we made our own. I love that this baby will keep us all together forever, no matter what happens with Chris and I."

Lisa smiles a super sweet smile at you.

"You are right, I am very sorry, I promise no more surprise family parties."

"You mean interrogations? Someone asked if I 'just don't use condoms' and was told that pulling out is a very effective birth control and very sweetly made it seem like I seduced him. So that was fun...."

"I am so sorry, and I know exactly who said that and I will give her a piece of my mind, I was being honest when I said I was exhausted earlier." She gets up and heads up the stairs.

You were a bit hungry so you decide to look for a snack. You also brought your classes latest assignments and start to grade them on the couch, you weren't sure when you fell asleep but Dodger eating the graham cracker on the plate is what woke you up that and Scott sitting next to you watching Netflix.

"Dodger leave her plate alone. Hey lady." You look over at him smiling at you.

"Scott! When did you get here?" You say putting the plate down and putting your papers back in your bag.

"About 10 minutes ago. You were out cold so I figured I would let you sleep, but then D noticed the cracker on your plate.

"Did you know I was going to be interrogated this afternoon?"

"I had no clue, but Sylvie texted me earlier. I apologize for whatever they asked you."

"I mean, I have been called worse things." You both laugh.

"Are you staying for Thanksgiving or your family?"

You grab your plate and Scott helps you up, you both head to the kitchen.

"If you guys would have me, this is our off year, my parents and Davis went to Germany and Charley and Chadwick went to their in laws. So really I truly picked the best year to get accidentally knocked up by your big brother."

"Well that did work out for you, where would you have gone?"

"Probably Germany. I am really happy that you are now apart of my life." 

"I knew I immediately liked you when you had that guy in the headlock, I should have recognized the look on Chris' face, now that I think about I am not surprised he showed up at your place. Shocked but not totally surprised."

"I was shocked! Even more shocked that I slept with him, I mean we would have definitely ended that night VERY satisfied, but I save sex for at least a few dates in."

"So was it because you two had talked before?"

"Yes, and we were super flirty the last time we talked too."

**4 Months ago:**

You have 5 minutes to get Carter and Melissa out of the office.

"The Speaker needs you to drop this off to the Ways and Means Committee, Melissa and Carter the Speaker's detail needs you to confirm your new address." The phone rings and Melissa answers it as Carter walks out.

"Good afternoon, this is Melissa Conner with the Speaker of The House, how may I help you? Yes she is, whom may I asked is calling?" She giggles a bit but stops and clears her throat,

"Umm James, there is a Chris Evans on the phone." She says while putting him in hold.

"I got it, now go, I would love a Cobb salad from the cafeteria." She nods and walks out, entry door closes and you dive to pick up the phone.

"Well, hello Mr. Evans. How is your filming going?"

"Hi, Ms. Taylor. It's going well, we are filming in Mexico so I really can't complain. How's DC? Still insane?"

"Yes, very. There is this madman _running_ this city and apparently the whole country too."

"I have heard, thankfully I can temporarily forget that, you are the one who got into politics."

"Yeah, when Michelle and B were in office, ah the not so terrible days. How are you free in the middle of the day?"

"Oh yeah, the good old days! And I am currently speaking with Congressman Eric Swalwell."

"Ooooh so I am your lie? I actually know him if you need to talk to him. He would be so interested in working with you and this project, you will be here next month........I can set something up with one of his aides......sorry, I am sure you are very capable."

"No need to apologize, I find your initiative very sexy and I have already contacted his people and we are meeting next month, but thank you very much for your offer."

_I know I clearly heard him say sexy._

_I am not about to let this opportunity to be the 1st Mrs. Chris Evans_

"No problem, so I am I supposed to ignore the fact that you called me sexy?"

He laughs.

"You caught that? Yes,you are very sexy. You gave me your Instagram so I have seen other pictures of you, I really like seeing you with all the Members of Congress and especially the Staffers, I love the behind the events and and meetings.”

“Well, thanks so much. You aren’t to bad yourself, I see you pretty much everywhere, you know the internet. Do you take a bad picture?But its just life, I want people to understand its just normal, no one is any better than anyone else and that politics is for the people.”

“Well, you haven’t seen me in morning, did you say something?”

_I am trying to Chris!_

_Did I say that out loud?_

“Huh, what? I don’t think so? But anyway, I got a call back about the opening for a new Political Science Professor position at Boston University, my dad begged me to come back home."

"That's awesome, you would be just another thing to make Boston even better, knowing you will be living there."

"Oh really? I would make it better? How Christopher?"

_Oh wow, I just called him Christopher!_

_Good job, you weirdo!_

You can hear him laugh a bit.

"Christopher? Am I in trouble? Just being able to see you and touch you. That is what I mean specifically."

_Fuck me, that was so hot!_

_I don't think I am ready for him up close._

"Do you wanna be in trouble? You seem like you like trouble and I am sure you have plenty of reasons to love Boston, the food, the terrible accents and the freezing winter months."

"In trouble with you? Maybe? Would I have to call you Professor Taylor? Don't you start woman! Boston is the greatest city in the world, we got everything you can ever want."

You choose to ignore the flirting you two after doing and just attack him about his love for his home state, honestly you were a bit jealous that he has this specific place that makes him feel at home. Growing up so far away from your extended family made you and your siblings super close. Chris could tell that your tone had changed.

"Hey, James I can never understand what it's like to grow up the way you did, but I am sure your family is super close, and they are so happy you are coming home."

"You are sweet, I appreciate that so much. You are pretty great.......hold on one second."

Someone just walked into your office and was letting you know that Speaker Pelosi is heading into the building.

"Everything good?" Chris asks. He can hear you talking to someone, a man, it sounds like.

"Yes, the Speaker is heading up and this office is about to be crazy. So I will talk to you later."

"Gotcha! Tell everyone keep up the good work."

You laugh at him.

"You nerd. Bye."

"Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was the last time you two talked until the Patriots game, that you only went to because of Charley's story." Scott asks while you make chicken enchiladas for dinner.

"Yep, so crazy. I had planned on giving him my number but just never got around to it. I am not going to lie, the only reason I went to that game is because I knew he was in town and I just hoped it would run into him."

"How did you you? My Instagram story?" He asks while rolling tortillas.

"Yes, that's so embarrassing. So glad that ass hat was climbing over the counter."

You finish up the food and put it in the oven and head back into the living room

"Would you have said anything to us when you turned around, if that guy hadn't made a scene."

"Initially probably not, but I would have turned back and introduced myself."

"The rest of the night I could barely get his attention. He would either be on his phone or just zoning out of our conversations."

You just smile at him grab your phone seeing is the person you two are talking about has texted.

He did just saying he would be home late tomorrow night.

You had a wonderful dinner, Lisa was shocked that you made this with stuff she already had in this house. You Scott and Lisa speculate the babies sex and go over names. Lisa is really in favor of a Junior, Christopher Robert Evans Jr. Both you and Scott don't like it.

"No mom, not happening, we are not doing that to their poor baby and can you imagine Chris's ego."

"Exactly! I can see him enjoying that too much."

You three watch Planes, Trains and Automobiles, Lisa heads up stairs halfway through the movie and you are barely hanging on, but you finish and tell Scott good night and head upstairs while he heads to the downstairs guest room.

You are fast asleep when you feel the bed dip and a pair of arms slide around your waist and settle on your baby bump. You had just gone to the bathroom about 30 minutes ago so you are pretty sure it's around 3:30am

"Hey J, you awake?"

"I thought you said late tomorrow." You say turning over in his arms

"Oops." He says as he kisses you sweetly.

"Liar face. Hold me, I am exhausted."

"Yes, dear."

Soft snoring next to you wakes you up, you rollover and look at Chris asleep with his mouth slightly open. You reach over and grab your phone and take a picture of him and then record him snoring. You then get up and head to the bathroom and say a quick hi to Lisa as she is heading downstairs. You head back to the room and Chris has his back to the door, you will never get used to seeing him in bed.

You walk around and get in on your side and snuggle up to him and he pulls you close.

"Morning, babe." He pulls you even closer, you can feel his hardness against your ass.

"Morning to you too and to your little friend as well." You push against him.

"Little? Did you say little?"He says tickling you and turns you and brings you under him. You immediately open your legs and he grinds against your core.

You moan his name.

"You are terrible."

He smirks at you and kisses your neck and heads down to your chest, he unbuttons your pajama top and slides it off and looks up and smiles at you.

"I missed you, and you." He says to your stomach. You signal for him to come back up to you.

"And we missed you to, come and kiss me." He leans down slowly and kisses you deeply and slowly, you rub your hands up his back and start to pull at his shirt, he leans back and pulls it up and you run you hands up his chest and across his stomach and down towards his very hard dick. You start to stroke him slowly, you slide your hand into his pants.

"Hey lady, hold on a second." He says as he pulls your hand out of his pants.

You pout.

"Stop with the face." He leans down and kisses the attitude out of you and slides his tongue inside your mouth and nibbles on your bottom lip and kisses his way down to your chest and takes your nipple into his mouth.

"You are the worst....mmmmm."

He slides his hands into your pajamas shorts and stops and looks up at you.

"No panties?"

"I get hot. I just want you inside me now, please Chris."

"Fuck me, that's so fucking hot, you can't say that to me, you sure?" He asks while pulling down your shorts.

"Please fuck me, please." You are practically whining under him.

He quickly pull down his pants and rubs himself against your folds and slowly pushes into you.

"Can you keep quiet while I fuck you?"

"You are just going to have to find out."

He thrust his hips hard against you and you grab onto his forearms and bite your lips. The pace he is doing is making it damn near impossible to keep quiet. You tilt your hips up and open your legs wider, to get him deeper, his thrusts are getting faster and he puts your leg on his waist and thrusts faster, you start to tremble around him.

"Ohhhh Chris, I am going to cum. Don't stop."

Your orgasm starts to build from deep within and his constant rhythm is sending you there faster and faster, and soon its crashing over you. Wave after wave, having you clenching around him repeatedly as you try to catch your breath.

"You good? You feel so good around me."

You clench around him so tightly that it makes him almost immediately cum, his thrusts slow as he cums deep within you. You both just lay there absolutely spent, he slides out of you and rolls onto his back.

"Well that was a great welcome home." He pulls his pants back up and hands you your clothes. You are cleaning up with the towel you brought in for a shower this morning.

"Oh yeah, welcome home, baby. You hungry? My handsome, sexy man?"

You had put your clothes back on and were buttoning your top.

There is a knock on the door.

"If you two are finished mom needs you in the kitchen, James." Scott says through the door.

Chris gets up and opens the door and Scott just stands in the hallway.

"I will take a quick shower then head straight down."

"You can come in." Chris says to him.

"No thanks, I know you two aren't using condoms, so again no." Scott turns and walks away.

You get up and grab your clothes and poke Chris in the chest when you walk past him to go to the bathroom.

"Ouch, why did you poke me?" He follows you into the bathroom. You turn the water on and start to undress and get in.

"Why does your brother know we aren't using condoms?" You say looking at him through the frosted glass shower door.

"You can't get pregnant again so......" You were shaving your legs when he gets in the shower with you.

"Um excuse you? No one invited you in here."He just ignores you and start to wash himself.

"I grew up in this house so technically I am welcome everywhere."

He says backing you up to the wall. You reach your arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. He slides his hand down to your pussy and starts to rub your clit in small circles, causing you to moan into his mouth. He pulls back from the kiss and kneels down starts to eat your pussy.

"Ohhhh my goodness, you really........don't need.......fuck, to do...........this. Don't stop!"

"That is very confusing, I didn't get to taste you earlier." He says while looking up you past your belly.

"Okkkkkk." That's the last thing you say to him before he has you cuming in his mouth.

You get out of the shower first and head down to the kitchen, toScott and Lisa drinking coffee.

"Good morning, you two. Who wants breakfast? This baby is craving French toast!"

"Well that took you long enough."

"Shut up your face Scott."

Scott follows you into the kitchen to help, you yell to Lisa to just sit and relax. You grab the French bread you brought from the house and start cooking.

You hear Chris talking to his mom and Scott catches you smiling while you drink your coffee. You grab another coffee cup and pour a cup and add cream and sugar and walk out and hand it to Chris and walk back in and flip the last piece is French toast.

"Wow."

"What?" You ask putting the food on a platter.

"You just brought him coffee without him even asking?"

You bring out the food and Chris makes you sit as he grabs the rest of the food. He and Scott bring out everything but the powdered sugar. You start to get up, and Chris tells you to sit back down.

"Sit! I am grabbing it now." He walks back out with it and leans over and kisses you sweetly, then hands it to you.

"Thank you baby." He just winks at you.

"And thank you for the coffee, I literally had just said I was going to grab some when you handed it to me."

"You are very welcome. I am glad I can read your mind and you knew exactly what I was going to get for my French toast, too."

"You two are just so sweet together, I was just telling Chris about our party," you side-eye her very hard. " And how everyone just loves you. And you can cook! I NEED him to propose to you already." She says eating a piece of bacon.

"Um wow, the French Toast will do that to you, I will marry her for just for the cooking alone. The enchiladas last night. DELICIOUS!" Scott says to the room.

"Well, since my brother is trying marry you. Do you want to marry me? Your cooking isn't swaying my judgment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say what??


	15. Randomly Hugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the shock at the table, a cast party and James's first interaction with the Paps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an Italicized part in the middle, its a flash back to the previous chapter.

Its been a week since Chris randomly asked you to marry him over breakfast in front of his mom and brother. You both had been cordial but he was filming another part of Defending Jacob this week, so he was busy.

You just got back home from holding a longer than usual open office hours helping them prepare for the midterm before Christmas break. You step off the elevator and take a deep breath and unlock the door and walk in, the place is buzzing with people, people you don't recognize. You don't see Chris anywhere, you just head to the office and shut the door.

~~~~~~~

Right after he said what he said your phone ran, it was a group FaceTime with your siblings and you quickly realize that Davis is in the middle of getting married. You excuse yourself and head upstairs and watch him and Kelly say their vows and kiss. You tell them congratulations and that you are so bummed that you missed it, in person.

You hang up and Charley immediately calls you,

"Aw Jimi wasn't that so sweet."

"Uh, yes very. Sooooooo I think Chris just proposed."

"WHAT? YOU THINK?"

"Uh yes? Maybe he was joking? I am.......I don't know what I am."

You tell her exactly what happened at the table and she is silent.

"Charley! You can't be silent too!"

"OK. So you should just go back and see what the vibe is, if he seems indifferent he probably meant it, wait what did you say?"

"Nothing, my phone rang literally a second after he said it."

You listen to her advice, he probably was joking but you didn't want to hurt him.

~~~~~~~~~

There isknock on the office door and Chris walks in.

"Oh good you're home, I totally forgot to mention I was hosting a get together for the cast of Defending Jacob."

"It's cool. I can go to my sister's house. If you want, I just need,.." He interrupts you.

"Why would you leave? I obviously want you here."

"Sorry, I wasn't sure. You didn't tell me so that would mean....."

"I just forgot. I swear. Can you please come back to the party?"

"Do I need to change? These are the only pants that fit."He walks up to you and stands in front of you.

"No, you look absolutely perfect." He reaches for your hand and kisses your palm.

"Thank you. Are we OK? You know from..." He interrupts you again.

"I said yes, we are fine. Its just.." There is a knock and someone pokes their head in.

"Sorry, I thought this was the bathroom."

Both you and Chris say, "Its the first door on the right."

"Thanks!"

"Was that Michelle Dockery? I love her."

"It was, so come out so I can show off my amazing girlfriend."

You both head out and meet his super nice cast. You both had so much fun laughing at watching people sing Karaoke. You were laughing at one of his co-stars so loud that he just handed you the microphone.

"Okkkkkk, James I can clearly see you over laughing your ass off. You turn."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Don't hurt him babe." Chris yells from the kitchen.

"Now you really have to."

"OK, you pick the song." He tries to pick a hard song, what he is unaware of is that you were on University of Texas at Austin Chamber Singers and that you guys were ranked 3rd in the nation.

He picks Aerosmith's "Dream On" and hands you the mic.

"OK, this is what you want to pick?" The music starts and you know you have 37 seconds of an instrumental intro.

"I am letting you know you asked for this." You proceed to melt their faces for the next four minutes and twenty seven second.

The room erupts in cheering and especially in his face.

Chris was just soaking it all in and loving seeing you interact with his friends.

"Hey Evans your girlfriend cheats! She can't use that amazing voice!"

"I am sorry, I was in a chorus at UT at Austin we were ranked 3rd in the nation. I wasn't laughing at your singing I was laughing at your dancing."

You spent the rest of the night talking to Michelle and some of the women in the crew.

"How are you doing? Are you used to this whole thing yet?" Michelle asks.

_Her accent is so fancy you just look at her smiling._

"It's definitely weird I have never talked with someone who has made out with my boyfriend before."

You all laugh and Chris walks over being nosey. He leans down and kisses you on the cheek.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"I was just telling the ladies that I have never talked to another woman who has kissed my boyfriend before."

He blushes.

_God he is just the cutest._

"I mean that's work, and you aren't work. I mean I put in work with you, not in that way but, obviously I put in work in that way too, you are pregnant but I uhhh......"

"Evans, walk away, you are going to explode. I am fine. I love you. Scoot!"

He walks to the kitchen and grabs a beer and grabs you a Dr Pepper and gets you a paper straw, hands it to you and kisses your head and goes back to the guys.

"He talks about you ALL the time, in the make up trailer I have to tell him to be quiet so I can work." One of the make up artists named Sarah says.

"He was practically in tears when he told us you two were pregnant. He made me cry!" Sarah's assistant Paige said.

The last guest leaves and you are cleaning up as he walks them to the elevator. He takes Dodger out for a walk. When they come back you have just about finished cleaning you are wiping the counters and have the trash and recycling at the door. Since hitting 14 weeks your stomach definitely popped and Chris can't keep his hands off of it, but since last week you two haven't had sex. You two came close two nights ago but he said he was tired and when you offered to do all the work he said he didn't want to tire you out.

You grab the trash and recycling and walk past him.

"You don't have to do that." He says as walk out.

"It just trash, don't worry I won't tire myself out."

"Fine." He says as he goes to the kitchen.

You come back in and he is sitting on the couch with Dodger watching SportsCenter.

You walk in front of the TV and wait for him to acknowledge you. He just moves over on the couch.

"Are you just going to continue to lie to me? I hear that you are so happy on set but you can't fake that here at home? This is why I was happy living separately."

He turns the TV off and gets up and heads to the kitchen.

"I am not doing this. And thanks for letting me know how you really feel about living here."

"I love being here with you, but right now I don't know what you want from me. I ask you what's wrong and you say nothing...then you are cold towards me. It hurts."

You follow him to the kitchen.

"I am not lying. It's just......forget it. I am going to bed."

"Christopher, don't you dare! I will just follow you in there!"

He turn off the lights and heads to the bedroom, Dodger doesn't follow, he can tell something is up and wants no part of it.

You walk into the bedroom and he is just standing at the foot of the bed, he looks broken.

"Why don't you want to marry me?" His voice breaks a little.

~~~~~~~~~~

"_You two are just so sweet together, I was just telling Chris about our party," you side-eye her very hard. " And how everyone just loves you. And you can cook! I NEED him to propose to you already." She says eating a piece of bacon._

_"Um wow, the French Toast will do that to you, I will marry her for just for the cooking alone. The enchiladas last night. DELICIOUS!" Scott says to the room._

_"Well, since my brother is trying marry you. Do you want to marry me? Your cooking isn't swaying my judgment."_

He can't be serious!

Keep your face neutral!

That's definitely not a neutral face James.

"_Wha....you..." Your phone rings and its Davis' personal ring._

_"I have to get that. Sorry." You get up abruptly and grab your phone and head upstairs and answer the call._

_You head back down about 15 mins later and everyone is gone. The front door opens and it's Scott and Dodger coming back in from a walk._

_"Hey where did everyone go?"_

_"My mom had a quick errand and Chris went with her."_

"_Seriously? He didn't even text or anything. That was crazy, right? He wasn't actually asking me to marry him over breakfast? He was joking, right?"_

Please God Scott say he was joking!

I need you to.

"_Umm, I can't help you there. It did seem strange but when you left the table he looked like someone who just got their proposal turned down."_

_"Well, fuck."_

_He and Lisa came home about 5 minutes later and you were in the kitchen snapping green beans. He gives you a small smile and walks back out of the kitchen._

_"Hey, hold on a second." You dry your hands and run after him._

_He is heading upstairs, he doesn't stop. You follow him to the bedroom and he is on his phone._

_"So are you ignoring me? I wanted to tell you why Davis called, he was getting married...."_

This probably isn't what he wants to hear.

"_That's amazing. Tell him congratulations." He doesn't look up from his phone._

_"So French Toast is a hot topic around here. My first time with two marriage proposals, I guess them both being a joke they don't count."_

He stiffened when you said joke.

You hit a nerve.

_He looks up and gives you a smile that doesn't reach his eyes._

You really should be a better liar than this Chris.

_"I am just tired, but I am fine. Thanks for checking on me."_

~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you talking about? You didn't really ask me."

"But the look on your face when I said it was very telling, like you had never even thought of it and you never will."

He turns to get ready for bed.

"Christopher, you aren't being fair to me or my feelings. You are acting like you actually proposed and I said no. Your mom said it, then Scott said and then you just blurt out Marry Me. What I am supposed to say to that?"

You walked in front of him making him look at you.

"I am madly in love with you and I want nothing more than to be with you until you look like you did in Endgame." You get a small smile. "You were a very hot old man. Right now, let's just enjoy this, we are are still brand new and in about 5 months we will be parents. If we don't kill each other."

He sighs deeply. He takes your hands in his and brings them to his lips.

"You are right. I took that way to personal. In all honesty, I wasn't asking you seriously, but the face you made really had me in my feelings. I should have just seen it as shock and not disgust. That face you are making right now is definitely disgust." He says as you look at him crazy.

He brings you into his arms, you can't get that close anymore because of the belly.

"I am sorry, I really am. I feel like such an idiot. I love you and look, I have seen your mom.....you are going to look amazing when your get older. We live together and we are having a baby, I guess I felt that why not, it's just the one thing we aren't. But, I can't wait to call you my wife."

_Hearing him say the word 'wife'!_

_Damn, that's sexy._

"Say that last word again." He looks at you confused.

"Wife?"

"Yes, but like how you said it before."

He is picking up what you are putting down.

"Ohhhh, you want me to say wife."

You moan slightly at his voice.

He pulls you closer and whispers in your ear.

"You want me say it while I am fucking you?"

_Ohhhh my goodness._

_This so sexy and fucking hot._

You just nod you head yes

"I wanna hear you say it." He is pulling you towards the bed, turns you around so your back is against him. He unbuttons your pants and slides his hand inside and slides his middle finger right inside of you gathering up your wetness. He slowly slides his hand up to your clit and starts to tap it gently.

"Fuck."

"That's not exactly what I want you to say." He starts to rub your clit in small tight circles, he starts to kiss your neck. He starts rubbing faster and faster, he can feel you tense in his arms he then slows down and starts to tap your clit again. He slides his hand out and brings it to his mouth.

He takes you by the hand and has you sit on the bed.

He just smiles at you and starts to lean down towards you making you lie back, not quite kissing but brushing his lips against yours.

"What did your want me to say again?" He says while reaching down to take off your pants and panties.

"Wife." You try to say but now he is rubbing small circles in your clit and you are quickly losing the ability to speak. He kisses you and you moan right in his mouth, he slides his middle finger into your folds and you scream out his name.

"Chrisssss, don't stop." He pumps his finger in and out of you a few times as he watches your face react in pleasure.

"Stop staring at me," you moan out.

"Never,you have no idea how hot you look with me fingering you."He takes his finger out of you puts it right in his mouth, savoring your taste.

"I have missed you and I am sorry."

"Don't apologize...I understand."

"Scoot up, please." He grins at you while he takes off his jeans, he comes towards you.

Chris leans down just close enough to touch noses and stops, you pull him down the rest of the way and spread your legs so he can lay between them and kiss him fiercely taking his bottom lip into your mouth. He moans and slides his tongue inside your mouth and glides it across yours, the kiss quickly heats up as he reaches behind you to take of your bra. He is now kissing his way down your body leaving a trail of wet kisses down your chest he takes a nipple into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, causing you to moan loudly. Chris looks up at you with a devilish grin on his face,

"I love it when you are loud."

"You are one to talk, I have never heard so much talking during sex."

He just continues his way down your stomach and finally to your core, he kisses your pussy and swipes his tongue from the base right to your clit, and slowly takes it was in his mouth. Your hands fly straight to his head and you run your hands through his hair. He is taking his time with you and sucking gently, he has you writhing in pleasure under him. You need more, you need more pressure. You start to grind your pussy in his face, he just moans and grips your thighs bringing you closer. He releases your clit from his mouth and starts softly flicking it up and down.

"God that feel so good, don't stop."

He just moans into your pussy as a response, the heat from your impending orgasm is starting to spread from your core, you just need a little bit more and you will be cuming in his mouth. Chris can feel your legs trembling in his hands so he quicken his movements he flicks your clit a little bit faster and sucks it in to his mouth every couple of seconds.

"Oh, oh I am so close please." You beg, a few more sucks and the orgasm rushes over and has you screaming his name.

"Oh yes, Chris I am cuming." He kisses your pussy a few more times before sliding his tongue inside you and coating his tongue in you. He comes back up to your face and wipes his mouth.

"Fuck, you taste good."

"Wow, that week off really made me miss that." You sit up and reach out to him but he just laced his fingers and pulls you towards him.

"I want this to just be about you, so just lay back and relax." He says as he leans you back to the bed.

"Wait, this shouldn't just about me, we are in this together." You say as you pull him down to you, he lays in between your legs and is rubbing himself against you.

"I love you, you are just so amazing. You are making me want to propose again."

"Again! You just said you didn't m....." You are silenced by his lips

"I am messing with you."

"I take it back! This is all about me, you are so anno...."

You don't get to finish what you were saying because he was slowly pushing into your folds.

He is definitely a man of his words you couldn't even keep track of the amount of orgasms you had that night.

~~~~~~~

You wake up the next morning a little sore, Chris is still dead asleep next to you. You head to the bathroom then to the kitchen for water, Dodger followed you the whole time.

"So do you have to pee too? Let me grab my pants and shoes and go"!

You head back to the room and tell a sleeping Chris that you are taking Dodger out. You grab his leash and meet him at the door. You both enjoy the elevator ride down and say good morning to Terrance who opens the door for you.

"Thank you Terrance."

"No problem, Ms. Taylor."

You let Dodger lead the way since you have no idea where you are going. He walks and sniffs every patch of grass until he finds the perfect one right next to the dog park.

"Do you have to poop too? I really hope you don't! Save that for your dad."

He walks around for a few more seconds than sits down. You sit down next to him on the grass and check your email.

You get the weird feeling that you are being watched. You look up and see a lady and her dog jogging nearby. You scan your surroundings and don't see anyone, but the feeling doesn’t go away. Dodger stand up and barks he is looking to your left, you finally see the person who is watching you. It's an young white guy with a camera and he is taking pictures of you and Dodger. You get up and pull Dodger along with you and walk up to him, he looks like he is about to run away.

"So I know this is your job but I would really appreciate it if you stopped, I am very boring and I am sure you have taken enough pictures and your pissing off my dog."Dodger is growling at him.

"I am not sure what you are talking about, I am just walking."

You look at him with so much attitude.

"OK, fine. I apologize for coming up to you." You turn and walk away and he immediately starts taking more pictures, you just flip him off and head back home. You head back to the building and he follows you, Terrance sees you walking up and opens the door for you.

Terrance sees the guy behind you and stops him.

"Any pictures you took of this building or residents will result in legal action"

He mumbles some excuse and walks away.

Terrance comes up to you,

"Ms. Taylor, are you OK?"

"I am fine, just annoyed. Thank you Terrance, he will probably still post those pictures."

"Yes ma'am, I am sure he will. I am sorry about that." You smile and just hug him.

"Uh, sorry! I should have asked before I just hugged you. That's weird sorry."

"No, it's fine, I have never just been randomly hugged before. I think he is ready to go back to sleep." Dodger is lying in front on the elevator. Terrance walks over and press the penthouse and you head in the elevator.

"Thanks again, Terrance."

You head back inside to find Chris about to put on his shoes,

"Hey, there you two are. I was about to come and find you, I was getting worried. It normally is a very short walk."

He can tell by the look on your face something is wrong.

You take off Dodger's leash and he heads straight to the couch and you take off your shoes andhead to the kitchen.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing really, just some guy taking pictures."

"What! Are you sure?" His anger is palpable.

"Yep, and I walked up to him and asked him to stop, then he followed me home."

"He followed you home? Do you know who he worked for? What did he look like? Where did he go?"

You had never seen Chris this angry and in all honesty it's really doing things to you.

_Is this weird I find this crazy sexy?_

"James, call your brother and tell him what happened, now."

"OK, Terrance saw him too."

He is on his phone typing furiously and all you want is for him to hold you. He looks up at you and walks over to you and pulls you into his arms.

"Are you OK? I am sorry I didn't ask that first." He leans back and looks into your eyes.

"Yes, I am. I was just more annoyed then anything your brave dog growled at him. On another note, you this angry, I find VERY sexy."

He just laughs at you.

"Seriously? You are a crazy lady."

"Yes very, it's you being protective over us. I find that very sexy."

"Well, the two of you are definitely my favorite things to worry about."He says while rubbing your baby bump.

He leans back and gives you a quick kiss.

"Two? What about D? He was very brave."

"I meant the baby and Dodger, I have seen what you can do."


	16. Holy Moly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris in Seth Meyers and Chris and James do a crazy thing!

Its seven days until Christmas and this is your last week of teaching until January 7th.

You took today off to have a serious talk with your baby daddy. Who is looking so fine. You aren't sure what's happened you, but every second he is next to you, all you can think of is having sex with him, you want it all, sweet and sensual, quick and dirty and loving and passionate and him making you cum over and over. It's really hard when he actually just wants your attention. Watching him talk is the worst, you just love his mouth, for many reasons...he bites his lip and will lick his bottom lip when he is talking to you and you are just done, you can no longer focus. He does find it super annoying, that you can't concentrate but he definitely enjoying it.

"Hey dude! It's snowing outside!" You yell to Chris who is walking in the door with a very miserable Dodger.

"Yes, James Taylor, I am very aware." He is taking of his jacket and takes off Dodger's leash.

"You are cute." He gives you a wink.

"You aren't to bad yourself pregnant lady." He says walking into the kitchen.

"Wait, why are still here? Didn't your class start," he checks his watch,"fifteen minutes ago?"

You jump off the couch and walk up to him.

"You are very correct! I am taking a baby day!"

"And what exactly is a 'baby day'."

You grab his hand and try to pull him to thecouch, but he isn't budging.

"Don't make me hip check you. Come with me to the couch Mr. Evans!" He let's you pull him to the living room and make him sit down. You sit down on the floor in front of him. He looks down at you sitting on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because I want your undivided attention."

"Okkkkkk?"

"I brought you in here to talk about our future. I am head over heels in love with you and I fall more in love with you each and every day. I can't wait until we have this baby and I can show him or her just how lucky they are to have you for a father. I want to buy a house together."

He just looks at you with that infamous smirk.

"OK. Let's do it."

He gets up and heads to the kitchen and starts to make eggs.

"Um excuse me, just OK? I did say something really nice things about you too." You say getting off the floor.

He starts to laugh.

"I said some really nice things about you on Seth Meyers."

~~~~~~

"Welcome our first guest, the man formerly known as Captain America, Chris Evans!"

"Thanks for having me, it's been too long."

"Its really has. So jumping right in the deep end, I just found out your girlfriend James is a Political Science professor at Boston University! I might need her to write my monologs."

"Yes, I see right in the deep end, yes she is. She would definitely kill it. She had a lecture in front of the whole Political Science department. She is amazing. I was sweating for her and she lectures with bullet points! I saw her notes and it literally, 1: The history of Political Science. 2: How we evolved into our current state. She is just incredible."

"I watched it. I am glad I was able to pause it she was blowing my mind, I kept ask my wife Alexi 'Did you know that?' I started taking notes. I was a little bummed that she did come with you. But seeing you totally is fine."

"Trust me I get it, she is back home with Dodger grading her classes midterms."

"Didn't she also work for The Speaker of the House?"

"Yes, that's how we met, she was a political consultant and I called to set up a meeting with the Speaker and she is who I talked to and I immediately fell in love. We talked for an hour annnnd she totally forgot to get any information from me so I HAD to call her back."

"She 'forgot' sure she did!" Seth says sarcastically.

"I said that too and she told me and I quote, 'I have talked to way more important people than you.' Which stung, I was like OK, yeah gotcha. My actor feelings aren't hurt.

They both laugh.

"I also heard that she put a disorderly drunk guy in a headlock until security came?"

Chris laughs.

"She did. She is my hero and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Wow! I think I might be in love with her too. More with Professor James Taylor's boyfriend Chris."

You were asleep when the show aired so when you woke up you had 112 text messages and 21 missed calls.

"What it the entire fuck is going on?"

Your phone rang and it was Charley.

"JAMES! YOU BETTER MARRY THAT MAN TODAY!"

"Char why are you yelling and who? Chris?"

"Did you not see his interview?"

"Fuck! I fell asleep !"

You grab your iPad and watch the clip on YouTube.

"Awww, he is such a cutie. Oh wow they are talking about me. Hot tamale! I am sweating!Aww Seth wanted me to come! Thats so cool."

"Keep watching."

"I am! Ugh he made that sound so bad. I just meant I have talked.."

"Shut the fuck up and listen."

"Ohhhh my goodness......the rest of his life?Awww James Taylor's boyfriend. I do need to marry him."

"No shit! Lock that shit down."

"Is this baby not enough?"

"Nope, buy a house or get married. Alright I am dropping off the kids. Love you."

"OK! I will do one of those. Bye."

You get a new text and it's from Chris.

Chris: "Hey! So I might have mentioned your name on Seth Meyers last night a few times."

James: "I saw. It was definitely more than a few times. Where are you?"

Chris: "You mad? Elevator."

James: " Nope. Our Elevator?"

Chris: "Yep. Well technically the front door."

You drop your phone and head to the door and shut the bedroom door so Dodger doesn't interrupt what you are about to do to his dad.

You are standing there when he walks in, drops his bag and smiles that big smile at you and you walk right into his arms. He picks you up and walks you to the couch. He sits so that you are straddling him.

You immediately start to grind against him.

"So that's how you feel." You just shake your head and get off his lap and get on your knees and start to unbutton his jeans.

"Yes, very."

"I did not say those things to get anything from you." He lifts his lips and helps you get his jeans down.

"I know, and that's the exact reason I want to, so enjoy this."

"I will definitely enjoy this."

You start tostroke him slowly getting him harder and using his own wetness to help. You get on your knees to get a better angle. You take him in your hand and start to pump him slowly while sucking the tip . You remove your hand and lick him from base to tip a few times just to hear him moan your name. You finally take him in your mouth as far as you can, you hollow your cheeks and start to bob up and down on his dick. Faster than slow to just licks, then you start all over. You cups his balls gently while focusing on his head.

"Fuck, James that feels so good."

You just keep a steady rhythm and then start to speed up.

"I am gonna cum. Don't stop."

You look up at him as he tries to keep his eyes open, he shuts them tight and moans out your name.

"Shit, I am cuming. Fuck, fuck." You pull away and finish him with your hands while his cum shoots in ribbons down your hand.

"OK. Okkkkkk. Stop."You get up and kiss him and head to the bathroom to wash your hands.

You walk out to him asleep on the couch in the exact same position you left him in.

"Christopher!"

"I am not asleep I am just resting my eyes." He sits up and starts to tuck himself back into his pants.

"OK, grandpa." You say sitting down next to him.

"Grandpa? Not nice. Why don't you come over here and find out what this grandpa can do. I want you to sit on my face, we have done that in a while."

"Well as amazing as I know that will be. I have a class to teach." You get up and try to walk away but he pulls you back. You just stand in front of him, he unbuttons the pj shirt you slept in and slides his hand right into your panties and dips his middle finger inside you and slides it in slowly, you bite your lip to keep from moaning. He slides his finger slowly out and runs it up your clit and back out then puts it in his mouth, savoring your taste.

"I hate you and I love you." You lean down and give him a quick kiss.

"Well, I just love you."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes and that got you two blow jobs and reverse cowgirl, and you know that position is terrible. What is the girl supposed to look at? Your shins?" You say as you sit on a bar stool at theisland in the kitchen watching him cook.

He just laughs.

"Well, I enjoyed my view and I am not quite sure. I do appreciate you doing that, but like I said I didn't say those things to get anything from you."

"I know and that's why I wanted to, because you didn't want anything. So I have about 65,000 in my savings and some investments and a bond."

"That's amazing and you should definitely keep it. I have been looking already. Check out thesehouses."He heads to the office and grabs his Mac and hands it to you.

You open up his tabs and check each one, the prices keep going higher and higher.

"4 MILLION DOLLARS! I can't even, but holy shit that bathroom. And the indoor pool. TWO indoor pools and theater."

"Is that the one in Lincoln? I love the location and for the last time don't worry about the price."

"I like it too. I will try to not worry about it."

"Here check this one out." He leans over and opens Google Maps and types in [30 Warren St, Brookline, MA 02445](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/30-Warren-St-Brookline-MA-02445/56572044_zpid/), "Look, how close it is from the University and its's a half a mile from [26 Brington Rd](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/26-Brington-Rd-Brookline-MA-02445/56567341_zpid/), Charley and Conner's house."

"You are amazing."

"Well, thank you babe. Pull it up on Zillow."

_You do and you are looking and what could can only call a mansion.....it's off of the road which is amazing it has 10 bedroom._

_And it's 4.6 million dollars......I don't even make enough to pay the MORTGAGE!_

_I make that amount every 3 months, so that's fine._

_Oh he is looking at you with that super cute face._

"Are you planning on this being a bed and breakfast? Holy moly."

"We both have three other siblings who have kids, I just wish it had a pool."

"You know you can have someone build one, right?"

"So you just want me put in a pool, too? Wow!"

"Shut up! I can totally buy the pool. Above ground is cool right?"

"Do you want to go see it? Like in an hour?"

"Yes of course! Have you seen it?"

"Nope, this is one of the one's your dad picked out."

"My father picked out a house for 4.6 million dollars? Clarke Taylor? Tough looking dude?"

"I think he is a very nice man. And what did I say about the price."

"You have never seen him angry. Listen I am trying, I am a super independent person and I am having a hard time with this. I don't know what else to say. I love you and let's go see it."

He kisses you and heads into the office.

You immediately call Charley.

"Hola Chica!"

"Are you drunk? It's 10:15am I need to talk to you!"

"I may have had a tequila sunrise, it our office Christmas party. OK! What's up?"

"Look up this address, [30 Warren St, Brookline, MA 02445](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/30-Warren-St-Brookline-MA-02445/56572044_zpid/)."

"Okkkkkk?.....wow.........Holy shit J.........10 bedrooms.......oh it's super close to my house. Fuck me! 4.6......OK why am I looking at this."

"Dad picked it out and we are going to go see it."

"Who's dad?"

"That's what I said!! Like I am freaking out. I can't even afford the water bill! I can probably pay for the internet and cable! I can't have him paying for everything. I just can't."

"Chill out, you are currently living in his crazy expensive condo right now. Why is this different?

"Because he bought it for himself and he would be buying something for us and what if we break up and then I am back in the faculty apartment with a baby!"

Charley just burst out laughing.

"Nothing I said was funny."

She just laughs harder.

"I am going to hang up on you. Why are you laughing?"

"You are so fucking stupid."

"Fuck you Charley. Why am I stupid?"

"Why do you think you wouldn't just stay in house if anything went wrong? Sweetie, relax. Don't you watch those Housewives shows? You have nothing to worry about. Trust me. He would give you anything you wanted."

"I don't want anything but him and maybe that house. Now I sound like a gold digger."

"Girl, how much do you think his condo is worth?"

"Umm I have no idea."

"OK the house we rent is worth 1.2 million."

"Really? That much?"

"I don't appreciate the tone in your voice. His condo is worth 3 million and thats how much he bought it for. I am sure his upgrades push it into the 4.5 to 5.5."

"Holy shit." You look around, he has an amazing view, this place is huge.

"So are you done freaking out?"

"Technically. How did I get so lucky?"

"Mom was super fertile, and you were born into this amazing family."

"Well, that explains the pregnancy, and thanks big sister, buuut, I was talking about him."

"I know you were and he is lucky you have no idea how much anything costs. You are the exact opposite of a gold digger. You still shop at Target. You lease your Mercedes. You are probably wearing pants from Target right now!"

"I love you and I need to see when the lease is up on that car! I got these pants from Nordstrom's Rack."

"Bye sissy, you are making me lose my buzz. If you guys are still there later can I swing by??"

"Bye sissy, I am so sorry it's now 10:30am. Maybe. If you can get through security."

You hang up and start to clean up the kitchen.

Unbeknownst to you Chris had heard your part of the conversation and he understood more about your hesitation. He really wanted you to know that nothing is going to make him not love you.

He walks out of the office and straight up to you.

Which startles you because you had your back to him

"James."

"Fuck! Chris. You scared me."

"I am sorry. Listen to me. I love you and the amount of love I have for our baby I can't even explain. I was maybe listening to your conversation with Charley. I am not going anywhere. No matter what and if your really want to pay for the cable I want the NFL package."

"OK."

"Go get dressed."

"Fine." You turn and walk away and he comes up and smacks your ass.

"Chris!"

"Don't forget it's snowing."

An hour later you find yourself looking at this massive house and this beautiful blonde lady waiting at the front door.

"She's pretty."

"Who? The Realtor? I didn't notice." He parks and walks around to help you get out.

"I don't need help...maybe a little."

"You definitely need help with that jacket, you can't even button it."

"You and your semen, ruining my figure and my favorite coat."

"Your figure? You have never looked better. Why do you think I want to be inside you all the time."

The Realtor walked up right as he said 'inside you' she cleared her throat.

"Welcome, let's head inside. This English Revival residence was built in 1885 from a design by Peabody and Stearns. The property's location boasts ready access to Brookline Village, local universities, hospitals and downtown Boston, as well as major transportation routes and the MBTA. On the opposite side of Warren Street is the Brookline Reservoir with its mile-long walking and jogging trail. The home is set back from the street on a 0.97-acre lot that affords optimum privacy and includes sweeping lawns, magnificent mature trees and a wilderness area."

"If you two don't mind taking off your shoes. They just put in new flooring."

"Wow, that's so awesome. Of course." You are taking off your jacket and Chris helps you take off your boots.

She give you both the whole spiel of the house, hands Chris the keys and leaves. You watch her drive away and are very confused.

"This place is amazing, lets check out the master bedroom!" He says pulling you towards the stairs.

"Wait, why did she just leave? Why did she give you the keys? Did you buy it?"

"Because, that's how it works when you are um......"

"Rich. Got it. Must be nice." You take the lead upstairs.

"Hey, that tone is very judgey. You are rich by association."

"Tell that to my bank account."

You both wander around this giant house and finally find the master bedroom.

"Holy cow, this the biggest bedroom I have ever seen.Did you heard her say this house has two kitchens!"

"Do you like it?"

"The house? Are you kidding it amazing. I hate the carpet runner on the stairs but thats easy to remove."

"Where would you want to put our baby?" He says as he walks out into the bathroom and into the walk-in closet.

You aren't sure what came over but you needed him to be inside you.

You just sat in the bed and called his name.

"Chris."

"James."

"Come here please."

We walks out of the bathroom and see you sitting on the bed.

"Hey you."

You just pull your sweater off leaving you in your bra and jeans.

"Ohhhh really?" He takes off his sweater and walks towards you. He pulls you closer to him and scoots you back so you are in the middle of the bed. You unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans and he takes them off the rest of the way. He just pulls your maternity jeans and panties down and off.

"I just love that your jeans have no buttons they are so easy to get off of you. You start to stroke him through his boxer briefs causing him to moan your name.

"Hold on a second, we can't have sex in this house and not buy it."

"OK. Do you want to buy this house?" You ask him while you pull him out of his boxer briefs.

"Girl, I will buy you this whole fucking neighborhood, you want that lake next door too?"

He says pushing into your folds. He had you screaming his name in no time and by the time he came he had promised to buy you half of Boston.

After a short nap in a strangers bed, you get up and put your sweater back on and head to the room you want as the nursery, It has a fireplace and a door that connects to the hallway bathroom. You can just imagine the crib in the left corner and a little sitting area and a rocking chair. Maybe a small love seat, this baby is going to have tons of visitors.

"There you are, is this the room?"

You are overwhelmed with emotion so you just nod.

He just smiles at you and brings you into a tight hug, apparently a little too tight.

"Holy shit, was that him?"

He let's go and gets on his knees and kisses your belly.

"Hey man, sorry your mom is just so huggable and sorry about earlier, I didn't poke you or anything?"

"Oh my God, your penis is no where near the baby, he is not in there playing dodgeball."

"I know that, but like a little close?"

"Wow, sure, your penis hits my cervix so hard that it effects my uterus and then effects my placenta which then the transmits through the amniotic fluid and reaches your son."

He makes a faces at all the words you said especially at amniotic fluid.

"Just yes, would have been fine. I am hungry you want to order pizza? Hey see if Charley and her family can come over. By the way you said he and son."

_Oh no I did!_

_Dammit. I told Chris I had no preference and that I would call this baby, baby._

_You really didn't care but you did want him to have a son._

"I plead the fifth on that. Can we just invite people over to a house we don't own?"

"Fine! Friday we will know. Oh about that, our offer was accepted like 5 minutes ago."

"Oh my goodness! I really hate the curtains and I want a waaay bigger shower."

"Then I want HBO too!


	17. Blackmailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its New Year's Eve and somebody's got a secret.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Happy New Year!"

Everyone hugs and kisses each other. You and Chris really wanted every at the new house for New Years Eve.

Everyone came, including Scott's boyfriend Zach. All the kids were all asleep on the third floor.

You guys had it set up for indoor camping and hired a nanny and he stayed until 10:30pm.

"Let's grab the champagne." You and Chris head into the kitchen and he pulls you into his arms and whispers.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Evans. This year is going to be so amazing."

You just giggle in his arms.

"Happy New Year to you too, husband. I just love calling you that."

"I know you do! You are lucky we were so secluded, you kept screaming it. I do know that poor, sweet maid definitely got an earful."

"That was not my fault, your are just too good in bed. I also want to wear my ring! I miss it. I had it on when Scott and Zach arrived yesterday."

"I almost yelled 'wife' like 5 minutes ago. Why are we hiding this?"

"I don't remember. I think because they will be all be pissed they weren't there."

You kiss him and he slides his hands to your ass.

"Can you two stop, I am really tired of walking in rooms in this huge ass house and his tongue is in your mouth."

"You are free to leave, Chad."

"Hey sorry, man I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, I definitely feel you, I have a baby sister too."

"Well thank you, I feel like you are just saying that, but I will take it."

He grabs the champagne and the glasses and walks out.

Before you two can follow Denver walks in.

"Happy New Year, Denny." Chris says.

"Cut the shit, I know exactly what you two did in Costa Rica."

"Uh what, we just vacationed."

_James, WHO SAYS THE WORD VACATIONED!_

"First I thought, maybe he just proposed, but then why isn't she wearing the ring. Then I noticed that Chris has a very faint ring tan. You went from winter to summer weather, dude you were hella pale when you left. You two got married and are hiding it."

"Uhhh."

"Well....."

"Wow. Not even a no. Why are you hiding it? You two are grown ups. Go tell your fucking families or I will."

You both just stand there, looking at the floor.

"Can we get our rings first?" You ask Denver.

"I already got them."

"Denver! They were in my nightstand along with other _things_."

He hands you your wedding rings and you put them on each other.

"Oh I know, and it is very smart to print out the pictures and get them off the cloud." He says with a huge grin on his face.

"Give it to me."

"I don't know what your wife is talking about." He says looking at Chris.

"Do you want to spend the first week of the new year in the hospital with a crushed larynx?"

He reaches in his back pocket and hands you the picture. Its of you and Chris, you are on all fours and you are looking back at him while he eats you out from the back, you hand it to Chris who looks at it and winks at you, then puts it in his pocket.

"The other one."

"Come on, let me keep that one. It's a good one and you can't see your faces."

"Well....."

"James! You can't be serious?"

"I mean if you can't see our faces."

"I have lost an organ for this country and it would really mean a lot on those cold and lonely nights hugging a rock as a pillow in a foreign land. I know, I would have one thing that could keep me going."

"Let me see which one it is."

Denver pulls it out of his back pocket and hands it to Chris.

"You can clearly see my Avengers tattoo."

It's of you riding him, its his stomach and his hand on your clit. Chris opens up a drawer and takes a pair of scissors out and cuts that part out.

"Don't say I haven't given you anything." He says handing the picture back to him.

"Thanks man, now stop handing out porn and go tell your families." Denver says then walks out.

"Did we just get blackmailed?" Chris asks you.

"I think we did. By the way he has a photographic memory."

"He looked at all of them didn't he?"

"Yep, definitely. I will check his phone later."

You both heading into the family room and stand in front of everyone and just put your hand out.

Charley chokes on her champagne and Conner helps her but when he sees the reason why she choked he stands up and walks over.

"Holy shit that's huge, Congratulations!"

"Aww he proposed!" Carly yells.

Suddenly the whole room is all over you, well really the ring. Chris bought you a [Vintage 8.62 Carat European-Cut Diamond Solitaire Ring.](https://www.langantiques.com/vintage-engagement-rings/vintage-8-62-carat-european-cut-diamond-solitaire-ring-gia-g-si2.html)

"Wait why are you wearing a ring, too?" Shanna asks Chris.

"You guys are doing that thing were the guy wears an engagement ring too?" Chadwick asks.

"Wait a minute! You didn't!" Scott says

"They did!" Denver say to the room.

You and Chris look at each other and he takes the lead.

"We got married in Costa Rica, we have been married for four days."

"Five days. Today is Wednesday."

You can't exactly tell if the shouting is anger for not telling them or hiding it or what exactly. But you just sit on the couch and watch your siblings and Chris's shout at each other.

Denver comes and sits next to you.

"See that's not so bad. Oh and Happy New Year."

"Oh yeah, being blackmailed is so fun."

Your mom gets up and walks over to you on the couch and sits down next to you. You lean your head on her shoulder.

"I am sorry momma."

"Why? I am so happy for you two or three. I would have loved to see it but I am glad it happened. In all honesty your Father would have been a wreck. He would have made everybody cry."

You sit up and hug her.

"James, can you come here please." You dad says to the room.

"ok." You get up slowly from the couch.

"Just me or him, too?" You ask pointing at Chris.

"He clearly said you, James." Davis says to the room.

"Shut up. You got surprised married too."

"Always the baby."

You just stick your tongue out at him.

"Just wait, she will get someone else in trouble too." Chadwick adds.

You are about to respond, but your Dad walks back in the room.

"James Parker Taylor, now."

You follow him out of the now silent room.

_Oh no._

_I shouldn't be scared. I am a grown-up._

_Why can't I have my husband with me, oooh I like that word._

_Focus!_

Your dad leads you into the entryway, where you have that sitting area in the window sill.

"Are you happy?"

"Exceedingly."

"Does he treat you right?"

"Yes, he treats me like an equal and that's the best thing ever."

"I am actually very relived you two eloped, I wouldn't have been able to walk you down the aisle without openly weeping."

You both laugh.

"You are my baby girl. You were born when I was deployed and the entire battalion heard your first cries. I love you Jim. And I really like your husband, don't tell him though or your brothers or Conner. I like him enough, she just had to marry an Air Force kid."

"Chris totally knows, you to text each other. Dad you send my husband meme's."

Chris peeks his head around the corner.

"Just seeing if we are still good Clarke."

"So you just marry my baby girl without my permission?"

You are trying you hardest not to laugh at the expression on Chris's face.

Your dad is joking, he never understood asking a grown-ups parents for permission.

"You get her pregnant and now you just take her from her family?"

"I..uh...I...didn't...we.....no....but."

You can see Chris's brain start to explode.

"Dad, leave my husband alone. He is messing with you, Chris."

Your dad just starts to laugh, a laugh you have never heard before.

He is laughing like a thirteen year old girl.

"Oh, yeah I figured. I am just going to go and take a shot." You get up and take his hand and walk him into the kitchen.

"Sorry! He is a weirdo. He actually made Conner cry."

"What's your family saying? Do they hate me?"

"They are all happy but sad they didn't get to be there and no one hates you. My mom does want us to have a reception."

"Hey sister-in-law, family room now please!" Scott yells for the hallway.

"I am being summoned. Love you."

You head back in to the family room and your mom, Lisa, Charley, Shanna, Scott, Megan and Kelly and unfortunately Denver are all in there.

Davis walks in confused.

"Where is the theater? This house is too big!"

"Third floor...second door."

"What floor this this?"

"The main floor, the third floor is above the second one."

Chris comes walking in and offers to help.

"You good, wife?" He says as he smiles at you.

_That is never going to get old_.

"So you called me in here?"

"Details!"

You smile and start telling them whole story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well little lady, I was right. I made you a son!"

"Congratulations. The one thing you can control. I am still doing everything else. Like growing his heart and lungs, but good job."

"Say what you want."

You are on your iPad checking your email. You got one from the Tourism Board at Costa Rica.

"Chris have you every been to Costa Rica?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope, been to Panama though."

"Why?"

You just hand him the iPad. He is scrolling and clicks the link.

"You wanna go?" He says handing you back your iPad.

"Of course its gorgeous. When?"

"You free now?"

"Seriously, its December 23rd and our families would kill us."

"I don't care, let's go."

"Let's do it, I will get the plane tickets."

"No need, I just charted a plane."

"Well, excuse me Mr. Moneybags. I will get an Uber Black."

You get back on your iPad and Chris is just starting at you.

"Hey, our plane will be ready in three hours."

"Oh! Gotcha going to pack."

30 minutes later you have packed your early Christmas present a brand new [Louis Vuitton KEEPALL BANDOULIÈRE 50](https://us.louisvuitton.com/eng-us/products/keepall-bandouliere-50-monogram-nvprod1490040v), with a red straps. Chris is practically always packed so he was done and sitting on the couch.

"That's all you are bringing?" He asks standing up.

"If I need more clothes maybe I shouldn't go."

"Ohhhh baby, damn. You are perfectly fine."

"That's what I thought! I just ordered the Uber Black. So glad you took Dodger to Shanna's yesterday."

"I think he enjoys the attention from the kids."

Forty-five minutes later and you two are boarding a private plane. You are looking around everywhere your mind is blown and Chris thinks it the cutest thing.

"You are cutest."

"Oh shush." You sit down next and he pulls you closer to him.

"I love you and this is going to be amazing."

He leans over and kisses you the kiss quickly heats up and you are straddling him. He slides his hand up your dress and right into your panties. He starts to rub your clit in small tight circles, then he starts to run his middle finger slowly through your lips and back up to your clit. You mentioned to him that stroking your clit up and down felt more like oral then the circles. And now he has changed his style and its killing you. He has his left hand on your hip squeezing it so tight. Your breathing is turning on to quick short pants.

"Fuck, baby. Don't stop." He speeds up his fingers and the sounds of your wetness is making him moan.

"J, you sound so good, I want you all over my tongue."

He starts to just focus on your clit and has you cuming immediately, you are trembling through this orgasm.

"Oh yeah, I am cuming......"

He slows his hand down and slides his hand out licks his palm and then his fingers.

"I need more of that." He slides his hand back in your panties and dips his middle and ring finger in you and pumps a few times and puts them straight in his mouth.

"Oh my God Chris.....fuck that feels good."

"Sorry, fuck. You are going to spend this entire trip sitting on my face and I am not even sorry for that."

You get off his lap and try to calm yourself.

"Oh wow, that's so fucking sexy and very naughty."

You head to the bathroomand come out a few minutes later with your panties in your hands.

"Well these are ruined." You say to Chris who is on his Mac.

You grab your bag, sit on the floor and open it and there is a [black antique ring box](https://images.app.goo.gl/n4WrwBj9dVtP3XV3A) sitting in the middle.

"Wait! Don't open your bag."

"Sorry." You are just staring at the ring box.

He closes his Mac and sits down on the floor in front of your bag. He picks up the box, zips your bag and hands the box to you. Your hands are shaking, you look up at him with tears in your eyes.

"I know you wanted to wait until he is born, but I can't wait another day without you being my wife. James, I have never felt like this in my whole life. You are the smartest person I have ever met and I love you, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. Thank you for not waiting." You say through tears

"Are you going to open it?"

"Oh shit, I totally forgot."

You open it and almost drop it. You have never seen a diamond this big ever! He takes and slides on your still trembling finger. He kisses your hand and palm.

"Do you like it? Its an antique it's from 1920."

"Holy cow, its absolutely breathtaking.I always wanted an antique wedding ring. How did you I like Art Deco?"

"Your dad, he told me at sixteen you told him you want to wedding ring with a heart and a history. Just so you know, if I knew you then I would have been obsessed with you."

"Oh really? I am just I would have been just as obsessed with you."

"Well I am glad that are paths crossed and that you stalked me."

"I didn't stalk you, well not really and Scott told me the only reason you went to that game is because you knew I was in Boston."

"I am not the only woman who went to that game in the hopes of seeing you. I just happened to be in the right place."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So he proposed somewhere over Texas, got it. Did you plan on eloping?"Carly asks.

"So this part is even crazier." Chris says walking out of the kitchen.

"How did you get in there?" You ask him.

"So from the 3rd floor you can access the guest house and then I came in from there."

"That's cool let me see." You get up and start to walk away.

"Excuse you! I want to hear the rest of this story and why you bailed on Christmas. That really sucked James. It reminded of the times you were deployed during Christmas....I just missed you." Charley says.

"Bullshit! She just wants to know the actual date you two got married." Chadwick yells as he walks out the other kitchen.

"Why does this house have two kitchens? God this house is huge!" He continues.

"Charley, you bitch! Is he being serious?"

"Who do you believe me or our terrible older brother?"

"I would said Davis if I had a choice. I will just ask Conner."

"He is my husband he will take my side."

"Oh you terrible human! How much money? Or did you. You didn't. Charley Rae if you did I am telling Conner and Mom."

"Oh my God what! You guys are killing me with the suspense."'Scott yells.

"I know, you guys crazy interesting." Shanna says

"Its between the three of us and not you." Charley says.

"Ohhhh I see. Denver, get Davis and Conner please and my father."

"Right away Mrs. Evans, oh I like that."

"Me too, I think I will hyphen, a little James Parker Taylor-Evans...Professor Taylor-Evans."

"Excuse me, if you two are done, this is ridiculous and just keep Taylor."

Denver heads up stairs to find everyone.

"Shut up, and you changed your last name. I am not talking to you."

"Wait, is this going to be about Unit 4B?" Megan asks.

"No." Chadwick and Charley say.

"Maybe. If you two don't act right."

"Oh my goodness, what is Unit 4B?" Carly asks.

Davis and Conner come walking in.

"Your dad's asleep."

"Well that's it for me." Your mom gets up and walks out.

"Same, for me goodnight tell me highlights tomorrow." Lisa says as she gets up and heads to bed.

"Its 2:30am, let's done this until later. Our kids will be up before we know it." Chadwick suggests.

"Fine! No one leaves!"

"OK, Wadsworth! Are the cops on their way? Did you you kill Mr. Boddy?" Charley says walking upstairs.

"Clue! I love that movie. You guys are crazy, but I love it." Carly says walking.

"What floor are we on now?" Davis asks.

"Dude, how did you graduate TBS? We are on the second floor. Your parents and Lisa are in the guest house. All the parents are with their kids on the third floor. Everyone else is on the second floor." Denver explains to a very confused Davis.

"Our Dad is how he graduated. If one of us wasn't on the school bus he would have never remember which stop to get off at."

The four Taylor kids are standing on the second floor landing.

"Done." (Charley)

"Done." (Chadwick)

"Done." (Davis)

"Fine, done." (James)

"Unit 4B."

"Unit 4B."

"Unit 4B."

"Unit 4B."

"We are all married now so do we vote to come clean? It's been 22 years." Charley asks.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Thank God. I didn't know how much longer I could have kept it from Chris."

"Conner thinks we killed someone." Charley says trying not to laugh.

"Megan too! I said 'Do you really think we could have killed someone?'"

"Congratulations Jimi, of course you would be the one to win the marriage game. Captain fucking America, ridiculous."

"Thanks Chad. I love you."

"Alright my husband is waiting. Oh my God. I am married to Chris Evans." You whisper scream.

"Do you remember when you got for grounded for sneaking out and seeing that movie he was in." Davis says.

"Umm yes of course. Dad was waiting outside the theater in his uniform yelling."

"They told dad."

Charley and Chadwick were already running upstairs when Davis started telling you.

"Those fuckers."

You head up to your room and Scott and Chris are talking. Chris is sitting on the bed and Scott is sitting on the couch in the reading nook.

"Hey guys, didn't mean to interrupt."

"Hey babe, everything OK?"

"Yep, we done'd it so it's dead and we are coming clean about Unit 4B. "

"Seriously!" Scott says.

"Yep, we are all married and it's been twenty-two years. I was thirteen when it happened."

"Wow. I am actually super nervous. So like the statute of limitations has passed?"

"We didn't commit a crime. I was thirteen!"

You head to the closet and change into your cat sleep dress, which is getting very snug.

Scott is getting off the couch, when you walked out of the bathroom.

"Aww your belly, hey nephew. I can't wait to meet you, finally an Evans!"

"Good night, newlyweds. Remember this house is full of people...So keep the noise down."

"Ew, Scott. Gross."

Hey walks out and you get in bed and snuggle up close Chris.

"Hey wife."

"Hey husband."

"That is never not going to be sexy."

"I am sure it will be eventually."

"Rude. Hold me please. My siblings were mean to me."

He brings you closer so you can put your head on his chest and put a leg on his thigh and he puts his hand on your ass.

"I heard, but you definitely held your own. My sisters were texting me, they love your family and want to do this monthly."

"Of course."

He is running his hand slowly on your ass and its starting a small fire in your lady parts.

"I won't be here all the time but that shouldn't matter."

You start to move away from his hand, but that is just bringing your pussy closer to his thigh.

"Nope, you are great, but you definitely aren't the sun."

"Ouch, my feelings. J, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, uh nothing. Trying to create distance."

"Distance? From me?"

"Well from your hand and thigh..."

"Ohhhh so it's working?"

"Christopher, you are doing it on purpose!"

He pushes your ass closer to his thigh and rubs it again.

You moan slightly.

He pulls you in top of him and puts both hands on your ass.

"You know what I want."

Your pussy clenches at the sound of his voice.

You grind against his hardening member.

"I thought that was just a vacation thing."

"You sat on my face last night and this morning."

"Well, I guess you are right. Eventually my belly is going to be to big to do this."

"Yeah, I got that. Come up here."

"Fine. I am coming."

"Not yet, but soon you will be. Oh and we have people over, so you probably shouldn't scream my name."

"Shut up, that happened once!"

You make it up to his face and slowly lower yourself over his mouth. You grab the headboard for dear life as he has put both of his hands on your ass pulling you into his face.


	18. You're Trending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the New Year holiday and the Taylor kids come clean about Unit 4B. A small taste of Costa Rica and the why they got married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish is from Google translate! If it's wrong PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I will fix it.

After a perfectly relaxing morning which involved sex in your brand-new shower. You aren't even sure when he had the time to get it all done. But when his assistant called asking you to approve the tile he picked out, you realized that he passed it off.

There is a knock on your bathroom door.

"Its me Charley, Denver is making breakfast."

You were in the shower but Chris had already gotten out and has a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Do you want me to let her in?"

"Sure."

Chris walks over and let's Charley in.

"Oh hey, ooh your bathroom is amazing. Well good morning Chris.." Charley says while eyeing him.

"Avert your eyes lady."

"My bad! Sorry!"

"Good morning Charley." He says as he walks into the closet.

You get out of the shower and she hands you your robe.

You both sit down on the bench in the bathroom.

"That is definitely the worst thing about you marrying him. It really makes it weird to find him sexy...and that's not cool. Now he's my brother in law and my nephew's dad. I am so glad you don't know Tom Hiddleston."

"What about Tom Hiddleston?" Chris says coming out of the closet fully dressed.

"He's on Charley's list."

"Not anymore, once you started dating this one, Conner said it's now possible. So thanks again, for ruining something else for me."

"You're very welcome and get out you have seen enough of me naked."

"I will. Did you boobs get bigger?" She asks reaching towards your breast.

"Yesssss!" Both you and Chris say.

"They are D's now. I have been a hard C since I got boobs."

"Nice. Alright, I am starving. I was waiting in here to not have to help."

She turns around and walks out of your bathroom.

"You two are very close."

"Way too close sometimes. We both know way more than we should about each other's sex life."

"Oh really? Like what? Actually nevermind, don't tell me."

"Conner has an amazing.....I am messing with you."

"You saw my whole face change! Thanks wife. By the way, I moved the pictures in your nightstand and 2 more are missing."

"Fucking Denny!" You yell from the closet.

You come out of the closet dressed you are wearing a [form fitting beige cowl neck cable knit sweater dress.](https://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-58289-beige-knit-cowl-neck-maternity-sweater-dress.aspx?DepartmentID=1)

"Well hello, Mrs. Ransom Drysdale. I like that on you, turn let me see you."

"This is what Charley got me for Christmas, I don't think I will EVER where it outside the house."

"I love it. You totally should, that whole 'Who Wore It Best'."

"You will win."

"Probably not, you got that ass."

You both head downstairs and Denver went all out. He made fresh hash browns and an spinach and blue cheese egg quiche, waffles and cinnamon rolls.

Everyone sits downto eat and talk and laugh.

You were the butt of every 'Knives Out' reference. Everyone had you on their InstaStory holding a knife in your left hand.

You and Scott did a whole InstaStory movie with a plot and cameos by your significant others and Denver. After that amazing breakfast everyone had moved to different areas and were either sleeping or playing were with the kids and Dodger.

You, Chris, Scott, Denver and Charley are in the game room playing pool.

"This isn't fair. Why are you three so good at pool?" Chris asks the room.

"Sorry hubby, but pay up."

"The Officer's Club on the USS Theodore Roosevelt." Denver says.

"All of you?" Scott ask

"USS Ronald Reagan." Charley adds.

"And I learned on the USS John S. McCain."

"Wow. That's amazing, baby."

"It is. And I accept Venmo and Apple Pay, and I am not accepting sexual favors Christopher."

"Are you sure? I got some good stuff to offer."

"I know you do, but I want your cash."

"I can give you something else that starts with a 'C'."

"Ohhhh yeah? A couch?" You say in your sexiest voice.

"Nope. But you can definitely sit on it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now come here." He says pulling you towards him.

"Stop." Scott says to you both.

"Don't stop. I am enjoying this."Denver says.

Zach walks in the room greets everyone.

"Hey Zach you wanna play pool?"

"Say no, they are all really good. I only got to go twice."

"OK, no thanks, and you're trending on Twitter."

"Who?"

"Chris?"

"Nope, you James."

"What?"

You all grab your phones and jump on all the websites.

Charley and Scott go to Instagram.

Denver hits Tumblr.

Zach hits Facebook

And you and Chris hit Twitter.

It says James Evans, Chris Evans married, and Chris Evans wife.

"Holy shit......it must be slow news day."

"Ohhhh you made E's InstaStory. 'Chris Evans married? Evans and girlfriend James Taylor seen wearing wedding rings in The New Year.' Well that's a cute picture. Oh the next one says 'with a baby on the way.' There is a picture with one of your students and you shopping." Charley says to the room.

"Tumblr not only knows your married but has pictures of you two in Costa Rica. Damn J, that ass in that bikini. They are also speculating your belly in the dress and trying to figure out how far along you are." Denver adds.

"Oh wow. I am trending. I do look great in this dress."

"Well your rings are very clear on this picture. It's zoomed in. I guess they just thought he proposed but then saw his ring too."

"They found out you were in the military and currently teaching at Boston University."

Chris's phone rings.

"And that's my publicist. I texted him telling we got married." Chris gets up and takes the call.

"Okkkkkk soooo do people hate me?"

"Not really. The Gays were just bummed out you weren't a man."

"The fangirls and boys are just glad you are a normal person."

After 40 minutes of internet searching you were getting tired of yourself.

"Who's hungry?"

You all head downstairs only to realize everyone else is already eating.

"Seriously Conner?" Charley yells at her husband.

"Listen, I am not even sorry. Shanna made lasagna soup! I didn't even know that was a thing."

"Lasagna soup and no one told the pregnant lady."

"And Breadsticks!" Shanna adds while handing you a bowl.

"Aww thank you Shanna you are way better than my actual sister."

"Normally, I would vehemently disagree, but this is delicious and will let her have you."

"Maybe, because every time I complain about my wonderful husband she always tells me to shut up and 'He's perfect' which is not true, he is very amazing but he totally snores and falls asleep any time he is sitting for more than two minutes and you haven't seen him load a dishwasher, he puts forks on the top. I tell him they will fall and he swears they won't!"

"There was a fork stuck in the bottom of our dishwasher for months!" Shanna yells.

"I am still pleading the fifth of that, I still say it was your husband."

"Chris, you are ridiculous."

"The forks get clean! That's the part you seem to be missing."

You just look at him and smile and lean over and kiss him.

The equal sounds of disgust and awws makes you laugh.

Once everyone had eaten and the kids head to the theater to watch a movie, Chadwick and Charley get up and go to the front closet and walk back with a long package.

"Colonel Clarke Stephen Taylor, this is for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

He starts to open the package and it's a mounted Marine Mameluke sword. He looks up very confused.

"You guys already got mine mounted when I retired."

"Uh so about that....." Chadwick says.

"Dad....."Davis starts.

"Daddy...." Charley start as well.

They all look around and then finally to you.

"You guys suck! The one mounted was one we bought at the Exchange for two hundred bucks." You tell your father.

"What?!! Where is mine?"

"In Germany. Its buried in the backyard of Unit 4B." You say after looking at your pathetic siblings.

Your father got up quickly and started pacing the room. He stops and has weird look on his face.

"What happened?"

**22 years ago:**

“Let me in!” You yell through the door.

“Who is it?” Davis answers in singsong.

“Let me in you mouth breather!” You bang on the door harder.

“Fine.”

Davis open the door and lets you in and its him and his friends from school, Eric and Chris Miller.

Unit 4B was directly across from your families townhouse on base. It had been empty for almost 6 months and somehow Charley got the keys and you all have been trespassing ever since.

“Umm we all have to approve all guests, Davis."

“Hey, James.” Says Chris.

Chris was exactly 10 months older than you and younger than Davis and you two might have kissed a few times, but nothing serious.

"Hi Chris. What instrument did you pick?"

"The bass! Its so cool. I can't wait to learn it."

"OK OK, stop talking to my friend." Davis says stand in front of him

"You're an idiot."

The door opens and Charley and Chadwick walk in both holding this long package, they both put it down.

"Miller's get out." Charley yells at them.

They both grab their backpack and head out.

"Bye, James."

"Bye, Chris."

They both walk out and Chad locks the door.

"Oooh is that little Chris Miller?"

"Eat dirt, Chadwick!"

"What's in the box?"

"Didn't you two kiss?"

"Charley! What the F? I told you that as a secret."

"Ew gross! Now you have just ruined Miller for me." Davis says loudly

"Shut up. He liked it."

"If you two will stop. Don't you want to know what's in the box?"

You all gather around the box they carried in, as Chadwick starts to open it.

It's your dad's Officer malamute sword. Apparently he got it from a friend of the family who's uncle or someone old.

"OK? We have seen this before."

Chadwick takes it out of the box and points it up to the ceiling. Just like the poster he has its his room for that old boring movie BEASTMASTER.

"Run." Is all he said before you all took off running.

You weren't in the room when it happened but you ran out to the sound of Charley screaming.

"Holy shit, dad's going to murder us."

The sword was sticking out of the wall, well the blade was and Chadwick was holding onto thehilt and the middle part was sitting on the floor.

"What do you mean us? Davis and I were nowhere near here."

"Don't you dare! You two are just as guilty."

"What? How?"

"WE ARE ALL CURRENTLY TRESPASSING." Chadwick yells.

Over the next two months you all try to fix it...which fails and at one point Davis even got electrocuted.

You all have up and had to dip into your own accounts and allowances to have Chadwick buy a new one from the exchange on base. You all swore to keep the secret and it evolved into every secret you kept.

Chadwick almost getting arrested.

Charley and Conner having sex in your parents bed.

Davis drunk at school.

And you temporarily running away from home.

~~~~~~~~~~

"So you morons broke it?"

"I broke it." You say to your dad

"No, I broke it." Davis says right as you finish.

"No, dad I broke it." Charley says right as Davis finished.

"They didn't...I did..I was showing them it's like the sword from BEASTMASTER."

He just starts to laugh and then he laughs even harder.

The whole room is tense and your father's laughing is starting to spread, to everyone but you four.

"Umm why are you laughing? Chadwick broke an antique."

"That thing was far from an antique. Your grandfather bought it at an army surplus store for eighteen cents. It was just a cheap, fake blade. Now the four of you lying about it the huge thing. What else are you lying about?" Your mom asks.

"Charley and Conner had sex in your bedroom."

"You bitch! Chris Miller only proposed because they thought she was pregnant."

"I told you that in CONFIDENCE! She lost her engagement ring, she just bought a new one!"

"You asshole!"

"Alright ladies." Your father says.

"You guys are definitely way more exciting then we are." Scott says.

"We don't try to be." Chadwick responds.

"Well, I appreciate you guys getting rid of that terrible Saber and for now buying me two."

"Wait a minute! That's it? You aren't going to yell?" Davis says.

"Well you are are all grown and I have two really awesome sabers, and I guess you four getting super close is the best part."

"Well that was uneventful and you three are the worst and Unit 4B is still on. We have way too many secrets."

"Like how James has only been with guys named Chris." Chadwick says.

"That's not true! It has only been four including him! I have slept with a bunch of......pillows.....not named......uh nevermind." You say to the whole room.

"Or like how Chad still can't remember his wife's middle name."

"OK, stop. This secret off is not going to go be nice for anyone and my wife's middle name is Elaine."

"It's Elana."Megan shouts.

After a very long two days everyone is heading back home.

Zach and Scott and Denver are staying at your house until Friday.

"I am mad at you, but I will get over it. I love you James Evans." Charley says as you help walk her to the car.

"I love you too, Charley and I am mad at you too. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Yesssss ma'am and you are paying! I want to go somewhere fancy Mrs Evans."

You help buckle your four year old nephew Kyle is his car seat.

"Auntie Jimi, I wove you and Uncle Chrish and the baby."

"Aw Ky thanks buddy, you are making Auntie cry." You lean in and kiss him.

You watch everyone drive away and start to get emotional and pair of arms wrap around you and hugs you from the back. You lean back and accept the hug.

"Denver, I am only letting you hug me because I am emotional."

"I will take that. I am so happy, you are happy, and I don't hate your husband."

"Well that's good to hear as you hold my wife." Chris says behind you two.

"You are more than welcome to switch places with her." Denver says as he let's go of you and goes to your husband.

Chris reluctantly lets Denver hold him.

"So I see how this is, we were friends before him."

"Well you shouldn't have married this handsome man."

"Alright, can this hug be over?" Chris asks Denver

"If you want it to."

"I do."

Denver let's go of Chris and you two head back inside. You turn and see Denver walking to his car.

"I'll be back later!" He yells to you both. Chris jogs over to Denver at his car, they are talking and Denver starts to laugh out loud. Reaches into his car and hands Chris something, gets in and drives away.

Chris walks back up to you, looking as sexy as fuck, he takes your hand and you both walk back inside.

"You hungry?" Scott and Zach are cleaning up the kitchen.

"Umm no, what did Denver give you?"

"What he took from your nightstand. I just asked him man to man to give them back."

"Ohhhh gotcha, thanks babe. Did you check his phone?"

"What are you two talking about?" Scott asks.

"Nothing." Both you and Chris answer at the same time.

"Okkkkkk...that's not weird or anything."

"You two didn't?" Zach asks.

"Uh..I have not a single clue of what you are talking about." You stumble out.

"Whatever, you think they did, they did. She is the worst liar." Scott tells him.

"Shut up Scott! We didn't do anything but enjoy our honeymoon and our amazing villa."

"Fine. I wanna see pictures. So delete all of your dirty pictures and let me see."

"I don't need to delete anything on my phone. But I will grab my iPad." You head to the living room and grab it you walk back to Chris on his phone scrolling his pictures.

You open the photos and hand it to Scott.

The villa was called [Sandy Lane](https://www.luxuryretreats.com/vacation-rentals/r/30347436), in Santa Teresa

The first 10 pictures are of the house and the pool and the view of the ocean.

Then the bedrooms and the shower.

"That shower is fucking huge." Zach says to you two.

You and Chris lock eyes and you immediately get flush.

You definitely missed that shower.

"Yep, and it opens right onto the secluded deck." Chris says.

"Very secluded." You add.

"We get it, you two fucked out there."

"Scott! How dare you! We made sweet love out there."

"Ew."

**Costa Rica:**

"Holy shit this place is absolutely beautiful."

You pull up a the Lexus that Chris rented, he grabs the bags and put them on the front porch then runs back to help you get out. He takes the bags upstairs while you check the kitchen out. You two start looking around the main floor, you both are by the pool when a small van pulls up and two ladies get out carrying food trays.

Your Spanish is not great but you understand that they are delivering dinner and let you know that maid will come tomorrow afternoon.

"Muchas gracias señoras y la cena se ve deliciosa."

"Los dos son muy bienvenidos y buenas noches." They respond and drive away.

"You didn't tell me you speak Spanish. That's very sexy."

"Well my Spanish is conversational and I don't know to say anything sexy, but I can tell you that, 'Te quiero mucho y no puedo esperar para ser tu esposa.'

"Tu esposa? My wife?"

"Si, I said I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife."

"Well, I can't wait to make you my wife. So are you hungry or do you wanna find the bedroom?"

"Who needs a bedroom? I need shower and another pair of hands." You say walking up the stairs. Chris is just standing there watching you walk up stairs. In all honesty is was actually hungry.

You find the master bedroom with your bags on the floor in front of the bed. You grab your toiletries out and head into the bathroom and start the shower. You were almost done when Chris runs in stuffing a huge chuck of carnitas is his mouth and pulling off his shirt and shorts down somehow all at the same time.

"Wait, don't get out."

"I was waiting for you...but apparently you wanted to eat something else."

"I was gone for like 5 minutes, I was hungry, and trust me, you are the only thing I want in my mouth." He says backing you up against the shower wall.

"I was just fucking with you, was the food good?" He is ignoring you and is pulling you into his arms and starts to kiss your neck and has his hands sliding down to your ass.

"Chris, I am asking you a question." He kisses up your neck and captures your lips and slides his tongue inside your mouth. He pulls back and gives you a quick peck.

"Are you going to stop talk or not?" He slides his hand down your pregnant belly and straight to your clit and starts to run his middle finger slowly through your lips and back up to your clit.

"You love......it....when....I....talk.....mmmmm that feels so good."

"Yes, I do. You say the dirtiest stuff when I am fucking you." He says while slides his hand back towards your opening and slides his ring and middle finger slowly into you.

"Mmmm....you definitely...mmmmm fuck, I am going cum.....bring it out."

His palm is against your clit as he pumps his fingers in and out of your pussy.

He speeds up and is practically holding you up with his body. He can feel your walls trembling around his fingers.

"That's it J, I need you to cum." He starts to squeeze his palm causing more friction against your clit and that has you cuming around his fingers.

"Fuck, don't stop..........Ohhhh.......I am cuming..........holy shit." You almost fall but Chris is holding you.

"You good?"

"Just a little light headed. This air is so thin here. I am going to go sit on the balcony. You better come get me when you are done, I am nowhere near done with you."

"Of course my beautiful fiancée, you sure your OK?"

"Yes, go!"

You grab a robe that is hanging in the bathroom, and walk outside.

The view is absolutely beautiful, you can't see the ocean from this balcony but you can hear it, you also noticed that the shower has been off for few minutes. You start to get up, but Chris walks in with a whole tray of food puts it down on the table in front of you and before you can say anything he runs out and comes back 30 seconds later holding a pitcher and two glasses and a beer under his arm.

You just smile at him. He is just wearing a pair of swim trunks and has his hair slicked back.

"Listen, I am sorry but I am fucking starving." He says pouring you this orange colored drink.

"I get it, when you kissed me I tasted the carnitas. Now I'm starving, so thanks babe."

You lean over and kiss him and he makes you both plates and you both eat until your miserable.

~~~~~

"So how exactly did you two get married?" Zach asked.

"Was that the plan?" Scott adds.

"So long story short, we got the Villa because a destination wedding and honeymoon was canceled." Chris tells them.

"Yep, Cassandra Regina Evans and Jeremiah Philip Taylor." You say.

"You have got to be kidding!" Scott yells.

"What a minute! Aren't those both our your initials?" Zach asks you two.


	19. Far from boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick filler chapter. (That tux at the Golden Globes made me feel things)  
New Character from James' past

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me? I can totally ditch Scott.” He says packing his bag.You look up from your Mac and smile at him.

You are sitting in your walk-in closet at your vanity, that is more like a mini office, writing your lecture notes, watching him pack.

“Ditch Scott? He is really looking forward to going. Also unlike like you Hollywood people, I have a ‘real’ job.”

You say smiling at him then immediately dodging the pair of socks he tossed at you.

“Hey! I do have a real job and it a hard one too.”

“Oh really and what job is that?” You say getting up to help him finish packing. You grab the few shirts he had on the dresser and place them in his bag.

“Being married to you, I mean you are very difficult.” He says smirking at you.

_That sexy annoying smirk you have grown to love._

You take the shirts you just put in his bag out of the bag and walk out of the closet with them.

“I need those! I was kidding James.” He shouts to you as you flip him off.

Dodger comes running in, in response to Chris shouting, and walks straight up to you.

Once you started showing Dodger has been your shadow, which can be a bit annoying, he just wants to be in your lap at all times.

“Hey, D man, you father is the worst.”

“Ignore her D, your mom can’t take a joke.” Chris says walking out of the closet with his bags.

“Oh Dodger, your dad isn’t funny.”

Dodger not understand any of this tension walks out to explore the house, so far he is very impressed.

“Come here, please.” Chris says putting his bags down and holding his arms out.

You just walk into his arms and he hugs you, and all of your anxiety melts away.

“You really need to find a way to bottle this, your hugs are amazing.” You say into his chest.

“I am getting the feeling that you are worried about something.”

You try to get out of his arms but he isn’t letting you.

“Nope, James, I am not letting you out of this hug, until you tell me."

“Fine. I am just a little worried about you being surrounded by all those beautiful and interestingpeople, then you come home to me, a boring college professor.” He leans back and looks into your eyes.

“You, James Parker Taylor are far from boring and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Trust me. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You are the woman I want to be with, so do you want to come with me to the Golden Globes?”

“I love you very much Christopher and thank you, but I really need to write my lecture notes and create a lesson plan and grade these midterms. Our surprise trip and wedding and honeymoon really messed up my teaching plan."

"Oops."

He lets you out of the hug and you go and hand him his clothes. He takes them and putx them in his bag and walks back to you.

“I love you too. You wanna....?" He smirks at you.

“Wanna what, Christopher?" You say trying to act like you have no idea what he is talking about.

"Sex. Do you want to have sex?" He states matter of factly.

"With you?"

"Well, I would hope so, I mean I did see the box that was under your bed at your old place."

"Chris! Oh my goodness. Were you snooping?"

"I wasn't. I was giving Dodger a treat and it fell and when I got it and saw it and checked it out. I was just glad that you could definitely handle ALL of me." He says smirking at you.

"Ew, Christopher." You poking him in his nipple.

"Like you didn't snoop at my place." He says as he covers his nipple.

"I...uh...didn't mean to, although your assortment of condoms was a really nice gesture. But the handcuffs and the nipple clamps were definitely a surprise."

"Handcuffs? Nipple what?"

You just start laughing at the face he made when you said nipple clamps.

You are laughing hysterically and him not laughing is making you laugh even more.

You suddenly stop laughing and run to the bathroom and slam the door behind you.

You come out five minutes later fully dressed in a maternity [black and white striped tank dress.](https://www.hatchcollection.com/collections/all/products/the-long-body-tank-dress?variant=30038276178029?color=black) Chris is sitting on the couch in the sitting area reading.

"Well, I am glad my son defends me when you make fun of his dad."

"Or he was laughing at you too and kicked me in the bladder on accident."

This is the third time this has happened, the first time was in Costa Rica but you two were in the ocean and who doesn't pee in the ocean. The second time was right after class when you were walking to your office. You had just gone to the bathroom and luckily you were wearing a dress so you just cleaned up and went home.

"Come here, pee pants." You groan at the nickname.

"You are so mean." You sit next to him on the couch and cuddle up next to him. It's a [light pink mid century modern sectional.](https://joybird.com/apartment-sectional/korver-apartment-sectional/)

"Mean? Because I call you pee pants?" He says laughing.

"I have never peed in my pants so technically your nickname is inaccurate." He puts his book down and pulls you closer to him.

"I apologize. But pee dress or pee bikini does flow as easily off the tongue." He says leaning over to you to kiss you.

"Asshole." You lean back making him come all the way to you.

Your lips meet and you unintentionally moan and he slides his tongue in your mouth and nibbles on your lip then kisses down your neck and bites you.

"Asshole? Oh really?" He mumbles into your neck.

He bites you again and starts to sucks hard on your neck.

You groan and moan as he sucks a hickey right above your collar bone. He pulls back and checks out his handiwork, then kisses it and captures your lips before you can protest. Your hands are under his shirt grasping at his back, hard and you are digging in your nails. You scratch him harder and he bites your bottom lip again. He pulls back and looks down at you with a devious look in his eyes. He immediately slides down the couch and yanks up your dress and pulls down your panties, spreads your legs and heads straight to your clit and starts to flick it at a blinding speed. You practically scream at the intensity of the quickly approaching orgasm.

You start to pull away from his mouth.

"Don't you dare." He pulls you back to his mouth and starts to suck your clit in and out of his mouth. You can barely think with all that's happening but you know you are about to cum.

You bite your lips trying to keep from moaning.

"Hmmmmm...........mmmmmm......fuck............mmmmm."

You start to close your legs around his head, and in response he sucks even harder, causing you to immediately erupt is his mouth.

"Shit. I am cuming." He pulls your legs apart and slows down his sucking and pulls away, then slides his hand to your pussy and gently pinches your clit, making you scream his name.

"Turn over, ass up, now." He says wiping his mouth and pulling his pants down.

You really want to ignore him but you did that in Costa Rica and he had you walking funny for days.This side of Chris was new and it was super hot but didn't happen that often. He was super bossy one other time before Costa Rica, but you not knowing he wanted you to be sassy right back made the moment quickly pass. Once you realize that you both really liked this slightly aggressive sex it started happening a little bit more.He really enjoyed you being difficult and made you cum so hard, you just scream his name.

"Fine." You turn and put your hands on the back of the couch and stick your ass out.

"Lower." He says smacking your ass you lean over as far as your belly allows and stick your ass out.

"Ouch. You asshole." He pushes into your folds without another word. His thrusts are hard and fast and hitting every spot. Your walls starts to tremble an clench around him as your impending orgasm approaches.

"You know what that does to me." He grunts out as he fucks the attitude out of you. He grabs your left ass cheek and starts to thrust even harder.

"Oh my God......don't fucking stop. I am cuming." You clench tightly around him making it hard for him to keep this pace.

"That's it, I can feel you fucking cuming." He slides his hand around and starts to rub your clit.

"Ohhhh my goodness.....don't stop." He coaxes another orgasm from you, before he starts to chase his own. The speed of his thrusts are about to make you cum again, you start to pull away but he pulls your hips back towards him and finishes deep inside you which triggers your next blinding orgasm. He slowly slides out of you and pulls his pants back up.

"Fuck, that was so hot."

"Yeah it was, you naughty boy." You say turning around and pulling your dress down.

"I am pretty sure my back is bleeding."

"Oh shush, you big baby. You gave me a fucking hickey." You say getting up and heading to the bathroom.

In the mirror you can clearly see the it, your skin tone doesn’t make it super obvious but anyone over the age of 16 would definitely recognize it. You use the restroom and are washing your hands when he walks in the bathroom with his shirt off. You point to your neck and he just shrugs. He washes his hands and face and turns to see his back. He is definitely bleeding but it's such a teeny bit, but his back is covered in your nail marks and scratches.

"Ouch. Look at my back."

"I am sorry that you are so white and that scratches show up very easily on you. But you GAVE ME A HICKEY!"

"You liked it." He says pulling you into his arms.

"And you liked it when I scratch your back." You say running your nails down his back again.

He groans and in response bites you again on the hickey.

"Christ! That hurt!" You say as you push him gently off of you.

There is a quick knock and your bedroom door opens wide and Denver walks in and over to the open bathroom door.

“Howdy Evanses.” He is leaning against the door frame.

“Hey man, do you have a key or something?” Chris asks him.

“Nope, but I was basically a spy in the Marine Corps, so your security system is pointless against me. Plus your dog likes me and here is your mail.”

“Why are you checking our mail?” You ask him, reaching past Chris brushing his teeth.

“Ooooh Mrs. Evans is that a hickey?” Denver reaches and touches it, causing you to flinch.

“Stop it.”You smack his hand away.

“Ooooh its fresh…..wait….fresh hickey......mid-morning teeth brushing and….”, he walks back into your bedroom and walks out and the comes back with your panties in his hand.

You snatch them out of his hands and push him.

"Oooh y'all were fucking!"

"Go away Den."

Chris just shakes his head and rinsed his mouth and puts his toothbrush away and heads to the closet.

“Well fuck me, James, what did you do to his back?”

“Denny get out!”

“So when are you two going to let me…”

“Don’t even finish that.” You poke him in the nipple and push him so you can shut the bathroom door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s Sunday night and you, Denver, Charley and your friend Maria, she was your roommate in college and you two lived together in DC for a year, and Dodger are all sitting on the couch watching The Golden Globes.

“Why didn’t you go, again?” Maria asks.

“This!” You show her the stacks of paper and notes and midterms.

“She went to Costa Rica and got married instead of doing all of this work.”

“Thanks, for that Denver.”

“I still can’t believe you are married to him. You lucky bitch, and we are sitting in this huge house with your cute baby bump and Dodger.”

Charley walks in with a bottle of Moët Champagne and a couple of glasses.

“You are missing out on this gift basket Moët sent Chris, you want a chocolate, Jimi?”

She hands you a glass with two sips of Champagne in it. She sits down and hands you a chocolate.

The cameras scan the audience and you see Chris for a few seconds talking to Taika Waititi.

“Oh look your husband. Saying that is so weird.” Maria says while drinking her third glass of Champagne.

“Yep, you are telling me. Imagine waking up next to him.”

“Ooooh I wish I could.….uh I mean that sarcastically, J."

“Trust me. We get it. But once you meet him and hangout with him and see how in love he is with her it will quickly pass.” Charley tells Maria.

“Oh yes, we definitely get it and if you need some help to get over him, you can get under or on top of me.” Denver adds with a wink.

“Denver!”

“How about both?”

“Maria!”

Chris and Scarlett are introduced and walk out.

"Damn." All four of you say at the same time.

"Holy moly, why didn't I go again?"

"I don't know, but you could be fucking in him that tuxedo. Instead of grading papers."

"Shut up Charley."

"I mean......you don't need to work, you know?" Maria say leaning on you.

"Uh no never, I barely let him buy this house."

"Why? You literally have it all, the guy, the baby, the house and the dog." She adds.

"I get that but that's not me."

"So do you have a joint checking account?"

"Maria, you are so fucking nosey and yes as of last week. My paycheck added so much more money, we were finally able to change the runners on the stairs, buy fancy toilet paper and those super soft paper towels. Not to mention real food, he eats like a twelve year old. I mean when he isn't filming."

"Okkkkkk ok, last nosey question."

"Ask."

She has a devious look her face.

You know exactly what she is going to ask. It's the question you get asked the most, that and "Is he amazing as he seems". No, he isn't, he is actually better. You have never met anyone and sweet and caring, that is the sexiest thing about him. His ability to put himself out there and care for everyone who needs his it.

But Maria is going to ask you the other question.

"How is he in bed, because he looks like he amazing."

Before you can answer, Denver answers for you.

"I have only heard them, a bunch of times and he has her sounding like a porn star and he gave her that huge hickey, that she is trying to cover." 

You pull your sweater up around your neck.

"And under that tuxedo his back is crazy scratched." He added.

"What? Seriously. I didn't think he had that in him." Charley says.

"Um excuse you, he has that and way more."

"Wait what exactly are we talking about? Spanking? Biting? Choking?" Maria asks.

"How often do you think about my sex life?"

"Constantly, especially when you stopped telling me, we used to tell each other everything. Now you are married to that beautiful human. I am dying to know."

"Okkkkkk, fine. I normally find someone being aggressive in bed as a huge turn off."

** Costa Rica: **

It's Christmas Day and you both have been a bit grouchy today. You both are missing your families and their text messages about missing you both are getting to you, Charley even called you selfish.

"Are you hungry?" You ask the back of his head.

You get no response.

"Excuse me, I am talking to you!"

"What? Does my silence not answer your question?"

You were actually taken aback by his response.

"Wow, ok fine. There is no need to be rude. Oh and Merry Christmas...asshole." You mumble that last part.

He turns his head and looks at you and shakes his head.

"Nice. Merry Christmas to you too, so glad we did this...." The sarcasm dripping from his mouth

"Same!"

You grab the chips and salsa and head out to the pool. You walk past him and roll your eyes. You sit down in the lounge chair directly in his eye line. You are eating and minding your business when he walks out and grabs the salsa and walks back inside.

_That son of a bitch!_

"Chris!" You yell and get up and follow him and take the salsa back and turn to head back outside.

"James, don't make me come and get that." You turn around and put your hand on your hip.

"What did you say? Make you? I wish you would Evans." He gets up and walks up to you.

_Dear God why did you make his walk so fucking sexy._

He tries to take the container out of your hands but you move your hand behind your back. He just unties your bathing suit cover and slowly opens it. Then slides his hand around your waist and pulls you closer to him, leans down to kiss you but he just grabs the salsa from you and then walks into the kitchen.

"You fucking asshole." You say wrapping your cover back up.

"What did you say?"

"I said you are an asshole, well technically I called you a 'fucking asshole'."

"So I'm an asshole? You have been walking around here with a huge attitude, so that would make you the asshole."

"Did you just call me an asshole?" You say walking into the kitchen.

"Not really, you have called me an asshole twice now. I don't like it especially when I am not being an asshole."

"You just acted like you were going to kiss me then just grabbed the salsa."

"You are just mad that I didn't kiss you."

"No, I am mad about your attitude."

"No, you aren't, your mad I didn't kiss you and I know your pussy is wet just from the thought."

"Ugh, you wish." You turn to walk out and he grabs the back of your cover and pulls you flush against him. You can feel his hardening member against your ass. You push your ass against him causing him to flinch.

He reaches down to your ass and grabs it hard.

"You motherfucker, and you are one to talk, your swim trucks don't have any pockets so that hardness is all you." You say running your hands over his crotch.

"Take of your swim cover and stick your ass out."

The sudden change of the conversation surprises you.

"Excuse me?"

"I am not saying it again."

You are in shock, and his tone is enough to make you cum

You untie you swim cover and let it fall in between you, he steps closer and runs his hand in between your breasts to your lips and rubs his thumb down your bottom lip, causing you to moan. He kisses your neck and then bites you hard.

"Ouch, you asshole."

"If I am being asshole, what are you being?"

"Very nice."

"To who exactly?"

You turn around to face him and poke him in the chest.

"Fine! I am only being a bitch because you're being a complete asshole."

"I am glad you admitted it. How do you suggest we fix your attitude?"

"MY ATTITUDE? You can't be serious?"

He grabs your hand and pulls you upstairs to the master bedroom you sit on the bed and he immediately pushes you down on your back and starts to pull your bikini bottoms down.

You are trying to act like you are annoyed but he can totally see you smiling and comes up to kiss you before going down on you.

You did everything he hates while he ate your pussy, you kept moving away from his mouth, you kept closing your thighs around his head and you barely made any noise. After he made you cum three times with his mouth and fingers.

He scoots up and is hovering over you.

"Do have something to say to me?"

You muster up enough attitude to call him out again.

"Was that supposed to make me nice to you? Because you are still the asshole who just ate my pussy."

His eyes narrow and he leans down and kisses you, you bite him hard on his bottom lip.

"You bitch."

That set him off, the next thing you know you are ass up on the bed as he drives into over and over again as you scream out his name begging him to slow down.

You spent the rest of the day trying to annoy him.

"Wooow, so I am gonna to go home and find my husband." Charley says getting up and grabbing her phone.

"Yep, us too...we are going to...talk in the guest house." Maria tells you and she and Denver get up.

"Seriously? The Globes aren't even over." You say pointing at the TV.

"I don't care, I came to drink all the Moët Champagne."

"Same, I just came for the tour of this mansion."

"Well, I live here....."

"Denny, you do not live here!"

"I get my mail here."


	20. 100% Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February! After an unwanted roommate, an podcast interview and classroom interrupting, James finds herself trying to cope and try to name this baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am free to any suggestions on boy names!!

It's a beautiful and freezing February and you are six months pregnant and exhausted.

At some point Denver moved in without asking.

One night while making dinner for your husband, Denver comes in the kitchen with his pj's on and slippers

"Good evening guys, oh Jimi what's for dinner."

Chris practically choked on his beer and spits it out on the script he was reading.

"What the fuck are doing here? Did you move in? Did you let him move in?" Chris ask you and Denny while grabbing paper towels to dry his script.

"Why would I let him move in? Especially, if I didn't run it past you. Denver, I thought you were back in North Carolina."

"I was. But I came back Sunday morning and have..been..here..ever since."

"I KNEW I smelled bacon Wednesday morning, Chris! You said it was pregnancy hormones. I know what bacon smells like! What exactly are you doing now? I assume you got out."

"I am on terminal leave and I be officially Inactive April 1st, I just excepted the position of assistant coach of Brookline High Warriors football team." His voice breaking a bit.

"Oh Denny, are you ok?" You stop sautéing and walk up to this giant man and he starts to cry.

"Not really, I wasn't ready for that chapter to be over." You try to hug but your belly is not helping.

He picks you up a bit and you hold him tightly. He sighs into your shoulder and rubs your back. He pulls back and smiles at you then puts you back down.

"So what is for dinner? I don't like mushrooms." He says grabbing a beer then sits next to Chris who is just sitting there shocked.

"Um so.....do you have another place to stay. I mean are you homeless?"

"No, he isn't homeless. He just hates living by himself." You make a plate for you and Chris andwalk it to the table.

Chris gets up and joins you and kisses you then sits down.

"Thanks for dinner, babe."

"No problem.”

“Um where’s mine?”

"Probably, in North Carolina at your house. You don't have either one of our permission to live here."

After a few weeks of him staying you three agreed to six months. His CO called the house and confirmed that this is his home of record for his DD-214.

You waddle yourself to the guest house and yell for him

"Denver Maverick Taylors! Come get this fucking phone."

"Colonel Abrams, its so great to here from you, I am glad we got to talk again. I am looking forward to seeing you in March I will definitely look very different."

"Congratulations, Captain Taylor or is it Evans now?"

"Captain James Taylor Evans."

"Well Captain Evans, you are eligible to go on the next promotion board, Major Evans definitely has a better ring to it."

Denver comes walking towards you and takes the phone and tries to hug you, he basically convinced Chris that you NEED someone to protect you when he isn't home, so you are mad at them both.

Chris was interviewed by People about an upcoming movie and wasasked him how he met you and if sparks immediately. He went on to explain that yes, you two immediately hit it off and hung out before making it official and that you met his family right away and everyone likedyou then joked that you only went to the Patriots game I hopes of meeting him and said you two got serious right away.

He didn't mention that he was the one who initially made the first move.

You get a text from Scott.

Scott: "I guess just the two of us apparently know the truth."

Jimi: ”I know! That turd. I didn't randomly show up at his place."

Scott: ”I have a friend who does a podcast and they want to know if you would like to be a guest, it kind of pop culture, girl power show."

Jimi "Yes, a thousand times yesssssss."

Scott: “Awesome, they will be in town on Thursday. I will give them your info!”

A few days later find yourself sitting in a studio, watching Cassandra Ashley and Constance Lee, Cas and Con, do there promos and introduce you.

“Hey, Everyone! Its Cas and we are in Boston!”

“It’s Con and we have a guest who is new to the scene, She is professor of Political Science at Boston University and is married to Cas’s love, Chris Evans, his super amazing wife, Professor James Taylor Evans.”

“Hi, I am crazy nervous.”

“So should be call you Professor?”

“James, is perfectly fine, you aren’t my students.”

“Don’t be we won’t bite. But before we continue, I need to apologize for everything I have said and will say about your husband.” Cas says to you and and Con.

You all laugh hysterically.

You tell them about your military life growing and the then joining the Marines and then working for the Speaker and talking to and eventually meeting Chris and how he might’ve skimmed how exactly you two started.

“So, Mr. Evans said that you to ‘hit it off very fast’ what exactly does that mean?” Con asks you.

You smile and give Cas and Con massive side-eye.

“Since you listeners can’t see anything, James just gave massive side-eye. So I guess he left somethings out…..” Cas says while trying not to laugh.

“Uh yes a bit. Let’s just say, us hitting it off was him leaving the next morning.”

“OH MY GOD! Steve Rogers! I can’t even!” Cas says in shock.

“I can and I bet he put it down all sorts of ways…..Sorry…….I can’t believe I said that out loud.” Con says as she covers her mouth.

“Great, now James is going to hate us.”

“No, its totally fine. He brings that out in people and yes he does in all the ways. He is crazy flirty, so when he came over we talked, he was shooting his shot and the shot was made…twice.”

“Ohhh well excuse us! So this was right after the Patriots game, Scott told us that part.”

“Yes, and I just realized my mom and mother in law are going to hear this! We had talked before when I worked for the Speaker of The House, so he wasn’t a complete stranger and yes I did go to the Patriots game in the hopes I would see him, like every other person.”

“Gotcha. So who made the first move?”

“This is a great debate, because he said that I came on to him, but he showed up at my apartment at 11:45pm. That to me is him taking the first move.”

“Oh yeah he made the first move.”

“Yep, 100% him.”

"This next question might be a tad bit nosey, did you let him in because you two had talked before or because...you know his face." Cas asks you.

"My sister Charley asked me this too, and truly because we had talked be and maybe a teeny bit of 'him being him' but he really is such an amazing person. He's funny and so fucking smart and kind and generous and courteous and compassionate and caring and so family oriented. And crazy hot, but definitely in that order."

"Well damn."

"Yep, just me and my cat."

"Sorry? He leaves his boots out, I hate the way he folds towels."

"OK so we have a super inappropriate game we play with our guests."

"Ugh, I know! Just kidding! I am very excited."

"First question, favorite sexual position."

"Oh god! Um missionary, but now since the baby doggy style or the spoon position. I can't believe I just said that."

"No one will hear this it's cool."

"Favorite topping on pizza."

"Pepperoni, the OG."

"Favorite movie staring your husband."

"Definitely, The Losers. I love him in that. I try to get him to quote it."

"Yes, I love him in that movie."

"Morning sex or Evening sex?"

"Afternoon sex. I am done teaching and home by 1pm everyday so.....that works better for us."

"Bush or Brazilian?"

"Me or him?"

"I was asking you but now I wanna know both."

"Me, Brazilian and him I will tell you off air."

"Oral. Hell yes or Hell no?"

"Um Hell yes. Who is saying hello no?"

The three of you laugh.

"No clue."

"Last time you had sex?"

"Two weeks ago, he is in Cali."

"Mile high club?"

"Yes."

"Is it better? I am truly wondering."

"Better? Definitely different, we hit turbulence and I thought 'they can't find our bodies like this, what would our mom's say. We can't die together! It's going to say Chris Evans and wife, Dead!'"

"That's hilarious, I get that you don't want someone to over shadow your death!"

"Last question, how to you let your partner know you want sex."

"He can always tell by the way I look at him but sometimes I just zone out and he thinks I am coming on to him."

"Well thank you so much James you have been amazing."

The interview ends and you Scott and Cas and Con head out to an late lunch, which ends with a FaceTime call from Chris. They let you know the podcast will be out tomorrow.

A week later you are heading to your class for your Thursday class and notice two people who definitely aren't college students in your class.

"Good morning Ladies and gentlemen......Um excuse me, are you two in the right place? This is Intro to Political science."

The one who looks like a hipster barista, talks first.

"Hey, I am Jordan an that's my colleague Ashton, we are with ThaGossip and we wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, I am Ashton and we would love to get some feedback about your podcast interview and how some of Chris's fans see you as trying to make yourself relevant."

"Well, I have this class to teach and you should have definitely called and asked to talk to me. This is very unprofessional for you and especially for me, while I am on this this campus I am responsible for my students and your presence is unwanted. Furthermore, how would you feel if I came into your place of work and interrupted you and asked about your significant other, you would be very upset, that is if you two have anyone. I have never ever tried to make myself relevant for anyone, so I don't care what they or anyone else says and I don't need their approval. I went on that podcast to have fun and I had tons of fun. I can totally see you recording me, so if you got your sound bite, please get the fuck out. Just so you are aware this is private university and since no one invited you, you both are technically trespassing."

The door opens and it's campus security.

"Professor, we were told that you were having an issue?"

"Yes, Officer Tennent these two gentlemen are lost."

The two officers escorts them out, but not before one of them calls you a "fucking whore" the officer turned him around and made he walk back up to you, it was the hipster barista.

"I just wanted Professor Taylor to see your face and know you said it."

"Thanks, Officer Tennent but he isn't worth my time."

They finally leave and your try to get the class back in order, but it isn't working.

"Well this class isn't happening. I will just email you all my lecture notes and my power point. Thank you to who ever called campus security. I appreciated it, you are all free to go. See you next week."

Chris came home Friday morning and already knew exactly what happened and those assholes posted the video that same day. Trying to make you seem like the asshole in the whole situation and of course they left out the part where the hipster barista called you an whore, but your students all came to your defense and made sure to comment that he "must of forgot to add that part". There were a couple of comments saying that they were just doing their job and that you were wrong for kicking them out. But of course they don't see the irony of them interrupting your job.

You were in family room off the kitchen watching Hope Floats, when he walks in.

"Oh Sandra Bullock in this tho..."

"I mean! And I heard about your poster! But Harry Connick Jr tho, he was my first Grown Man crush."

"Wait, I thought you had crush on me?"

"We are practically the same age. You were teenage boy hot." You see his side-eye.

"Yes, I said 'were' you are currently grown man sexy." You say giving him a full body scan.

"Hey, love how are you?" He says sitting down next to you and pulls your legs to his lap.

"Hey hubby, pretty sucky...I got a call from the President of Boston University and I am being put on two weeks of leave."

"What the fuck! Why? You did absolutely nothing wrong." He jumps off the couch and starts to pace.

"I know. He said the same thing and the board as a whole decided but they are switching me to an online class until I can come back."

"You seem crazy calm about this."

"No, I am super pissed, but this will be a great time to get ready for this baby. We have so much to do still. So far we just got the walls done."

"I am also free for the next few weeks, so I am excited about spending time with you."

You lean over and kiss him, he leans you down on your back and kisses you again, pulls back and looks down at you.

"So the only issue I had with the podcast is when you said it has been two weeks since we have had sex. That needs to be remedied immediately." He starts to lift up your Boston University sweatshirt, you sit up and help him pull it off. You are just wearing a bra that can barely contain your breasts. He caresses your breast and pulls one strap off your shoulder and brings his mouth to your nipple.

"Oook, if you think sooooo." You moan out.

He looks up at you are smiles and then switches to the other nipple as he starts to slide his hand into your yoga pants. He releases your nipple with a pop and starts to pull your pants down and tosses them.

"Hey don't lose my pants."

"Yes, wife."

Hey starts to lean back towards the couch but you push his back and start to pull his shirt up and ofand straddle him.

"Hi there." You give him a quick kiss then get off of him he starts to protest until he realizes that you eye just taking off your panties. He licks his lips reaches his hand out and brings you back to him and has you sit down next to him and sits on the floor in front of you. He kisses your belly and then you feel him kiss your thighs and then finally you feel his tongue on your clit.

He had you cumingin his mouth in no time. Although you did surprise him by riding him until you came for the third time and you had no more energy, he put you in your back and finished you off with another orgasm before he came deep inside of you.

Damn, I missed you and thanks for that.Can you get my pants please , Denver will be home soon."

You head to the bathroom and get cleaned up. You grab a snack when you walk back through the kitchen

"Anytime little lady. I am sorry that I went around you and let him stay, but now with those two assholes I do feel a little bit better knowing that he is here and you aren't alone in this giant house."

"I get that. I am not mad any more, it is nice to see his annoying face once in a while. But I have missed you and I am glad you are going to be home for awhile."

You smile at Him, then hand him a chip.

The front door opens and Denver yells telling you he is home. He then yells that Charley just pulled in behind him. You recently had a gate installed so that it added more security, so unless they know they the code they have to buzz in.

"We are in the family room."

Charley enters the room, you can tell by her face she is pissed.

"What the actual fuck James! Aren't you going to fight this bullshit suspension?"

"Umm hi Charley and no."

"Chris tell your stubborn ass wife she needs to fight this"

"Its up to her and she has decided not to."

"You both are annoying."

"Sorry? I am glad you care."

"Of course I do, you are my baby sister and fick sie! Seriously! Arschlöcher!"

"I know. I get it but we are treating this like a babymoon. We are going to decorate the boy's room and probably figure out a name so we can stop calling him 'the boy'. I love you and thank you."

She gives you a quick hug and leaves.

"What the fuck was she yelling?"

"German, she only curses in German when she is PISSED. She said fuck them and arschlöcher means asshole, technically it means assholes, plural. Arschloch means asshole."

"Spanish and German?"

"My only German is understanding curse words and when someone is hitting on me."

The weekend went great.....kinda all the gossip blogs had retweeted and commented on the video. The majority of them were actually very kind but of course the negative comments are just annoying and leads to yelling at your slightly confused husband and a very enthusiastic Denver.

"How am I the bad guy in this? I never once called them out of their names? I was very polite and stern. They interrupted my class, they were trespassing and I didn't have them arrested."

"James, I know...Denver knows and so does Dodger. We are on your side. You were and are very much in the right." Chris says while typing an email.

"Can I make you lunch and maybe he can take you upstairs and distract you for a bit?" Denver asks while drinking a beer.

"I don't need to be distracted! I need to figure out how I am going to get my lecture online."

"And I have tried to, she just debated with me the whole time."

"Christopher, I did not! I just wanted to talk to you and you didn't want to talk to me."

"I was going down on you, I was a little preoccupied."

"Sorry. I did appreciate your determination...you definitely finished...it was very hot." You say leaning closer to him.

"Hell yeah, I did. You were literally no help."

"Christopher! Rude."

"Do you want to go shopping? We can buy something for.....Michael?"

"I have not agreed to that name so stop calling him that, I also hear you when you say it at night."

"Fine, Samuel, Gavin, Daniel, Nicolas?"

"No, no, nope and I don't hate Nicolas..."

"Progress!"

"I am going to get ready. Do you like Carter?" You say as you walk out and head upstairs.

Chris makes a face to Denver.

"Maybe?"

"No, that kid will just be last names." Denver says to Chris.

"At this rate this kid will just be Baby Boy Evans. She hates every name I pick but if I don't pick names she says that I don't care. Which is so far from the truth, I just want her happy and the both of them healthy."

"I will give you a James Taylor cheat sheet, she just wants your opinion. James is annoyingly independent but she loves having feedback whether or not you agree with her, it's the interaction that she loves. And that's why she is in love with you, you give her a run for her money. You say what you mean and she can count on you. I remember that I wanted to hate you, so fucking much, but I couldn't even when she asked me to leave because I was disrespecting your relationship I knew that you two were solid. So whether you name that baby Goose or Iceman, she just wants your say."

"Wow, thanks Denver. I really appreciate your say on this. I know how you feel about her and I..."

"Its cool man. You don't need to say anything. Seeing her happy makes me happy, that's so cheesy. "

"I get it."

You come down stairs dressed in your form fitting beige cowl neck cable knit sweater dress, that Charley got you for Christmas, and all black Chuck Taylors.

"Are you Knives In or Out or both?" Denver says as he hands you a bowl of soup.

"I take it you haven't seen the movie."

"Nope, but I am sure that handsome fella did nothing wrong!"

"I agree." Chris says to you both.


	21. Didn't Actually Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at home with Denver hit a high and the Evans' head to New York.

"I am not arguing with you two dummies." You yell at your husband and Denver.

"James, it doesn't fit. You are so out of regs." Denver says while sitting on the couch in your bedroom.

"Regs?"

"Uniform Regulations."

"Christopher, do I look ridiculous?"

Chris just smiles at you then looks over to Denver.

"Both of you get out."

"Sorry, we will behave."

Scott peeks his head in and starts to giggle.

"Not you too!”

"I am sorry, but you look ridiculous. That top doesn't even button and the pants don't go all the way up. Please tell me you have another uniform to wear. Does the Marine Corps make maternity clothes?"

"They do......but its ugly. Not that me bursting out of this is cute either. I think I weighed 121 pounds in this."

You head into the closet to put your [Pinafore Dress](https://www.asos.com/asos-maternity/asos-maternity-pinafore-dress-in-dove-grey/prd/6815273?iid=6815273&clr=Grey&SearchQuery=maternity+pinafore&pgesize=13&pge=0&totalstyles=13&gridsize=3&gridrow=1&gridcolumn) its grey and has two pockets on the front and a burgundy turtle neck on.

"Oh yeah you lost so much weight back then was that post Miller for the third time? Oh shit.....my bad."

"Ohhhh I haven't heard a lot about Miller, you two dated…….three times?"

"Scott, not in front of him." You say cutting your eyes to Chris.

"He doesn't care."

"Nope, I was there Miller had lost his fucking mind. He literally just showed up and demanded to know where is fiancée was. I was hella confused because she just fucked 1st Lt. Kelley Mason last night. He comes in and is telling me that they are in love and going to get married. That shit was crazy. He went to rehab after that, right James?"

"Seriously, Denver you talk to fucking much.....and I was dating Kelley Mason.....a boy. I saw both of your faces."

"My face was just intrigue." Chris says while walking past you to the bathroom.

"My face was shock and desperately trying to hear more." Scott says sitting down next to Denver.

Dodger comes walking in and sits in front of you. He licks your hand and you sit in the floor to rub his belly.

"Hey my guy! I have missed you. You are always up and down the stairs or in the kitchen." You start to vocalize the siren sound which makes him howl and he tries to get louder than you.

You two do this much to the annoyance of your husband and guests.

"Alright! You two." Chris says as he walk out of the bathroom.

Dodger gets up and walks over to him and nuzzles his knees.

"Yes, sir.” You say in a breathy voice.

Chris walks over to you and helps you up off the floor and straight into his arms for a kiss.

The intercom buzzes signaling that someone is at the gate. Scott walks over and answers it the monitor shows your dad's confused face,

"Hello, James? Chris?"

"Hey Clarke, its actually Scott. Let me buzz you in."

"Say thank you, Clarke." You mom says off camera.

"Why, he isn't coming to down to open the gate himself..."

The monitor goes silent and Scott buzzes them in.

"Why are my parents here?"

"Shit, Jimi I totally forgot that your parents wanted to do an early birthday lunch!" Chris says as you all head out of your bedroom.

"I thought your birthday was on St. Patrick's Day."

"It is." Chris and Denver say at the same time.

"Well good thing I was already making a roast."

Chris goes to open the door for your parents and you go and greet them, your dad just rubs your belly and calls the baby Clarke. You just shake your head. Your mom gets emotional which makes you emotional.

Your emotions have been crazy intense this last month, anythingChris did for you or the baby made you cry. The other day he saw you grab your prenatal vitamins and he brought your Apple juice to drink.

"Here you go babe, I figured you would need....why are youcrying J?"

"You got apple juice they only thing I can take and not get nauseous with my prenatals."You through tears.

"Yes, babe I know. Just let me take care of you."

Which of course just made you cry more.

"Don't cry mom, you are going to make me cry!"

"Happy Birthday daughter."

You walk your parents into the family room.

Scott pulls you aside and walks you into the guest bathroom

“Um, yes?"

"What's going on with Chris and Denver?"

"Its a weird tension, right?"

"Yes, very. We were in the family room and you left some of your lecture notes in there and they argued about who was going to put it in your office."

"Last night Denver made dinner and Chris was deep in his feelings about not being able to make us dinner. Then when we went to the bed he asked me what he bought to our family."

"Wooow...I thought they were cool."

"I know! Same! They have their moments. I don't know what happened. I am afraid to ask."

The bathroom door opens and its Chris standing there.

"I was wondering where you two went, I think the roast is done. The timer went off."

"Thank you love, its good to take out and let it cool."

"I did."

You put your hands on his shoulders and pull him closer to you.

"Thank you! I appreciate you and your efforts to help me and our son. I love you."

He gives you that amazing smile, kisses your forehead and walks out.

"Wow, laying it on thick...." Scott whispers to you.

"Shut up. That's going to get me laid tonight...twice."

"Gross."

After an eventful afternoon lunch/early dinner you realize it's time for Denver to move out.

He and Chris argued about everything from beer to Titanic and at one point they were arguing about who was going to bring you another dinner roll.

You just got it yourself.

Your dad finally had enough and called them out.

"What the fuck is going on? You two have been arguing and bitching since we got here and I am sure its been going on for a while."

He looks over an you.

"Uh yes, for about 2 weeks, daddy."

"Sir, nothing is going on. I am just taking care of my BEST FRIEND." Denver said with heavy emphasis on best friend.

"Same, Clarke. I am just taking care of my PREGNANT WIFE." Chris responds with the same emphasis on pregnant wife.

"Bullshit. You two are engaged in this dumbass dick measuring contest. You are two alphas who have never been challenged and you both look really stupid."

They look at each for a second then back to your dad.

"James, are you going to leave your husband for Denver?"

"Ew, Dad, gross. No never. Yuck." You make a face and gag.

"That wasn't necessary." Denver says very offended.

"Chris, ask him what you want to ask him."

Chris adjusts in his chair, clearly very uncomfortable with this topic, he finishes off his beer.

"Are you still in love with my wife?”

"You know the answer. Yes. I am crazy in love with her. Everyday, I see her and hope that today is the day she will feel the same way. I have waited for her and watched guys come and go, all while I have been desperately wanting her. But then you came along and fucked it up. If you weren't in the picture we would be together.”

The whole room is in shock.

"No, we wouldn't. I have never felt that way about you Denver. I am sorry that you thought it would happen eventually. I am madly in love Chris and nothing is going to change that, he didn't just come in and fuck up anything, there wasn't anything to ruin."

Denver gets up from the table and just stands there, you really can't read what his face is expressing.

Your mom gets up and takes his hand and walks him out of dining room.

Scott and your dad get up and leave you and Chris in the dining room.

You get up and start clearing the table, he helps you and starts to load the dishwasher.

"I am such an idiot, I let him stay."

You turn to him and hold his hands.

"This isn't your fault. That's on him. I'm sorry if I haven't made you the center of my attention."

"You don't need to make me the center of anything. I don't know why I let him get to me."

"Because, I never made clear boundaries. I always knew that Denver liked me more than a friend, but I thought he would get over it once he knew how serious we were."

Someone clears their throat and you both turn to see Denver standing there with a bag in his hand.

"I think its best for us all, if I leave. Chris, I really do like you, you are so lucky to have her. I am sorry. Fuck, I feel like I am always apologizing to you two. I really thought I could stay here and my feelings would eventually go away. It did for a little bit, but seeing you two in just everyday life, hurt. I just wanted to be apart of your small family, I still do, but I need to step back. James I just want to......"His voice breaks and he turns his head so he isn't looking at you.

“Denny.." He interrupts you.

"Its cool, I am just going to go. I will get the rest of my stuff later."

He walks up to the island and puts down an envelope and walks out the front door.

You walk over and open the envelope and its your honeymoon photos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**March 27** ** th: **

You are sitting in the dining room in a massive [Upper West Side apartment](https://www.airbnb.com/rooms/38776007?location=Manhattan%2C%20New%20York%2C%20NY&adults=2&children=0&checkin=&checkout=&source_impression_id=p3_1579747085_eW3XuQN9aYgTGOgC) currently live streaming your class lecture, Chris yells your name,

"Dining Room, lecturing."

He walks into to the dining room and he is sweaty from his run with Dodger.

He looks amazing.

He walks past you into the kitchen and your eyes follow him.

You quickly finish up your lecture.

"Alright you guys just email or text each other for whatever, k bye."

You log off and scoot back in the chair trying to catch him in the kitchen.

He is bending over and looking in the freezer, he ass is in full view and you can't take your eyes off of it.

He grabs whatever he was looking for and is now feeding Dodger.

He is now reaching for the blender on the second shelf and his reaching has caused his shirt to lift a little showing his happy trail.

He is now peeling a banana and some of the banana got on his fingers and now he is currently licking them clean…he finally looks over at you, practically drooling as you watch him.

“I can fell you watching me.” He says with a wink.

You just bite your bottom lip.

He raises his eyebrow.

You nod.

He starts the blender.

You head slowly up the stairs.

The blender stops, he shakes, then rinses out and is heading up the stairs the second you walk into the room.

"James, where are you? You ready for me?"

You were technically going pee, but you were ready for him and that amazing penis.

You were washing your hands when he walked in taking off his shirt. He went an turned the shower on then walked over and kissed you.

"Hi my beautiful and sexy wife. How was your lecture?"

"Hi, my handsome and sexy husband. It was good, especially now that I figured out how to livestream it. How was your run? Did D make any friends?"

"That's great to hear, it still makes me so fucking angry your class in now online...but whatever. He did, we ran by a school and he lost his mind."

"Well he loves kids, I can't wait until he meets Elias…." You step back to you can see his face.

"Really!!? What about his middle name?"

You just nod. You smiles at you and bends down and kisses your belly and whispers,

"We can't wait to meet you Elias Jameson Evans."

He stands up and pulls your shirt off and you both undressed and walks you in to the shower.

About a week ago Chris came in your office with every baby name book on earth,

"Woman, we are going to name our child this week."

You just ignore him, he did just barge in here and he called you 'woman'.

"James."

"Chris."

"Seriously?"

"You barged in here and called me 'woman', what part of that is going to make give you my undivided attention."

"I thought you liked me bossy."

The way he said bossy you definitely felt a tingle in your lady parts.

"I...it depends on the situation." You stumble out.

"Oh and what situation do you need?"

_Dear Lord, I know it's been a while since we talked, but I need you to make him go away._

_He is too sexy for his own good._

_Holy damn, he is biting his lip._

"Chris, get out. I am going over my lecture notes and tomorrow I finally have office hours! I haven't seen my new students in almost a month and a half."

"Which lecture? Is it for next month or the one after, you are the most prepared person ever. So close your Mac and come with me."

_Umm mmmmm_

_I have no reason not to go with him, right?_

"Fine, but.."

"But nothing. Come here, please." He walks up to you at your desk and offers to help you out of your chair.

You look up at him and smile.

"You're very cute." You say taking his hand as he helps you up.

"Thank you, I might have heard that before. You aren't too bad yourself, especially with this pregnancy glow you got going on."

"It's just sweat. Growing a human is exhausting."

He laughs and leads you to your bedroom and after three arguments about the baby's name you two made up...twice.

**March 28** ** th ** ** **

"Why are you nervous? Aren't they your friends?" Chris asks you while you pace in the kitchen.

"Uh yes technically. Most of us are friends but Lou is the worst. I didn't mean that.”

The door bell rings and Chris goes to answer it.

You are so glad he convinced you to get this brunch catered for your two friends and one nemesis, you all got closer after you all got in your reserve unit, you and Monica knew each other while you were in and Monica and Stacy knew each other and everyone knew Lula Smith.

You technically met Lula when you went to give your ex Chris Thomas his stuff he left at your house.

She answered the door in his shirt, a shirt you bought.

"Well, I am glad you waited for my scent to leave his dick."

"I didn't even know you two were a thing." She smiled at you.

You wanted to put her in a choke hold.

"Ohhhh sure, gotcha for almost two years but whatever."

"My bad, James."

Chris walks in behind her and immediately turns and walks out.

"Hey, Christian Matthew Thomas! Come get your shit. Bye Lula and to let you know I am sleeping with Major Stephan Gardner so you can that will be easier for you to find him."

You hear Monica yelling your name,

"James! Dear God he is even prettier up close."

You walk out and Chris is in a hug sandwich with Monica and Stacy.

"Hi, Chris Evans. You are absolutely beautiful and I love you." Stacy says as she lets go of him, she walks straight up to and rubs your belly.

"Oh my goodness James, you are absolutely beautiful."

"Aww Stac thanks lady, how is your husband and your twins. Monica, please unhand my husband."

"I don't wanna, he smells amazing." She finally let's go of him and joins you and Stacy.

"Jimi! You are so cute! Your belly! You fucked Chris Evans! Nice.”

“Mon, stop it and maybe a few times.” He winks at you while you walk them into the living room.

“This place is beautiful, is this your place?” Stacy asks looking around.

“No, we are renting it. We live in Boston, I teach at Boston University and he is…”

“We know what he does, crazy lady. Just so you know Lula is 'running late', she ‘had’ to make a stop first. Why did you invite her, I thought we all agreed we hate her, hasn’t she fucked everyone you have? Thank God, I am a lesbian.” Monica says to the room.

“I was wondering that too. She sounds kind of terrible.” Chris asks you.

“I am sure she has slept with the dozens of women you have blown through, and yes we do hate her but we are the only four female Marines in our that were deployed to a combat zone. So we have to push through and….”

The door bell rings again and Chris heads to the door but you tell him you will get it.

You brace yourself to see her face and put a smile on your face and open the door.

She is on the phone and finally looks up and smiles at you, she got her teeth done she looks like she has trident gum as teeth.

“Lula, welcome, we have been waiting for you.” You try to say without any attitude.

You both barely hug, she looks down at your stomach.

“I guess, Congratulations,” she looks down at your wedding ring, “Wow, that thing is massive. must be nice.”

“Thanks. Please come in.”

You, Stacy and Monica all make eye contact when she walks in the room.

Your husband being the amazing human he is walks over and introduces himself.

“Hi, I’m Chris, James’ husband. It a pleasure to meet you.”

“Well, hello, Chris, I’m Lula but you can call me Lou. The pleasure is definitely all mine.” She says while looking him up and down slowly.

“Can I stab her?” You mumble to Stacy.

After small talk and brunch, Lula takes a phone call and Chris shows her to one of the upstairs bedrooms for privacy.

He walks back downstairs with a weird look on his face.

“You Ok?” You ask him.

“I am pretty sure she thinks I want to sleep with her.” He says to you and the girls.

“She is fucking crazy, she needs to be medicated.”Monica says pouring herself another Mimosa.

“I wouldn’t be surprised to find out if she has slept with Miller.” You say.

“Right? Same. Why is she so obsessed with you? Maybe she is in love with you!”

“Stacy, you are being crazy. What did she say to you, babe?”

“She said that ‘she can be discreet and she saw the way I looked at her’ I don’t think I have looked at her for more than a few seconds.”

“Ohh, ok...I will show her 'discreet'.” You get up slowly from the table and head to the stairs.

“No, you don’t.” Monica says as she jumps and and gets in front of you, she turns you and walks you back the dining room.

“You have already won this game, you have a great job, and crazy hot husband and beautiful baby on the way. She is on her third set of boobs and has a twenty-six year old baby daddy.”

“I know, but I still want to punch her.”

“No.” Stacy tells you while pouring you a Virgin Mimosa.

“Choke hold?”

“No.” Monica says while serving you more food.

“You two suck, can one of you hit her, nevermind if I can’t no one can.”

“You want to do the thing?” Monica asks you and Stacy.

“Yes! please.”

“It’s so much easier with Lyft.”

Chris is sitting there eating, looking between the three of you looking very concerned.

Lula comes back downstairs.

“This place is huge! That Marvel money must be nice. I thought maybe you would have a bigger place, but whatever.” She says again just looking at Chris.

“This isn’t….” Chris starts but you cut him off.

“Thank you, I mean we don’t need anything crazy huge, it is just the three of us, four! I almost forgot Dodger.”

“Hey, Monica and I just got a Lyft to head back and leave these two alone for the night.”

“Of course, I use Uber instead and their faster and better so.” She goes on her phone and swipes and few times.

“Whatever Lou.”

“And look, Amed is only three minutes away.”

“And Tyson, is only two minutes, Alright you two, be safe…too late your already knocked up.”

You and Chris walk them out and their rides show up at the same time, Lula gets in a barely waves and Monica and Stacy get in their car and waves and both cars drive away.

Chris heads back inside, but walks back out with Stacy’s purse.

“I think Stacy left this and Monica’s phone is on the table.”

You just smile at your husband who is starting to piece what is happening.

“They didn't actually leave…” Just as he say that their Lyft car pulls up and they’re promising him a huge tip.

“Wow, that’s so fucked up.” Chris says while walking in behind you three.

“I would feel bad, but she has literally fucked everyone I have. I am pretty she she slept with Davis and she hit on my husband!”

“She left me stranded in Twenty-Nine Palms at a fucking dive bar and took with my car. I had to take a fucking taxi back to base and missed fucking curfew because she was fucking some random and then I got chewed out by 1st Sergeant Sanchez.…”

“Come back to us Stac!” You three start laughing.

“Then I guess, you three behaved very well.”

"Well thank you Cap…..I just realized technically you outrank us." Monica says to the room.

You sigh heavily.

You two have had this debate three times now.

"No, its just a title, he did not earn that rank and he does NOT outrank me."

"He went in the forty's...so that would make him a VERY senior Captain."

Chris is just standing in the middle of the room smiling.

"I hate all of you."


	22. Uncle Chrish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting! You are watching Charley's son Kyle and then James's two 12 year old niece and nephew.  
They head to California.

** 9:00am April 1st **

You have just started your 8th month of pregnancy and currently your bed is being occupied by Dodger, Chris and your four year old nephew Kyle. Charley and Conner took their two older kids camping for the week and Ky wanted no part of it. You two have to drop him off for preschool at 10:30am. A little hand is on your tummy and a big hand is on your boob, you just laugh to yourself. You slowly get out of bed to go pee when your get back in bed you notice you have a text from Denver, you two have been radio silent since he moved out. You had no idea where you two stood.

Denver: "As of 0800, I am a former Marine. I am ready for this new life. Thank you for everything. I never thought we would be in a position where we don't talk anymore. It sucks. I miss you. I am sorry."

You don't respond.

Chris's phone goes off and he has a text message. He sits up trying to keep the boys asleep.

"Its from Denver." He shows you the message it's similar to yours.

You show him the one Denver sent you.

He gives you a small smile.

"You ok?" But before you can respond Elias starts to kick and Chris can see your belly moving.

"Holy shit, does that hurt? Because it looks like it does." He says leaning over and places his hands to feel his son.

"Not really, it's not fun."

Kyle sits straight up which cause you to jump.

"I gotta pee." He jumps up and runs to your bathroom.

You hear him finish then flush, he can't reach the sink so he comes to the door and asks Chris to help him.

"Uncle Chrish, can you help me to wash my hands."

"Yes, of course." He gets out of bed and helps Kyle wash his hands and then both come out hand in hand.

If you could ovulate while pregnant you would have.

They both get back in bed asks Ky asks for the remote.

"Auntie Jimi can I have the mote please." You hand it to him and he snuggles up next to you and puts his hand on your belly.

"OK, Ewias...I need you to like Paw Patrol." He says to your belly.

You and Chris look at each other. You mouth 'That's so fucking cute' and he mouthed 'I want more kids.'

"Let's get this one out first, then we will talk."

"I guess...I love you."

"I love you too, Uncle Chrish." Ky responds.

After a quick breakfast you three are in the car driving to his school, you walk him into his class and waddle yourself back out. You and Chris head back home so you can let designers in to finish Elias's room. You, Chris and the designer went with mid-century modern that complements the rest of the house's decor.

You had a little bit of work to do and Chris was on a video chat, you decided to lay down for a tiny nap. You weren't sure how long you were asleep until you feel someone watching you. You open your eyes slowly and see Kyle standing next to the bed.

"Holy cow...Ky, you scared me."

"Sorry. Uncle Chrish said we had to wait for you to wake up so we can see Ewias's room."

"What time is it?"

He looks over at your clock.

"2, 1, 4." He says and smiles at you so proud of himself.

"That is 2:14."

Chris walks in the bedroom and heads over to Kyle and picks him up. Which cause Kyle to laugh hysterically.

"Uncle Chrish! You are so strong!"

"Did you wake up your Aunt?" Chris asks him while tickling him.

"Uh no. She woke up by herself." He says while laughing

"He is kinda right.....he just stared at me until I woke up. I didn't realize I slept so long. Thank you for picking him up."

"No need to thank me. They love me at that school."

"I wonder why Mr Evans, a bunch of 20 year old women work there."

"I can't help that." He says with a wink.

He still has Kyle over his shoulder and is walking out of the room, you get up and follow them to Elias's room.

His bedroom door is a deep green.

"Uncle can you put me down?"

"Who said that?" Chris asks you looking around for the voice.

"Me, Kyle."

"Kyle? Where you man I can't see you!" He says turn around in circles.

Kyle starts laughing again and pokes Chris in the back.

"Right here. I just poked you. You are silly, Uncle Chrish."

Chris puts him down and give him a high five and you all walk in the [room](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.brit.co/mid-century-modern-nursery-ideas-2639438512.amp.html).

It is absolutely beautiful. It's just want you two wanted, its a mix between a mid-century modern and a great nursery. You take a seat in the lounge chair and Chris and Kyle are playing on the floor with Elias' new trucks.

You would definitely let this man get you pregnant again, this time on purpose.

** April 15th **

2 week later you are making dinner for your two twelve year old niece and nephew Morgan and Marcus. They are super close and were born six weeks apart. Your husband is a bit out of his element, the oldest child his sisters have is nine.

He was a little nervous.

"So, how is middle school?"

"Its ok." Marcus replies.

"Wow! Sounds amazing!" You say sarcastically.

"So is Uncle Chris home?" Marcus ask looking around.

"He is, but his is in meeting. So I am not your favorite anymore? That hurts you two"

"Sorry but he is literally a super hero, Auntie."

"He just pretends to be..." You mumble out.

"He was Johnny Storm too! That's so awesome!"

"I really want to see Snowpiercer but my dad won't let me see it."

"He is also in Scott Pilgrim, we just saw that last week. Wow, he is so cool. I can't believe YOU married him."

"Right? How did that even happen. My mom said you used to really like him." Morgan says.

"Is that right? She tries to act like she didn't." Chris says walking in the room.

"How are you two?"

They both freeze when they hear his voice.

"Fine."

"Yep, fine."

"So now you two are silent! Not two seconds ago you were saying how cool he is."

Morgan gives your the evil eye she inherited from Charley.

"No...we weren't...."

"We were just saying...that he is kinda cool."

"Oh ok, just saying I have met the Prime Minister of Canada."

"Okkkkkk? We aren't Canadian."

"And he is Captain America. So you lost this round Auntie."

"Let us know when dinner ready."

They both get up and walk away with way to much attitude.

"I used to change both of your diapers." You yell to them walking away.

"Sorry?" Chris says while wrapping his arms around you, or trying to.

"Oh shut up. I used to be the cool aunt. Now I am just the lady who brought Captain America in the family."

"You are very welcome, what did you and Justin Trudeau talk about?"

"None of you cute little business. But he told me he would personally make me a Canadian citizen." You say poking his nose.

"Wait...what? Really? Wow!"

"Yes, he kept begging me to move there to be with him."

"Holy shit, isn't he married?"

"He is, but he said she didn't mind and she is the one who brought me to his attention."

"WHAT? You can't be serious? You agreed?"

"Obviously not, I told him thank you but I love working for the Speaker of the House and that I was thinking about moving out of working in politics." You say to him with a huge grin on your face.

"You ass, you had me thinking you were sleeping with him!"

"Oh no seriously? Were you jealous?"

"I was a little bit, but then kinda turned on thinking that he had been inside you."

"Christopher! You perv!" He slides his hands over your ass.

"Just when it comes to you."

You look up at him and try to give him a kiss. Between your being shorter than him and the belly, you are no where near his mouth. He just smiles down to you and bends down to kiss you. You pull back, and use the step stool so you can sit on the counter so you are at the same height. You two figured that out two days ago when you had sex while you were cooking breakfast

"Now, come here with those lips."

He laughs at all time it look but is very happy to kiss you again.

He pulls you closer to him and slowly kisses you, he slides his tongue in your mouth and you moan at the contact. He smiles against your lips. You slide your hands under his shirt and pull him closer. He moans at the contact, he kisses down your neck and then back up to your mouth.

"Umm Auntie....." You both freeze at the sound of Marcus' voice.

Holy crap you totally forgot your niece and nephew where there.

"Um we were just talking!" You shout out.

"I am twelve, I know what making out looks like...."

Chris steps away from you but keeps his back to Marcus and grabs plates down for dinner.

You try to get down off the counter but can't do you just sit there.

Morgan comes walking in and can sense the tension in the room, another one of her mother's annoying traits.

"Ooooh what did I miss? Were they making out? My mom said to make sure we announce our presence when we walk into a room at your house."

"My dad said that too. Yuck!"

"Right! Old people kissing, gross."

"Old people!" Both you and Chris say back to them.

"You parents are older then us!"

They both walk in and help Chris set the table, you finally get off the counter.

"You both were born in the 80's.....so yes old."

"Wow...so you two plan on walking home tomorrow morning?"

"That's how you treat your favorite niece and nephew?" Morgan asks you.

"Right now, Kyle is winning that race."

"Wooooooow, that's messed up, you are going to let her talk to us like that Uncle Chris? The greatest actor to grace this poor planet."

"Yes! A great influence on the younger generation, a stand up American who voices his political opinions with a great thought out message. A true definition of an American hero." Marcus adds.

You see Chris beaming like a light, you want to tell him they are being overly complementary to get on his good side.

"Well, thank you two and your desperate attempt to get on my good side, which worked by the way. You two are definitely favorite twelve year old niece and nephew."

"We will accept that. Auntie Jimi?"

"What? You got my husband to like you, why do you even need me or this sweet baby boy." You fake getting choked up and turn to walk out.

"You are so dramatic. Can we eat please?" Morgan asks.

"Ugh fine. I will let you two watch Snowpiercer after dinner."

"Really! Awesome thanks".

"You are very welcome Marcus, that's the train one right?" You say eyeing Morgan.

"Wooow, you don't even watch your husband's movies?"

Chris is trying stifling his laughter.

"I did see it......I just don't remember why they were on the train....I actually don't think I have seen that one and for your information, sassy child, I liked him because of who he is as a person not what he does."

You stick your tongue out her.

"Okkkkkk fine...I was just messing with you. You are definitely my favorite aunt. I love you, Auntie Jimi."

"Aww, thank you Morgan, you still aren't watching What's Your Number?"

"Come on! We are twelve!"

"I don't want to watch it, Mor let's just watch Snowpiercer."

"How about a movie I am not in? There are way more of those."

The three of you just look at him and smile and ignore him.

"Yes, Morgan listen to your cousin or I will make you watch Gifted again."

"Now that's just mean. How about a movie he isn't in?"

"Thank you! I think we should do that too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** April 29th **

You had received both of your classes essays and tests as Spring Break starts on Monday, Chris asked if you wanted to go to California with him for the week. You just had to have your doctor check you out and had to see a doctor when you land in California because you were so far along you couldn't fly commercial.

You had Charley pack for you because you wanted to grade as much work as possible so you could actually enjoy your Spring Break too.

"Do you need your bikini?"

"Umm probably."

"Does he have a pool?"

"I don't know. Go ask him."

"You don't know if your husband has a pool at his house?"

"You just said the phrase 'his house' Charley I have no idea. Text him."

"I don't care if he has one. But this is his bachelor pad you are going to......have you thought about......you know........the women."

You look up from this mind-numbing essay.

"What women are you talking about?"

"You know..." She says then opens her eyes really wide.

"I am so confused. Do you think his house is like the Playboy Mansion? Women just running around naked?"

"No, not really." She mumbles out.

She starts to pack your bag again, you can tell something is off.

"OK, what is it? You obviously are having some feelings."

She puts your bag down and comes and joins you on the settee you have in the closet.

"One of his ex-girlfriends was interviewed the other day at our office and she was asked, out of her ex's who would she get back together with and she said Chris. Eleanor, my friend, mentioned that he is now married and she responded 'For now. Wait until I tell him I am single.' So that is what's bothering me." She said as she wipes the tears that started to fall.

"Aww Charley, thank you for telling me and of course she did, he is out here living his best life and somehow getting sexier each day. He is happy and thriving. I am not worried so you shouldn't be. I trust him. We all have pasts and remember Denver? He literally told my husband he is in love with me."

"I totally forgot about that! How is he?"

"Not sure, we haven't talked. He texted telling me that he is officially out of the Corps."

"Hello?" Chris calls out from the bedroom.

"In the closet."

He comes walking in, strutting in, which cause Charley to gasp quietly.

"Hey wife." He leans over and kisses you.

"Hi cutie."

"Hey Char." He leans over and hugs her.

"Hi cutie."

He smiles at the both of you and grabs a pair of Nike's and heads back out.

"Taking Dodger out for a bit." He yells as he walks out of the bedroom.

"Does he walk like that on purpose?"

"I have no idea but I don't think I will ever get used to it.He is already crazy hot, that walk is just honestly way to much."

"Wow. I am so glad I married someone who is just normal hot." She gets back up and finishes packing your bags.

"I KNOW! Even with that man cold he had last week. He still was annoyingly hot. But him thinking he wasn't going to make it, was driving me crazy."

A few whirlwind hours later you are sitting across from your husband who is staring at you while you read student essays.

"I promise if you let me power through these last few, you will have my undivided attention this whole week." You say without looking up.

"Okkkkkk. Do you want anything? I can read some of them out loud to you."

"You would do that? Because that actually sounds amazing."

"Of course my love, hand me your computer."

"My love?" You say back to to him and he blushes.

"That just came out. Do you not like it?"

You close your computer and wave him over to your side of the plane.

"Yes, you summoned me?" He says as he sits next to you.

"I love you and I absolutely love it. Its actually super sexy."

"Oh yeah? Super sexy? Well good because I find you so sexy. Seeing you pregnant just has be in a state of constant arousal." He says leaning closer to you.

"Seriously?" You say leaning back on the airplane bench, which turns into bed.

He slides his hand over your hip and over your pregnant belly and then slides both hands under your dress and starts to pull your panties down, but then the pilot comes over the speaker saying we are making our descent into Los Angeles.

"Rain check?"

"Oh yeah. I can't wait." You lean up and kiss him.

** Monday: **

You woke up slowly and didn't recognize where you were. You slowly turn over and recognize the back of Chris's head. His house in California was definitely very male, it was a lot of grays and beiges. You get up slowly and head to the bathroom. You wash your hands and head back slowly to the bed. You get back in and an arm comes across your belly.

"Hey so my wife should be home soon."

"You are so funny...I would hate to have to murder you both on an empty stomach."

"Wow, straight to a double homicide. Lovely. So how hungry are you?" He says while scooting closer to you and letting you feel his hardness.

Before you can answer Elias answers for you by kicking exactly where Chris's hand.

"Very hungry. Got it."

"That or he doesn't find your jokes funny either."

"I get the hint." He says while getting out of bed.

He walks over to your side and helps you get out of bed and pulls you straight into a hug. You snuggle into his chest.

"Thank you. My husband never holds me this tight." You say looking up at him.

"OK, you are right I don't like that joke."

"Good! I hope you remember that feeling. Now can you please feed me?"

"Do you want to go out to eat?"

You immediately break out of the hug and head to his closet and yell for him to come get dressed.

You were dressed in a pair of medium wash overalls and waiting for him to tie your Keds in the entryway of his house.

"I have never seen you move so fast." He says pulling on his shirt.

"It was for food and I already had a banana while I waited. Can you tie my shoes?" You give your best sad face.

He had just put his shoes on and bent down to tie your shoes.

"Of course. It's just so sad that you don't know how to tie your shoes...."

"You should do stand up...you would kill." You tell him sarcastically.

He grabs your purse and then your hand and walks you out the front door and to his car.

He takes you to the Beachwood Cafe, it a bit busy but you are seated and a waiter comes to take your order you get one of there pressed juice called the quencher and Chris gets a coffee.

"How are you liking California?"

"I have lived here before, but I do like it."

"That's good to know."

The waiter walks back up with your drinks and just stares at Chris for a few seconds before you start to order.

"Uh sorry, yes go ahead."

You order the chocolate chip and banana pancakes and Chris get there breakfast burrito.

You both laugh and talk for long time before finally leaving. You post a few pictures of his profile and him walking in front of you down the street back to the car and put them on your Instagram.

You finally reach the car and he was leaning against the passenger door.

"I could have just driven up to get you."

"I am fine. I ate so much food. I need to walk a bit of this off."

He helps you get in and heads home, on the drive he gets a phone call and it comes through the speakers, its his publicist.

"What's up? I am driving home from breakfast with James."

"Hey, sorry didn't mean to interrupt but their is a industry party tonight and the studio would really like you and James to go"

"Really? Me too?

"Of course you too. So what should I tell them?"

Chris looks over at you while you try not to look like a crazy person, while you nod your head.

"Yes, we will be there. Text me the information."

"Awesome, thanks. Have fun tonight. Bye"

"Bye!" You say for Chris.

He is looking over at you while he is driving and is smiling.

"What? Do you want to go alone?"

"No! Of course not, I am just so excited to bring you. Do you have something to wear?"

You lean over and kiss him.

"I do, Charley packed me everything. She even packed me a whole set of clothes for Elias."

"Wow. She is very prepared. So do you want to take a nap or get ready?" He says pulling into his garage.

"A nap, always the nap." He helps you out of the car and into the house. You grab his hand and walk him straight into the bedroom and start to undress in front of him and then pull him into a kiss and walk him to the bed and push him down so he sits.

"I thought you want a nap?" He asks as you start to straddle his lap.

"I do, but I am not sleepy, yet." He put his hands on your ass and squeezes.

"I see, do you need me to rock you to sleep?"

"Oh yeah."


	23. ThaGossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite to people to hate, strike again.....let's see how that goes. A surprise from the President of Boston University.

"You two don't need to watch me I am fine! I can drive to BU by myself."

You say to Chris and Charley packing your school bag with your classes essays.

You have a labor scare two days after you got home from California. You had Braxton Hicks contractions that wouldn't stop to Chris rushed you to Labor and Delivery. You just were dehydrated and after two bags of saline you were discharged and told to take it easy and that the baby could come any time.

"I will drive you." Charley says reaching for your bag.

"No, I will drive her. Don't you pick up Kyle?" Chris says stepping in front her.

Charley checks her Apple watch and frowns and grabs her purse.

"Ughhhh dammit. Fine. I love you and let me know if anything changes." She gives you a huge hug and walks out your front door.

You try to walk out behind Charley but someone is holding on to the back of your sweater.

"Oh no you don't. I am driving you. End of discussion."

"Fine. But you have to take me to Dunkin' first."

"Yes, of course my love."

After 3 hours in your office with Chris trying not to fall asleep on your office couch and scaring the occasional student who didn't noticed he was in the room. He took a phone call from your lawyers. There was another issue with those same morons who interrupted your class. You had an impromptu interview with UCLA for a teaching position. They were waiting for you by your car and when Chris found out he was enraged and was immediately on the phone looking for a legal way to hurt them instead of hunting them down.

**Last Wednesday**

"Thank you so much Dean Andrews, I will let you know. I am still very happy with Boston University. But my husband does have a house here, but thank you again."

"No problem, Professor Evans, it would be our pleasure to have apart of our great University."

You head back to Chris's car and say hi to a few students and head to the facility parking structure. You stopped and grabbed a smoothie on the way when you reach the car you immediately recognize the hipster barista and his moron friend from ThaGossip are both standing there.

"There you are, James. We were wondering if it was really you."

"Seriously? Why are you here?"

"We heard from a friend at the industry party you were at the other night, that you were in town and a little bird in the Dean's office gave us the tip you were here."

"So you are following me? I am pretty sure that's against the law. Can you get away from my car, please."

While you were talking to Jordan, Ashton was filming and taking pictures.

"No, James we just want to talk. Are you quitting your job at BU? Did you get fired? Or does Chris not want you to work anymore? When are you due? Are you two happy or is divorce the next thing?"

"I am not doing this." You start to get in the car but Jordan steps closer to you.

"This campus is public, so we don't have to leave." He says smiling at you.

You open the door and get in the car and try to back out and they are both behind the car taking pictures.

"These fucking assholes." You roll down the window and tell them to move and they don't budge.

"This is what you signed up for when you married him."

"You have got to be kidding me. My husband does his job and you are entertained that is the end of that transaction,I have absolutely nothing to do with that. I shouldn't be a target at all because I married him, that's just ridiculous and I am fucking almost nine months pregnant. So get the fuck away from my car. Now!"

"You will regret this." Jordan says.

"No, you will regret this."

They finally move and you flip them off as you drive away.

You text Chris that you are in your way home and that those two were waiting for you and thatyou are fine.

The video and pictures were online before you even got home and Chris was waiting in thegarage when you pulled in.

You can tell by his face that he is pissed.

He opens the door and helps you out of the car.

"I am so sorry. I promise that I will get better at talking to paparazzi....."

"Why are you apologizing? Those motherfuckers are about to lose their fucking jobs and I am going to destroy that fucking company." He says as he walks you in the house.

"Ohhhh so you aren't mad at me?" You ask while he helps you take off your shoes.

"What?? Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong. You were way to nice to them but other than that you were perfect."

"I just am nice." You grab him a beer out of the fridge.

"I am sorry that this shit happens to you and our son. When I got that phone call from my assistant saying that video was online....I thought I was going to fucking explode. They were literally waiting for you. Who fucking does that? ESPECIALLY to a pregnant woman." He says very loudly.

"Thank you baby, you don't need to apologize." You grab a yogurt from the fridge and head to the couch.

"How are you? How is he? Are you OK?" He says walking up to you on the couch he sits next to you and sighs deeply.

"Um, I am OK. E is OK. I was just annoyed one of them said 'this is what you signed up for' like seriously? What a fucking asshole."

Both of your phones start to go crazy with texts and phone calls and Twitter mentions.

"Well it has hit the internet."

You have a range of texts and voice mails and a text from Scott who is on his way over with tacos.

"Scott's on his way over."

"He just texted that he is here." Chris gets up and heads outside to help him.

Scott walks in, in front of Chris and heads straight to the kitchen all while yelling.

"What the fuck is that dudes problem? And they fucking ambushed you? What the fuck man!"

"Thank you for coming over and for bringing food!"You give him a quick hug and grab a taco.

"Same here? Like my guy, do I owe you money? I have no clue what he wants from me."You start to eat your taco when Chris walks in, hugs Scott and grabs a taco and sits next to you at the kitchen island.

"Well he is about to loses his fucking job."

"ThaGossip is a terrible website, none of it is ever verified and they 'break stories' or just bullshit stories, and they fuck with their videos so the person ends up looking bad and not them."

"Not anymore, they are fucking with the wrong people, my wife and my son, they are going to regret every fucking second of their sad lives." He finishes his taco grabs a beer and heads to his office. He comes back out one second later and walks up to you and kisses you, leaving you breathless and walks back to his office.

You are just sitting there blinking at his closed door.

"I don't think I have seen him that pissed."

"Me either. It's so fucking hot!" You say reaching for another taco.

"Yuck! How are you doing? How's the baby?"

"We are fine. I was a tiny bit scared, don't tell him! I think he would actually hurt them."

"Oh definitely, at my car he was telling me he has never been this angry before and that he better not ever see those two in public because he would fucking lose it."

"Oh no, this is all my fault. I should have just been nicer to them when they were in my class."

"Fuck no and fuck them! This is not your fault. Their stupid ass reasoning behind bothering you is ridiculous. No one deserves to be followed and stalked."

Your phone rings and it's your siblings on a group FaceTime call.

"Oh no." You mumble to Scott as you answer it.

"They are fucking dead. I already have their fucking info from my old partner at the LAPD. Fucking with my pregnant baby sister and nephew...."

"I am packing a bag now. I will be at their front door and put my fucking fist in their throats."

"They fuck with one Taylor kid and they fuck with us all."

_Holy shit your siblings are going to murder those two._

"Hey everyone take a deep breath and relax. Elias and I are fine, no one got hurt..."

"Not fucking yet, but they will be hurt." Charley says over you.

They all start cross talking again.

Davis is mentioning a Dexter like kill room, Charley wants to punch them in their testicles and Chadwick is researching their criminal history.

"I love all the murder talk but let's not anymore. I love you and the three of you terrify me. I am fine. I swear and Unit 4B."

"Fine. They come back to Boston and they will find themselves fucked."

"What Chad said! I love you."

"Love you too, and Chadwick stop looking for their addresses."

"Yeah, sure." Is the last thing he said before they hung up.

"Remind me not to fuck with the Taylor kids."

"Yeah, we don't mess around when it comes to us four."

Chris walks out of his office glances over at you two, then walks out of the front door.

"Where the fuck is he going?"

You get out of the chair and waddle to the door and look out of the window and he is sitting on the front porch.

He turns at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Mr. Evans, what are you doing out here?"

You say as you slowly sit down next to him.

He just looks at you with a sad smile. You lean your head on his shoulder and look up at him.

"Babe?"

"Chad gave me their addresses." You lift your head up and look at him.

"Ok? You weren't going to do anything dumb, right?"

He looks out at the front yard then looks over to you and kisses your head.

"No, but we should definitely file a restraining order against them. If I ever see them in public...." He doesn't finish he just sighs heavily.

"Yes, let's do that. I am so sorry this is happening at all." Your voice starts to break with emotion.

He puts his arm around you and you snuggle into him.

"Stop apologizing this isn't your fault, no one deserves to be followed. Especially not a pregnant college professor who happens to be married to me. I should be apologizing to you."

You try to get up from the porch Chris gives you push and you stand in front of him, he has to lean back to see your face.

"Yes?" He asks looking up at you.

"You are the best thing that has happened to me. So if I have to endure the occasional moron who want to follow us, it sucks but being with you makes all that other shit disappear. Now get off your ass and let's go eat another taco!"

"Yes, wife." You try to help him up but you almost fall. Which causes you both to laugh hysterically until Scott opens the door.

"Get in the house, you two look crazy. No one in LA stands in their front yard."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Christopher.....wake up. I am ready to go home." You are leaning over him on your office couch.

"I am just resting my eyes." He mumbles to you.

"Sure you are." You say sitting next to him.

He sits up and stretches and looks over at you.

"You hungry?"

"Always! Let's go to the dining hall!"

You head to the faculty dining hall and watch your husband eat a little bit of everything. He had a waffle, sushi, a burrito and a turkey sub.

He is currently talking to a few Accounting Professors they are geeking out and Chris is being so sweet and funny, he has them laughing so hard. They eventually walk away and he heads back to your table.

"Well, if it isn't the popular and super nice jock."

He leans down and kisses you then sits next to you.

"What exactly would that make you? A cheerleader? The cheerleader who got in a little trouble."

He says as he rubs your belly.

"Well, QB 1 everyone knows it's yours."

You both continue to chat and laugh with few Professors and kitchen staff stopping by to say hi and how much they love Chris.

You notice the President of the University Is walking towards your table.

"Oh fuck..The President is walking towards us." You whisper to Chris.

"The dick that put you on leave?" He whispers to you.

You quickly nod at Chris and President Brown walks up.

You and Chris stand up and greet him.

"President Brown, Good afternoon."

"Professor Taylor, um Evans, sorry."

"Its ok, it is still new."

"Hello, I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Evans."

"Please sit, James I heard what happened in California. That was such an unfortunate event."

"Thank you, we really appreciate that."

"I heard it was the same two individuals who were removed from campus at the beginning of the semester."

"Yes, it was them." You say quickly, just thinking about them makes you angry.

"I read that you both have filed charges against them and are suing the company."

"Yes, much at the insistence of my husband and brother." You smile over at Chris.

"Well, I truly hope my apology and a guarantee that once you are ready to come back fully after your maternity leave, your position and lecture hall will be waiting and also a permanent spot on our on campus childcare facilities. Here is also a little something from our private board." He puts down a small envelope, excuses himself and walks away.

You are sitting there absolutely shocked and very confused, you had met him twice each for about five minutes.

Chris reaching across you to grab the envelope brings you back.

He opens it and his eyes double in size.

"Holy shit, James." He whisper yells as he puts the card back in the envelope.

He hands you the envelope and is staring at you.

"Okkkkkk?"

You open it and cannot believe your eyes.

You immediately put it right back in the envelope and put it right in your school bag.

"Five million dollars?!" You whisper yell to Chris.

It was a check for five million dollars, it technically was a check receipt they had directly deposited into your joint account.

"But why? I didn't ask for this."

"I guess they don't want you to sue them. Our lawyers did mention that you had a great case against them."

"This kinda feels like hush money."

"Its more like 'Please, don't sue us' money."

"It still seems weird." You say getting your stuff ready to head home.

Chris grabs your stuff from you and helps you up and you both head out to his car. It's getting harder to get in out of his BMW, you get in and he tries to help but it's not working.

After finally getting settled in the car he looks over at you.

"Have you thought about how tight its going to be with a car seat and stroller in here?"

You are bit out of breath from just buckling your seat belt.

"Um yes I have, but I will totally get a car soon."

"Soon? Its March 5th and he is due on the 31st, soon is now."

"Alright, let's do it."

One hour later you are driving behind Chris in a brand-new [Land Rover 2020 Plug-in Hybrid.](https://buildyour.landrover.com/lr2/r/summary/_/en_us/l494_k205/4q39d/a-abdyn_a-ag494/a-ppack013_a-ppack02_n-005bj_n-017te_n-022gb_n-031nu_n-032eq_n-039ib_n-045cb_n-129aq?utm_source=Shortened%20URL) You had never bought a car as a rich person, Chris called the dealership on the drive over and when you got there four Land Rover's were sittingthere you really liked the Plug-in Hybrid and after waiting in a private waiting room for just about ten minutes later signing one document you were being handed the keys and given the tour of the car. You were ready to head home until you saw a Tiffany's and called Chris from the car.

"Since this hush money is burning a whole in my metaphorical pocket let's go buy me something pretty and maybe something for my baby daddy. You wanna go to Tiffany's. I have to pick up some stuff from the baby boutique two doors down."

"Sounds amazing. I will meet you there."

"Yeah! I am excited. Do you remember how to hang up? Oh wait it think I found it." You push a button and turn the interior lights on.

"Nope, that's the lights. How about this, nope I just unlocked something."

"I will hang up. Love you."

You ended up buying Chris a watch that he swore he didn't want but he had already handed you the watch he was wearing while they fitted the new one to his wrist.

"Are you sure? I really don't need a new [watch](https://www.tiffany.com/watches/mens-watches/tiffany-ct60-chronograph-42-mm-watch-34668396/)....but I really like this."

"Of course, sweetheart. Ashlyn we will take this watch he is wearing and this [watch](https://www.tiffany.com/watches/womens-watches/tiffany-1837-makers-22-mm-square-watch-67460537/) and this [bracelet](https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/bracelets/tiffany-t-wire-bracelet-GRP07783/) and this [bracelet](https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/bracelets/tiffany-victoria-line-bracelet-GRP01887/tiffany-victoria-line-bracelet-13265933/) too."

"Yes, Mrs...Evans, Sir would you like your watch put in a box?"

"No, he will wear it out. Thank you." You answer for him.

Ashlyn had been a bit of an ass since you two walked in, Chris walked in before you and held the door open for you when you walked in. You greeted him and he kissed you. She walked up and greeted him and just looked at you, until he told her that his wife was in charge of the purchases today.

"But you can put those in boxes."

"Yes, ma'am." She walks away with a bit to much attitude.

"Is it just me or is she mildly unpleasant?" Chris asks you.

"I will say mildly is putting it very lightly. I am used to women being rude to me because I am with you."

"What? Seriously?"

"Its so adorable that you don't notice."

Chris walks you to your car and loads the baby stuff you had ordered form the baby boutique.

"I will meet you at home." He says as he pushes the button that shuts the trunk.

"OK. Love you."

You pull up to the gate and enter the code and Chris pulls in behind you and drive in to park.

Unfortunately, there is a car you don't recognize but the person leaning against it you do.

Denver.

Chris parks next to you and he walks over to help you get out. Then heads to the trunk and grabs the baby clothes. Denver walks over and grabs the Tiffany's bags. You three silently walk in the house you walk in and grab a bottle of water and sit on the couch. You had been feeling really drained and achy all over, but especially in your back.

He and Chris awkwardly stand in the kitchen.

"I'm...."

"What..."

Denver and Chris say at the same time.

"Sorry, man go ahead." Chris says to Denver.

"No, don't apologize. This is your home and I am an uninvited guest. I just wanted to see how you both were doing after those two fucking morons, tried to make a name for themselves."

"They are both being sued by us and I plan on destroying that fucking company.But how is coaching high school football?"

You sit back and listen to these two talk and how Chris is laughing with Denny like he hasn't said multiple times that he is in love with his wife. You truly hope that Denny will move on and find happiness and maybe have his own family.

_Whoa Eli!_

_Calm down dude!_

_Holy shit Elias, that fucking hurts._

_Oh goodness kid!_

_Ohhhh no!_

_This isn't happening._

_I love this couch._

_Wait......_

_I don't have to pee._

_Holy shit._

_Please tell me this isn't happening._

"Chris....." You groan out trying to get off the couch.

You finally get off and get on all fours.

He and Denny are currently laughing like long lost friends.

They both have their backs to you so they can't see you on the floor.

"Chris!" You say a bit louder breathing through a contraction.

"One second, I am going to show him Cap's final shield from Endgame."

They both start to walk out of the kitchen.

"CHRISTOPHER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

"WHAT!??! When? How? Are you sure?" He says standing their frozen.

Denver comes running and slowly helps you up and walks you to your shocked husband.

"Chris, call the hospital and I will take her to the car."

"NOW." You yell at him.

"Yes! Sorry. I am good." He calls the hospital and grabs all of the kitchen towels, your hospital bag, that Charley made you pack early, and runs out to you and Denny arguing next to your Land Rover.

"I just bought this fucking car. Go get a towel!"

"I got a bunch! I got it from here. Thanks man." Chris says to Denver. You give Denver a small smile as Chris helps you into the car.

He runs around and gets in and takes a few deep breathes and tries to start the car. The keys are in your purse...in the house. He looks over at you and you can read his mind.

"The house."

He is about to unbuckle when Denver opens the backseat with your purse and gets in the car.

"Oh shit this car is nice. I locked up, called the dog sitter, tossed the couch cushion in wash and texted all Evans and Taylor families. Your mom, Lisa and Charley are coming, Shanna said she is dropping her kids off with her in-laws and heading down. Let's go have a baby!"

Chris laces his fingers in yours and an unexpected amount of emotion washes over you.

"So could we maybe hit McDonald's? I am hungry as fuck." Denny says as the gate opens.

"Dude, her water broke and she is in labor."

"Well, fries don't sound terrible."

"James....."

"We will go really quickly."

"Done! Mobile order!

"Let's get McDonald's and then have this baby!"


	24. Ew, Shanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here! Chris is out of town and everyone thinks James needs them. (She does)

There is a gentle knock on the door as you and the nurse walk out of the bathroom and Charley and Shanna walk in both with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Hey momma." Charley says as she walks over and hugs you.

"You look amazing, Congratulations Jimi."

The nurse quietly leaves and you sit on couch in your hospital room.

"So how did I miss the birth? I left my home house 30 minutes ago."

"Ohhhh my God! Who are you telling! I had him within five minutes after we got in this room, me, the midwife, Chris and Denver."

"DENVER! Seriously?" Charley says as she jumps off the couch next to you.

"Yes, and ouch my vagina."

"This sounds like a whole crazy story." Shanna asks while washing her hands.

** 45 minutes ago: **

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Evans right this way to your reserved room."

"Yesssss thanks. I just want to sit down."

You get into the room and get into your personal hospital gown and the get settled, your contractions are getting closer and closer and you are trying to not panic and Chris is barely keeping it together.

You are finally in the bed and the midwife is checking your dilation and she tells you that you are about 6 centimeters dilated and you have 4 more centimeters to go and just to relax.

The two nurses who are helping you are super nice and really sweet.

"Hi James, l'm Nurse Kourtney with a K."

"And I am Nurse Courtney with a C, how are you feeling? The anesthesiologist will be here shortly and you will feel amazing after."

There is a knock on the door and someone pokes they're head in and calls for the midwife and the nurses they head to the door and they all leave quickly leaving you and Chris a bit confused.

The midwife comes back in a minute later and let's you know that there was an emergency C-section with twins and everyone was rushed down to help.

"I am going to check you one more time and then we will see how you are doing."

She checks your cervix again tell you everything is looking good washes her hands heads to the door and then grabs another pair is gloves and checks your cervix and tells you that are fully dilated. As soon she said that you felt the immediate pressure and Elias was started to crown.

"OK, so it's just us three and we can do this."

"Okkkkkk." You groan out. There was quick knock at the door and Denver walks in

"Hey there isn't anyone out there....holy shit, James. Sorry!" He quickly turns around.

"Get over here and help." You yell at him.

Two pushes later and a very long stream of curse words you have Elias on your chest and two crying men standing next to you.

"Congratulations."

The two nurses knock and walk back in and help clean up Elias.

"You couldn't wait for us?"

"Sorry, that was not my fault.

They let you know that because Elias was born so quickly he needs to visit the NICU for a quick test.

Chris goes with them to stay with Elias and the nurse asks you if you want to take a quick shower. Denver headed back out to the waiting room, he had definitely seen more than he bargained for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow...."

The door opens and nurse Kourtney is bringing Elias back in the room.

"He is absolutely perfect and everything is fine. I will be back in two hours to check your vitals. nurse Courtney is Elias's nurse and she will be in an hour for him. Congratulations and get some rest lady. Do you want him?"

You just nod you don't think the words would come out. She walks him over to you and hands him to you and leaves. He is asleep and can't believe this little person is yours.

Shanna and Charley are sitting on either side of you whispering how beautiful he is.

Another quick knock and it's your mom, Lisa and Chris.

"Hi beautiful." Your mom gets out as she starts to cry.

"He is absolutely beautiful." Lisa says as she sits in front of you. You hand him to your mom and head over to the bed to where Chris was leaning on the side of the bed just staring at your son.

"Your a dad." You say as you get in the bed.

He turns and helps you get in the bed and he tucks you in and sits next to you and you lean your head on his chest.

"I love you. How are you feeling?"

"I love you too, like a just pushed a teeny human out of my vagina. So very sore."

"I can't even imagine. I didn't mean to look, but you are fucking amazing and I am even more I love with you. Thank you for my son."

You lean over and kiss him on his cheek.

"You are very welcome and thank you for being his father. You will be amazing."

** 9 weeks later: **

"Thank you so much! I appreciate it, and next week your essays are due. I am so sorry about the distraction." You hold up Elias to the camera.

You are live streaming your lecture. You had just be sending out your lecture notes and important information through a group chat.

Your students are commenting about how cute and adorable he is and offer to babysit.

You sign off and head upstairs to feed him your mom and Lisa are in the kitchen prepping dinner for the next few days and to watch Elias. Chris is in Canada working on his new website and he has been gone for three weeks. You two have been FaceTime'ing every night, he loves every second of being a dad.

You have your 9 week check up, making sure everything has healed properly. He shoots you text as you head to your Land Rover.

Chris: "Hey you heading to the midwife appointment?"

James: "Yes, I am making sure everything is back in working order."

Chris: "Ohhhh yeah? How is that going for you?"

James: "Yeah.....pretty good. It feels back to normal."

Chris: "It?"

James:"Oh shut up."

Chris: "I miss you, very, very, very much."

James: "Oh yeah? How much?"

Chris:"You really want to know? Because I will tell in great detail."

James: "Well I'd rather you show me. Oh and I am getting a Brazilian after......"

Chris: "Well, fuck me."

James: "I might show you later, I am getting on the highway. Bye."

Last night after putting Elias to bed you and Chris were talking and the conversation went very adult very quickly.

You head back into your bedroom after putting Elias to sleep, you have gotten him to sleep a good five hour block for the last two days.

"I finally got E asleep. Ooooh and your shirt is off...."

He was in the middle of changing and was standing there smiling at you.

"I am getting ready for bed." You are barely focusing on what he was saying he was looking amazing the beard was very trimmed and you just missed his whole face and a few other things.

"James, you good?" He says smirking at you.

"Ummm sure. I just am missing you and maybe a little bit more of you. You're like really hot."

He is now laying down in bed looking ridiculously sexy.

He licks his lips and says something again.

"What?"

"I said you are looking fucking amazing too, how much do you miss me?"

"So much. You have no idea how much." You say in your sexiest voice.

"Show me." His voice a few octaves deeper.

"Mmmmm Christopher, you are so naughty." You move your phone around so he can get a glimpse of you.

"Fuck, you look good. Your boobs are killing me."

"And here I thought you were an ass man." You say laughing at him.

"I am an everything about you, man."

"Great recovery, Evans."

"So everything feels normal? How do you know that exactly? Did you......you know?" He wiggles his eyebrows at you.

"Christopher!"

"Sorry, just missing you and Elias but definitely you the most."

"Yeah, yeah....so when do you get home?"

"Friday morning. I can't wait. I am so sorry I had to work so soon after his birth. I feel so terrible about that and what if he doesn't....."

"Hey, I totally get it. We are working parents and you pushed that trip as far as you could. I just had my first lecture today and Elias made a surprise visit and you have absolutely nothing to worry about he knows you and will definitely remember you."

The first time Chris held Elias, he smiled at the sound of his dad's voice and it melted him, he couldn't hold back his tears, which of course made everyone cry.

When you pulled into your driveway from the doctor and waxing appointment Lisa and your mom were gone but Shanna and Charley's cars were parked.

"Hello?" You say as you walk in the house.

"Shhh, living room." Shanna says quietly.

You put your purse down and head into the living room, Shanna and Charley are both sitting on the couch staring at a sleeping Elias in his swing.

"Hi, ladies. Where are your mothers?"

"Home." They both reply.

You walk in and are standing next to them.

You keep looking between Elias and them.

"Why are you two grown women staring at him? He's breathing right?"

Charley gets up and hugs you and heads to the fridge and grabs out a bottle of rosé.

"We both don't want any more babies, so we just stare at him to get our baby fix."

She grabs three glasses down as Shanna walks into the kitchen. Charley hands you both a glass.

"When does Chris get home?" Shanna asks.

You take a sip of your wine,

"Friday morning. Is it weird I am nervous.....I mean we haven't.....Um......you know? I am crazy nervous. Will it feel the same? I had a whole person come out of my vagina." You ask them both.

"Ooh you are talking about sex." Charley says.

"Ooh yes it's going to be a little nerve wracking......ughhhh just thinking about you two.....gross. Sorry. That's my baby brother, he used to wet the bed."

You thee all start to laugh, which causes Elias to stir in his swing.

"Trust us we get that, but it must be so much worse for you and Carly. The entire world wants to fuck your brother."

"So much, but you do get used to or just ignore it. I will never understand people who say to me 'wow, your brother's so hot.' I always respond,'not to me'."

"Ew, same with my friends the second I found out he and James were a thing, immediately I stopped seeing him that way."

You start to giggle and they both turn to you. You had poured another glass of wine and Charley takes it from you.

"Hey! I want that."

"Nope, you get real reckless and you're breastfeeding. One glass is enough."

"Mean, I just wanted to add that he is super hot and I want to bone him...like all the time. He is super good at sex stuff, soooooo good.......all of the stuff! Like he even is amazing at oral...."

"Oh God stop talking!"

"Chadwick is super hot, too! Especially when he is on duty with his gun on him." Shanna says loudly.

"Ew, Shanna gross!" You and Charley say to her.

"See, you don't like it either. Don't get me started on Denver! I just want to watch him do yard work shirtless."

"Now, you have gone to far!"

You all three start laughing again, this time your laughs wake up Elias you walk over to grab him out of his swing.

His little fists are balled up and his is officially mad.

"Hey dude, I missed you." You pick him up and he starts to calm down a bit but he is definitely hungry. You sit on the couch and grab your nursing pillow. You get him ready to eat, he latches on effortlessly. He nurses for a few minutes then falls back asleep. Shanna offers to change his diaper and takes him to his room.

Charley starts to heat up a dinner that Lisa made you get up and help her.

"So how are you feeling in general? I had a minor case of postpartum. I just want make sure you are good first and don't be afraid say anything to Chris, me or the doctor."

You just hug her.

"I love you. I really truly am ok.It does suck that my husband left for 3 weeks when his son is only six weeks old. I also know he pushed that meeting for ninety days, for me and our son. I am married to a very passionate and outspoken man and I am so fucking proud of him."

"You should hear they way he talks about you. I have never ever seen him so in love before." Shanna says as she walks in with the baby monitor in her hand.

She continues, "this was even before you were pregnant. I called him the first time he spent thenight with you, he came over later that day and was talking about you the whole time. He told me about your military service, working with the Speaker of the House and becoming a college Professor....he couldn't keep a smile off his face. He showed me pictures and your Instagram page. I even told him to take a step back from you, he wanted you both so much. I am sorry for that. I am so glad he ignored me. I love you, James and you made him a dad, that's all he ever wanted." Her voice breaks with emotion.

You walk up to her and hug her as tight as you can.

"You don't need to apologize, We skipped all the basic steps. I just didn't any of you to think that I got pregnant on purpose. I didn't want you to hate me."

"Aww we could never hate you, you are the best thing that has happened to him."

"Okkkkkk stop! You two are about to make me cry."

You all dry up your tears and eat the lunch Lisa left for you and they both leave after delaying it it as long as possible.

"You both have a husbands and kids. I will be fine go! Plus I have paper's to grade."

You are in the middle of a essay on the "Curse of Politics"

Your phone rings.

The caller ID say US Capitol.

"Holy shit!"

You quickly put on your professional voice.

"This is James Evans."

"So you did change your last name."

"Carter?"

"You do remember your humble friends. Congratulations."

"You asshole! Of course I remember you! Thank you! He is so perfect and adorable."

"Adorable? Your husband is sexy. Sorry not sorry."

"I meant our son, you weirdo. I guess I know how you feel about my husband."

"Oh I didn't know you had him already!That's awesome. Before I forget Nancy wants to get something for your son. I just need your current address."

"Oh my goodness, she doesn't have to. 30 Warren Street, Brookline, MA 02445."

"She absolutely adores you. She was so bummed you left the office. By the way she is the one who told Chris everything about your new job. He did ask about you when they talked, he came in all cute and stuff and was looking around the room for you. God he is cute."

"Aww that poor baby. And he really is, so how's DC?"

"Oooh girl, do you need a teaching assistant?"

"Got it. Don't miss it at all."

"You shouldn't. You are married to a beautiful, sexy and kind and so ridiculously funny and whew that ass."

"I get it! He has been gone for 3 weeks and just last night he had his shirt off.....damn I miss my husband."

"Me too. Alright James, some of us have a job to do."

"Oh shut up. I am molding young minds, bye Carter."You both hang up and finish up grading your students essays and are getting ready to make some dinner. You grab the baby monitor and head into the kitchen.

The sound of the buzzer from your front gate startles you. You head over to the kitchen wall and see Denver in his car waiting for a response.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I bought flowers and a present for Elias." He says holding up the flowers.

You just buzz him in.

A few moments later there in a knock on the front door, you walk over and he is standing there holding a beautiful bouquet of white tulips.

"Come in."

You walk away and he follows and put the flowers and a gift bag on the kitchen island.

"Sooooooo, how are you doing?"

"Goooood, a little bit exhausted but not bad. How are you?"

"Pretty good too. How's the little guy?"

Just as he asks Elias starts to fuss over the monitor.

"Can I get him?"

You just nod. Denver heads up the stairs and you can hear him on the monitor.

"You, E man! You are getting so big......ughhhh man is that you? You are too cute to be this stinky."

You can hear him digging around in the changing table getting ready to change his diaper.

"Here we go and dude don't pee on me. You can totally pee on your dad. That would be amazing." He starts laughing at himself.

"Alright, we totally did it. Let's go get you fed, man you are lucky your mom is amazing and your dad's alright."

He walks down the stairs holding Elias and brings him to you.

"You take care of him and I got dinner." He heads straight to the refrigerator and checks one of pans and grabs Lisa's lasagna.

You watch him walk around like he is following mental directions. You know exactly why he is here you just need to find out who sent him.

"So who called you and asked you to come over?"

"Ummm Molly."

"I literally just told my mother I am fine."

"You are in this mansion all by yourself."

"I am in a very fine and this isn't a mansion and I have not been alone in this house seen Chris left."

"When does he get home?" He asks very obviously changing the topic.

"Tomorrow morning. Don't think I didn't notice you changing the topic."

"Anyways, sooooooo is this going to be the first time since Elias? You ready? I know what he has going on down south so...."

"Oh my God! Denny, you are the worst.....and yes I am a little nervous. I got a wax and everything. I am afraid. What if it doesn't feel the same or something like that."

Denver stops what he is doing grabs his phone and walks into the living room where your are feeding Elias. He walks up in front of you and busy stands there looking at his phone.

"This is what your husband is thinking about. 'Hey man, How crazy is our friendship, but I just want to thank you for helping James and I meet E, she is absolutely amazing. I am so in love with her its ridiculous. She gave me a son. Shit I am getting emotional just thinking about her.' So you need to relax, he is obsessed with you."

"Oh. By the way I am still shocked that you two even talk."

"Being there for you guys and Elias really changed our dynamic. Plus now you are someone's mom. It's weird."

"You are the worst."

He served you dinner and you two ate and laughed until he got a text about one of his students.You walk him out and tell him to reassure your mom that you are fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You clean up and give Elias and you a much needed bath. You feed him and put him to bed. You walk into the bedroom as your iPhone rings. You knew it was Chris because this was the exact time he calls.

You grab your phone and sit on the couch and answer.

"Well hello my sexy wife. Are you in just a towel?"

He is in the bathroom leaning against the sink, he is wearing just a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair is slick back.

"I just got out of the bath and just feed Elias. You are also in just a towel."

He gives you that panty dropping smile.

"I am. I just finished packing. I am heading to the airport at 5am and I should be home around 10am."

"I can't wait to have you in my arms and that's perfect because E eats around that time and takes a nap around eleven."

He just gives you that smile again.

"What's with the smile Evans?" You ask him.

"Oh nothing, I planned that flight at that time so I could hang out with him then you feed him and I can put him to bed for a nap, while you get ready for me."

"Ohh get ready for you? How exactly?" You say leaning towards the camera making sure your cleavage is pouring out of your towel.

He loses his concentration and is staring, he looks up to your eyes and then sticks his tongue out.

"That's not fair." He says walking into his bedroom and then out to the kitchen he grabs a beer and opens it and heads back into the room.

"Not fair? Are you serious? You are practically giving oral to that beer can."

He laughs and chokes a bit.

"It was spilling so I just using my tongue to get it all in my mouth." He says with a wink.

_Dear God....._

_This man....._

_That is so sexy._

_I need him inside me!_

"Umm OK. You said tongue and mouth and lost me to dirty thoughts."

He laughs.

"Well, you always give me dirty thoughts. The other day when you were feeding Elias, had me in the gym burning off some steam. Fuck, James I can't wait to be deep inside you. I can't wait to have you cum in my mouth over and over again."

"Ohhhh yeah?" You moan out.

"Yes. Most definitely. Is that what you want from me?"

You arenodding and biting your bottom lip and your towel has slipped down showing a bit of your nipples.

"I want you and so much more."

"Then I suggest you drop that towel....."

Before you both knew it you had broken your promise to each other, but you both didn't carethe release was the beginning of what tomorrow brings.


	25. Whose Parents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's finally home. Four uninvited guest show up at the worst time. Also where is Dodger?

"You're not nervous right? I mean I'm not nervous either.....I mean he is your dad and my super handsome, kind and generous husband." You say to very confused Elias who you sure is wondering why you two are having this conversation during his breakfast.

The chime on the front gate goes off, alerting you that someone has entered the code.

Charley texts you saying it's her and M and M.

There is a quick knock on your front door and you hear Morgan and Marcus saying they are just dropping off some groceries and more presents for Elias.

"Living room."

They both peek their heads in and walk in slowly.

"Congratulations, he is so freaking cute."

"Congratulations, he looks like Uncle Chris, just a bit darker."

"Thank you! You two are so sweet."

A car honks and they jump up and run out saying their goodbyes.

Charley texts you a few minutes later, saying that they had band practice and to relax.

Chris had texted saying he had landed and had a quick meeting downtown which pushed his arrival home about forty-five minutes and that was forty minutes ago.

The front gate chimes and you freeze.

You peek in to see Elias who is very interested in the things above his head on his swing.

You head to the front door and open it wide just as Chris steps out of his car.

He gets out and reaches back in to grab his phone, his bag and a bouquet of red tulips.

He looks up and sees you standing there and jogs up to you, he stops a few feet in front of you and just stares.

"Hi, wife."

You smile so wide it actually hurts.

"Hi, husband."

You walk down the steps to the walkway and lean up and give him a quick kiss. He hands you the flowers.

"I am going to need waaay more than just that." He says as you turn to walk back in the house, he smacks your ass as you walk in.

"Me too, I just figured you'd want both hands free when we finally kiss." You say as you wink at him as he follows you into the kitchen.

"You are definitely right." He puts down his phone and bag.

"You good?"

"Not yet."

He walked up to and brings his hands to your ass and squeezes causing you to laugh and moan at the contact. He brings his mouth close to yours but doesn’t kiss you yet, he just smiles at you.

"You are the.."

He kisses the words right out of your mouth.

He slowly kisses you and brings you flush against his body. He slowly slides his tongue in your mouth and caresses your tongue. You moan at the contact, you bring your arms around his neck and pull him even closer. He pulls back slowly and nibbles on your bottom lip, you give him another soft kiss.

"Damn, I missed you. I thought of you every second of the day. You are an amazing woman and a phenomenal mom. I am so in love with you."

The sound of his father's voice caught Elias attention as he starts to fuss in his swing.

Chris's eyes light up when he hears Elias, he looks over at you and you just nod. He quickly washes his hands and takes off his sweater so he is just in the blue shirt he has underneath and goes to pick up his son.

Just when you thought you couldn't love him anymore, you see him with his son and a whole new feeling comes over you.

You walk over and sit next to them on the floor. Chris had put him on the blanket on the floor and was hovering over him talking to him and touching his face.

He looks over at you and smiles.

There is a single bark that comes from the front door.

Chris looks confused as you get up and let Dodger in, you both come back in the living room and Dodger see Chris and jogs over to him and lays next to him and snuggles under his arm.

"Hey man! I missed you too." Dodger licks him in the face, scoots closer to Elias and then licks him in the face then backs away.

"Don't lick him, too." Chris says as he laughs at E's response.

You sit down on the floor near them but are closer to the couch.

"D and I have had quite the adventure...."

"Oh no...... Is that why he is in the front?"

"Kinda. It's a long story."

You and Chris both read everything about introducing a dog to a baby. You guys gave Dodger one of Elias's blankets to help him get familiar with him. It did work but after a while Dodger became super independent, and he would just leave the yard and wander the neighborhood. The neighborhood kids just bring him back. He is very nice about it, when they see him they play for a bit then bring him home or he would trip the sensors trying to get back in the gate.

You even called Caesar Milan, The Dog Whisperer, he said Dodger realizes that he isn't the center of your would anymore so he just goes and finds other people. He did suggest on telling him that he still very special and taking him to more dog parks or possibly getting a second dog.

"Oh wow. Seriously?"

"Yep, I thought I would have to called you and tell you he was missing. But it turned out he was just hanging out with the people who live behind us."

"Oh my God baby, I am so sorry. How did they know who's dog it was?"

"Seriously? You put him on you Twitter. People know what your dog looks like plus his new collar has our address."

"Our dog." He adds.

You lean over and kiss him.

"Yes, our dog."

"You hungry? I saw the bags on the table." He asks while staring at Elias.

"A little bit. I haven't fed him yet, once I do I will definitely be hungry, for food and something just a filling as food." You say that last while caressing his forearm.

He looks over at you while that smile you know all to well.

"Oh really? I can definitely help with that last very filling thing you want."

He glances over to Elias who has fallen asleep and then over to Dodger who is on the loveseat falling asleep. Chris gets on all fours and crawls over to you, you laugh at him trying to be sexy.

"You're crazy." You say laughing at him.

"Crazy about you, in this v neck. I can totally see your nipples through that shirt."

You look down and try to see if you can. You are wearing a black lace nursing bralette and a grey nursing v neck tank.

"You can't see my nipples through this shirt!" You say covering your breasts.

"Oh I am sorry, I meant I want to." He says as he kisses your cleavage and looks up at you. You smile back at him as he reaches his hand inside your top and brings your breast out and brings his mouth to your nipple.

He moans at the contact as you bite your lip to hold back a moan. You smile down at him and he sucks to softly. He brings his hand in between your thighs and presses his palm against your whole pussy.

"That feels so good, baby." You moan out.

The chime of your front gate startles you both and Elias and Dodger.

Which caused Chris to suck really hard which made milk come out and into his mouth.

The chime goes off again signaling that the person got the code wrong and it calls the house intercom.

Your father's voice comes through the intercom.

"Well hell, James? I can't get this damn code right! Robert said it was changed and hello?"

The scene in your house is chaos, you and Chris jump up, he is trying to calm him and his friend down, Dodger is barking at all of the chimes and now your dad's voice and Elias is losing his shit which has caused your milk to start because is his crying.

"Are our dad's together?"

Chris says and he runs over to answer the intercom.

You pickup Elias and get him calmed by feeding him and you are trying to whisper yell to Dodger that he is a good boy and he is very loved.

Chris heads to the front door to greet whoever is in the car with your dad.

You can hear the commotion outside but you can get a small glimpse, that's definitely your dad, Clarke, and Chris's dad Robert that get out and another car pulls up and it's Lisa and your mom, Molly.

_What the fuck are they all doing here?_

You grab your phone and group text every Evans and Taylor sibling, including your husband.

James: "Can one of you tell my why the fuck ALL OF OUR PARENTS are at my house?"

Chadwick: "I have no fucking clue."

Shanna: "My parents are together??? You can't be serious."

Chris: "Yes. Both of them. I am shocked. They even hugged."

Carly: "Mom must have been drinking. That's the only way she is nice to him."

Charley: "Same, I have no idea."

Scott: "Whose parents? My parents? Lisa and Robert?"

Chris texted a picture of all of them talking outside.

Scott:"Well, damn."

Chadwick:"Davis is being real quiet..."

Shanna: "I noticed that too, but he isn't my brother so I didn't want to say anything."

James: "That motherfucker."

They all walk in a second later right as you try to discreetly feed Elias.

The "Oooh's and Aww's" from your mom and Lisa warm your heart. Your dad and Robert are trying not to look as you breastfeed their grandson.

"So what are you all doing here, at 12pm on Friday....?" You try to ask nicely.

"Lisa and I were having brunch and those two were golfing. Then Davis called and said you wanted us to come over."

"Davis, said what?" Chris asks from the kitchen.

"He said you were expecting us this morning." You Dad says to the room.

"Interesting......I told him I was expecting Chris.....who just got home after being gone for three weeks."

"He just got home? Like just....." Your mom says with her eyes wide.

"Not even 20 minutes ago." You tell her.

You finished feeding him and Lisa offers to burps him while you get yourself back together.

You and Chris make eye contact and he smiles at you and you excuse yourself to change your shirt.

You head upstairs to your bedroom and head into the closet, take of your shirt and change your breast pads.

"James."

You jump at the sound of Chris's voice.

"Oh my goodness, you scared me! What are you doing in here?"

He closes and locks the door then walks slowly towards and licks his lips.

"Both of our parents are downstairs......" You say as he brings you into his arms.

"I don't care if Jesus is downstairs, I want to be inside you."

He kisses you like he is telling you a deep secret, his hands are everywhere and before you know it you are on your back on the settee in your closet, moaning as he eats your pussy.

"Oooh my goodness........don't stop." You moan out.

He pulls back and looks up at you.

"You know both of our parents are downstairs..."You just roll your eyes at him.

"You're an asshole." You moan out as he heads back to your pussy. He speeds up his sucking as has you writhing under him. He speeds back up to make you cum as quickly as he can.

"Shiiiiiiit, I'm cuming...." You scream out, much to his enjoyment. He guides you down from your orgasm and is kissing his way back up your body.

"You are so fucking loud......I love it. Turn over." He says as he stands up and unbuttons his jeans

You sit up and start to walk out of the closet,

"Umm where are you going?" He says trying not to sound disappointed.

"Christopher, we are parents now...." You start as you walk back towards him.

"Okkkkkk?"

"We must multitask, so let's finish in the shower." You grab his hand and pull him into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, you both emerge from your bedroom. You head down the stairs first trying to act like you weren't just having the best sex you two have ever had in forever. You had your braids up in a loose bun and put on a pair of jeans and Chris's Captain America t-shirt.

Your mom and Lisa are cleaning up the table from lunch, that you both missed.

"Finally...your plates is in the microwave." Your mom says.

"Thanks, Molly!" Chris says as he walks in the kitchen behind you.

He grabs you from behind and hugs you then kisses your cheek, then pats your ass as he walks away.

"I am starving." He adds as he grabs both of your plates and brings them to the table.

"Thank you, sweetie." You lean over and kiss him.

"Anytime, love." He says as he winks at you.

"Well, I put Elias in his swing and he has been asleep for thirty-five minutes." Lisa says with a smirk.

"Oh my, thank you. I didn't realize that we...talked... for that long." You say as you glance at Chris who is throughly enjoying his food.

"We definitely needed that talk," Chris says as he winks at you, "We hadn't talked since Elias was born."

"Oh like that time you two talked in my guestroom?"

"They talked in your guestroom?"

"They did. With everyone waiting on them at the dinner table and that's actually how we got him." Lisa says pointing at Elias.

"I forget about that, they also talked in our guest bathroom a few months ago....it shares the wall with the kitchen."

"Oh my God.......can we stop?"

Chris is just laughing.

"You are the one's who went upstairs like you didn't know we would figure out what you two were doing."

"And you we gone for a half an hour......we are all parents so trust us we KNOW."

"Are they done yet? They have to know we know, that they are having sex." Your Dad yells as he walks in the kitchen.

"Hey....you two." He says when he notices you both at the counter eating.

"Clarke where did you take my dad golfing? I would love to come next time." Chris asks as he grabs his plate and puts it in the sink and follows your dad to the other living room, he winks before he leaves.

You finish your plate and check on Elias and he is still asleep.

Your mom hands you a glass of white wine as you sit on the couch.

Both she and Lisa sit on either side of you and they both are looking at you.

"What?" You ask quietly.

"So how was the sex?" You mom just says point blank.

Which causes you to choke on the wine.

"Ummm, good?" You mumble out.

"Thirty minutes and its just good?" Lisa says.

You are just sitting there shocked this is even happening.

_Is this really happening?_

_Are my mom and mother in law asking me about fucking my husband?_

"Well, no it was really, really good. Amazing actually."

_You think back to twenty minutes ago when Chris had you on your back in the shower as he slid into you slowly._

_"James, you feel so fucking good. I have missed you so much. God this pussy is so tight."_

_"Oh god you feel good too. I have missed being so full."_

_He starts to thrust into you slowly and deep, you moan and pull him closer to you so you can kiss him._

"That's great news. That first time is always a little weird. But I am glad you two talked." She says with a wink.

"Yes, make sure you two keep that talking a weekly thing."

"Trust me, talking isn't a problem for us, we talked so much during the pregnancy my gynecologist told me 'You can't get more pregnant.' So we are doing good. I mean he does leave a lot and is always busy...umm but I get that and he was home so much when I was pregnant and now we are both going to be getting back at our full-time job and won't be seeing each other that much....." Your voice starts to break with emotion.

You two haven't talked about that much. You obviously know that he is one of the biggest movie stars and that its his job to be gone for long periods of time. Also that your job took time the weekends, grading papers, answering students questions and preparing for your next week.

"You ok?" Your mom asks while pulling you into a hug.

Lisa joins in on the other side and they both just hold you and you slowly start to cry.

"I am trying to be." You say through sniffles.

You three hear the men heading back towards the living room and you try to break free from this hug but they aren't letting you.

"Can you two let me go? This is hurting my boobs."

"Fine, but you need to tell Chris how you feel. Trust me, he will understand. I love you and I am here for you." Lisa says as she let's go.

Your mom squeezes a bit tighter.

"Moooom.."

"Don't be afraid of your feelings. Keeping them in or pushing them aside will not help."

"Ooook, I won't."

She lets go and you turn to see your husband, father and father-in-law all walk back in the kitchen.

"This place is absolutely beautiful. I am so happy for you both."

"Thanks Robert, my dad is actually the one who found it for us." You tell him.

"That's amazing. Chris told me that you go back to full time teaching in person next semester."

"I do. It's been so long I hope everything goes smoothly."

"That's great to hear and I am sure it will work out perfectly." He responds.

You notice that your mom and dad and Lisa are all talking behind Robert.

"So what brings you and my dad together?"

"We have a mutual friend at the golf club......"

Your dad loudly clears his throat.

"And we should actually be going...back to play and eat." Your dad jumps in interrupting Robert.

"Yes! We are heading out too." Your mom says way to loudly.

"We are. Let's go Rob." Lisa says while practically pushing Robert out of the door.

"Make sure you two talk but like talk with your mouths." You mom shouts as she walks out.

"Bye." They all say as the quickly leave.

You turn to Chris and you both are trying to figure out what in the world just happened.

"That was bizarre. Why were they together at all and why did they just suddenly leave?"

"No clue, and my parents in the same place on purpose? Insane. Did your mom just tell us to have more oral sex? I'm so confused."

You just burst out laughing and head back into the living room to check on Elias.

Chris follows and starts to clean the kitchen.

You are picking up the living room and organizing the diaper storage, you both keep making eye contact.

"So..."

"We..."

You both start at the same time.

"No you...."

"You, Go..."

You say again.

Elias starts to fuss and by the time you reach him is he crying, you pick him up and tell Chris you are going to feed him and bath him and put him to bed. You decide to bath him first because he just pooped. When you head back to his room Chris is sitting on the love seat with Elias pajamas and his favorite stuffie and blanket.

"Hey you two, I can dress him while you get ready to feed him."

"Thank you. You are so sweet." He walks up to the changing table and you give him a quick kiss and sit down and get comfortable.

_You watch Chris and his son as he gets him ready._

_Your heart could not be more full._

_You will definitely let him get you pregnant again._

He picks him up and heads back over to the loveseat and sits next to you and hands you Elias and he latches on immediately.

"I just want you to know that I have never loved anyone as much as I have loved you. You are best thing that has every happened to me and you made me a dad. I can't even think about that and not get emotional. I know that this happened so fast and I hope that this is what you wanted. I know that you just started teaching and we are both so busy and..."

You cut him off by kissing him.

"I love you too. Everything I have ever wanted is in this room. I know that we didn't plan for any of this and if you told me a year ago I would be sitting here in this giant house married to this super sweet and wicked hot guy from Boston and have a kid too. This is nowhere near anything I could have imagined."

Elias yawns and stretches. Chris puts him in his crib and you get yourself put back together and head to the bedroom.

Both of your phone ding in group chat.

Davis:"Hey, I saw both of our parents today."

James: "I know. They came right as we try to get busy."

Chadwick: "Eww. That's horrible."

Shanna: "So sorry....."

Chris: "Yep, but we upstairs and talked."

Carly: "Like that time you two talked at mom's house."

Charley: "Oh like when you accidentally made a human."

Scott: "Did you two at least use protection?"

Shanna:" Please, say 'yes we were very responsible and used protection'."

James: "I wish you guys would get out of my fucking uterus and we are married."

Scott:"Well, OK?"

Charley:"So that's a no...."

Shanna: "I can't wait to tell mom she is going to be a grandma again."

Chadwick:"I personally don't care but can we not talk about it in the group chat."

James: "For your information he pulled out."

Chadwick: "I hate you all so much."

Carly: "Do you know what they call people who use the pull out method? Parents."

Chris:" My pull out game is strong."

Scott: "Says the man with a baby."

Davis: "I might have told them you wanted to see them, sorry."

Scott: "Is he not seeing the rest of our conversations?" 


	26. Little Slutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Canada with both sides of the family and James tells her most embarrassing story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of smoking pot.

The rhythmic sounds of a headboard hitting the wall was definitely signaling that you two were having sex and not talking.

"Shh, James! You are so loud." Chris said as he continued to thrust into you. He grabs your hips and pulls you closer to him and slows down, leans down and kisses you deeply.

"You shush......fuck, Chris don't stop."

He speeds up and is hitting every spot. You are pulling at him to get him closer and moaning out his name, which drives him to go harder.

"Yesssss, fuck yes, just like that, I am gonna cum." He is thrusting so deep into you that it's taking the breath out of you which is sending you straight to your third orgasm.

"There it is, I can feel you trembling around me. You gonna cum?" He pulls back a bit and just presses his thumb on your clit and you explode around him.

"Oh god, fuck baby I'm cuming." You try to whisper.

He speeds up and is thrusting into you a bit faster and you unravel all around him, you are whisper screaming his name, as you fall apart under him, he thrust a few more times before he empties himself deep within you. He slides out of you and takes the condom off and throws it away.

"I really hope you two are using protection!" Scott yells from outside the bedroom door.

"Go away." Chris yells back as he gets up and pulls his pants back up.

"Your son is hungry." Charley yells.

"Shit, I am coming." You get up and pull your dress down and lean over and kiss Chris and head out of the room.

"Yep, we heard." Charley says.

You are greeted by Scott and Charley at the door,

"Were you two listening?"

"Of course not! Your baby is crying and my daughter was trying to calm him down." Charley says with way to much attitude.

"And I was coming up here to change my shirt and all I hear is moaning, but seriously are you using protection?" Scott asks to be annoying.

"Oh my God! Yes, mom! We are practicing safe sex."

Both families decided to take summer vacation together and and Elias was 5 months old and you are staying staying in this [beautiful house](https://www.vrbo.com/1107458?adultsCount=9&childrenCount=6&noDates=true&petIncluded=true) in British Columbia.

It was a great break that everyone needed and you go back to teaching after this break in two weeks and Chris starts filming another movie here in Boston.

You follow Charley downstairs and your dad is feeding Elias a bottle.

"I am so glad my son needed me." You say sarcastically.

"Shut up."

You walk up to your father and he just smiles.

"We are both fine, you can go away."

He takes Elias upstairs.

You and Charley head into the kitchen.

"How was your first five weeks back teaching?" She says grabbing a bag of chips.

You try to piece together those weeks they were such a blur.

Between bringing Elias with and still breastfeeding and having him delivered to you for every meal was getting exhausting. The teaching made it all worthwhile.

"They remodeled my office! Remember how I had all that empty space in that corner? They put in a little nursery room. So I ordered a small crib and changing table and was able to fit a loveseat in there. It great for naps."

"The new loveseat in the office?" Chris says walking in the kitchen.

"You know it." You say winking at him.

"Last week, I wondered why they weren't home yet after I was done filming for the day, turns out they were both asleep in her office."

"Now I set an alarm!" You and Chris high five.

"You guys are so adorable, its gross." Charley says.

"Them constantly being all over each other?" Carly says walking in the kitchen.

"You know it." Charley says mocking you.

"You guys sound bitter and jealous."

"Trust me, not jealous. You have sex with my brother, on purpose. Gross!" Carly says as she fake gags.

"I am right here!" Chris says eating a handful of chips.

"I know and I don't care. Have you two talked about a second kid yet? That second kid is always a shock and that shit can happen quick especially if you are just using breastfeeding as your birth control." Carly continues.

You try to scan your memory, you two had had unprotected sex twice. The first time was 2 months ago after your first week teaching, Chris had taken Elias to his mom's house and you both recreated your first date, but this time you had sex in the bathroom after telling Sylvie you were about to leave.

The second time was just last week, he was in his office on a work call and him talking politics lit a fire in you and you two almost broke his office chair.

"Um so like once or twice isn't a big deal.....right?"

"You're kidding right?" Both Charley and Carly say that the same time.

"Are you being serious? You two have the baby you have now after just once." Scott practically yells at you.

"Alright, stop yelling at my wife. If we have another baby that's fine, if we don't that fine too. Why do you all care anyway?"

"Charley Rae if this is another fucking bet! I swear to God I will tell Conner who you really lost your virginity to." You whisper to her.

"Just so you know I have the next kid down as an Irish twin." Chadwick says as he walks into the kitchen.

"You all are the worst people! Stay out of my uterus. Now you are dragging sweet Carly into this mess." You say.

"Sweet? You know she called you a slut." Scott says.

"Scott! It was before I met you.......sorry." Carly says to Scott.

"What! Me?"

"You are a little slutty....sorry but you were sleeping with a Patriot six days after you moved here and you didn't even know his last name." Charley says.

"I knew his last name!" You mumble out.

"You did sleep with her brother the first night you met." Chadwick says as he walks into the living room.

"Umm excuse me! He showed up at my house. What does that make him?"

"A giant slut. Everyone knows he is the easiest in this family." Scott answers.

"Hey, why I am I being mentioned?" Chris asks from the pantry.

"And James is ours. I knew she would sleep with immediately." Charley says.

"Well, if I am slut, all of you are!" You shout.

"Why are you yelling that out" yells Conner walking into the living room.

"And in case you all fucking forgot WE TALKED FOR THREE FUCKING MONTHS.So you all can go fuck yourselves and it's not my fault, he is annoyingly hot!"

"James Parker Evans! Why are you screaming obscenities? Your son is asleep." Your father yells from upstairs.

"Sorry dad! Thank you so much."

You glare at everyone, while your husband is now eating a huge turkey sandwich.

"Fine, maybe, possibly, kinda I am a bit slutty. And I didn't realize Julian was on the Patriots until the third time we.......uh...talked."

"I thought you told Chris you didn't sleep with Edelman." Chad says from the couch.

You just smile at your husband.

"How's Tara, Chadwick?"

Chad quickly turns his head and stares at you.

"You're an asshole."He responds.

"Hey Chris, did she ever tell you what happened aboard USS John S. McCain, during her MEU?" Chadwick says as he walks into the kitchen.

You walk up to him and as he is walking past you, you grab his wrist and put him in a reverse wrist lock, which brings him to his knees.

"Say another word and I will break your wrist."

"Fuck! Jimi, I wasn't going to say anything. Let go you psycho."

You let him go and he grabs his wrist and heads upstairs, muttering the whole way.

"Now I really want to know what happened." Scott says.

You just cut your eyes to him.

"I don't. She threatened to put Charley in lye and she just took down a dude who is almost a foot taller than her, without even breaking a sweat." Chris says while eating.

You scan the room

"I mean I already know....."Charley answers.

"I am good." Carly says.

Everyone is looking at you.

"Okkkkkk fine! I will tell you all, TONIGHT after every one is asleep. I am so glad Scott and I grabbed joints when we went to town."

"Yesssss!! I can't wait!" Scott say as he does a little dance

"I am a high school principal, I can't get high. You are still on IR."

"She gets one year deferred." Charley says.

"We are in our 40's." Carly says pointing to the group.

"We??" You and Scott say.

"She and I, 37 thank you very much, and Mary Jane has no age limit."

"Umm don't you two have a reputation to hold and he is a cop?" Conner asks Chris, Scott and Chad.

Who was walking back down the stairs.

"I just got off a stint in narcotics! I'm good to go! No drug test for a year!"

"You are a terrible cop." You say to Chadwick

"Fuck you, and I am a detective. It is also very legal in this country."

"And they are actors, everyone is on drugs."

The next few hours are a blur as you pump to make sure Elias has enough milk for the next few days. Everyone was being super nice to you, Charley took Elias for a walk before dinner, Shanna helped make dinner. Carly kept asking you if you needed anything, then ended up doing your laundry and folding it. Chadwick put the kids to bed, even though it was your turn and Davis was confused most of the time.

"Is everyone acting weird to you?" You ask Scott as you join him in the couch.

"Umm I guess? I wasn't really paying attention." He says as he looks up from his phone.

Just then Charley and Carly bring you a glass of wine.

"Uh thanks ladies."

"I don't get one." Scott asks as they walk away.

"Get your own." Carly says back.

"What a bitch...." Scott mumbles quietly.

"What was that?" Carly says walking back into the living room

"An itch, I got bit by something earlier." Scott quickly says.

She walks into the kitchen.

You are trying not to smile but failing.

You start to laugh.

"Oh shut up."

"I am sorry. Listen, I get it Charley is the only one I am scared of. I tried a BJJ move on her once and she punched me right in the vagina."

"Sounds painful." Scott says trying not to laugh.

"You want some of this Evans?"

"No, thanks. Although you did tell me your weak spot."

"This thing pushed out a human, not a weak spot any more."

"Can we stop talking about your vagina!"

"Who's vagina are we not talking about?" Chris asks as he walks in the room and straight over to you.

"Your wife's."

"I should definitely be apart of this conversation seeing as I am the only other person here with personal experience." He says with a wink.

"Can you not." Scott says scooting away from you on the couch.

Before you can give your husband a snappy comeback, all of the siblings and Conner walk into the living room.

"Well hello! You guys ready to 'Pass the dutchie 'pon the left hand side'." You say with a fake Jamaican accent.

"Well I am only here by protest." Conner says.

"Shut up, we all were in Germany at the same time so I know this isn't your first-time." Chadwick says to him.

A few minutes later the relaxation has settled through the group and Conner was telling a story not even he was understanding.

You were getting the joint again for the third time. You took your pull and handed to your husband who took his and then blew it in your face.

"Hey not nice." You say smiling at him.

He just leans over and kisses you and slides his tongue in your mouth and quickly pulls away takes another pull and passes it to Scott.

"Can you two not, I am begging you." Chad says sitting across from you.

"Yesssss oh my God! They are always inside of each other." Conner says looking at the pool

"Excuse me?"

"You ruined him." He says again to the pool.

"Huh?" Chris responds

"Hey Con, let's go take you inside." You say to him

"No, I'm fine." He gets up at walks over to the pool at just stands at the edge.

"Is he OK?" Scott asks.

"Um not really but this is him on weed. He will cry before this is over. He always used to get super introspective when we were younger." Charley says.

"He won't fall in, right?"

"Probably not, but we are all swim qual-ed." Chad says pointing to the Taylor kids.

"I am not getting him, he swings." Charley says.

Ooooook, I am ready to hear this story James is willing to kill to keep at secret. I have gathered it has to do with Chris and it was on a huge Navy ship and something crazy embarrassing." Carly says.

"I am just saying I have heard two different versions of this story, but not from you and I hope its exaggerated." Chad says.

"I know Colonel Adamson, Grace and I met in OCS." Chad continues.

"Yes, I have heard a version of it floating around and its not what happened at all." Charley says. 

"Spill!" Scott practically shouts.

"Fine, ughhhh. I love you and I am sorry. Also this was towards the end of a 7 month deployment and a very stressful time. There was a female Marine who's ex was posting their videos online. But once she realized that she could make money on her own..."

**6 years ago:**

"Cpl Anderson, I know what's going on and please tell you are not fucking stupid to be filming here in this ship."

"Captain Taylor. I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking and he is a fucking..." She starts to cry.

You get up from your desk and walk over to her and hug her.

"I am sorry. I should not be cry, sorry ma'am. I mean Capt. Taylor."

"Its one hundred percent OK. Here's what will happen, delete EVERYTHING you filmed. Then report him to the JAG and we will go on from there."

"Thank you Capt. Taylor."

"Alright, get out."

She walks out of your office aboard the USS McCain and a second later Captain Silver walks in.

"Well, did she admit to it?"

"Captain Silver you know I can't tell you."

You two had been crazy flirty for months now, you two technically can't get together because of military rules especially being officers. Although you two have made out 4 times now. You two had gotten really close two nights ago when he walked you to your room.

"So when are you going to let me get it." He says in his Boston accent, he normally tones it down around other people.

"31 more days Andrew, and stop with accent. It's not gonna work." You say smirking up at him.

"It was working a few nights ago."

"You are right and nothing happened." You say getting up and logging off your computer and grabbing your ID.

You head to the door and start to walk out.

He follows quickly behind.

"Ohhhh so that was nothing? Didn't taste like nothing." He whispers.

"You barely got a finger in so chill."

"Alright! Fine. When we hit land though...................I will talk to you at dinner Capt. Taylor." He says as a Sailor walks toward you both.

"Sounds good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You didn't get with him right?" Davis asks.

"Nope. I was weak during that MEU, and he was the only single Marine Officer on board. Well him and Lt. Colonel Martinez."

"Damn. Martinez was crazy hot." Charley says.

"Was, that motherfucker is still sexy." Chadwick says.

"He is a Two Star General now, I met him in DC. I was still trying to......" You say as you look over to your husband.

"Wooow. Nice." He says as he leans towards you and reaches for your hand.

"Can we get to the good part is this story?" Scott asks.

"Yes, sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"For the last time, whatever you have posted or uploaded, take it down. Immediately. I am fucking serious. But if anything was uploaded without your knowledge please contact Capt Michaels the JAG officer. Listen we are all adults, but while you are in my command on this fucking boat you can not film yourself or others in sex acts of ANY kind. Dismissed."

Your 125 Marines and 4 Corpsman all start to leave and head to bed.

You head to the officer's club for a late dinner and there are about 5 other people in there 3 Navy officer's and Major Adamson and Lt. Colonel Martinez.

You order a vodka and soda chili cheese fries.

"Captain Taylor, I hope your briefing went well." Lt Colonel Martinez says in his sexy Texas drawl.

"I hope it did. Never thought I had to give a briefing about filming your own porn." You respond drinking your drink.

"Definitely didn't get taught that brief in TBS." He says laughing.

"Did the Corporal report it to the JAG? This will definitely help her case." He continues.

"She says she was heading there right after our meeting. I didn't tell her what to do, just that she should."

You just smile at him.

You definitely need to find your vibrator tonight and calm down.

You grab a table and get on the wifi and check your social media.

Charley had just had Alexandra a few weeks ago.

"Is that Charley's newest daughter?" Major Adamson says

"It is. I am so bummed I missed it."

"I paid your tab, he is closing up." She says as she walks out.

You get your stuff and say goodnight.

You head to your room and get ready for a shower. Shower gel, loofah, face wash and your [we-vibe vibrator.](https://we-vibe.com/wish) You are walking by the screening room and you can hear a movie playing and not just any movie Captain America: Winter Soldier. You peek your head in and no one is watching it.

"Hello? Is anybody watching this?"

You look around take a seat on one of the recliners.

There are two parts of this movie that set your lady parts on fire and one of the scenes in on now. It's when Cap and Bucky fight for the first time and Chris's ass in this scene is amazing.

You might as well do it now.

The shower might not be empty.

You can't even think about looking at porn.

You check your surrounding multiple times and slowly reach for your vibrator. You splurged and got the super quiet one, you turned the TV up just in case.

You settle down and slowly slide it to your clit an turn it on.

"Captain Taylor, why is the TV so loud." Major Adamson says as she walks in.

"Umm shit." You jump up and your vibrator hits the ground vibrating against the floor.

"Well......now I get the TV volume. As you were Marine. This door locks, by the way."

"Its not what you think........I wasn't.....it was.......I had a super shit day and I am trying not to fuck Capt. Silver."

"I get it. Have you seen Lt Colonel Martinez.......I would sacrifice my career for just a quick ride."

"Umm wow........I am really sorry."

"James, its fine. At least it wasn't the ending......have fun Captain Taylor and Captain America." She says to the TV.

She starts to laugh a little as she walks out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's not the version I heard. Thank God. I mean disgusting....." Chadwick says.

"I don't even want to know. That was it. That's the story."

"Well, Ew." Carly says.

And Shanna is just making a face.

You look over at Chris and he is starting to laugh as Scott looks over at him.

"Its not as bad as I thought it would be."

"What's so funny?" You ask your husband.

"Its not that bad. I thought it was going to be way worse." He says.

"Umm excuse you? That was embarrassing."

"You ready for the next one" Scott says holding up the bigger joint.

They all start talking about other things and lit the joint and start to pass it along.

"Umm excuse me! I just told you all a very embarrassing story and no one cares."

"Nope." Charley says as she passes you the joint.

"Ugh fine." You take a pull and pass it to your husband.

He takes his pull and hands it to Scott.

"Hi." Chris says to you.

"Hi" You say back to him.

He leans to your ear and whispers.

"Did you cum?"

"Christopher....." You say pushing him gently and mouth

"Twice."

He smirks at you then kisses you again.

Suddenly Conner comes over and asks for a pass.

"OK, I am ready to hear the story.

"You missed it. The whole entire story." Charley answers.


	27. Are you that bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine! (boo) my take on James, Chris and Scott and a small bit with Seth Meyers. And somebody wants another baby.

"I am not saying it again." You shout from the hallway to your husband.

He is currently feeding 10 month old Elias lunch, its Saturday afternoon since the quarantine you two havebeen around each for what feels like years. Scott is also staying with you since he and Zach broke up. Once you realized BU was going to online classes until the end of the semester once you heard that you tuned everything else in that meeting until someone mentioned your named.....twice.

"I can't hear you when you yell and leave the room. Your mom is something else, and you just stopped nursing without letting her know first. Not gonna lie I do like having them back for myself, her breast are amazing." He says to Elias.

He looks up to Scott standing in the doorway with a very judgey look on his face.

"That's gross and I am telling James." He says as he walks in the kitchen.

"James! Your husband is being gross."

"Jimi, your brother in law is being nosey."

You walk back in the kitchen with your MacBook and just shake your head at them both and start talking to Elias.

"I am so sorry sweetie, I thought their banter was cute, now it's..........."

They are both looking at you.

"Fun." You quickly say.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here. You both know how much breakup sucks."

"You can stay here as long as you need to. And they do suck miserably remember when we broke up?" You say to Chris who is currently eating Elias applesauce.

"I do, of course I do. This shit is delicious why don't they make pear apple sauce for adults."

"Christopher, stop eating his baby food. Jennifer Garner's baby food is hard to find! Luckily she sent us some! By the way you made me break up with you." You say getting Elias out of his high chair and rising off his hands.

You take him to the couch to see if he will latch on, he will if he is tired. He does and you sigh heavily.

Scott was making a sandwich and Chris was washing his hands and bothering Scott.

As he dried his hands he started to walk out of the kitchen but stops and turn around

"Wait? I made you break up with me? That's the last thing I wanted. I want to be together no matter what. I also begged you not to............you're fucking with me?"

He caught you smiling half way through his argument.

"Sorry. I just love when you get all upset. It so cute."

Scott is laughing quietly as he eats.

"You are an asshole and you are lucky that E is eating right now." He says glaring at you.

"Ohhhh really, Evans? I am not really scared of you."

You hear a soft little snore and look down at Elias who is asleep and in his next snore he opens his mouth and turns his head.

You both just stare at him, you can tell that Chris is staring at Elias and your nipple.

"Stop."

"You're the one who's boob is out." He responds.

"And I will eat upstairs. Please wait until I leave.” Scott says.

"Don't go. Nothing is happening." You say to Scott as Chris helps you off the couch to put Elias is his crib in the living room.

"Just like nothing happened Saturday night?"

"First of all, I texted you twice and you said no both times!" Chris shouts a him.

Elias stirs a bit and you shuffle everyone to the family room.

**Saturday night :**

"Come on! Please! Your not in it that much." You plead with him.

"I am in almost every scene and no. I love you but no, watch it when I am not here."

"Scott! Do you want to watch The Losers?................Scott?" You turn and look in the kitchen and Scott isn't in there anymore.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. I'll text him." He pulls his phone out of his pocket.

Chris texts Scott "U up?"

"Beer?" You ask as you get up off the couch.

"Please, baby" He leans out and smacks your ass as you walk by.

"Ouch Christopher! That hurt."

"Fuck me, that ass.......are you not wearing panties under your yoga pants?"

You smirk at him and give him quick twerk.

"You better stop, if you want to actually want to watch a movie."

You grab two beers and chips and guacamole and head back into the living room.

You hand him his and you check the video monitor and Elias is asleep and breathing so deeply.

"Scott?" You ask him.

"Texted twice and he said nope." He takes a swig of him beer and gives you the eye then winks at you.

"So what did you choose?"

"American Pie."

"Which one? The second one is kinda my favorite."

"Done."

He leans forward and and grabs the remote and starts the movie.

You aren't sure when it happened but one minute you two were laughing and drinking and then you are under him as he kisses his way down your neck and it's unbuttoning your pajama shirt.

He looks up and smiles at you as he pulls it off your shoulders.

"Do I need to be gentle with them?" He says looking down at your boobs.

"I pumped earlier, so they are yours tonight." You say giggling.

"Yesssss, oooooh it's a front snap." He unhooks your bra and tosses it.

"Chris, stop tossing my braaaaaaa".

He closed his mouth around your nipple and sucks gently.

"God, you are the worst."

"Oh shut up." He slides his hand into your pants and starts to slowly rub your clit.

"Kiss me."

He leans up and kisses you and you moan into his mouth.

"So what are we watchin......for fucks sake! You invited me in here and you two are fucking."

You both jump and Chris slides his hand out of your pants and you cover your breasts with your hands.

"Scott! Ummm we are watching a movie." You say trying to act like you aren't sitting there topless.

Chris hands you your top and you put it on and button it quickly, reach for your beer and drink the rest of it.

"Chip?" Chris offers to Scott as he slowly walks in the living room and sits on the other couch.

"Has your hand been in there?" He responds looking at Chris.

"The bag is clearly not open." He says and he gets up and heads to the bathroom.

You just look over at Scott and smile.

He leans over and reaches under his butt and realized he was sitting on your bra and holds it up.

"Missing this?" He says with an eyebrow raised

"That must have........umm...... been from......uh.......just give it." You sputter out.

"Its cute and front snaps. Easy access." You just roll your eyes at him

"Scott!! Give it!"

He just tosses it at you as he laughs.

You stick your tongue out to him.

"Alright let's finish this movie." Chris says as he walked in.

"Fine! You are right. I just thought that two adults would have sex in their bedroom." Scott says and he puts his plate in the dishwasher.

"This is our house. We have fucked in every single room and even outside on the side porch."

"Chris!" You whisper yell.

"Sorry, just oral on the side porch."

"Oh my God......that's not what I meant." You mumble out.

"Eww stop! I don't need a mental picture."

"Again to remind you, I TEXTED YOU TWICE." Chris shouts again.

"Okkkkkk!! Fine. It was my fault I was upstairs alone feeling sad so I changed my mind."

"Don't worry about it! I totally get it. I am so glad your here it's so nice to have you stuck with us."

"Me too." He replies.

The next few weeks drag by, you are back to an online format of your class which thankfully you are already used to. The semester ended and you were informed that the Dean of Arts and Sciences wanted to move you from the Introductory classes to a more direct class on American Politics.

A knock on your office door startles you.

"Come in."

Scott peeks his head in, waves and walks in and sits on the loveseat in your office.

He just sits there are starts to look around your office, he notices some of your military medals and and photos on the bookcase.

"You got a lot of those medals."

"Yep, I do." You say waiting for him to say something about why he is in here.

He doesn't, he just looks around the room.

"What's Chris doing?"

"He is on a video call with Paul Rudd. Who by the way looks younger than he did last time."

"That was today? I put it the calendar for tomorrow! Right!?! How is that even fair."

"Is Elias sleeping?" You ask trying to figure out why he is in here.

"Yep. I put him in his crib just before I came in here." He says and sighs heavily.

"Is there something you needed Scott? I am just going over my notes that I am sending to the President."

"Donald?" He practically shouts.

"Ew! God no! The President of Boston University."

"Oh ok. Good. Fuck that guy. So totally random, do you think you would ever go into politics, again?"

"You thinking about running?" You counter.

"Oh no. One politician in this family is enough. I mean you, would you run?"

You can clearly see Scott is in here for something but you aren't sure. But you decide to play along. You put your iMac to sleep and turn and give him your undivided attention.

"Personally no, I don't think I would ever run for an elected office. But I do think everyone should run for every type of public office, so that people can realize that politics isn't for the elite or the wealthy. Unfortunately that how our current political system is setup but I really think that is all about to be over."

"Wow. I love your love of politics."

"Thanks, so are you going to tell me why you are in here?"

He scoffs.

"To see you.....obviously."

"I appreciate your lie, but I have known you long enough to know that you want something. So spill."

"Ughhhh fine. I am thinking about moving out and giving the place to Zach. I don't want to think about asking him to leave."

"Well, I agree with that. Break ups suck. I am sorry that you are going through this. When you go take your brother with you. I love him but dude.......I just need like a day of him not trying to get me pregnant. I am not even ovulating."

"So you are trying for another one."

"I'm not. He is and wants it to be a girl. So he is reading all these articles on how to "properly" make a girl. He is adorable but annoying."

You hear your name being shouted.

"If he wakes up that baby!" Scott says as the gets up and goes to the door.

Chris opens it just as Scott is reaching for it. Which means they scare each other and jump.

"Fuck you man! You scared me!" Scott says.

"You scared me! Jim, can you say hi to Paul." He says turning his MacBook screen to face you.

"Hey Mr. Rudd! Still looking younger than ever. Is it the baby blood facials?"

He laughs.

"I said that too!" Chris says

"Great minds, apparently. I don't feel younger. You look busy, Professor Evans." Paul says.

"I was writing to the President." Both Paul and Chris make a face.

"The president of Boston University." Scott says.

"That's good because the other guy wouldn't read it." Paul says.

You all laugh at that and Paul says goodbye.

"I thought that was tomorrow! But it went great.....I hope." Chris says waaaaay to loudly.

"How many beers did you have?" You asked your obviously buzzed husband.

"2 before and 2 during." He says with a panty dropping smile.

"So 4, its not even noon yet." Scott says.

"What? Video interviews are the worst."

"I know you hate them....but doing interviews drunk aren't going to keep going well."

"Listen you put that dress on, it's not my fault"

"You walked away from an interview to follow me and I had a Zoom meeting with the Dean of my department."

"It was an Avengers reunion and they weren't talking about me."

“Surprisingly, thats not the point." Scott says as he walks out of the office.

Chris takes that as a sign to come over to you and pull you out of your chair.

And before you can even say anything he is kissing you.

He slides his tongue in your mouth and caresses your tongue then puts both hands on your ass.

You try to pull away but he is making it very hard to not want to kiss him. You moan slightly as he starts to kiss his way down your neck. You finally get a second to pull away slightly.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to work. As should you."

"Nah." He says and he is trying to pull you away from your desk.

"Christopher! I have to finish this my notes to the President."

"I won't be long."

"That's not something you should lead with."

"Smart ass. We should really work on getting pregnant again."

"We? Are you having the next one? E is only 10 months old. Can we at least wait until he is 12 months?"

"Okkkkkk. You sure you don't want another one now?"

"Very. Now take that cute face out of my office." You say pointing to the door.

"Mean." He says and he walks out.

You shake your head as he closes the door.

You grab your phone and text Carly and Charley.

James: Carly come get your brother! He is trying to get me pregnant!

Charley: Are you that bored? Just play with the kid you have.

James: I'm not bored, at all. I have two full grown adults who are competing in the dumbest things. The other day they got into a full on argument over Badminton……badminton! Then they called me over to watch them play.

Carly: Sorry.....but not. That was every summer at our house. One of them was always bleeding.

James: How do I put my foot down about the baby thing?

Carly: Say no.

Charley: Yep. No.

James: Ughhhh I can't like fake an injury?

Charley: A vaginal injury?

Carly: Or you could stop sleeping with my gross brother

James: That's not happening. He's amazing in bed and his mouth. Whew!

Carly: GROSS! Just the thought is making me gag. I'm gonna block you!

Charley: Ladies.....let's be nice. Just talk to him. It's that simple.

James: Fine. I will try. Don't blame me if I am pregnant next time we talk.

Charley: You are so dramatic.

You are about to text back but Chris walks back in your office holding his phone.

"Are you texting Carly?"

"Her and Charley. Why?"

"She is texting me in all caps."

He shows you his phone and laughs.

Carly texted'STOP TRYING TO GET HER PREGNANT!’

"Oops. Sorry. Love you!"

"Yeah, whatever woman. I was actually going to ask if you want to be with me on Seth Meyers?"

You practically run up to him and eagerly agree.

"Yes! That would be amazing"

The rest of the day was you and Scott looking for clothes to wear and full on looks, while Chris reminds you that it will just be from the chest up.

"You ok?" Chris asks you as you pace in your office.

Chris suggested your office was a better for both of you to be on screen.

"Um yea.”

You two had just had sex to calm your nerves as Scott fed Elias downstairs. You breastfed Elias and put him down for a nap while Scott went to go run some errands.

"The sex was supposed to relax you." He says pulling you into his arms.

"It did, for a little bit thanks for that. Then I started thinking about those assholes from ThaGossip and got nervous." You say into his chest.

"Fuck those guys. They are the worst. I am so sorry that happened to you and Elias."

You just laugh at the way he says 'Fuck those guys.'

"Thanks. I just adore you." You say as you look up at him.

He smiles and looks down at you then kisses you gently. He slides his hands to your ass and pulls you even closer.

His phone vibrating in his pocket stops him. You pull away from him and head to the bathroom one last time. You can hear him talking as you walk towards your office.

You slowly open the door and Chris looks up and says "She is here now."

You nervously say hi as you walk towards him.

You see Seth, his wife Alexi and one of their sons.

"James! Hello! I have been dying to meet you." Seth says.

"Oh wow. Thanks. Same. I'm crazy nervous just so you know."

"Don't be this is super chill. This is my wife Alexi and this is James."

You and Alexi exchange greetings and she and Ashe leave after a quick goodbye.

You three chat for a few minutes before Seth gets the go ahead from his producers via text.

"You ready?" Seth asks

"As I'll ever be." You respond.

He does the introduction of Chris and that he will be joined by his wife James Taylor Evans.

" Welcome, how's this forced time together treating you?"

"Its definitely been an adventure." You say first.

"So it's you, Chris, Scott and your son?" Seth asks

"Yes, that correct Elias, a house full of Evans men."

"A house full of the most competitive people ever."

"Including you?" Seth asks.

Chris is nodding and mouthing 'YESSSSS!'

"A little." You say as you push Chris with your shoulder.

The conversation goes from politics and Seth asking your opinion about the current administration and working for The Speaker of The House.

"Oh yeah Chris you did something, right? " Seth says laughing.

"I'm perfectly fine talking about my wife and not even mention me.”

“But seriously, my wife and I loved Defending Jacob. It was so good. That whole Nature vs. Nurture thing was AMAZING! My wife noticed and I quote ‘How hot Andy Barber is.’ “

“Right? Loved him in this! So so HOT. That closet scene.” You say fanning yourself.

Chris is just laughing next to you.

“I was going to ask how you felt. So it didn’t bother you?”

“Not at all. We had just started talking when he was filming and they wrapped a few weeks after we got pregnant, I got to meet the cast and my then boyfriend’s TV wife.”

“She was actually critiquing my moves.”

“I wasn’t! I just said you looked a little stiff.”

Both Chris and Seth giggle at that.

“Oh my goodness. That’s not what I meant.”

“Please, explain.” Seth encourages.

“I just said they were good moves, but that he typically goes for the neck then his hands go straight to my ass and says the dirtiest things and will have me on my back.…………Nevermind.” You say suddenly remember that this is being recorded.

“Well, on that note, be sure to catch up on Defending Jacob only on AppleTV and go find your significant other. Thank you both for joining me tonight.”

“Thank you for having us. Bye” Chris says and you just wave.

Chris closes the screen and turns to look at you with a huge smile on his face.

You just put your head in your hands.

“Oh My God. I just told the internet your sex moves.”


	28. Can't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise call and a complete change of plans. Are they ready for it?

So you just forgot you were being interviewed?" Charley asked you over FaceTime.

"I can't keeping answering this question! Yes I totally forgot. I had a glass of wine and we had just had sex and it was on my mind."

Charley gets another call on her phone.

"Its Carly hold on a sec."

You weren't exactly sure how or even when Charley and Carly got close but they are almost always talking or one of them is driving go see the other. In all honesty you were actually a little bit jealous of their new friendship.

You realize you have been on hold for about 5 minutes when you hang up.

"Bitches." You mumble to yourself.

Chris and Scott flew out to California two days ago, so that Scott could move out of the

apartment.

You talked earlier and they were busy. Apparently driving a U-Haul is hard work, you were trying to get them to hire someone one to help them. You had never seen your husband that offended he acted like you told him he was useless.

You had just put Elias to bed and were debating watching a movie. You had been officially placed into Intro into American Politics and you had already wrote your syllabus and had 3 outlines of your lesson plan.

Chris made you promise that you wouldn't work on any 'school stuff' while he was gone.

** 3 days ago: **

"You have to promise." Chris says as you walk ahead of him holding Dodger's leash on your walk.

You were getting stir crazy so you started to go on a walks with Elias and Dodger after the 3rd day Chris decided to come with you. You turn around and play with Elias' feet in the carrier Chris is wearing.

"Fine." You grumble.

"Say it." He says pulling you by your hand back to him.

You narrow your eyes at him.

"I promise."

He just looks at you.

You know what he wants you to say.

"I'm not a child, Christopher." You say with way to much attitude.

He puts his hands on his hips.

"You are so annoying and bossy and if I'm being super honest a bit of an asshole." You say now standing directly in front of him.

"You are just mad that I don't want you to work on your class syllabus and lesson plan while I'm gone."

You just stick your tongue out at him and walk away.

"Don't walk away from me."

"I already am." You say ahead of him.

He speeds up and is almost running which makes you speed up.

"Stop it. You are holding our baby." You say laughing and slowing down.

"I caught you." He says pulling you by by the hips.

You can hear Elias giggling from all of the commotion.

You turn around and kiss Elias then lean up and kiss Chris.

"I promise to not work on anything concerning my class and just relax."

"Thank you. You are a crazy person in case you were wondering."

"Well you like me so that says more about you."

He just laughs then brings you in for a kiss or tries to, Elias kicks you because you were squishing his leg and Dodger started to walk away right as your lips met.

"I guess I can call my mom." You say to Dodger as he walks past you sitting on the couch.

"Sure, she would love to hear from you." You say as Dodger.

"Really? You think so D? Or I could wake up Elias and play with him?"

"Wake up a baby because your bored?" You respond again as Dodger.

Who is currently looking at you like you are insane.

"I can see the judgey look on your face. I see that Chris learned it from you."

Your phone starts to ring and you tell Dodger to stay put. He just looks at your and lays down.

It's a Boston number.

"Hello?" You say tentatively.

"Good morning, I am calling to speak to James Taylor."

"This is her. How can I help you?"

"I am Maxwell Smith and I work with the Massachusetts Office of Campaign and Political Finance. OCPS for short. You were recommended to us by multiple members of Congress and from Senator Warren's office as well."

"Wow, that's awesome. What exactly do you need from me, I haven't run a campaign in a very long time and I was very junior on that staff but I am willing to learn to help people get into politics."

There in a small pause.

"Sorry, I think you are misunderstanding me. They have recommended that you, yourself run for office. A few of our incumbents are looking to retire in the next 2-3 years and are looking for up and coming new political views and protégés."

There is a pause.

That's because you dropped your phone out of shock.

You pick it back up immediately.

"Umm....I don't know what to say. I mean I have thought about it, but I'm a college professor at Boston University full-time and I am not qualified."

"Say yes. We know that's one on the main reasons we are so interested in you as a future candidate, your 37, an inactive Reserve Major in a the Marine Corps, you worked for the Speaker of The House and you currently are molding young minds in the learning of Political Science. You are very qualified, over qualified in some circles." He laugh at that joke.

"Not to mention you are married to Captain America himself." He adds.

"Again, I don't know what to say. I can already see my opponents ads now, 'She isn't for the working class, look who she is married to, the Hollywood Elite.' I already have a response to that 'I have been James Taylor longer than I have been James Evans, I know what it's like to live on minimum wage and I have served this country as lost friends in a war that has been going on for decades." You stop yourself before get emotional.

"To me that sounds like you already have made up your mind." He says.

"Its a yes, for now. I have to talk it over with him before I make a final decision."

"Sounds great. I am looking forward to hearing from you both."

"Thank you Maxwell."

"No, thank you. I can't wait to vote for you."

He hangs up and you just sit there.

You aren't sure how long you sit there but Elias yelling Mama brings you back to the present.

"Coming buddy."

Chris flew home a day later and telling him made you emotional.

"By the way, I do not miss California. The weather yes but that's about it." He says walking in the bedroom.

"Elias is out by the way. He fell asleep as I started the book."

You still haven't acknowledged his presence.

You were looking at the TV but definitely not paying attention to Jimmy Fallon interview Anne Hathaway.

"James? Are you ok?"

He is sitting next to you in bed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Okkkkkk?"

"Remember when I told you I had something to tell you?"

"Yes! I'm dying to know what it is."

"I got a call from a guy named Maxwell Smith and he works for Massachusetts Office of Campaign and Political Finance."

His eyes light up.

"And? You are killing me with the suspense."

"They want me to run for office. They aren't sure when exactly, but I got an email this morning from Elizabeth Warren's office saying that she is looking for a someone to replace her in the next 2 or 3 years."

"Holy shit. Are you fucking serious?"

You start to cry. He immediately brings you into his arms.

"I think I really want to do this, but only if you want to."

"Are you kidding me?" He says with tears welling up in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh my goodness, seeing my name on a ballot." Your voice is heavy with emotion.

"I will do anything and everything in my power to help you win."

"I love you, so much."

"I can't wait to vote for you."

You are full on crying as he brings you into his arms.

Two months later, you are sitting in Maxwell's office trying to calm your nerves.

"Everything will be fine." Chris says are he puts his hand on your knee.

The door opens and its Maxwell, Alicia Hansen, Devon Masters and Padma Johnson.

They are political researchers and pollsters and they have been going through documents and conducting anonymous polls, to see if there if people would interested in you running for City Council or possibly Mayor.

"I'm Devon Masters and I'm going to cut to the chase, people like you. Your name recognition is good but your political name is practically nonexistent, which is easy to fix. People absolutely love that you have strong military ties, they love that you are a professor who currently teaches Poli Sci."

"That sounds pretty good. I'm an feeling like there is a HUGE but." You ask them room.

"Um yes, hi James, I'm Alicia and I asked the hard questions. I asked would you vote for someone who had a few kids, showed them a picture of a house that's equivalent to your and your net worth. They did love someone with your experience and passion also with you being hand-picked by Senator Warren. The bottom line is that some people see you as an elitist, but they understand most of that comes from who you married."

"OK. I totally understand that. Thank you."

Chris is sitting there obviously uncomfortable.

You know exactly why.

You two talked about it last week when you told your families that you were considering a run for public office.

** Last Monday: **

"So how far along are you?" Charley asks.

"I have 6 weeks in pool." Chadwick says to the room.

"You are the worst people. I'm not pregnant."

"Then why are we all here?"

"You aren't getting a divorce are you?" Davis asks

"What? No! seriously?"

"OK? Just tell us!" Scott says rather loudly.

Everyone else starts to complain and starts to mill around.

"I'm going to run for The US Senate." You shout over everyone.

"Excuse me?

Again everyone is talking over each other again.

You definitely heard, Why? And where Is Warren going? Why? And Why?

"What does that mean exactly?" Your father asks.

"Well, I was contacted by Massachusetts Office of Campaign and Political Finance a few weeks ago they and a few other people think I should run for office "

"What few other people?" Lisa asks.

"Senator Elizabeth Warren!" Chris blurts out.

"That's not official. So don't say anything. But first I'm going to run for the Town Clerks hip, to get a little time in office."

Once the shock wore off everyone ate and hung out.

You and Davis were in the kitchen talking about him buying a place.

Your Apple watch buzzes with a text from Carly.

Carly: Can you come to your office please?

Jimi: Of course.

You grab another glass of champagne and head to your office.

You go to open the door and it opens for you.

"Come in, James." Charley says as she opens your door.

"Okkkkkk? I've never been let into my own office." You look around and see Chris sitting on the loveseat in the corner.

Carly is seating behind your desk.

"Seat please." She says.

"By him?"

She just nods.

You sit next to your husband and he just looks at you and shrugs.

Charley is leaning on the front of your desk with her arms folded.

"Why did you call me in here?" Chris asks.

"Same question?" You take a sip of your champagne and hand it to Chris.

"Are you sure you're ready for this type of scrutiny? Some people still think you were wrong with the whole ThaGossip thing. Your net worth will be called on. You are part of the Hollywood Elite, that will be a constant attack. They will say 'you just don't understand the little people'. They will look at any little thing that they can to discredit you. I love you way to much to watch that happen to you." Charley says trying to control her temper.

"I'm not running for president. Just local. I will see if this is what I want. I really appreciate both of you caring so much."

"That's what we do." Carly says.

"You are free to go." Charley tells you both.

"This is my office."

"And our house."

They both just look at you sternly.

"I'm going, but just because I want to." You say getting off of your loveseat.

"And I'm following my wife."

"These are easy things to recover from as long and we can see them then ahead of time." Alicia finishes.

"So what is your decision?" Maxwell asks.

You look around the room and turn over to your sweet, adoring and compassionate husband and smile.

"Let's do it."

"Let's start you off with a meeting with the city committee and we will go from there."

The next couple of months fly by, you are invited to a few events as a guest, you were a guest speaker at a DNC event held at Boston University you were seen talking to policymakers and certain members of Congress. You were getting used to it and got to be a panelists.

You and Chris to a trip to DC with A Starting Point and got to interview the Speaker of the House Nancy Pelosi.

In six months time you were already running for the Town Clerk of Brookline.

You won in a landslide.

You opponent claimed you were using Chris's fame to win.

"Well, well, well......I told you that you would win." Chris says as you crawl into bed next to him.

"Oh shush. Thank you for voting for me."

"I didn't, Samson Hendry was...." He starts to laugh.

You just look at him with your mom look.

"Its getting really good, you almost scared me." He says.

"Christopher, leave me alone. I can fine you for something. Don't make me abuse my power."

"Ooooh abuse your power. That sounds naughty."

There is a knock on your bedroom door.

"Come in!"

Scott opens the door holding Elias.

"Your son refuses to fall asleep."

"Dada, mama, dada. I seepy." Elias says.

"I got you, Bubba." Chris says with his arms out.

"He doesn't mean you." Scott says walking up to you.

Elias just turned 16 months old last week and you practically forced Scott to be bicostal. Elias loves his 'Nuncle Ska' so much. Elias actually got Dada first and Ska second before he even said Mama. You tried not to take it personally. Scott had tried to move out but you convinced him to stay.

About two months ago, Denver stopped by and you all a great reconciliation.

** Two Months ago: **

"Stop it! I'm trying to make dinner. I will separate you two!"

"He started it." Chris says.

"No, he started it."Scott says.

"Oh my God!"

All off a sudden Scott takes off running and Chris follows yelling.

You just shake your head and put the meat in the oven.

The chime to the front gate goes off and the intercom turns on and it's Denver.

"Sorry for the random drop by. Just wanted to see if you all are home."

You walk over and look at his face, you didn't realize how much you missed his dumb face.

"Hi." You respond.

"I've missed you."

"Same." You push entry key to open the gate.

Chris walks back in the kitchen out of breath.

"Shit, I'm out of shape."

"I highly doubt that. Denver is pulling up now."

"Oh yeah? Nice."

There is a knock at the door and Scott answers the door.

You can hear them talking as Scott leads him to the kitchen.

"Hello Evanses."

He walks up to you and hugs you tightly, just bit to long.

"How are you?" He asks you.

"Good, a bit exhausted."

He pulls back and looks down at you. Checking for the truth in your statement.

"I'm fine. Let go." You say pushing him, which of course doesn’t move him.

He does and goes over to the guys and they all disappear.

You text Chris that dinner is ready and that you will grab E.

Before you even put your phone down, they are all walking back in the kitchen with Elias.

You all sit and eat dinner and talk and laugh, but Denny seems off.

Chris takes E upstairs to bathe, him half up but stairs he yells for Scott.

"Really? You can't bathe him yourself?" Scott says grabbing his wine and walking upstairs.

"He splashes and he peed on me last time." Chris says.

You head to the bathroom and then upstairs to put on pj's, when you come back Denny had already cleaned the kitchen.

He is currently sitting on the couch looking at a blank TV.

"Den, you ok?"

He looks up at you and gives you a small smile.

"Nope. Ashlee died of an overdose." He says plainly.

You have no idea what to say, his mom Ashlee was an addict his whole life. She had been sober for 10 years before she relapsed. She lost custody of his youngest sister, Jersey, who was 16. She moved in with his other sister, Memphis and her husband.

You just sit next to him and he puts his head on your shoulder.

"I don't know how to feel. I'm angry. I'm sad. She wasn't the best mom, or even person, but those 10 years she was sober were amazing. I know what she grew up in and that she used drugs to escape those feelings. I'm just lost."

"I may not understand how exactly you feel, but I'm here for you. I'm so sorry for all the things you went through."

You can hear him start to cry and it breaks your heart.

You scoot back and he puts his head in your lap.

"Aha! Caught you two!" Chris says jokingly, he immediately reads the room.

"His mom died."

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I'm such an asshole."

"Its fine. I do have my head near your wife's pussy."

"Den!"

Chris starts to giggle.

Then Denver does.

"You two are perfect for each other." You say trying to push him off of you.

"No stay. I'll behave."

"You want anything? A beer or something stronger?"

At the mention of drinking Denver jumps up and heads straight to the bar in the other kitchen.

"Shots will make me feel better!" He yells as he comes back in.

"Do we have to? I have class in the morning."

3 shots later you are dancing to non-existent music while Chris and Denver are jumping over things, the couch, Elias' playpen and the coffee table.

"Hey! You know what would make me feel even better!"

"Oooh I know! Heading to the danger zone!" You yell.

"Highway to the Danger Zone!" Denver sings out.

Scott comes into the room he must have fallen asleep.

"You are so fucking loud. I'm going to bed. Don't wake up that baby."

Chris hands him a shot, he takes it and heads to the apartment.

You and Chris sit next to each other on the couch.

"Love you." He says as he leans over to kiss you. He gets a little sloppy when he has been drinking and slides his tongue in your mouth.

"Alright, you and that tongue." You say pulling away.

"You love it." He says.

He sticks it out all the way and flicks it up and down and winks at you.

Denver comes to seat in between you two, you both scoot over to make room.

You are ten minutes into Top Gun, you are already bored.

"You know what would make me feel the best." Denver says as he puts his hands on both of your knees.

"No, we aren’t having a threesome." You say pushing his hand off your knee.

"Definitely, not." Chris says moving his leg away from Denver.

"Come on! I'll never ask again. I'm very sad and that will make me very happy."

"Nope. I'm taking my wife to bed." Chris says.

He gets up and takes your hand and pulls you up off the couch.

"Can I at least watch?"

You both ignore him and start to leave the living room.

"Can you at least be really loud?"

"That's a given." Chris says as you both head upstairs.

"In two months I can apply to run for the Senate....." You say to the room.

Scott who is sitting on the couch in your bedroom looks up at you.

"Seriously? That soon?"

"Yep, Senator Warren and I aren't in the same district so I would be a junior Senator."

"I'm excited." Chris says with his eyes closed.

"I can tell...." You say sarcastically.

Elias was crawling towards Chris to snuggle on him. Chris pulls him onto his chest and Elias goes to to kiss him but bites him on his lip instead.

"Ouch! Don't bite."

"Sowwie"

You and Scott stifle a laugh.

"Sorry, he has bitten me on my neck. It looked like a hickey." Scott says.

"Poor both of you! He has bitten my on both of my nipples. So I don't feel sorry for either one of you.

You pick up Elias and take him to his bed, as you walk out Scott is waiting for you in the hallway.

"Hey you good?" You ask him.

"I am."

You start to walk away.

"Wait..."

You turn and look at him.

"I'm so proud of you and everything you are doing and will do. I can't wait to vote for you."


	29. 10 Years Later Pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title states it's been 10 years.....

**10 years later:**

You walk past your communication director and tell him to hold your calls.

"Hold on, you are already trending on Twitter." He says as you stand in his office.

It's a clip of you tearing a new one into a Congressman from Wyoming Adrian Burr.

_"Congressman Burr, as you are very aware. I am the current Speaker Of The House, so I know exactly that I have the authority to end your time speaking. You have interrupted many members on this committee. We have all been elected to the House, so you will address each Congress member by the title they have won. I also want to remind you that I have been present at everyone on these meetings, we know I'm the only pregnant person here so do not try to use as an excuse, now would you like to reclaim your time?"_

"He drives me insane." You quickly head into your office.

You are currently in your office breathing heavy, you are pretty sure your in labor.

"Come on kid! This isn't the day for this. I still have to vote and the President's Floor Speech in 4 hours."

You pick up the phone and call your Chief of Staff.

She walks in and sees you leaning over your desk.

"Madame Speaker are you ok?"

"Constance, I'm not. But can you call the members of Congress and push this vote up?"

"OK, do you want me to call your husband?"

"Not right now, he is on set and this is a super busy filming day. Call my mom and mother in law they are both in town."

"So not the hospital?"

"Con, this is my 4th child. I will be fine."

You were actually starting to feel a little bit better. You stand back up and take a couple of steps.

"See I'm fine. I still can't believe he got me pregnant at 46 and a year into my term as Speaker of The House."

"At least you made history, thrice! A few months younger than Paul Ryan, first woman of color and now the first person pregnant."

"I just wanted to be known for how well I did."

"You will be."

She turns and leaves and your sit back down and call your sister.

She answer on the first ring.

"Madame Speaker, how are you?"

"In labor."

"Holy shit. I can fly out ASAP."

"Thanks. That would be great. Call Chris's assistant she can get you the plane info."

"Don't you have the President's Floor Speech tonight?"

"Yes! And thank fucking goodness we got some young hot shot from Florida to summarize it."

"I thought he wasn't due for another 3 weeks."

"Same! That was the one upside is this surprise pregnancy. I would have him right at the start of the recess starts back home in Boston."

"Ohhhh my goodness, this fucking baby......" You yell as another contraction hits.

“James, go to the hospital."

"I literally can't! I have a vote in....fuck 10 minutes. I love you. Hurry."

You get up and walk to the door and are greeted by a nurse and your midwife who have a wheelchair for you.

"No." You say as you walk past them.

"James, sit down. I know this is an important day, but you walking is going to help dilate you."

"Ughhhh, fine. I hate you all by the way. Not you Constance, you are my special rainbow princess fish."

"Thank you, Madame Speaker."

"Can we at least avoid the journalists."

You are wheeled over to your private elevator that will take you directly to floor so that you can hear the vote and submit your vote as well.

"I will walk in. I can't have the cable new channels talking about how I am to weak for this job. Let one of those mouthy babies sit through a Senate hearing while being nauseous and throwing up every time you got a break."

The vote goes as smoothly as possible, it was being aired live so your tried your best to keep a straight face. As you try to walk out normal you are cornered by your political nemesis, Adrian Burr.

"What's with by face, Madame Speaker?"

"Congressman Burr, I still can't believe anyone actually voted for a man with the last name Burr."

"Aww look Hollywood's princess, how were the Oscars? You and your husbands clothes looked expensive. Did you fly on your private plane? Your constituents must love that."

"It was wonderful. Especially since my husband won. Nope, we don't own that plane. You know that every single one of the dollars spent doesn't come from my constituents as do they. By the way Adrian, if you want his autograph you can just ask. Now, if you will excuse me."

You waddle your way past him.

"I hate him so much." You mumble out.

"Burr?" Someone says behind you.

You turn to see Carter Douglas, walking up behind you.

"Carter! I mean Senator Douglas, congratulations on snagging the Democratic Presidential nomination!"

"You should talk! Madame Speaker, an unanimous vote for Speaker of The House. Now you are the first sitting pregnant Speaker."

"Technically, I'm in labor now."

"Holy shit, James really."

"Yes, so walk me out please."

3 ½ hours later you are wheeled out of the hospital with Charley and Carly walking behind the nurse.

"I have 30 minutes to be in my chair behind the President for this stupid speech. I love her but she is so damn long winded."

"Mrs. Evans, the nurse and a doctor along with paramedics will just be outside the doors to rush you right back here. This baby is coming and you are 6 centimeters dilated, you must remain sitting. The only reason I am even allowing this is because this pregnancy is going great. The fetal monitor will need to stay on. The medication I gave you barely slowed down the contractions."

"Thank you Doctor Avery. It will be fine. Chill out man!"

"I still can't believe you're leaving the hospital." Charley says

"I have to! If I am not there you know exactly what the Republicans are going to say. 'This is why we shouldn't let young woman have such a high role.' Fuck them and fuck Senator Burr, I hate him. Who in their right mind voted for him a dude with the initials A. Burr! And he is always on fucking Fox News calling for my removal! I will have this baby on national TV just to shut him up. Now let's fucking go."

You get changed in your office with help from Charley and Carly. You are wearing a [Royal Blue Scalloped Hem Maternity Dress](https://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/products/royal-blue-solid-scalloped-hem-maternity-dress) with a pair of nude [Louboutin, ](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/so-kate-784715.html)heels that you definitely should not be wearing.

You take your elevator down and when it opens, the cutest Oscar winner ever, is standing in front of you, he has a very disapproving look on his face.

"I heard from Brooke Baldwin on CNN that my wife, Speaker of The House, James Evans was seen leaving the hospital and its confirmed that she is currently in labor."

"Who listens to CNN? Chris, I'm fine."

"Jimi, be serious. I'm worried are going to have this baby on live TV."

"I'm trying not to. But look 2 nurses, my OB and the paramedics are right there." You say pointing to them just to your left.

"Fine. Also you weren't going to mention it to me?"

"You were busy, it was longest day filming. I didn't want to bother you."

You all start to walk in Charley and Carly sit in the back near the doors. Chris walks you all enter way to your seat on the stage.

"I can't believe your in labor. You are crazy and I love you. Stay sitting."

"I do have to get up twice. I love you too. Go to your seat! All the cameras are turning this way."

A few minutes after he sits down the all rise for the President is announced, you stand slowly.

She walks up and turns to her Vice President and then to you.

"Is it true?"

"Yep, 6 Centimeters. So if you wouldn't mind shortening your speech."

You both laugh.

You know she will try, but she is very loquacious and you might have this baby live on the news.

56 minutes in whatever medication they gave you wore off and those contractions came back.

"And my final point, is how excited I am to see all of the diverse faces and the age differences in this crowd, all of us experiencing our lives in our own ways. We have the youngest Speaker of The House." She turns slightly to look at you.

You are trying your best to keep your faces very neutral, you give a small wave.

"This is why I have hope for the future. God bless you and God bless the United States of America. Good night."

Everyone stands and applauds and as you stand your water breaks.

"Oh no."

You try to find Chris is the crowd but you don't see him anywhere. You try to sit back down but you cannot move, you are pretty sure this baby is about to start crowning.

The President is whisked away and before you can even blink Chris is right next you.

"You don't look good. Is everything OK?"

"My water broke and he coming right now. I can't move."

He picks you up bridal carry and carries you to the gurney the paramedics had brought in, between the commotion of the President walking through the crowd most people don't realize what's happening with you. That was until the President notices and made a quick beeline towards you on the gurney being rolled out. She was a former nurse in the Navy.

"James are you ok?"

"Madame President, sorry but this baby is coming."

"Its perfectly fine. Call me Allison. Congratulations, you are amazing."

Charley and Carly are standing there just staring at the President and don't notice that you were rolled out of the room.

You are waiting for the elevator, when one of the paramedics notices that camera crews started to head your way.

"Not to alarm you but here comes the press."

"For fuck sake! I am having a baby!" You shout as the get closer.

The elevator door opens and you, Chris, the nurse and the doctor and the 2 paramedics get in and before you can even reach the main level of the US Capitol there is another Evans on board.

"Holy shit man."

"Congratulations, James. He is a beautiful boy." The doctor says as he hands him to you.

"You are my hero. I am fall more in love with you everyday. I'm sure no one else has had a baby in the US Capitol."

"Oh my God. This place doesn't have an address."

The elevator door opens and all the reporters are there and your sweet amazing husband just asks them very politely to give us space.

They all back up a few feet.

Who can say no to Captain America.

A few days later you are greeted at the airport by almost all of Boston.

"Are the Patriots behind us?"

"No, my superhero wife, they are here for their badass Senator who while in labor still managed to destroy Senator Burr. What's with that guy?"

"Isn't obvious, he wants to fuck you."

"Constance! Language! Fucking Captain America is in the car."

"I hate that so much and Anthony Mackie is not in this car."

"Madame Speaker..."

"Its James, we are on recess."

"Sorry, James, Carter Douglas wants to speak with you. You have passed all the background and vetting process and you are moving forward to the the final step. They started last week."

"Wow, Vice President. Who else is in the running?"

"The Senator from Vermont, Andrew Sullivan. You have way more name recognition and way more experience."

"Whats the final step?" Chris asks.

"You." Constance says to Chris.

"Me?"

"Yep, we will not have another Sarah Palin on this ticket." You say

"Or a Walter Mondale situation they found out the hard way in 1984 when questions about Geraldine A. Ferraro’s husband’s finances arose after insufficient vetting of him." Constance says.

"Will I be called the Second Gentleman? The SGOTUS! The Second Gentleman Of The United States. Tyler would be the FGOTUS. I am really excited about this."

You all laugh the rest of the way as Chris goes over some incentives and and Tyler Douglas could have.

You pull up your home in Brookline.

Your kids and close family are all waiting outside.

The driver opens the door and Chris helps you out.

"Hi guys! Are you ready to meet Ethan Christopher Evans."

You guys weren't trying to have all E names but after Elias you had Evelyn Taylor Evans, she's 9 who you all called Evie, then after you won your Senate race you found out you were pregnant again with another girl, you named Elora Madison Evans who is now 6.

"Welcome home, Senator!" Your dad says.

"My baby girl. I am so proud of you, you don't even know." Your mom says.

"Yo, so can I fight that douche from Wyoming? What's his problem?" Chadwick ask.

"You and me both." Charley says.

"I get the first punch." Chris says as everyone walks in.

Chris and Lisa had planned a welcome home party.

Your first floor was packed with food and a few guests and one very special guest.

"Ohhhh James he is absolutely beautiful. Congratulations. Also good job on handling Senator Burr. Why anyone would vote for someone named Burr."

"Thank you so much, Senator Warren. I wouldn't be anywhere without your guidance and your personal endorsement and teaching me how to make it. I say that every time, he really is a twat. I really wanted Rachael Hamilton to win that Senate race. She is only 35 so she has plenty of time."

"Call me Elizabeth. Look at you already looking out and reaching back to help others. You would make an amazing Vice President." She whispered that last part.

"Have you heard anything?" You whisper back.

"Nope, but you are the most qualified. Listen, I just wanted to drop by and congratulate you in person."

The rest of the night is a blur.

You did just have a baby's week ago.

You giving birth in the US Capitol elevator was on all the news channels.

You were even trending on Twitter.

Unfortunately Senator Burr was on as many shows he could be calling you an elitist.

"I really fucking hate that guy."

"He literally says nothing new about you its the same shit."Carly says.

She, Shanna, Charley and Chadwick's wife Megan are all over for brunch that you had catered.

"I mean you do live is this massive house and this is a catered event for six people." Megan says.

"OK? I spend my own money. I wasn't born into like that shit head."

"Ignore him." Chris says as he walks through and grabs a glass of champagne.

"You are the Speaker of the House and he is coming up on his reelection and his opponent literally has a political ad about how much time he has wasted worrying about you." Charley says.

You all look at her and wonder how she knows what political ads are running in Wyoming.

"What? I have a Google alert for you. He is a dumbass, how many times has he called for your removal?"

"Six, and each time he tries to convene a committee its thrown out." Carly responds.

"Aww you guys! You follow me that much."

"Yes, silly. You are the freaking Speaker of the House. I'm so happy that my slutty brother got into your pants." Carly says

"Right! And her being slutty too and not even using protection and getting pregnant." Charley adds.

"Those don't sound like complements." You say to them.

"Who's pregnant?" Elias says as he walks into the living room.

"Hey bud, no one is. Your aunts are talking about me getting pregnant with you."

"Gross. I know everyone has told me where you two got pregnant. I don't even go in that room at Grandma Lisa house." He says digging in the refrigerator.

"Get out of the fridge. There is food on the table." Chris yells.

"I don't want that, dad. Can I just make Mac and cheese?"

"Elias, get out of the kitchen and eat what's on this damn table."

"Fine! I will eat this dumb Kobe beef slider."

He takes four and goes to the other kitchen.

"Your son" Chris says.

"Your son." You respond.

Lunch is wrapped up and you head upstairs to feed Ethan, after a short nap you are woken up by Chris walking in,

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you, but someone is here to see you."

"It's perfectly fine. Really? Who?"

"Come downstairs and find out."

You groan and head to the bathroom to check your make up.

You follow Chris down stairs and notice 2 men you don't recognize standing by your front door. You look over at Chris and he just smiles at you.

You both reach the bottom of the stairs and the bald one addresses you.

"Right this way ma'am."

Then escorts you into your own living room their sitting is Carter Douglas.

You are still slightly confused.

"President-Elect Douglas, How are you?"

"I'm great. Call me Carter. How are the kids?"

"Sorry, they are amazing. How's your boys and your amazing husband?"

"Great. Nervous, but great."

You two go back and forth with this small talk before you finally asked him why he is here.

"I apologize for that, I just miss shooting the shit with my former boss."

"I was just senior to you working with Nancy. So what's up? You came all this way."

"OK, I want you as my Vice President."

"Holy shit." You hear Chris whisper from the hallway.

"I don't know what to say, Carter. Are you sure? I got a lot of kids and that one too." You say pointing to Chris who is now peeking his head around the corner, while the shorter Secret Service stares at him.

"Say yes. You are the most qualified person. You and I both know that, you are currently Speaker of The House and doing an amazing job. So please do this with me."

You look over at Chris, who is now stand in the entryway to the living room, nodding and mouthing "Yes." You smile at him.

You turn to Carter and say,

"Yes."

"Perfect. We can announce in my home state some time next week."

He stands and hugs you and quickly heads out.

You are standing in the living room looking at the blank TV mounted on the wall.

"I can't wait to be The SGOTUS." Chris says walking in the room.

You just burst into tears.

You cried for 30 minutes.

You weren't even sure why you were crying, but yet here you are weeping.

"I can't stop crying!Why can't I stop? Holy shit.”You say hysterically crying.

"I don't think you can swear as the VP.” Chris say as he sits next to you on the couch.

"Check the 1st Amendment.” You say as you lean on his shoulder.

“Just in case you have any doubt, I am so proud of you and everything you are accomplishing and will continue to do. I can’t wait to vote for you.”

“You are going to be the hottest person to ever live in One Observatory Circle.” You say looking up at him.

“What’s One Observatory Circle?”

“The Vice President’s house. You really need to study this.”

A few days later you have both of your families back over your house.

"These can't be emails?" Chadwick says as he sends his kids away.

"Not to be a joiner but seriously. " Davis says too.

"Well that would be against national security." You reply.

"National security? You aren't up for reelection yet." Charley says to the room.

"Exactly, you just won." Carly says.

"You all remember Carter Douglas?"

"Your former colleague and the current Democratic Presidential Nominee..." Scott says.

"That's correct."

Everyone just looks at you, then Chris, he has the worst poker face.

"Stop looking at me!" He says looking over at you.

"He asked me to be his Vice President and I said yes."

The room was dead silent.

"What? Can you please repeat that I think I just went temporarily deaf." Your dad says.

"As of 0800, I, James Taylor Evans, am the Vice Presidential Candidate. It very, very weird hearing that let alone saying and tomorrow afternoon we are flying to Oregon with Senator Douglas to formally announce it. I just wanted you all to hear it first and to invite all 67 of you all to it and 4 days later we will go to the Democratic National Convention.”


End file.
